


Crossdresser! (BTS x Reader x GOT7)

by annyeongitsjulia



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, kpop, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 105,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annyeongitsjulia/pseuds/annyeongitsjulia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) finds herself surrounded by fourteen beautiful men that all want to befriend her. Sounds great? Sure, maybe if she wasn't pretending to be her twin brother at an all-boys college. What happens when they all slowly learn her secret? Will they be able to keep their hands, not to mention their hearts to themselves? 18+ warning for sexual content in some chapters. All members of BTS and GOT7 are included in this fic. There will be endings for each and every one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is obviously AU so here is a quick key to age. It's based on the years they were born.  
> First years: You, Jungkook, Yugyeom, Bambam (18-19)  
> Second years: Taehyung, Jimin, Youngjae (19-20)  
> Third years: Hoseok, Namjoon, Junior, Jackson, JB (20-21)  
> Fourth years: Jin, Mark, Yoongi (21-22)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is obviously AU so here is a quick key to age. It's based on the years they were born.  
> First years: You, Jungkook, Yugyeom, Bambam (18-19)  
> Second years: Taehyung, Jimin, Youngjae (19-20)  
> Third years: Hoseok, Namjoon, Junior, Jackson, JB (20-21)  
> Fourth years: Jin, Mark, Yoongi (21-22)

 

 

**~ Sunday ~**

        "Damn this thing is itchy." You groan and readjust your wig to where it wouldn't be as irritating. "Do I really have to do this, (B/N)?" Your twin brother looks over at you from the driver's seat and gives you a sympathetic smile.

        "Just for awhile. You know.. You really look like me! Your cheeks are a little chubbier than mine though." You scoff and hit his arm.

        "Thanks, jerk!" He laughs it off.

        "Yah! Don't hit the driver. And don't use that voice. I told you to speak in a lower tone." You begin to slow down as you enter the school grounds. Your lips push out in a pout and you use the best low voice that you can.

        "Sorry.." The car stops in the parking lot. "There are a lot of people here!" You say and your brother instantly puts on a hat and oversized sunglasses.

        "It is the first day... I'd get out to help but I don't want anyone to see me.." He pops open the trunk with your suitcase in it and turns toward you, placing his hand on your arm.  "(Y/N).. Thank you. Please be careful. I can't get kicked from this school.." You nod to your brother and lean over to give him a hug.

        "You be safe too, (B/N). Don't get into too much trouble in America.." Your brother was a musician and was finally booked for a three-month tour with his band but it was in America. This was his chance to break out and do what he really wanted to do. But your parents had threatened to cut him off and pretty much disown him if he didn't go to college instead. He was older and had much more put on his shoulders. You, on the other hand, had taken the year off to travel. But when your brother asked you for this favor, there was no way you could refuse. You halted all plans for travel and decided to double as him for three months.

        "You should get going. You're going to miss your flight.." You say softly. He sighs and pats your back before letting go.

        "Alright.. Get outta here." He says jokingly and you get out of his car.

        "I love you."

        "Ew. Don't be mushy, you're a dude now.."       

        "O-Oh. Um... Don't die?" 

        He cringes and motions for you to leave. You sigh a bit and close the door. You grab your bag from his trunk and close it. 

        "Well, here goes nothing..." You say quietly to yourself then begin to walk toward the entrance. Your brother watches you leave and smiles sadly.

        "Thanks, sis. I love you too.." 

* * *

        You enter your dorm room and the first thing you notice is a single bed in the corner and a bunk bed in the other. Roommates? Your brother said this was a single! "This must be a mistake.." You say before turning around. As you turn around you bump into a solid body and fall back on your butt.

        "Sorry.." You hear someone say. You look up to see a hand in front of your face, you take the hand and the owner helps you up. "You the new roommate?" Your eyes widen as you look at his face. Wow. You feel a blush creep up your neck and you instantly bring your gaze down to the ground.

        "A-Ah. I was supposed to have a single."  
          
        "Oh, you didn't hear? Everyone has to double up. Admissions were twice as high this year. So welcome, roomy~" He slaps your arm in an affectionate way. It hurts, but you don't let him know that.

        "Thanks. My name is (Y/)- I-I mean (B/N)."

        "Nice to meet you (B/N), I'm Kim Namjoon." He extends his hand out to you and you gladly accept it. The first thing you notice is that your hand is so small compared to his, you fear that he might take notice of this and become suspicious. So you shake his hand as firmly and as 'manly' as you can. He says and quickly releases your hand to cradle his to his chest.

        "A-Ah, nice grip you go there. You in sports or something?" 

        "N-No. Just you know.. too strong for my own good." You laugh awkwardly but he seems to not take any notice. _'Thank God..'_

        "The single bed is mine, by the way. But since you're here second, you get first to pick at your bunk." He says as he plops himself down on his bed, almost as if he were rubbing it in your face. _'_

 _Tch. He's cheeky..'_  You turn your attention to the bunk beds. It seemed to be a little more safe to pick the top, that way it would be more difficult to see you while you slept. _'If I'm going to be rooming with boys I need to be careful not to get caught..'_  
"Top bunk it is." You say out loud before placing your suitcase on top of it to claim your space. You unzip your suitcase and begin to take out 'your' belongings. Clothes. Headphones. Laptop. Namjoon sits up on his bed and watches you. 

        "Soooo... This your first time here?" It almost startles you the way he is so open about talking to you.

        "Y-Yeah... First year. You?"

        "Third year. Even though I'm older. I hope we can be friends. We are roomies after all." When you turn around to look at him he gives you his dimpled smile. He was so handsome. You feel a blush creep up your neck.

 _'Shit! Get it together! You're a man!'_ You clear your throat. "Thank you so much, Namjoon-sunbae." You bow your head slightly in his direction. He _was_  older.  
        "Enough of that. I said we could be friends. Just call me hyung."  
        "Alright. Namjoon-hyung." Wow. The first hour and you have your very first friend! It was a bright start. 

        The door opened to your dorm room and another male enters. He must be the third to this room.

 


	2. Fast friends

        

        "Hey, Joonie! We got paired up again?" The new male said in a joyful, excited voice. Once Namjoon got a good look at the face of your final roommate he instantly sighed.

        "Jackson again?" He shook his head and ran his fingers along the side of his neck with a bittersweet smile on his lips. "I almost didn't recognize you with that hair.."

        "Yup, back to black." He said sheepishly as he ruffled his hair for emphasis. "Oh, hey." He waves to you and you quickly slack your posture in respect. He said he roomed with Namjoon before. They must be the same age. You get a good eyeful of him. _'Are all the men here gorgeous?'_ It was difficult enough with just one handsome man but now there are two? You bow your head slightly and turn your attention back to unpacking.

        "My name is Jackson Wang." He says as he walks over to your bunk and places his suitcase on the bottom bunk. "Looks like we are going to be roommates too." He is now standing beside you. He isn't quite as tall as Namjoon but there is a significant difference in your height. 

        "Ah, yeah. I'm (B/N). It's nice to meet you Sunbae." You bow your head again and he laughs in delight.

        "Sunbae, huh? Well, don't you worry little hoobae, Namjoonie and I will take care of you." He reaches to pat your head but you quickly dart away if fear your wig might slip if he did. He laughs again and puts his hands up in defense. "Alright, I get it. I hated that too." He squats down and begins to unpack his belongings.

        "Don't let him get to you, (B/N). He's annoying but he means well." Namjoon says to you. Jackson sent him a side glare, as he looks back to his bag he can't help but notice you from this level. Even though he is on his knees he is almost the same height as you.

        "Man, you're kind of small. You graduate early?" Your eyes widen and you blush profusely. You were caught off guard and you internally panic. What do you say now?

        "I noticed that too. You might even be smaller than Jimin-ah." Namjoon pitched in from his spot. _'Shit!'_  
        "W-Well.."

**"ATTENTION. ALL STUDENTS ARE TO ATTEND THE OPENING CEREMONIES LOCATED IN THE EASTERN AMPHITHEATER. I REPEAT. ALL STUDENTS ARE TO ATTEND THE OPENING CEREMONIES. THANK YOU."**

        "It's already that time? Alright. You guys wanna go together?" Namjoon says and you quickly agree, wanting to get as far away from this situation as possible.

        "Lead the way, Hyung." 

        "You two go ahead. I'll catch up later. I want to finish unpacking so I can go out with my friends after." Namjoon raises an eyebrow at Jackson but decides to just leave it be. He motions for you to follow him and you do, leaving Jackson behind.

* * *

        You have memorized this campus a million times on paper, but in person, it is so different. It, in a short, is much bigger than you imagined. "Shiwang Academy really is amazing, isn't it Hyung?" Namjoon chuckles as he watches you stare at all the buildings in awe.

        "Keep up, freshman. Or it'll swallow you whole." You nod absentmindedly to him. When you arrive at the amphitheater where the ceremonies are being held, it is already filled with students all chatting away with one another. Never had you seen so many men gathered into one place. It was nerve wracking. "I have to go sit with the other third years. Think you can handle this on your own?"

        "Of course, Hyung. Thanks."  
        

        "Stay here after and I'll introduce you to my friends."

        "Okay!"

        You find your section and sit in an empty back row. You wanted to keep a low profile and being around so many loud boys was a little intimidating. Once you are seated someone comes and takes the seat next to yours. _'So much for isolation.'_

"Hey, hope you don't mind if I sit here. It's pretty loud up further." You feel bad for your previous thought, he only had the same idea as you.

        "No, it's fine I under-" You turn to him and your eyes widen significantly. _'H-O-L-Y SHIT.'_  The boy sitting next to you was beyond beautiful. In fact, it wasn't fair for a male to ever be that beautiful.

        "What? Is there something on my face?" He says self-consciously and touches his cheek. You shake your head and get your thoughts together.

        "I just thought that I knew you from somewhere."

        "Oh.. I get that a lot. I'm Jeon Jungkook."

        "(B/N)."  You shake hands and both turn your attention to the center stage where the teachers have gathered. _'Geez. Even the staff is all male..'_  It begins to settle down, all the students taking their seats. From your spot, you can see Namjoon greeting some of his other friends. You smile softly, _'He is really nice. It's no surprise that he has a lot of friends.'_ You can also spot Jackson just coming in and taking his seat with his friends. You guessed, anyway. By the way, they were so excited to see each other. _'Jackson seems really popular...'_

        "Good morning, students!" Came the booming voice of the principal. Heard from all around was a 'Good morning!' back. The principle smiled in delight. "Welcome new students and welcome back previous students. I am proud to have you all here."

~To the end of the speech~

        "Furthermore. While you are here, make life long friends. Study hard and most importantly; take care of each other. Thank you all for attending. This concludes the opening ceremonies!" 

        The amphitheater erupts in thunderous applause from the students. The principal is pleased and makes his way off stage. Jungkook turns toward you and gives you a small smile. "Thanks for letting me sit here."

        "You heard the principal, didn't you? We have to look out for each other!" You say cheerfully but being careful not to have too much of a high voice. Jungkook smiles shyly and rubs the back of his neck. "Let's be friends?"

  
        "I thought we already were?" You both let out a small laugh. His eyes go from you to behind you. You follow his gaze and see Namjoon with some of his friends standing behind you.

        "Well, glad you guys met each other already."

        "Huh?" You and Jungkook both say at the same time.  
        

        "Jungkook-Ah, this is (B/N) my new roommate. (B/N) this was one of my friends that I was going to introduce you to but it looks like you beat me to it." He laughs lightly and points behind him. "(B/N) these are my friends." You stand up as you are being introduced to Namjoon's friends.

  
        "This is Jin. He is a fourth year." Jin waves at you and you bow your head to him. "This is Yoongi, he is also a fourth year." Another bow. "Hoseok is a third year like me." 

        "Then there is Jimin and Taehyung here, they are second years. And you know, Jungkook. A first year like you."

  
        "Nice to meet you all. Please take good care of me." Your neck cramps as you bow your head for what feels like the hundredth time that day.

        "Jimin-hyung, you aren't the smallest in the group anymore!" Jungkook says teasingly to Jimin. Said boy's eye twitched in annoyance.

        "Yah, don't say things like that unless you want me to hit you." He grumbles and raises his hand as a threat to Jungkook. You are a little surprised by Jungkook's bold words. He seemed so shy when you first met, it really threw you for a loop.

        "Don't mind them, (B/N). They are always like that." It was the eldest, Jin that said this to you. "Have you eaten yet?" 

_'Wow, he is really kind..'_  "N-No..I haven't since I've been here."

        "That's our Jin-omma." The one named Yoongi said with a scoff and a smile. "I'm hungry too. Let's go." 

* * *

        "Jin-hyung, thank you so much for lunch."  He nods to you and gives you a small smile as if to say 'it was nothing'. "Next time it'll be my treat." This brings a bright smile to his face.

        "I'll look forward to it, (B/N)."

        "I guess I'll see the rest of you around. I had a great time." You bow your head a final time to them and they tease you for being so polite.

        "Yah, Jungkook-ah, why aren't you this nice? You should take after (B/N). He is a real man!" _'About that...'_  You sweat drop and laugh nervously. Jungkook simply rolls his eyes.

        "I'll probably see you tomorrow. I hope we have some classes together." You say goodbye to your new found friends and you and Namjoon walk back together to your dorm room. "Thanks for a good time, Hyung! They are really nice."

        "Glad you liked them. They can be annoying and loud, but they are loyal and hard working." You and Namjoon have some small talk before you reach your dorm. It's only about three in the afternoon, you aim to get your class schedule from your backpack and go check out where your classes are located. Before you enter the room you can hear laughter from multiple people coming from inside. You enter and are brought to the sight of Jackson sitting on the floor, game controller in hand with two friends on either side of him in the same position. When he notices you he pauses his game and gets up to greet you.

        "Namjoonie! (B/N)! Welcome back. Joonie you know Mark-hyung and Bambam." Namjoon nods and smiles at the boy named Mark.

        "Good to see you Hyung. Bambam this is your first year here isn't it?" Bambam confirms Namjoon's question with a 'yeah.'

        "It's (B/N)'s first year too. You two should be friends."

        "That's a great idea!" Jackson calls out. "Ah, Mark-hyung. This is my other roommate I was talking about. (B/N) this is Mark Tuan. He is a fourth year."

_'My poor neck..'_  you think to yourself as you bow your head once more. "Nice to meet you, Sunbae." Mark gives a small smile in return.

        "Nice to meet you too, (B/N)."

        "Want to play with us (B/N)? Namjoon-hyung?" Bambam asks.

        "I'll have to pass this time. I want to go check out my classes before they start tomorrow."

        "Smart man." Namjoon praises you and pats your back before passing you and goes to his bed. "I'll play though." They pass Namjoon a controller and continue their game with a newly added member. You grab your schedule and head out.

* * *

        You look down at your schedule to confirm that the class number is the same. _'Yup. This is it.'_  "That isn't too complicated." You say as you pull out your planner and mark down your final destination. Finally, after about thirty minutes, you had successfully mapped out your route on your planner.

        "That's a good idea.." You turn around quickly to identify the voice that had spoken out. There stood a tall male with his own schedule in hand. He raises it to show you. "Looks like we had the same thought to find our classes before hand. Is this your last class too?"

        "Yeah. I thought it would be easier to map it out rather than just feel it out tomorrow.."

        "Mind if I steal your map idea?" He asks and you shake your head.

        "Not at all. I'm (B/N). Are you a first year too?"

        "Mhm. My name is Kim Yugyeom." He says as he begins his own map of his classes. "Thanks for the map tip. Guess I'll see you here tomorrow?"

        "Yeah."

        "See you later, then."

        "Okay, see you." He left with that and you sigh in happiness.

        Well! It was getting easier and easier to make friends! You hope you can keep this up. Your heart feels light in your chest, you decide to take some detours and explore the rest of the massive school. You hadn't even noticed how late it had gotten. It was only 5:30 but this time of year it gets darker earlier. You sigh. You don't want to go back just yet.. _'Maybe I should call (B/N)...'_ You look around you to make sure that no one is around before you sneak into a more private place. When you feel like you're hidden enough you pull out your phone and dial his number.

* * *

        Namjoon had noticed it getting dark out and you weren't back yet. "(B/N) isn't back yet. Do you think he got lost?"

        "Nah, he seems like a smart kid." Jackson shrugged it off. Mark and Bambam had left around twenty minutes ago but he was still playing his video game.

        "He's so small. What if something happened?"

        "Woah, Joonie. Didn't take you for the caring type."

        "Aish, shut up."

        "If you're so worried.. Go look for him."

        Namjoon sighed heavily. If it would help soothe his mind he would do it. He got up and went out searching for you. It only took five minutes before he spotted you. He waved his arms around and was about to call out to you but he noticed you walk away with your phone in a hurry.

        "What is he up to?" There was only one way to find out. Namjoon followed you out of curiosity. When he closed in on your location he slowed down. Not wanting to alert you. He stops in his tracks. _'Is that a girl? (B/N) I didn't take you for the type.'_ Namjoon smirks. It wouldn't hurt to take a peak, right?

        "It was a great day! I had so much fun!" Because you thought you were safe you had let your normal higher voice out as you talked to your brother.

        "I'm glad. Keep up the good work. More importantly, keep up my grades and keep our secret. I gotta go. My plane is boarding in a few. Be safe. Call me if you need to."

        "Okay, I will. I know you told me that I'm a guy now. But I love you (B/N). Have a safe trip. Text me when you land!" You said your goodbyes and hung up.

        Namjoon couldn't believe his eyes... Or his ears. The girl's voice.. was coming from you! Now, Namjoon is a highly intelligent man. He quickly put the pieces together. You were tiny, your hands were small. Your face had softer features. How could he not notice? When you were walking with him earlier he had recalled that you told him that you had a twin sister. Does this mean you were the sister? Obviously, there was more to this than he realized. When he sees you hang up he waits a moment before calling out to you.

        "Yah, (B/N)? Are you here?" Your skin nearly jumps off your body in surprise. 

_'Shit! Shit!'_  You cough and regain your deeper voice. "I-I'm here Hyung!" You follow his voice and see him standing there with a smile. 

        "I was getting worried about you. It's late, you know."

        "Sorry, hyung..I'll go back right away." You walk past him back to the dorm. _'Thank God he didn't hear anything..'_  You let out a relieved breath of air.

_'This could be interesting..'_  Namjoon follows behind you, his eyes stuck on your hips. You are holding back your sway but he can see it every few steps. The curve of your bottom was definitely that of a woman's. He licks his lips, a blush spreading on his cheeks. You did a good job at hiding the fact you were a female. He'd give you that. Namjoon tore his eyes away from your behind to the back of your head. You really were a nice kid. So he decided that he'd keep your secret and he'd let you know that he knew in due time. 

        "Hyung! Want to walk next to me instead of following me like a creep?" You turn your head and stick your tongue out at him teasingly. He laughs and accepts your offer, walking side by side on the way back. Maybe he'd keep it a secret for his own enjoyment. It isn't every day he got to be around a girl. Although you were dressed like a man, it was still nice.

        "You said you had a twin right? What's her name?"

        "Oh, it's (Y/N)."

        "(Y/N), huh?" He liked the way it sounded on his tongue. A small blush made it's way to your cheeks. It was strange to have him call your name.  
 _'Well then, (Y/N). I'll look after you. Don't worry..'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought! I loveeee your feedback! I will try to update this every other day. I need to finish off my Jealous!BTS series. So i'll work on that on the days in between these chapters. Who do you think will find out your secret next? Who should have more focus in the next chapter? I need one from each group. Thank you for reading~ See you in the next one!


	3. Classes begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for future reference:
> 
> Class Schedule  
> 1st 7:30 - 8:30 am Business (Bambam)  
> 2nd 8:45 - 9:30 Language arts   
> 3rd 9:45 - 10:30 Psychology (Jungkook)  
> 4th 10:45 - 11:30 History (Jungkook, Jimin)  
> Lunch 11:30 - 12:30 pm   
> 5th 12:45 - 1:30 Math (Jin, Mark)  
> 6th 1:45 - 2:30 Biology (Bambam)  
> 7th 2:45 - 3:30 Chemistry (Yugyeom)

        "He was so worried about you, (B/N) you wouldn't believe it. He was almost in tears!" Jackson says loudly with a mouth full of ramen noodles. You laugh lightly and look over to Namjoon who has a disgusted look on his face aimed at Jackson.

        "I was not. Don't exaggerate." He takes a bite of his own noodles, slurping them down sloppily. You pick at your instant noodles with your chopsticks with a smile spread on your lips.

         _'I'm glad to have Namjoon-hyung here..'_

        "Eat up, (B/N)! Or you'll never get any bigger." Jackson says, pointing his chopsticks at you. You nod your head and eat your noodles slowly. Jackson looks displeased by your eating. "You eat too delicately. No wonder you're so small. Eat it like me and Namjoonie." Your eyes widen slightly as you stare into your cup.

         _'I guess I'm not eating like a boy..?'_

        "Aish, leave the kid alone, Jackson. This is his first day, maybe he just isn't hungry." Namjoon feels like he needs to stick up for you. You weren't used to this yet and he knew that Jackson could be a little too pushy.  You clear your throat, gaining their attention once again, you down your noodles as quickly as possible, the juices splashing on your face messily.

        "See, Joonie? He was just shy! Goodman." He slaps your shoulder and laughs. You wince in pain but smile through it. Namjoon notices your discomfort but is somewhat proud of you for adapting to the situation so well. You were learning fast and he was impressed.

* * *

        The day has come to a close and it's now close to bed time. Namjoon is putting away the rest of his stuff and Jackson is finishing up his game.

 _'Now would be a good time to shower and change...'_  You gather your baggy pajamas and head to your shared bathroom.

        "Oi, (B/N) wait! I gotta take a piss." Jackson ran passed you to get to the bathroom before you did. He left the door wide open while he unzipped his pants. Your cheeks flare a crimson color and you quickly cover your eyes. 

        "Yah! No one wants to hear that! Shut the door!" Namjoon rushes to stand in front of you to tell at Jackson while also shielding your vision.

        "We never shut the door last year. What's the problem now?" He says as he finishes, shaking off the last few drops of urine and stuffing himself back into his pants.

        "Just shut the damn door next time." Namjoon says in a serious tone.

        "Alright, alright. Aish." As he exits the bathroom he pats Namjoon's shoulder.

 _'Bless you, Kim Namjoon...'_  You say internally, smiling at the back of his head.

        "That goes for you too, (B/N). Hurry up and go do what you need to do.." A hint of a blush was on his cheeks as he turned around to look at you.

        "Yes, Hyungnim." You salute him and he rolls his eyes.

        You enter the bathroom and lock the door. Once it is secure you take off your wig and let out a relieved sigh. It felt so good to have this damn thing off! You take off your shirt and look at your bandage bound breasts. This had to be the worst part of dressing as a male. Binding your breasts. You unwind the bandage around your chest, letting out another relieved sigh.

        Finally...

        After your shower, you bandage your breasts once more and put on your pajama's. You dry off your hair enough to place your wig back on. You give yourself a once over in the mirror to make sure everything is back in place before leaving.The main lights were off. The only light was from Namjoon's desk lamp beside him. As you walk to your bunk you notice that Namjoon is in his bed reading a book and Jackson is in his own bed, on his cell phone. You climb to your bunk on top and settle down under the blankets. A small noise in appreciation of the soft mattress passes through your lips. After such a long stressful day, it was nice to be in bed.

        You turn your back to the wall and look off to see Namjoon reading. _'I really admire you, Namjoon-hyung. You're so kind to me. Maybe it would have been different if we met when I was a girl..'_  You think to yourself. Almost as if he heard your thoughts, he looks up from his book to see you looking at him. Your cheeks burn a bright red when he smiles and shoots you a wink. You quickly turn your back to him and close your eyes, trying to calm your racing heart. He, on the other hand, laughed softly to himself and set his book down. That was a good way to end the night.

        "Night, guys," Namjoon says as he turns off his lamp and gets under his covers.

        "G-Goodnight, Hyung.."

        "Sleep tight~" Jackson coos and pats the bottom of your mattress for good effect.

**~ Monday ~**

        You had slept so well, it was a disappointment that you had to get up so early. But even so, it wasn't bad. The morning was passing by quickly, you were already finished with three of your seven classes. Jackson's friend Bambam was in your first class but he didn't talk to you. He was really focused on the lesson and left before you had a chance to say hello. Your second class you knew no one but quickly made friends with the boys you sat next to. In your third class, Jungkook was there, he sat next to you and you talked for awhile before the lessons had begun.

        Now that the class was over he turns to you with a smile. "Yoongi-hyung and I are going to play basketball after dinner, wanna come? I was going to ask Namjoon-hyung too."

        "I don't know.. I'm not very good." You see him frown. Guilt wells up in your chest and you quickly add a "But I can try."  
His face lightens up.

        "Cool, I'll see you later then." You smile to each other as exit your class. It was a little awkward though, even though you said your goodbyes you were walking the same way.

        "Um. Do you have advanced history?" He asked a little sheepishly. You nod your head.

        "Yeah, I do. You too?" 

        "Yeah." You both laugh a little and talk on your way to class. Jungkook was pretty shy, but he was beginning to warm up to you a bit. It helped that you had two classes together.

        This next class, was an advanced class, meaning there would be some higher grades in there as well. As much as your Brother seemed to slack off, he sure knew how to do his work. It was always his strong point. He always tested in the high 90 percent. You did as well, which is good. You didn't want to bring down his GPA. 

        "Oh looks like Jimin-hyung is here too," Jungkook said and walked over to where Jimin was sitting. "Hey, Hyung!" He bumped fists with Jimin. You follow suit and say a little "hello" to Jimin.

        "(B/N), you placed in this class too? Impressive. Come sit!"

        You do as he says and take up the empty seat on his right and Jungkook took the seat on the left, placing Jimin in between you two.

        "If you need any help just ask your hyung. I'm always here for my little dongsaeng's" Jimin says as he wraps an arm around you and Jungkook pulling you close to him. You smile at the male, letting him have this little bit of contact. You didn't want to set off a red flag by pulling away.

        "Thank you, Jimin-hyung." You say and he lets you both go. The teacher walks in and you all pay your attention to him.

        The class had ended and you, Jungkook and Jimin decide to go to lunch together. It was nice having friends to eat with. Of course, you'd be meeting up with the rest of the group, but it was nice to be accepted into. It was all because Namjoon was such a nice guy. It also helped that you and Jungkook clicked right away.  Now with your food, you sit down at an empty table with Jimin and Jungkook. Slowly the other members gather to eat with you. Namjoon being the last. When he arrives Jungkook is quick to ask him.

        "Namjoon-hyung, do you want to play basketball with me, (B/N) and Yoongi-hyung after dinner?" Namjoon glances at you from the side of his eye.

 _'Really? Basketball? Shouldn't you be more careful?'_ "Alright, I'll join." He says to Jungkook as he takes the seat across from you. He watches Jungkook wrap and arm around you in celebration, shaking your body in excitement. You look like you don't mind too much but it is irritating Namjoon beyond belief. Did you want to get caught?

        "Jungkook-ah, calm down. I have a headache." In respect for Namjoon, Jungkook immediately stops and instead focuses on his food. You look over at Namjoon and give him a small smile in an apology. He turns his head down to his food and begins eating, a satisfied smile on his lips. Yoongi quietly watches this exchange and raises an eyebrow. This was odd, Namjoon isn't usually like this. Something was going on. His eyes narrow at you, did you have something on Namjoon and are blackmailing him? Perhaps you were just getting along well and he was overreacting. Whatever it was, he was going to find out.  
        "What's your next class, (B/Y)?" Jungkook asks you. You pull out your paper schedule from your pocket and open it.

        "It is... Calculus." Jungkook's eyes widen at this.

        "That advanced? You must be really good at math!" You nod your head shyly and rub the back of your neck.

        "It's my strong point." 

        "I think I have that class too." Jin pulls up his schedule from his phone and smiles as he compares it to yours. He did, in fact, have the same class as you. "Want to go together then?" He asks you with a kind smile and you nod your head, smiling in return. 

* * *

        Lunch is finally over and you attend your calculus class with Jin. You take your seats, all eyes are on you. It was rare that a first year would be in such a high class. It was natural for the fourth years to be curious. You don't notice the stares but Jin notices the attention on you and gives the others a glare, warning them off. Who knew Jin could be such a mama bear? Oh, wait.. Everyone did. Their eyes abandon you and find something else to look at in fear of Jin's wrath. 

        Another student pops his head in, you recognize him, he was Jackson's friend. His name was.. Mark? He looks like he recognizes you as well, a shy smile curving on his lips. _'He is really cute..'_  He takes the seat in front of you and Jin. You were just about to talk to him when the professor came in. _'Maybe next time.'_  You say to yourself.

        It was the first day so the professor didn't go over too much, mainly a syllabus and class calendar. You had your work cut out for you.

        The bell rings, signaling that class is over. You place all your belongings into your backpack and say goodbye to Jin, making way to your sixth class.

        When you enter your classroom your eyes are drawn to Bambam. _'This time I'll sit by him!'_  You make your way to the seat next to him and take it. "H-Hey! Glad I caught you this time." Bambam looked over at you and his eyes widen in surprise.

        "Oh, it's you, (B/N). I was wondering if we'd have any classes together."

        "Actually. We had first period together, but you looked really busy and I didn't get a chance to talk to you."

        "Oh really? Sorry about that." He says. He turns his head from you little embarrassed. "My parents are really making me work hard for my allowance. So I wanted to stay focused." He was too cute! You giggle internally.

        "I understand! If you need any tutoring, let me know. I do pretty well in all my classes."

        "Really? Thanks, (B/N) you're the man!" He high fives you. 

        Class went by like a breeze. You had taken biology in high school so you knew most of the work. You smile fondly at the memory of your brother telling you that biology was boring and he was going to take English instead. It all worked out in the end. Silly boy.

        Finally, it was time for your last class. Before you leave your biology class you and Bambam exchange numbers, in case he needed any help with the homework.

        The school day was almost over! You recall having the class with that boy you had run into yesterday. Kim Yugyeom was his name? You make your last class. Chemistry. Again, this was something you had taken in school but your brother opted out. _'He's lucky that I've already completed these classes. It could have been bad if I was new to it. If I got a bad grade, he'd never forgive me.'_  You enter your last class with an optimistic attitude. You spot Yugyeom immediately. It was hard to miss that boy. He was huge! He seems to notice you as well and motions for you to come over to sit with him.

        "Glad to see you, (B/N)."

        "Yeah, same. I hope we can become good friends, Yugyeom!" He laughs softly and nods his head, you were an energetic one. He liked that.

        "Of course. I actually heard you were roommates with Jackson-hyung. He pointed you out to me at lunch. He and I are in the same group of friends." You blush self-consciously. Had he really pointed you out? "So I know we'll become good friends. We'll be seeing each other every day." His face lights up with a bright smile. Even his eyes looked like they were smiling. 

 _'Dear Lord, you are adorable.'_  Class begins as soon as the professor walks in. Time really flies by and before you know it, all classes are over. You and Yugyeom walk out of class together and wave goodbye as you part ways. It was time to go to your dorm and go over your school work outline.

* * *

        Jackson and Namjoon are seated on the floor, their papers placed next to them as they go over them. They were in the same grade so it wasn't a big surprise that they had some classes together. "Hey, (B/N). How was your first day? Come sit next to your sunbae and tell him all about it!"

        "Yah, he's not a baby. (B/N) do you have homework?" You shake your head 'no' to Namjoon's question. "Good, but you should study anyway."

        "Ahh, now who's treating (B/N) like a baby? Aish." You sit beside Jackson anyway and smile to him before pulling out your own papers to go over. 

        "M-My day was good, Jackson-sunbae. I had almost every class with someone I knew. I had my last class with Yugyeom, he said you and him were friends." Namjoon is unsatisfied with the way things were moving so smoothly between you and Jackson. He knew it was important for you to maintain and image but did you have to sit so close to him? He watches Jackson lean on your shoulder to look at the papers in your hand.

        "Calculus? Seriously?! You some kind of genius?" Namjoon can clearly see a pink hue stretch on your cheeks.

        "N-No... I was just always good at math. My br- I mean sister and I would practice together a lot. We are very close."

        "Sister, huh? Can I see a picture." Jackson winks at you and you shake your head vigorously.

        "S-She's shy. All I have is our baby pictures.."

        "Ah, too bad." Jackson says and goes back to his pile of papers. You sigh quietly. _'That was a little close.'_

* * *

         It was now after dinner, you and Namjoon are on your way to meet Yoongi and Jungkook for a basketball game. You've always been okay at sports, but it was your brother that was a star in that area. You hoped that they wouldn't take it too seriously be easy on you. When you arrive at the indoor court you can hear the squeak of shoes on the wooden floors and see Jungkook and Yoongi shooting free throws. Jungkook is the first to notice you and alerts Yoongi. 

        "Hyung, they're here." Yoongi shoots a perfect three pointer and you gulp. There was no way you'd be able to keep up with him.

        "Yah, what are you wearing?" You look down at your attire, you are still in your school uniform and so is Namjoon.

        "Why can't we play in these?"

        "They'll get dirty. Namjoon-ah, go change into your P.E uniform." Yoongi tells him and he sighs. He looks at you with worry. "(B/N) doesn't have any, freshman don't have P.E."

  
        "He can borrow mine. Jungkookah is borrowing mine too." You look to Namjoon and he shrugs his shoulders at you.

        "S-Sure, thank you Yoongi-hyung." Namjoon leaves to the northern locker area where his clothes are.

        "My locker is in the southern part. My locker number is 22 and my combo is 3-9-93."

        "Your birthday, hyung? Really?" Jungkook snickers.

        "Shut up. It's easy to remember." He looks at you. "You, get going, I want to play already." 

        "Yes, Hyung." You do as he says and head to his locker. His locker was easy enough to find, it was in the front row. You stand before it and begin to enter the code. "3-9-93." you pull on the lock but it won't open.

* * *

        "Hyung, isn't your lock tricky? What if he can't get it?" He was right. Yoongi let out a sigh.

        "Shit. Alright, wait here. I'll go help him." Yoongi passes the ball to Jungkook and goes after you.

* * *

        "Did I do it wrong?" You try it once more and the lock opens. "I see. It just needed to be pulled a little." You smile to yourself. The only people here were you, Namjoon, Jungkook and Yoongi and they were all busy. It should be pretty safe to change if you hurry. You take off your blazer and shirt before shimming off your pants. You hang them up nicely in his locker so they won't get wrinkled. You tighten your bandage a little more before taking out Yoongi's PE shorts and pulling them on.

        "Yah, (B/N), hold on there is-" You instinctively turn to his voice. When he comes into view you throw your hands up to cover your bandaged chest. Yoongi stop in his tracks when he sees you. His eyes are glued to your chest. It was obvious even with your hands covering them. He can see the unmistakable curve of your breasts. It was beginning to make sense to him now. Namjoon's change of heart. Your small stature and soft voice. Yoongi's pale cheeks burn a bright red and he turns his eyes away.

        "(B/N)... You're a girl?"

        "H-Hyung, I can explain!"

        "Then explain..." He says coldly. He doesn't like to be fooled and certainly not by a little girl. You quickly place your uniform shirt on and explain your situation to him. He doesn't say a word.

        "P-Please don't tell anyone. I'm begging you!"

        He does feel somewhat bad for acting so cold, especially since you were doing this for your brother. He understands better than anyone about trying to achieve your dream while keeping the support of your family. "Only three months?"

        "Y-Yes... Please, Yoongi-hyung.." Your eyes well with tears that threaten to spill at any moment. He sighs and rubs the back of his neck.

        "(B/N)! Hyung! Are you done yet?" Jungkook's voice grows closer and Yoongi quickly intercepts him at the door to keep him from seeing you.

        "It was stuck again. I fixed it. (B/N) hurry up and change.."  
  


 _'Thank you, Hyung. I owe you big time..'_ You think to yourself, a tear slipping down your cheek.  
  


 _'Tch. You owe me "(B/N)".'_ Yoongi grumbles in his mind as he pushes Jungkook back to the basketball court where Namjoon is waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! Caught by Yoongi! Thank you for the suggestion! Now it's time for some of GOT7 to find out your secret! But who? Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought. :) Love you guys!


	4. Roller coaster of emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although there will be no homosexual relationships in this story, it does have a few of our favorite boys questioning if they are attracted to men because of our pretty reader. I fully support homosexual relationships. I, myself, am bisexual and have no problem with gays and i'm sorry if any of this offends anyone.  
> Also I wrote up the living arrangements for future reference, there are 4 wings of dorms A, B, C, D.  
> Yoongi, Jungkook, Youngjae (A)  
> You, Jackson, Namjoon (B)  
> Mark, Bambam, Hoseok (B)  
> Jin, JB, Yugyeom (C)  
> Junior, Jimin, Taehyung (D)  
> All members will have special time! It will switch to BTS heavy to GOT7 heavy. Every member will have a vital role. So be patient! Although, some will be more in the center if given enough requests. Thank you. NOW ON TO THE STORY~

        To say things were awkward was a great understatement. Despite Yoongi knowing the truth about you, he insisted on playing basketball anyway. Though, he hasn't once looked at you. You were thankful to him but you wonder if he would actually keep your secret? Better to stay on his good side. You and Namjoon were on a team and Jungkook and Yoongi were teamed up. Things were looking bleak, they were excellent players! You and Namjoon could barely keep up. Jungkook threw the ball into the hoop and the ball fell gracefully through the net.

        "Yes! Another two points for us!" He high-fived Yoongi and Namjoon slumped over, hands on his knees, panting loudly.

        "Yah, why did you even invite us?"  Yoongi turned to Namjoon with a smirk.

        "Because I knew we'd win against you." Namjoon's eye twitched in annoyance.

        "Oi, (B/N) let's go." Namjoon says tiredly and begins to walk away. You move to follow him but Jungkook shoots out his hand to grab your arm, stopping you in your tracks.

        "Let (B/N) stay! I can teach him some moves."  You raise your eyebrow at Jungkook and he just beamed at you. You blush softly and turn your attention to Namjoon. Yoongi glances at you. Just because he is keeping your secret, doesn't mean he'd help you out. He sighed heavily and takes a seat on the basketball court. Jungkook was excited about having a new friend, one that he really clicked with. All he talked about was how cool you seemed and how nice it was to have a friend the same age. As much as Yoongi didn't like being fooled, Jungkook's happiness overpowered his own negative feelings. He'd allow it, for now.

        As for Namjoon, he was reluctant to leave you alone with these two. He trusted his friends fully, but he didn't like the thought of you being alone with them. He let out a frustrated groan and turned back to you. "Just for awhile. I'll stick around and hang with hyung." He walks to Yoongi and takes a seat next to him. 

        "Thanks, hyung!" Jungkook cheered and you smiled at the excited boy. Namjoon shrugs and beings to talk to Yoongi. "Alright, first of all, your handling is terrible, this is how you do it." Jungkook demonstrates for you then passes you the ball.

        "Like... This?" You say, attempting to copy his hand position that he showed you.

        "Haha, almost." Jungkook comes behind you, his arms encase yours as his hands place onto yours, moving them to the correct positions. "Like this, see?" To you, this closeness isn't something to shy away from. Not only is he trying to teach you, but he also thinks that you are a boy. It's innocent, right? Jungkook was, in fact, an innocent boy by nature. But he was still a man, he couldn't help his hormones. The way you fit in his arms make his heart pound, he could smell your sweat.*  _'He smells good..'_

        "Yah!"

        "Hey!"

        Namjoon's and Yoongi's voices overlap as they yell out. This surprises them and they look at each other questioningly.

        "What is it hyung?" You ask quietly. Jungkook puts some distance between the two of you and raises an eyebrow at the older boys. Yoongi is the first to break eye contact with Namjoon to look at you and Jungkook.

        "Let him figure it out for himself!" Yoongi sounds flustered but Jungkook pays no mind to it but Namjoon takes notice and is suspicious of his strange out of character behavior.

        For the next hour, things are tense and quiet between the two older hyungs as they watch Jungkook teach you how to play better. "You've improved your skills (B/N)!"

        "It's thanks to you, Jungkookah." 

        "Next time we should teach Namjoon-hyung a thing or two." Said boy got up from his spot.

        "I'm not that bad!" You and Jungkook laugh at him.

        "Hey!" A deep frown sets on his face.

        "Let's get going. It's getting late.." Yoongi says as he gets up.

        "Let's go hit the showers." Jungkook suggests and pats your back. Your eyes widen in panic and you rapidly think of a way to get out of it, but it's Yoongi that puts him down.

        "We can shower in our dorms, Jungkookah.. (B/N) return my clothes tomorrow. My room is 36 in the A-wing." That was all he had to say as he gathered his equipment and left.

        "Ah, Hyung must be in a bad mood... I'll see you in class tomorrow (B/N)-ah." With that, he leaves in tow of Yoongi.

        "Bye~" You say with a half smile. You knew the real reason Yoongi was in a bad mood. It was because of you.

* * *

 **~ Tuesday ~**  
        

        The next day flies by quickly, you've been in a funk all day and your new friends have taken notice. You were being hard on yourself for getting caught. You should have known better than to change out in the open. There was nothing you could do about it now. The bell for your last class rings to signal the end. _'What now..? Should I tell (B/N)..?'_  You let out a whimper and gather your things. It was time to face Yoongi again. You had washed his PE uniform last night and are ready to return it like he had asked. 

        You make your way to Yoongi's room, you stand outside his door. You take in a deep breath and raise your fist to knock at his door but you pause before your fist can make contact with the wooden door. _'What should I say..? Here Yoongi-hyung! No... How about Thank you so much hyung-nim. Too polite? Ugh..'_

        "Are you just going to stand there all day?" Yoongi's voice calls out from behind you. You jump in surprise and place your hand over your heart, trying to keep it from leaping from your chest. 

        "H-Hyung! You startled me.." You say as you turn to see him. He doesn't look amused.

        "Do you have it?"

        "O-Oh, yeah. Here.." You slip your backpack off and retrieve his clothes from the insides and hand them to him. "They are washed and um.. thank you, hyung.." He raises his eyebrow at you and you look down at your feet. "For everything.."

        "Tch. I wondered why Namjoon was being so nice to you. He knows too doesn't he?" Yoongi asks you and your head quickly snaps up, your eyes meeting his with a serious look.

        "N-No! He doesn't know. You're the only one. I swear." He can see the sincerity in your eyes. _'Maybe Namjoon just has a soft spot for her...'_  

        "I want you to know... If you hurt my friends, you'll regret it. Girl or not. I won't tolerate my friends being hurt in any way. Understand?" You gulp and nod your head in understanding. "Good.." He takes his clothes from you pushes you aside to get into his dorm room. When he closes the door you can feel your throat tighten and your eyes water. You feel so bad to put him in this situation. But for him to also think that you'd hurt Jungkook or Namjoon had really hurt you.

_'I guess it's to be expected. I am deceiving them. Maybe I should give up and tell (B/N) to come home..'_

* * *

        When you enter your room you can see that only Jackson is here. His head perks up when he hears the door shut behind you.

        "Yo!" He gets a good look at your gloomy face and becomes concerned. "Hey, you okay there, (B/N)?" Your hands fly up to your face. You can't hold it in anymore. It was too much. You begin to sob into the comfort of your hands. Jackson quickly gets up from his spot on the couch and comes to stand in front of you, his hands coming to hold your shaking shoulders. "Y-Yah... what's wrong? Why are you crying like this?" You give no answer, you only press forward into him, crying into his chest.

        Even though Jackson is uncomfortable and doesn't know quite what to do, he knows that you obviously need someone to be there for you. He clears his throat and gently pats you back. "I-It's okay, (B/N). I was scared when I first came here too. It'll be okay, ya'know? I'm here for ya' and so is Joonie... So cheer up." Your crying lets up as he speaks to you. You know that he only means well, he must be so confused. It's almost humorous to you if he only knew the truth. You draw yourself away from him and wipe your weeping eyes.

        "Yeah. Thanks, sunbae.." You muster up a small smile and he grins at you.

        "Atta boy! Oh?" His phone rings from the table and he goes to answer it. "Hey, hyung~ what's up? Ah? Where to? Yeah!" He looks over to you in the middle of his conversation and smiles sadly as he watches you climb up onto your bunk. "Hey, Hyung? Mind if I invite someone? Yeah, he's cool. Aha! Alright! See you later!" With that, he hangs up his phone and sets it down.

        "(B/N) want to go out with me and some friends later?" You sniffle and tilt your head questioningly. "Nah, on second thought, you don't have a choice. You're coming with me!"

* * *

        "S-Sunbae. We're not allowed off campus on school days." You say meekly but he places a finger against your lips.

        "Shhh! You don't want to get caught do you?"

        The sun was setting and you and Jackson were currently crouched behind a bush near the front of the school, watching the security man do his rounds. "Wait for my signal.." Jackson dashes from his spot in the bush to behind a nearby tree.

        "S-Sunbae!" You call out to him but it's too late. You watch him closely waiting for his signal when the guard has his back fully turned to you Jackson quickly waves his arms. You take this as the signal and you make a quick run to where he is. 

        "Nice~ Come on let's go!" Jackson leads the way to a little path along the gate surrounding the campus.

        "You finally made it!" A male greeted Jackson. "This your friend?" Jackson nods and pulls you close to him.

        "This is (B/N), my roomy. (B/N) this is Im Jae Bum but we call him JB. He is a third year like me."

        "A-Ah, nice to meet you Sunbae." You bow your head to him and he smiles.

        "Aish, enough with that. Just call me hyung." He says kindly offering you a bright smile.

        "We are just waiting for Mark-hyung and Junior to show up." _'_

_Mark? I wonder if it's the same one?'_

        "Wait no longer!" A voice breaks through and two other men emerge from the path. You recognize one of them as Mark. _'It is him!'_

        "You wait long?" Mark asks JB and he shakes his head.

        "Nah, just got here." 

        "Oh.. Hey (B/N) you're here too?" 

        "You know (B/N), hyung?" Jackson asks with wide eyes.

        "We have calculus together."

        "I don't know him. Nice to meet you, (B/N) I'm Junior. Third year." He offers his hand to you and you take it, shaking his hand firmly.

        "(B/N) first year."

        "Man, first year and you're taking calculus?"

        "Yup~ Our (B/N) here is a genius!"

        "Yah, Jackson. You live with Namjoon-sshi too don't you?"

        "Yeah, why?"

        "How does it feel being the dumb one out of your roommates?" JB laughs teasingly and the others join in. You bite your lip to keep from laughing as well. Jackson's face was priceless. He scoffs and grabs your shoulders from behind, pushing you toward the fence.

        "Yah, enough! Let's go." He leads you to a hole in the fence, one you all could easily slip through and you did. You were successfully outside the school.

        "What now, sunbae?" You look at Jackson and he motions his hand for you to follow him. You sneak around the back and enter the city of Seoul, in which your school resides. 

        "Welcome to The Seoul night scene, (B/N)." JB knowingly winked at you. It was fairly obvious it was your first time there. He could tell by the awe on your face. Sure you've been to Seoul before, but not ever at night time, well not like this. The city was lit up beautifully, people and couples occupying the sidewalks.

        "Karaoke?" Mark suggests.

        "Karaoke it is!" Junior said excitedly. With that, you are on your way to a karaoke bar. All previous sadness you had was quickly washed away.

         _'I needed this. Thank you Jackson-sunbae..'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any songs you recommend for them to sing? x) It was a shorter chapter tonight, sorry for that~ But i'm going to try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow night! Feedback is welcomed!  
> *I saw an interview where Jungkook said he was sensitive to smells. So I thought i'd put that in there.


	5. Trouble, Trouble, Trouble

**♫ Let’s go namjadeureun wiro**  
yeojadeureun get low  
danggyeora bang bang bang  
Let the bass drum go

 **namjadeureun wiro**  
yeojadeureun get low  
danggyeora bang bang bang  
Let the bass drum go  ♫

 

        At the end of the song, Jackson drops the mic and everyone claps for him. "You're no G-Dragon, but not bad!" JB called out and Jackson faked a hurt expression.

        "Let's see you sing one of their songs!"

        "Tch. Alright! (B/N) and I got this one!" Your eyes widen and a dark blush sets on your cheeks.

        "A-Ah, Hyung. I'm not a good singer." You put your hands in front of you in defense.

        "Don't worry, (B/N) just have fun." Mark says to you gently. You give him a small smile and decide to get up and sing with JB.

        "So what song?" JB says as he scrolls through the song options.

        "Do you know Fantastic Baby?" You nod to this. "Good. I'll handle the singing, you got the rap?"

        "Su-Sure!" 

        He selects the song and it begins. This was your first time singing with them, you had been here an hour and a half, but you were too shy to sing. But somehow, JB's charms got to you.

 _'He is still a little shy. I bet some drinks will loosen him up.'_  Jackson gets up and exits the karaoke bar, telling Mark and Junior that he is getting some refreshments with a wink and a gesture to look at you stiffly singing along an excited JB who is trying to get you to relax a little and just have fun. You smile timidly as it's his turn to sing. 

 **♫ Ne shimjangsorie matge ttwigi shijakhae**  
magi kkeutnal ttaekkaji YE  
I CAN‘T BABY DON‘T STOP THIS  
oneureun tarakhae (michyeo barakhae)  
ganeungeoyaaaaa~ ♫

        He is impressive with his pitch control and the way he can easily hit that last note. You are stunned by him. He flashes you a smile and throws in a wink. It makes your stomach fill with butterflies, he could be a celebrity with his looks and signing... How did you ever get so lucky? You sing along to the chorus and it's your turn to rap. You've listened to this song many times, enough times to know it by heart.

 **♫  Meorikkeutbuteo balkkeutkkaji bijyueoreun**  
syokeu nae gamgageun somunnan kkun  
apseoganeun chok  
Namdeulbodaneun ppareun georeum  
chawoni dareun jeormeum  
eoreumeoreumeoreum HOLD UP  
nanananana  ♫

        Mark and Junior cheer along from their seats and this causes you to look down at your feet while the song finishes out.

 **♫ BOOM SHAKALAKA**  
BOOM SHAKALAKA  
BOOM SHAKALAKA  
DAN DAN DAN DAN  
DANCE  
BOOM SHAKALAKA  
BOOM SHAKALAKA  
BOOM SHAKALAKA  
DAN DAN DAN DAN

 **Da gachi nolja YE YE YE**  
da gachi ttwija YE YE YE  
Da gachi dolja YE YE YE  
da gachi gaja  
WOW FANTASTIC BABY ♫

        Finally. It was over. "Hyung, you have an amazing voice! Have you had any vocal training?" JB looks embarrassed by this and ruffles his hair slightly.

        "N-Nah... Just like to sing, I guess. You really think I'm good?" He asks almost shyly which you nod your head vigorously to.

        "Hyung, you are really good!" JB looks back to Mark and Junior who are nodding along.

        "Yah.. Where is Jackson?"

        "Here I am~," Said boy walks back into the room holding a tray of glasses filled with clear liquid. "(B/N) you thirsty?" He holds out a glass for you to come and get. You take the glass and take a big drink from it, it burns as it goes down your throat and you cough a little.

        "W-What is this?" You say and look at the glass with wide eyes.

        "Soju, of course,~" Jackson says with a bright smile. The rest of the group grab their drinks.

        "Gunbae!"* They down the soju and let out a happy sigh. You stand there with a cringed look on your face.

         _'Is this a normal thing for them?'_

        Jackson fills your glass back up along with the others. "C'mon, (B/N)! I paid good money for this! Drink up!" He holds his glass out and the others follow in his footsteps.

        "A-Alright.." You broke under the peer pressure. They were being so nice to you and paid for everything, the least you could do was drink with them. You raise your glass and they cheered you on. "Gunbae!" You say confidently and down the hatch, the soju goes.

        ~Around 15 minutes later~

  
        Your whole body felt light, it was as if the whole world was lifted off your shoulders. You hadn't felt this good in a long time. Your cheeks flush, your body is moving freely as you sing. It was a slow song, but you felt the need to move along with it. The boys watch you with amusement. It was hilarious interesting to see you like this. Junior didn't even try to contain his laughter but you didn't mind. Instead, you motion for him to come sing with you, which he gladly accepted.

 **♫ maeil neomu gamsahae geudaega isseoseo**  
sinkkaeseo jusin nae seonmul  
oneuri jinamyeon nan tto eosaekhae haljido  
hajiman oneureun kkok malhago sipeo  
geureoni deureoyo

 **The way you cry, the way you smile**  
naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka?  
hagopeun mal, nohchyeobeorin mal  
gobaekhal tejiman jom eosaekhajiman  
geunyang deureoyo I’ll sing for you, sing for you  
geunyang deureoyo I’ll sing for you  ♫

        The song ended and you placed your hands on your heart. "You guys~ This song... Makes me feel... feel..." Your throat tightened and suddenly the room was spinning. You lose your balance and stumble backward, landing harshly on your behind.

        "Aish, what a lightweight." JB laughs. "Maybe it's time to go." he says.

        "Ahhhh! I want to stay!" Jackson whines.

        "Actually... I can just take (B/N) home. I'm done too. You guys stay and have fun." Mark tells the others and they are overcome with excitement, gently shaking him.

        "You're the best hyung!" Mark laughs lightly and gets up, walking to you.

        "Can you walk, (B/N)?"

        You groan while holding your head. "Y-Yeah. I think so." He offers his hand out to you and you take it. He helps you to your feet, keeping an arm wrapped around your shoulder for support.

        "Let's get you home, drunky." Mark teased and you groaned again, slumping along.

* * *

        About five minutes after you leave, JB spots a wallet on the ground. "Yah, Jackson. Is  that your wallet?"

        "Nope." He says as he searches for the next song to sing.

        JB curiously picks up the wallet and searches through it, finding a picture of you and your Brother last year at the beach. You were wearing a bikini and your brother in shorts both with oversized sunglasses, luckily hiding the majority of your faces. He turns over the picture to see the words "Twins at the beach!" 

        "Whoa! Check this out, guys!" He pushed the picture out to show Junior and he blushes heavily.

        "Who is that with (B/N)?"

        "It says it's his twin!" They both let out an exaggerated 'Whoa'.

        "Yah! Let me see!" Jackson butted in and nearly choked when seeing the picture. "That liar! He told me he had no pictures! Aish, that Punk just wants to keep his hot sister from us." The drunken trio smile to each other and begin to laugh.

* * *

        Mark was a patient man, so he had no problem with this. He couldn't count the times he had to do this for his friends. Fortunately, you were pretty small and it was easy for him to support your weight.

        "S-Sunbae... I-I..." You peer up into his eyes then suddenly you slump over on him, snoring quietly.

        "Aish, you're a pain.." He sighed heavily. If he didn't hurry you both would be caught and get into trouble. There was no choice but to carry you. Mark looped his arm under your legs and carried you to the secret entrance, easily bypassing the patrol around the outskirts of the school. It was against the rules to go off campus on school nights, but there was no curfew as to how long you could stay out as long as you stayed on the campus. Now that you were inside the school grounds, there was nothing to worry about. Well almost.

        He knew, at this point, you were in no condition to go back to your dorm and even if you were, he didn't know where it was. Thus, he decided to let you crash at his place for the night. He just hoped that his roommates wouldn't mind. It was only around ten thirty after all. So it wasn't too late. Mark carried you through the heart of the campus, a few students were out doing their own things. 

* * *

  
        Jungkook was out late running tonight. He had texted you earlier but you didn't reply. In fact, you didn't even talk to him much today. Were you mad at him? Was it something that he did to piss you off? Jungkook shook his head and ran even faster, he needed to get his head on straight. 'Why am I even bothered by this?' As he ran through the campus he caught sight of Mark, he slowed down his pace a little. Mark was his sunbae, and also Hoseok's roommate. Perhaps he should be polite and say hello. Just as Jungkook was catching up he spots you passed in Mark's arms. Jungkook's heart sank at the image and he stopped in his tracks.

        Were you with Mark-sunbae all night and couldn't bother to text him back? Jungkook swallowed the thick saliva stuck in his throat, his mind was in a haze. Were you and sunbae...? _'No! No way... But.. Maybe.. No! It couldn't be... Could it?'_  He fought internally with himself while he watched Mark take you away from view. He needed to follow you and see where this goes. For his curiosity nothing else! And so, Jungkook followed you and Mark to outside Mark's dorm room. He stayed hidden behind a corner, peeking at you in secret.

* * *

  
        "Aigoo.. (B/N) wake up." Mark shook you gently, he needed to set you down in order to grab his keys. You begin to groggily complain and open your eyes. "H-Hmm...?" You awake to the sight of a man's beautiful face. He was so pretty for a man. Is he an angel? You hand comes out to caress Mark's cheek.

        "So soft." You manage out a whisper.

* * *

        _'W-What is he doing?!'_  Jungkook's eyes nearly bug out of his head as he watches this transaction between you and Mark. His heart was racing with fear. Were you going to kiss him..? Is that the kind of person you liked? He couldn't tear his eyes away as you leaned into Mark. "D-DON'T!" He called out. He quickly realizes his mistake and hides before either of you can see him. Jungkook promptly ran away from the scene. 

* * *

        "D-DON'T!" A voice rings out, stopping you from advancing any further. Mark looks at where the voice came from but there was no sign of anyone. You remove your hand from Mark and rub your hazy eyes, he notices this and sets you down on your feet.

        "Just hold on for a second.." He gathers his keys and unlocks his door. "Is anyone here?" No response. Mark is relieved and troubled at the same time. He knew that you were Namjoon's roommate and Hoseok would know where he was staying. But he was embarrassed that he had brought a drunk guy home. He would be teased forever if they saw.

        Mark escorts you inside and sets you down on his bed. He has the single while Hoseok and Bambam share the bunk. Mark pulls back the sheets and uses them to cover your body. You groan and shift in the bed, Mark can see the distress on your face and decides to try and comfort you. His fingers go to stroke your hair but this doesn't seem to do anything for you. You shift again, this time bringing your hand up to your wig and pulling it off revealing you real hair. You let out a happy sigh and snuggle into the pillow.

        Mark nearly chokes on his own spit when you remove your wig.

        "Y-Yah! What is this?!" He exclaims and backs up hastily. When he can come to the conclusion that you aren't going to give him an answer he slowly comes toward you, examining you closely as you sleep. "It can't be... (B/N)... Are you..?"  
 ***RINGRINGRING*** You phone begins to ring from your pocket. Mark bites his lip and pulls back the covers. "S-Sorry about this.." He says as he reaches into your pocket to fish out your phone. "Oh.. It's Namjoon.." Mark slides to answer the phone.

        "Hello?"

        "Yah! How long are you going to stay out?! Where are you? Are you with Jackson?"

        "A-Ah. Namjoon, this is Mark."

        "Oh! Sorry, Sunbae... Um. Why do you have (B/N)'s phone?"

        Marks' gaze falls to your sleeping face once more. A smile curving on his lips. "(B/N).. Is passed out on my bed. He had a little too much to drink." 

        "I see. I'll come over and get him then. He should be my responsibility." Mark's eyes widen in a panic, if Namjoon came over now, he would see you in this state. He hasn't even gotten an explanation from you yet.

        "He can stay tonight, Namjoon. It would be best for him to stay where he is. I'll take good care of him. Don't worry."

        "B-But Sunbae.."

        "No buts. Just leave him to me. Goodnight, Namjoon."

        ".... Goodnight, Sunbae."

        They hung up the phone.

         _'This could mean trouble..'_  You smiled in your sleep and Mark finds himself smiling with you. _'Just who are you, (B/N)?'_  
He took your wig and adjusted it back onto your head perfectly. Tonight he would look after you. 

* * *

**~ Wednesday ~**

  
        You awake with the most painful headache you've ever had. It felt as if your head were about to explode. "U-Ugh.." You roll over in bed, an unfamiliar scent filling your nose. _'Mmm... I wonder if one of the guys changed their cologne. It smells so good.'_  You slowly being to open your eyes, sunlight blinding your eyes. _'Morning?'_

        "Morning?!" You shoot up in bed to see that you aren't in your own dorm. Your eyes dart around the room to see no one there. "W-What time is it?!" You scramble out of the unknown bed and just as you do so, Mark walks in the door.

        "Ah. You're finally awake."

        You clear your throat and calm down a bit. "H-Hyung. Why am I?"

        "You had a little too much to drink." He laughs shyly, he can't bring himself to look you in the eyes. He can't get the image of your sleeping face out of his mind.  You let out a small 'oh.' in response. That's right. You drank last night.

        "W-What time is it?"

        "It's lunch time. You missed half the day."

        "Shit! I-I have to go. Thank you for everything, Mark-sunbae." You bow your head to him and quickly run past him to get to your own dorm. Mark watches you with a small smile. What else did he expect? A kiss? He laughs knowingly to himself. Now that he knew you were okay, he could continue with his day. He'd save questions for another time.

* * *

        Lunch was almost over, you had successfully rushed to your dorm, changed and cleaned up and were making your way to the mess hall where you would normally eat with your friends.  
        "He was passed out on Hyung's bed!" You could hear Hoseok say loudly. "Ah, speak of the devil!" Hoseok spots you and calls you over when you are by him he slaps your shoulder and laughs. "Who knew our little (B/N) was a rebel?" Hoseok, Jin, and Jimin laugh. 

        Yoongi grunts, _'Idiot are you trying to get caught?'_

        Jungkook is silent while averting his gaze to the opposite direction. His heart sinking in his chest.  _'He spent the night at Mark-sunbae's... What happened when I left?'_

        Namjoon gives you a disapproving look while shaking his head. _'This girl. Does she know how dangerous that is?'_

        You smile nervously and lower your head with a dejected sigh. _'Oh boy. What did I get myself into?'_

        "Aye, Yo (B/N)!" Jackson whistles to you from across the mess hall, wiggling your wallet back and forth between his fingers. This gets your attention as well as the others you are sitting with. "Missing something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the song suggestions! What did you think? WHO WILL FIND OUT NEXT? Any ideas on who should be the final pairing? Perhaps multiple endings?  
> TELL ME~ As always, thank you for reading!
> 
> *19 is the legal drinking age in Korea but you (in this fic) are 18. Gunbae is 'cheers' in Korean I've also seen it spelled as geonbae. 
> 
> All lyrics were from colorcodedlyrics.com, so if they are wrong, blame them x')


	6. Unspoken feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding days from now on. And times only when necessary. 
> 
> Goodbye&Roommates&Fast Friends: Sunday  
> Classes begin: Monday  
> Roller coaster of emotions: Monday-Tuesday  
> Trouble, Trouble, Trouble: Tuesday-Wednesday 
> 
> Also, a mature language warning, There is an f-bomb in there! But also a bit of sexual tension~ So WARNING.

**~ Wednesday ~**

 

        You watch in terror as five men gathered around Jackson 'ooo'ing and 'aaahh'ing at the picture of you and your brother. This was a nightmare. It had to be. 

        "He even told me he had no pictures with his sister! What a little liar." Jackson teases while ogling the picture.

        "Can you blame him? If I had a sister that looked like her I'd want to keep her hidden from you too." It was Junior that said this with a hint of a laugh in his voice. Jackson got an irritated look on his face and glared over at the boy.

        "I'll have you know that I'm a perfect gentleman!" An unknown boy laughs with Junior at Jackson's face.

        "Yeah, right hyung. Just give it back to (B/N) would you?" The boy said and you gave him a smile.

        _'He seems nice... Why haven't I met him before?'_  

        Jackson shakes his head. "Don't be a downer Youngjae-ah. YAH! Namjoonie! Come check this out." He calls over to your table where your friends are sitting. You had previously asked them to stay there while you retrieved your wallet from Jackson. Being the impatient man that Jackson is, he decided that Namjoon was taking to long to get up so instead, he goes over there. Your eyes widen in horror and you chase after Jackson but it was no use. He held the picture up out of your reach and passes it over to a confused Namjoon. When Namjoon's eyes landed on the picture he nearly had a heart attack. A curious Jin and Hoseok peer over his shoulder to see the picture in question.

        "Woahhhh! Is that you, (B/N)? Who is the girl?" Hoseok asked excitedly, his eyes nearly falling out of his skull. Namjoon just sat there speechless, a dark blush covering his cheeks, his eyes wandering over to you.

        "Let me see, Hyung!" Jimin takes the picture from Namjoon, showing it to Jungkook and Taehyung who were sitting beside him with a curious Yoongi trying to lean over to see. Taehyung's eyes widen and he lets out a stunned sigh.

        "She's pretty! (B/N)ah, introduce us sometime!" You can't believe this is happening. Does life hate you that much? You let out a whine and sit down at the table with a distressed look on your face. As for Jungkook, he can't keep his eyes off the picture, his cheeks heating up to the point he has to force himself to look away.

         _'I-It's like a girl version of (B/N)...'_ "I would like to meet her too..." He lets out in a calm tone. 

        "Aish, let me see.." Yoongi says in an indifferent tone. He snatches the picture from Jimin's grasp. _'Not bad... Not bad at all.'_  He thinks to himself, looking at the picture and then back to you. _'She looks good when she looks like a girl..'_  An interested smirk curves on his lips. "Yeah, (B/N). I'd like to meet your sister too. What's her name?"

        _'That asshole! He knows what he is doing..'_ "H-Her name is (Y/N). She is my twin sister."

        "(Y/N). That is a pretty name." Jin says with a kind smile directed at you. Why was he so nice? Even though you didn't feel like smiling, Jin's heartwarming curve of the lips was now mirrored on your face.

        "A-Ah. Thanks. As for meeting her... She is traveling right now. Maybe in.. Three months?" It was true. If all went as planned and your brother came back in time, you could meet the boys as (Y/N) and not as (B/N). It would be nice if you could become friends with them as a female. You hoped that you could, anyway.

        "That long?!" Jackson asked in a crushed voice.

        "Y-Yes." You respond. He groans and hands over your wallet before making his way back to his own table. When he leaves, you let out a dreary sigh. This was too much for one day. Maybe you should have stayed in bed... Your mind wanders to Mark and you sink down in your seat. He had been so nice and you just left him. Maybe you should offer to pay for dinner sometime. You blow out a raspberry gathering the attention of your group.

        "You doing okay, (B/N)?" Jin asked and placed a hand on your forehead. "You're a little warm, maybe you should go to the nurse's office."

        "I'm fine Hyung. Thank you though." Jin nods and gives Jungkook the same look he gave you seconds ago. "Jungkookah, you don't look well either." Jungkook paled at the attention, he looked down to his sweaty palms and shook his head.

        "I'm fine too Jin-hyung. Just tired, I guess.." The bell to signal lunch time was over went off.

        "Well, looks like we'll save this for another time," Jimin says as he and Hoseok walk off to their classes together. Jin turns his attention to you once more as he is gathering his belongings.

        "Want to walk together, (B/N)-ah?" You nod and follow after him.

        "Of course!"

        While everyone makes their way to classes, Jungkook and Yoongi stay seated. "Jungkook-ah... What's up with you?"

        "I.. I don't know.. I should go." Jungkook left to his class leaving Yoongi to sit there by himself with the picture. He looks at it once more with a soft smile and shoves it in his backpack.

        "I don't think I can wait three months to meet you, (Y/N)." Yoongi said under his breath as he got up from his spot.

* * *

        You and Jin talk quietly in your class for a few minutes before someone grabs the seat next to you. You turn to greet your neighbor and are quickly welcomed to the sight of a smiling Mark. "A-Ah, Sunbae! Good afternoon." You smile at him and bow your head. "Th-Thank you. For last night." You add in and Mark merely pats your shoulder.

        "I think we are past the point of Sunbae, (B/N). Call me hyung. As for last night don't worry about it." Jin raises his eyebrow slightly at the curious interaction between you and Mark. Although he is now looking down at his book, he isn't reading it. In fact, he is listening in to your conversation.

        "Please let me at least take you to dinner, Sun- I mean, Hyungnim."

        "Hm. How about Saturday night? So that way we can go off campus."

         "Sure! Sounds good." You smile to each other and Jin can feel his blood pressure rising in irritation. Did you forget he was sitting right next to you too? He pouts from his seat as the teacher comes in, ruining any chance you would have had to talk to him again.

        When class is finally over Mark bids you goodbye and leaves first. You look over at Jin and smile. "I'll see you later, Hyung?" 

        "Yeah.."

        His one worded reply worries you. He is usually so kind and talkative but this time he seems to be upset. "Are you okay?"

        "(B/N).. Do you like me?"

        "Of course Hyung! You're a great guy!"

        "Then why haven't you asked me out to eat yet? You barely know Mark-sshi but you asked him." The look on Jin's face was almost laughable. Was he jealous? You bit your bottom lip to keep from laughing and/or squealing over his cute face.

        "H-Hyung... Would you like to eat out tonight? I have no plans." His eyes light up with delight.

        "Yes! Let's exchange numbers and I'll let you know when I'm free later." You and Jin exchange numbers and you say another goodbye before parting ways.

* * *

        Your classes go by quickly again today and before you know it you are already done with your homework for the day. You pack away your things and check your phone but you had no new notifications. You wonder if Jin was busy? You look around at your empty room, Jackson and Namjoon were out today, which seemed unusual for Namjoon but it was nice to let your guard down for a while. You look at your phone once more, maybe you should check in on your brother. It was 5:36 pm here in Korea, which meant it was 1:36 am for him. You cringe, this time difference is a problem, so instead, you decide just to text him a quick message.

**(Y/N):** _'Hey, (B/N) how are you? I miss you! Is everything okay in America? Things are great here, but I can't wait until you get to take over. Being you is hard. :( Anyway, I love you. Get back to me asap.'_

        You missed having him around. Just as you press send, a message from Jin comes in.

         **Jin:** _'I'm done with all my HW, when are you ready to eat?'_  
 **You:** _'How about now if you're ready? I'm starving :('_  
         **Jin:** _'Lol ok. Meet up at the cafeteria and eat at my place?'_  
         **You:** _'Meet you there!'_

        Jin is first to arrive. The truth is he was already halfway out the door before you even texted back. He was excited to have a friend like you. Sure he loved his other friends but it was nice having another good looking, nice person around like himself. He felt no awkwardness between you two and it was welcoming to him. He didn't wait long, you had come pretty quickly.

        "Hey, Hyung!" You wave to him as you approached him. He looked pleased to see you and sent you a smile as well. After greeting each other you go to order what you want for dinner. "Anything you want, Hyung. It's on me." Jin looked at you like you were an angel and did as you said, ordering everything he wanted. You were surprised to see how much food he had gotten, you cringe as you look at your plate that was significantly smaller than his. He notices this and blushes slightly.

        "I.. really like food.." He admits bashfully and you laugh slightly.

        "I meant what I said Hyung. Get whatever you'd like. No limits." Jin looked as if he were going to cry tears of joy.

        You and Jin make your way to his dorm, bags of food in your hands. As you enter his room you notice it is nicely decorated and most of all clean. Which was surprising considering the fact that three teen boys live in this dorm. He escorts you inside and you sit down at the small coffee table on the floor. "Are your roommates not home either, hyung?" You ask as you place your food on the table as well as your phone.

        "No, JB-sshi and Yugyeom-sshi are usually out with friends at this time. I have the dorm to myself most days." He says a little sadly. "But you are here today, (B/N)-ah." He beams at you and you look down shyly at your food. You'd never had someone be this happy that you were around like this, it was a lot of pressure. "Let's eat!" He says jovially and takes the first bite.

        It was a shock to seem him eat so quickly. You had less food than him and he was almost finished before you were. You speed up your eating, ignoring your uneasy stomach. But you have to stop quickly, it was too much for you. You felt like you were going to be sick.

        "H-Hyung, where is your bathroom?" Jin looked up from his food to see you looking a little queasy. He pointed it out and you quickly ran to the bathroom, holding your hand over your mouth. Jin was worried, but it wasn't anything you couldn't handle. Your phone vibrates on the table as you get a message from your brother, Jin sees this and is curious as to what it said. It was wrong of him to look, but he did anyway.

        Jin unlocked your phone with a swipe of his finger and looked at the message. It was from (B/N)... But weren't you (B/N)? He looks at the message and is stunned.

        **(B/N):** _'Yeah, yeah. Being around all those guys must be the worst, right? Lmao, just wait for a little and you can go back to being your normal self. Hang in there. As for me, I'm fanfuckingtastic. My band is doing well here. I'll ttyl, I just got up to pee and saw your message. Keep at it. I believe in you (Y/N). Fighting!!'_

        Jin could barely trust his eyes. Was this for real? He scrolls up to see your message, it was right there. The proof that this was real. He thought back to the times he has spent with you and it hits him right between the eyes. It wasn't obvious unless you were really looking. Your smile, your small body, your lips, your everything. How gentle you were. He recalls the picture of you and your brother, he can see it clearly now. You weren't (B/N). You were (Y/N)... But how? How could he miss this? Jin repeats this over again and again. He can't wrap his mind around this.

        "S-Sorry, hyung. I think I ate too quickly." You say as you come out of the bathroom and returning to your seat. Jin freezes in place as you sit down across from him. "Hyung..? Why do you have my phone?" You tilt your head while looking at him. He scrambles to clear the page and hands it back to you.

        "I-I was just checking my hair..." He lied and you laughed softly.

        "Okay? You couldn't use your phone, hyung?" He gulped and shoved food into his mouth, finishing off his plate. "So.. want to hang out for awhile Hyung? I'm free the rest of the day." You ask him as he clears off the table.

        "A-Ah.. I don't know.." _'Why am I being so weird. It's just (B/N)... I mean (Y/N)? He.. She has been nothing but nice even though she is lying. She's my friend and friends protect friends..'_

        You can see that Jin is fighting internally with himself and sigh softly. You didn't want to overstay your welcome so you get up. "It's okay, hyung. I should go anyway. Thank you so much, hyung, this was a lot of fun." You duck your head in a bow.

        "W-Wait!" Jin's hand shot out and grabbed onto your wrist. This caught you off guard and the way he looked into your eyes was beginning to make your knees weak. "Want to watch a movie?" He asked his hand sliding off of yours, the feeling of your skin on his was enough to set his blood course south into his nether regions. He had never touched a girl that wasn't family, it was all new and had his hormones flared up. He wanted to keep you around, if only for a little bit longer. This feeling was sinfully good, he wanted to hold onto it for as long as he could. 

        "Okay. Yeah! That sounds fun."

* * *

        Jungkook paced back and forth in front of your dorm room. He was nervous. He is going to ask you to hang out with him off campus this weekend. It would be nice to get to know you outside of school. It wasn't like a date! Just two friends going out. Jungkook strengthened his resolve and knocked on your door. Nothing. "Maybe I was too quiet." Jungkook knocked again, this time more loudly but again is met with silence. "Shit." He deflated and banged his head on your door in defeat. "Of course he isn't home.." 

        "Jungkookah? What are you doing?" Namjoon said from behind the boy.

        "Ah, hyung. I was.. Just looking for (B/N)."

        "I think he is with Jin-hyung. I saw them together in the cafeteria." Jungkook's heart sank in his chest when hearing this. Since when were you and Jin so close? "You can come in and wait for him if you want?"

        "No.. That's okay. It was just for a homework assignment." He didn't want Namjoon to know what he was really up to so naturally, he lied.

        "Oh? I can give you his number if it's important enough?" Namjoon said as he pulled out his phone. Jungkook's face visibly brightens at this. Your number? That would be perfect. He could casually ask you to come out with him!

        "Yeah, that would be cool, hyung. Thank you." When he receives your number he instantly texted you.

 **JK:**   _'I hope you don't mind but Namjoon-hyung gave me your number. This is Jungkook by the way. ^^ Are you busy? I came by your room but you weren't here. I was hoping to talk to you.'_

        Jungkook smiled confidently and sent the message. He couldn't wait. There was no reason for you to say no, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the ones who suggested Jin!  
> This story is also going to go into a more mature setting in the next chapters so the rating will go up.
> 
> A quick outline of what's to come: The boys who know will begin to stumble over each other for your attention, Some boys who don't know will be figuring it out, Jungkookie will be trying to make a move, Plus your date with Mark soon!   
> I will be putting up multiple endings, but only for those who are asked. Like if someone asked for Jimin i'd do Jimin but if no one suggested him, I wont do him. Does that make sense?
> 
> Also please check out my new story! Taehyung x Mute!Reader x Jungkook 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!


	7. Boys will be boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATURE CONTENT BEGINS NOW. PLZU DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO SEE. 18+ READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. IT IS ONLY A SAMPLE. WILL CONTINUE DEPENDING ON IF ENOUGH PEOPLE WANT/LIKE IT.

**~ Wednesday Night while you are still with Jin ~**

  
        This was the first time he had ever felt this way, Yoongi's stomach was tied in knots. His lips were parted slightly, his cheeks flushed a light pink with his eyes glued to the picture of you and your brother that you had completely forgotten about. He had folded the picture in half so it was only showing you. Your female body was doing something to Yoongi but the thing is, he didn't really mind. The delicate curves of your body made his manhood twitch in his hand with excitement. His tongue darted out to wet his dry lips. He knew this was probably wrong, but then again he didn't really give a shit. You were beautiful, it was natural for a young man to be aroused by the sight. His right hand stroked his length while his left held onto the picture of you. He groaned softly from the pleasurable feeling. He closed his eyes and imagined you in the very same bikini, surprising him in his dorm room.

* * *

      **Yoongi's daydream:**  "Oppa~! What do you think?" You called out to Yoongi as you strutted around his room wearing your favorite bikini. Yoongi smiled lightly and nodded his head happily.

        "It looks good on you. But I think.." He trailed off as he approached you. "It would look even better on the floor." You smile coyly as he pulled the strings of your bikini top off, letting it fall to the ground, exposing your breasts to his view.

        "Yoongi-Oppa... D-Don't look." You covered your bare breasts with your hands. Oh, how he loved them shy. He chuckled and took your hands into his, kissing them softly.

        "(Y/N), you're so cute." You giggle in return and lean forward to kiss his neck, hands working on taking his belt off.

        "Yoongi-oppa~ Can I use my mouth on you?" You blush as you ask this and he nods his head. You unbuckle his pants and proceed to get down on your knees, pulling them down along with his underwear. His now free cock standing proudly at the attention. "You're so big, Oppa!" He smirked and pet the top of your head.

        "Can you handle it, baby?" He asked as he looked down at your innocent face. "Of course I can Yoongi-hyung."  
        

        "What did you call me?"  
       

* * *

  
        "Yoongi-hyung! Are you almost done? I think I'm going to explode!" He heard a voice whine from the outside of the bathroom door. "Shit. Youngjae-ah, hold it!" And with that Yoongi's daydream was killed and so was his mood. He sighed heavily and pulled his pants up with a scowl. He was so close too. Yoongi placed the folded picture back into his pocket then he washed his hands before he came out of the bathroom. "Aish, go ahead." 

        "Thank you, Hyung!" Youngjae quickly ran into the now vacant bathroom to relieve himself of his full bladder.

        "I'm going out. I'll be out late. Tell Jungkook-Ah not to worry if he is back before I am." Yoongi called out to the boy as he exited his dorm. 

* * *

         Jungkook was out for his nightly run, it was so late and you hadn't responded to his text yet, it had already been an hour! Were you mad that Namjoon-hyung gave him your number? Jungkook huffed loudly as he ran. Why did he have to do that? Why couldn't he wait until he saw you in class tomorrow? "Stupid. Stupid!" He groaned out in regret. His legs wouldn't stop, he needed to keep running or this feeling would catch up with him. He cleared his head of all thoughts of you and continued to run at full speed.

        About thirty minutes had passed and Jungkook was beyond exhausted. Even with his legs burning and lungs on fire he still couldn't get you off of his mind so he decided to stop for the night. He sat himself down on the soft grass, panting heavily and looking up at the moonless sky. At this moment he wondered what you were doing. He wondered if you had enough to eat.. Or if you were okay. Jungkook had come to the conclusion that if he liked you then he liked you. He wouldn't feel shame... He would accept this with pride. You were nothing to be ashamed of and neither was he. He fell back onto the grass and sighed heavily. He would ask you out as friends on Saturday and if he still felt this way outside of school then he would ask you out.. as a man. He blushed heavily and closed his eyes. DING his phone went off in his hand. Jungkook's eyes snap open and he quickly unlocks his phone.

        **(B/N):** _'Sorry for the late reply, I was watching a movie with Jin-hyung! What did you need to talk about? :)'_

        Jungkook's heart nearly leapt from his chest with joy. You had replied! He re-read the message he was happy you had replied, although he was a little salty that you had ignored him for Jin-hyung.

         **JK:** _'It's cool. I was out for a run and didn't even notice lol'_

        He cringed slightly at this reply, but he didn't want you to know how much he had agonized over you not responding sooner.

        **JK:** _'Where are you? I'll just ask you in person. :)'_

        **(B/N):** _'I just left Jin-hyung's room. Can I meet you outside the dorms?'_  
          
         **JK:**  ' _I'm close to there. omw'_

        No longer feeling pain and fatigue in his body, Jungkook quickly jumped to his feet and began to sprint toward the C wing, where Jin's room was.

        When you were in sight he slowed down to a walk, he didn't want you to see him running toward you. Your back was currently to him and he couldn't help but admire your small stature. If he didn't know any better he could easily mistake you for a girl at this angle. He laughed to himself and blushed lightly, it didn't matter to him, guy or girl, you were you. A bright smile came to his lips as he got closer.

        "Hey, (B/N)-ah!" You turn around when you hear the name and you smile when you see him approaching.

        "Hey, Jungkook-ah!" You reply.

        "Thanks for meeting me here.." Jungkook says sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck.

        "I don't mind. What's up?"

        Right. He couldn't just come out and ask you out. He was only supposed to have your number for school reasons. "I was.. Just wondering if you had any trouble in our classes together?" You tilt your head at this question, was he concerned about you? How nice of him.

        "I'm doing fine, Jungkook-ah, thanks for worrying." You smile kindly at him and he can feel his heart skip a beat.

        "A-Ah... Okay. Just making sure. Oh and uh, I was also wondering... I have to go to town on Saturday for some shopping. Do you maybe.. want to come with?"

        There is a pause that takes a few years off of Jungkook's life. "Yeah. I actually need to go shopping too. Thank you!" You smile warmly at him and he can feel the life coming back to him.

        "N-Nice. So uh, see you in class tomorrow?"

        You nod and give him a little wave. "Bye."

        Jungkook was ecstatic, it worked out just as planned! When you have fully turned around and walking off Jungkook did a victory dance. He felt more energetic than ever and decided to go run it off. What a great day. 

* * *

      **~ Thursday ~**

  
        Most of the day went as normal. It was already the end of your sixth period. Biology. It was almost too easy! "Alright kids, I expect you to be ready for your first test tomorrow. Every week we will have a short test to go over what we learned in the class. Got it?" The class drags out a 'yes teacher' before the bell rings. You smile and gather your books.

        "I'll see you tomorrow, Bambamsshi! Bye~" You say but he quickly stops you, his hand now latched onto your wrist.

        "W-Wait... You're good at this stuff right?" He asks and you can get where this is going. "Remember when you offered to help out? Can you please tutor me. I need to pass this class or my parents will disown me!" You felt bad for the boy.

        "Of course I'll help. Meet up after school?" Bambam got up and excitedly embraced you.

        "Thanks! You're the man! Can we at my place? I live with Mark-hyung! You remember his room? I'll see you there!" You blushed heavily. Did he live with Mark? Does that mean he was there when you were passed out? You cry on the inside when he leaves for his next class. At least he didn't mention it.

* * *

        After your final class, you make your way to Bambam's room as promised. When you turn up at his door you knock firmly and wait for an answer. The door opens to reveal Mark. "Ah, (B/N) what brings you here?" You blush softly at the sight and gulp.

        "I-I was supposed to meet Bambam here. Is he not home?" You try to sneak a peek past Mark to see the inside.

        "No, he usually goes out to eat with Youngjae and Junior before coming home." You facepalm and sigh. This makes Mark laugh a little, he steps aside, opening his door further for you. "You're welcome to wait for him inside if you want."

        "No, that's fine Hyung! I can wait outside. I don't want to intrude on your alone time." He gives you a mischievous look and smiles sadly.

        "Oh, I see. You don't like me.." Your eyes widen in panic and you hastily bring your hands up in defense.

        "That's not it! I-I like you-" He cuts off your hurried answer. 

        "So you'll come in then?" Your breath catches in your throat for a moment before you let it out in a dejected exhale. There was no use in fighting him about it.

        "Thank you, Hyung.." You graciously bow your head and enter his room. You plant yourself down on his couch and sit there stiffly.

        "Would you like something to drink, (B/N)-ah?" He asks from the small kitchen.

        "I-I'm fine Hyung. Thank you." He nods at this and watches you from his spot in the kitchen. It was quiet. Neither of you knew what to say, but even in the silence, it didn't feel awkward or tense. It felt nice. Mark had always been a quiet person who enjoyed the silence, others would ruin it, but you didn't in the least. It was, in a word, nice.

        Bambam came bursting through the door at this point, panting heavily as he clutched his chest. "I-I *pant* totally *pant* forgot! S-Sorry!" He chokes out as he comes in, flopping his tired body on the couch beside you. Another boy comes in behind him panting only slightly, it was the nice boy from yesterday. Youngjae? You smile at Bambam and shake your head.

        "Hey, don't stress out about it. It's only been a few minutes anyway." He is thankful for this and takes a moment to catch his breath.

        "Nice to see you again, (B/N)." Youngjae says to you as he sets himself down on the floor. "I hope you don't mind, but Bambam told me you were helping him in biology. I'm taking that this year since I didn't last year. Mind helping me out too?" He says with a shy smile. How could you possibly say no?

       

* * *

  
        "Ahhhhhh, I see. Thank you, (B/N). That helped me out a lot!" Bambam says happily as he writes down notes.

        "You're a good teacher, (B/N)!" Youngjae says as he copies down Bambam's notes.

        "It's nothing. It was hard for me to understand at first too." It had been about two hours since you first had arrived. They were fast learners so the lessons were easy for them to pick up. You were impressed. "Next time if you have questions don't be afraid to ask me. You have my number Bambamah! Just text me." You say in a scolding tone.

        "Alright, alright." He laughs and puts away his notebook when he is finished.

        "Can I have your number too, (B/N)?" Youngjae asked without hesitation and you smile and give it to him without a second thought.

        _'Do you usually give out your number so easily?'_  Mark thought darkly from his spot on his bed. 

        He had been watching you tutor the two boys and he couldn't stop the warm feeling that spread through his body. You were so kind. Almost mother like. He'd bet that you'd make a good mother. His pupils dilate as he looks at you. How nice it would be to see you with children. Perhaps his own. Mark adjusted his pants to hide the growing tent. He shouldn't be thinking this way with his two friends in the same room, but it was hard not to. He almost felt predatory over you. He didn't like the fact that both Bambam and Youngjae had your number while he didn't. He would have to change that. Saturday night should change the whole dynamic between you two.

        "(B/N) why don't you join us for dinner? We usually join our group in the cafeteria. You're welcome to come." Mark says, wanting to direct the conversation over to something else.

        "I would, Mark-hyung. But I need to do my own homework. So I was going to make some instant ramen at home." You say as you pack up your things.

        "Maybe next time then!" Bambam says optimistically, getting up to escort you out.

        "Yeah, I think that would be great!" Youngjae says, staying seated in his spot.

        "I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye, guys." You say as you leave. Mark was disappointed that you had rejected the offer but there was always the promise of the next time.

        On your way back to your dorm you spot Yoongi and Jungkook walking together just ahead of you. You smile happily and run to catch up with them. "Yoongi-hyung! Jungkook-ah!" They turn around when they heard their names, Jungkook smiled at the sight of you and Yoongi even gave a small smile.

        "(B/N)-ah! What's up?" Jungkook greets you.

        "Oh, nothing. Just got done tutoring. I'm going to the cafeteria to get some instant ramen. I'm behind on homework so I was going to eat at home." You say shyly and walk with them toward the cafeteria.

        "That's not a healthy dinner for a growing _boy,_ (B/N)," Yoongi says slyly and you laugh awkwardly. "You should eat better.. You need to take better care of yourself." He concluded with a hushed tone. Jungkook side-eyed Yoongi, he was confused. Yoongi would never say something like that for just anyone. What was going on between you two?

        "Don't worry, I will, Hyung. It's just for today." You say shyly back with a small blush.

        Jungkook's jaw clenched in anger at the sight of the small flush on your cheeks. Something was going on, he had no doubt. He didn't like it. Not one bit. Time to intervene. "(B/N)-ah! Let's hurry!" Jungkook grabs your wrist and runs ahead with you in tow. Yoongi would never have the energy to run along with you two, so he was safe for now. Or so he thought. Yoongi was quick to catch up.

        _'You little shit. Think you can get away with that?'_  Yoongi says smugly to himself as you all now arrive at the cafeteria at the same time. He sends Jungkook a cocky smirk and the boys scowl back at him. You, oblivious to it all, are already in line with a packet of your favorite instant ramen.

        "Ah there you are!" Namjoon pops up by your side. "I haven't seen you all day. You've been busy. Even though we live together I feel like we never see each other anymore." He says in a pout, one you can't help but smile at.

        "Aw, hyung did you miss me?"

        Namjoon winks playfully at you. "Of course."

        You roll your eyes and step forward to purchase your ramen.

        "You're not eating here?" Namjoon put together that you were going to eat at home. You shake your head to answer his question. "Ah, then let's eat together at home!" You give him a skeptical look but he shrugs it off. "I was going to take something back anyway, might as well go together." He adds and you give him a small smile.

        "Okay, but I can't hang out. I have homework to do." And just like that, Yoongi and Jungkook are forgotten as you and Namjoon make your way back to your shared room.

        Yoongi looks over at Jungkook with a frown on his face but Jungkook didn't notice this, no. He was too busy watching you walk away with someone else. Yoongi can see the emotions swirling in the boy's eyes. This was starting to get sticky but he wasn't about to lose. Not to Jungkook, not to Namjoon, not to anyone. "Yah! Namjoonie! Wait for me! I want to come over too." Yoongi says as he races to the takeout line. Not to be left out Jungkook follows in his Hyung's footsteps. "Me too!" Namjoon stops and waits for them but you tell him that you need to go.

* * *

  
        It only took about ten minutes for the boys to rejoin you back at your dorm. You were already immersed in your homework while eating your cooked ramen. Namjoon sets himself down next to you and looks over to see what you're doing. "Oh, this is easy. I took this freshman year too." You look over at him with a smile before turning back to your work.

         "Let me see?" Jungkook sits on the other side of you, much to Yoongi's annoyance. "Oh, is this todays? I can help you if you'd like." He asks in a kind tone.

        "That's fine. I got this, Jungkook-ah." Yoongi smirks when Jungkook is shut down. He takes his place sitting in front of you.

        "Yah, why don't you leave him alone? The more he concentrates the faster he'll get done." They nod in agreement and begin to eat their food and have some small talk. Your phone vibrates in your pocket and you quickly pull it out. It was Bambam.

        "Hello?" Your voice gathers the attention of the three boys in the room. They are instantly quiet, not only because they wanted to be polite but so they could also hear the other person on the line.

        "Hey, (B/N)-ah! Sorry to bother you but I had a problem that I hope you can help me with?" Your face lights up in delight. It was nice that he would think of you in a time of need.

        "Sure! What's up?"

        "You have to promise that you'll help me out first.." He says in a sad tone, one that makes your chest hurt.

        "O-Of course. I promise. What is it?"

        "Well, you see. Junior-hyung, JB-hyung, Jackson-hyung, Mark-hyung and I had a group date tomorrow with these girls we met yesterday." Your eye twitched. "But Mark-hyung bailed out. He said he had a girl he was interested in.." He trailed off.

        "No." You said sternly. Yoongi, Namjoon, and Jungkook smirked slightly at this.

        "But you promised!!" He cried out. "Pleeaassee? It would be a good opportunity to get to know each other and become bro's!" You did promise but you really didn't want to. But a promise is a promise. Damn him!

        "B-Bambam... Ugh. Fine. What time?"

        "Yes! I'll text you everything you need to know! See you in class!" He hung up and you groaned out. You put your phone down on the table and looked up to see three sets of eyes staring at you.

        "W-What?! I had no choice!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the more mature side? Yes? No? More? Less? Who should find out next? WHAT DID YOU THINK OVER ALL? I really love the feedback, it helps with future chapters. If you're too shy to post a comment just PM me :) I'm not that scary, am I? Anyway! Thanks for reading. I love you all. <3


	8. Falling, in more ways than one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a severe case of writers block. SO I am sorry if this chapter sucks! I have an outline planned out, it's just difficult to fill in, ya'know? But I am trying my best to update even though I am lacking inspiration. It would help if you'd tell me what you'd like to see next or what your favorite part was so far? Anyway, here we go!

**~ Thursday night ~**

          
        "Are you serious?" Yoongi is first to speak up. "Do you really think that is a good idea?" He said with a twitch of his eyebrow. You shrug your shoulders.

        "It's just a group date, Hyung. Besides, I will have my sunbaenims with me." You say with a small smile.

        "That's not what I'm saying (B/N)." He says the name in a way that gets you to understand.

         _'Ohh. I guess he's worried? Yoongi, you're a good guy aren't you?'_ You straighten up your posture and give him a confident look. "Don't worry, Hyung. I will be okay." Even with his confidence, he doesn't look pleased. 

        Your phone vibrates on the table and you pick it up to see a message from Bambam. Jungkook tries to peer over your shoulder to see the message but fails to.

 **BB:**   _'5pm Movies & Dinner. Meet up at the front of the school at 4:30? Bring all your money. A gentleman always pays ;)'_

        "Is it Bambamsshi again?" He decides to ask instead.

        "Yeah, he told me we are going to a movie then to dinner." You say with a smile as you text Bambam back.

        Namjoon frowns at this. _'You are too naive (Y/N).'_

         **(Y/N)** : _'Sure thing. I'll see you in class. Don't forget the test tomorrow. Study! If you fail i'll make you pay for me and my date. ;P'_

        "O-Oh. Do you know what movie?" He asks carefully but gains attention from Yoongi who give him a questioning look. Before you can answer, Namjoon cuts in. 

        "Don't you have homework to finish, (B/N)? Aish, don't be irresponsible. Hurry and get it done." He scolds you and you pout slightly and go back to your work. Your phone lights up again with the message from Bambam. You glance over at it and grin at his reply before focusing solely on your work.

         **BB:**  ' _Erg. Thanks for the reminder. -__- Not! Laters man.'_

* * *

  
        **~ Friday ~**

  
        Fourth period comes around and Namjoon is beyond tired, couldn't sleep a wink last night. His mind was going a million miles per hour. How could you agree so easily to a group date? Have you even been on a date before? There was no use worrying about it. At least you were going as a guy. It would have been different if you were a girl. If that were the case, he'd have to tie you up and leave you in the room. Namjoon's cheeks bloomed a soft pink at the thought of you tied up. His manhood stirred in his pants. _'Shit. Not now.'_ He shifted in his seat and looked around his classroom for something to distract his wandering mind. Anything.

        Even though Jungkook was upset with the fact you were going on a date with someone else, he was still excited to see you today, like he has been every day this week. You weren't present for third period you had texted him saying that you had a counselor meeting. It was customary for new students to see one in the first week. He anxiously waits for you to arrive, his eyes glued to the door. As it opens he hold his breath in anticipation but when it wasn't you who entered he let it out in a huff.

        "Hey, Jungkook-ah!" It was Jimin. He made his way over to the younger boy and took the seat beside him. "Did you do the homework? It was hard, huh? If you ever need help I'm here for you." He said in a gleeful tone as he pinched Jungkook's cheek. The boy rolled his eyes but even so smiled a tiny bit. Jimin was always so nice to him.

        "Oh, it's (B/N)!" Jimin said and called out to you. Jungkook straightened out and froze at the sight of you. "(B/N)! Sit next to me!" You laugh lightheartedly with Jimin and move to sit beside him.

        "Hey, Hyung! You're in a good mood today. Hey, Jungkook-ah! Sorry about the other class." You say as you begin to take out your things placing them out on the table.

        "It's okay, how did your meeting go?" He asked you quietly. He was a little disappointed that he couldn't sit beside you but just being near him was enough for now.

        "It went well. He basically said I was a dream student and then we talked about my family life for a little bit." You say dismissively.

        "Good morning class!" The teacher comes in, cutting off any dialogue that would come after.

* * *

        When class was over you, Jungkook and Jimin walk to lunch together as usual. It was a beautiful day outside, you looked up to the clear sky and sighed happily. "Ahhh. It's such a nice day!" Jungkook smiled at you softly as you say this, you looked so cute to him. Jimin wrapped an arm around your shoulder as you walked to the cafeteria.

        "Careful (B/N), I actually heard that it was going to rain later tonight." You turn your head toward him with a curious look.

        "Really? Thanks for letting me know, Hyung." 

        "Letting you know what?" Jin says as he comes up from behind you three giving Jimin an irritated look. _'Aigo, this kid is too friendly.'_

        "Oh! Hyung. Good afternoon." You remove yourself from Jimin's arm and turn to Jin with a bright smile. Jin looks happy by this and smiles down at you. "Ready for lunch, (B/N)?" He says as he takes Jimin's spot, wrapping an arm around your neck, holding you closely as you enter the cafeteria. Jungkook looks exceedingly annoyed by this, first Jimin and now Jin?

        Jin takes his place by your side at the large table and Jungkook quickly snags the other side of you, much to his approval. Jimin settles for the spot across from Jin and slowly the table if filled by the usual group. "So, (B/N) I wanted to know if you wanted to watch another movie tonight? It's the weekend so we could stay up." Jin shyly asks you while rubbing the side of his neck.

        "Ah... I wish I could Hyung, but I have a group date tonight." Jin chokes on his spit and you look at him concerned, your hand coming to pat his back. "A-Are you okay?" He coughs a few more times before he lets out an _'I'm fine'._

        "A group date? With who?" Taehyung asks.

        "I am going with some Sunbaenim's because one of them bailed and they needed a replacement." You say with a shrug.

        "Ah, I see and they picked you because you're so cute, huh?" He said teasingly from across the table causing you to blush lightly. Yoongi smacks Taehyung's shoulder and 'tsks' at him but Taehyung only laughs it off.

        "Where are you guys going?" Jimin asks curiously.

        "Bambamsshi said the movies then out for dinner. He didn't really give me any other details than that. At first period he said these girls are from out sister school across the city." You tell them as you begin to eat.

        "Bambam? Aish, that kid. He's always doing things like that. Look after him and make sure he comes home okay, (B/N)?" Hoseok says and you smile at him slightly.

         _'That's sweet he's looking after his roommate.'_  

        "On second thought, weren't you the one passed out drunk in Mark-hyung's bed? Maybe I should tell him to look after you." Hoseok snickers and you give him a glare.

        Jin side eyed you and Mark the whole time you were in class. He didn't like the fact you two were so close, not one bit. It made his stomach turn every time Mark would even look at you or even smile in your direction. Jin's ears turn red from anger as Mark leans in close to you to show you his method of solving the math problem. Didn't he know that you didn't need any help?

        "Hyung are you alright?" Didn't he know that you were placed in this class because you were smart? "Hyung?" You asked him again but this time gently nudging his arm. Jin was brought out of his thoughts and looked over at you with a sickeningly sweet smile.

        "I'm fine, (B/N). Just trying to keep focus. I am a little lost. Could you help me?" 

        You look down at his paper, it was already completed and it was all correct. "Umm... These all look right to me Hyung." You say going over the paper once more. Mark sends Jin a slight smirk, it was fairly obvious to Mark that Jin was jealous. Jin was known for being an overprotective mom to his friends but Mark couldn't help but wonder if he was being a jealous mom to you or a jealous boyfriend. Mark cocks his eyebrow at Jin as Jin sends Mark a look that could kill. "Yup. I'm pretty sure that these are all correct, Hyung!" When you look up from the paper to him his face changes in an instant from angry to kind.

        "Ah, I see. Thank you."

        "I heard you were taking my place on the group date, (B/N). I didn't take you for that type of guy." Mark says, resting his cheek on his hand as he stared at you. Jin visibly stiffened, his eye twitching slightly at the mentioning of the date.

        "Bambamsshi tricked me into it. He made me promise to help him with something before he told me what that something was." Mark laughs genuinely at this. Jin loosened his tight shoulders in slight relief to hear you weren't doing it of your own will, it was because you were being a friend.

        "Bambam can be a bit to handle sometimes. Sorry about him." You laugh with him and shake your head.

        "No, it's okay. It gives us a chance to get to know each other!" Did you even know how cute you were? Mark and Jin both thought this as you smiled happily.

        "Hah! I passed!" Bambam boasted as he shoved his paper in your face. "72% baby!" You laugh at him and shamelessly shove your paper in his face.

        "110% baby." His face fell as he looked at your paper in disbelief he grabbed your paper and held it closely. "H-How is that possible?" He cries out and gives you back your paper.

        "It says right here," You point to the question. "That if you give explanations to each answer you get extra credit." Bambam deadpans and groans.

        "Aisshhhh, show off!" You laugh and put away your paper.

        "With a little more studying you'll be able to get perfect papers too!" He cheers up a little at this.

        "You mean that you'll still help me?" You nod and he rushes in to give you a rib squeezing hug. "Thank you!"

        "O-Okay! L-Let gooo!" You croak out. He lets go and gives a small apology.

        "S-Sorry~ Anyway, wanna meet up after next period? We can hang a bit before it's time to go. We are calling a taxi. Mark-hyung was supposed to drive us but he isn't coming and JB-Hyung's car won't fit us all." 

        "Yeah! Just give me time to drop off my stuff before hand?"

        "Right. Meet up at my place afterward." You say a quick goodbye and move on to your next and final class for the week.

        "Thanks for helping us out, (B/N). You're a good guy." Junior says to you and you send him a small smile in return.

        "Nah, it's not like that." You say modestly.

        "Even so, thanks." Junior puts out his fist and you bump it with yours.

        "I called the cab, it will be here in about 15 minutes." JB says as he leans on the outside wall of the school. It only took about ten minutes before the cab came and you all piled in.

        "SO! (B/N) a little info. Your date's name is Park Shin Ah she is my date's cousin. She is older than you, so be respectful. This is also her first time with us." You nod to Jackson to let him know that you understand.

        "It's perfect! To newbies." Bambam says happily as he places a hand on your shoulder in support.

        You arrive at the cinema before the girls do to buy your tickets to the sweetbox theater. After a few minutes of waiting, a nice SUV pulls into the theater parking lot and five girls come out. They were cutely dressed and wore bright smiles. The other boys are quick to go greet them and you follow suit.

        "Good to see you, girls!" Jackson called out and hugged who you presumed to be his date.

        "Looking good, Jackson! As always." Always? Did they see them often?

        "Ladies we have a slight deviation to the group. Mark-hyung wasn't feeling well..." The girls let out an 'awe' in sadness. "But! We have a cutie to fill his place." He points at you and you quickly bow your head to the females.

        "N-Nice to meet you, Sunbaenim's. I'm (B/N)." The girls are silent for a moment before they begin to giggle and squeal.

        "He's so cute!" The five girls circle around you, checking you out.

        "He's short but soo adorable!"

        "Nice to meet you!"

        "Look at his cute cheeks!" You blush under all this attention and shoot Jackson a 'help me' look.

        "Hey! What about me? Aren't I cute?" Jackson pouts childishly and his date comes back to him.

        "Aw, poor Jackson. Can't handle losing attention?" She giggles at him and he scoffs.

        "My lady, you wound me." He sets out his arm and she takes it. "Let's go inside." With that, he leads her inside. JB, Bambam, and Junior follow Jackson's lead and take their dates inside as well. You stand there left with your date, a shy blush on her cheeks as she looks you in the eyes.

        "U-Um... I'm Park Shin Ah. I'm your date.." She was cute. Extremely so.

        "Well then, Shin Ah-sunbae. Shall we?" You hold out your arm just like the rest and she happily takes it as you go inside. 

        You all settle into your seats with your snacks in hand. Surprisingly enough this girl could really eat. She was tiny but she did not let up on the candy at all. It was nice. You could see yourself being friends with a girl like her!

        "S-So. How old are you (B/N)? You call me sunbae.. so you're younger.." You take a sip of your drink and look over at her.

        "Mn, I'm 18." She looks happy when you say this.

        "I'm only a year older than you! So call me noona." She says with wide eyes and a blush.

        "A-Ah... Okay.. Noona." She becomes shy and looks the other way with a deeper blush on her cheeks.

        "P-Perfect!" She says excitedly. You raise your eyebrow at her behavior but brush it off. The movie begins and she casually moves closer to you so your thighs are touching slightly. You aren't particularly happy that she is so freely touching you but it wasn't a big deal.

        The movie goes on and you notice she is slowly pressing further into you. You become a little uncomfortable and look around to see the others, who have wrapped one of their arms around their date. You look back to Park Shin Ah and give her a small smile, she smiles back and you slowly proceed to place your arm around her. Jackson from behind you smiles at this, he is happy to see you being a normal guy, it makes his heart swell with pride. _'You go little man!'_  He internally cheers for you. Park Shin Ah rests her head on your shoulder and you bite your bottom lip out of nervous habit. You jump up when you feel her hand slide on your legs. "A-Ah, I have to use the restroom, excuse me!" You say in a hushed voice and hurry out the door. It wasn't a lie, you did have to pee. But it was a good excuse to get out of there for the moment.

        Jackson notices you rush out the door and excuses himself as well. "I'll be right back. Just hang on." He tells his date and follows after you. You enter the men's bathroom and sigh happily to see that it is empty. You enter a stall and pull down your pants and underwear and ready yourself to go but you stop when you hear the bathroom door open. "(B/N)? You in here?" Jackson calls out.

        "Y-Yeah... I'm using the toilet.." How embarrassing! Your bladder is full and you feel like you can't hold it for much longer.

        "You okay? I saw you rush out of there." You squeeze your thighs together.

        "I'm good. Just needed to use the bathroom." You laugh awkwardly.

        "Oh okay.." He says and just as you think he was about to leave he goes to the sink to look himself over in the mirror. "Well, what do you think of Shin Ah? Pretty cute right? Not my type, but cute for you!"

        You couldn't hold it in anymore and the sound of you urinating could be heard through the bathroom. Jackson laughs to himself and looks at the stalls. "You pee shy or somethin'? Why didn't you use the urinal?" He notices something off. He can see that your shoes are facing the outside of the stall rather than in. "Yo, (B/N)... Did you just have to pee?" You groan mentally.

        "Yeah. S-Sorry, I am a little shy about it.." He tilts his head and crosses his arm as he sees your hands reach down to grab your pants to pull them up.

        "And you go sitting down?" You froze and began to stutter.

        "I-I well you see-" Jackson cuts you off.

        "You're strange, (B/N). Don't worry, I won't tell anyone your little secret." He chuckles and you sigh in relief. Thank god he didn't look further into it. You flush the toilet and come out.

        "W-We should get back..." You say and walk to open the bathroom door.                

        "Wait!" He exclaims while walking toward you. "You didn't wash your hands!" You quickly turn around to go back only to collide with Jackson, your feet slipping from under you. You and Jackson both fall onto your backs roughly.

        "O-Ow. S-Sorry, Sunbae.." You sit up, only to have your wig fall off of your head. As Jackson sits up he sees the wig on the floor and looks up to see you with your normal hair. His eyes widen and so does yours when a lock of your natural hair falls in your face. You gasp in horror and quickly grab the fallen wig, trying to place it back on your head correctly but it was no use, it just slid right back off.

        "Y-YAH!!! WHAT THE HELL?!" He jumps to his feet and points down at you. "(B/N)?!" You are overcome with fear and quickly bolt out the bathroom door only to run into another body, but this time you are only knocked back a bit.

        "S-Sorry!" You call out to the person as you run out of the cinema.

        "Be more careful!" JB calls out to you the girl that ran into him. He sighs and looks in the direction she came running from. "The men's room?" He walked to the door and opened it, revealing a bewildered Jackson just standing there with wide eyes.

        "You pervert! What did you do to that girl?" JB says teasingly but Jackson just stood there motionless. "She was pretty cute. I got a good look at her face. Do we know her from somewhere?" Jackson came to the realization of what was really going on. The pieces were falling into place, he just needed to confirm it with you.

        "Stall the girls for awhile okay?" He runs after you after he tells this to JB. He needed to find you and get the story straight.

* * *

        You didn't know where you were going and you didn't care. You just needed to get out of there. You had run right into the heart of Seoul. It was a busy night so you couldn't run anymore without running into someone again. So you decide just to walk with the crowd. "This is it. It's the end. There's no escaping this one. Good job, (Y/N)." You scold yourself and hang your head low. You spot an empty bench and go to sit on it. You run your fingers through your now free hair and sigh softly.  It felt good to finally be free of the stupid wig you wore. "What now?" You look up to the darkening sky.

        "You're (Y/N), aren't you?" Jackson asks softly from behind you. Your heart stops in your chest and you get up and turn to see him standing there with a sympathetic smile.

        "H-How did you find me?" Jackson laughs softly and sits down on the bench and pats the spot next to him, you take this as a sigh to sit down so you do.

        "I just asked around for the pretty girl carrying a wig." You looked down at your hand that was still holding tight onto the wig.

        "O-Oh.." You can't bring yourself to look at him.

        "Yeah..." It was awkward and tense between you two.

        "So... this whole time... You've-" Before he can finish you answer his question.

        "Yes. I've been a girl.." He sighs and looks down at his hands.

        "It makes sense... You were too pretty to be a guy anyway." He laughs ironically but this only brings tears to your eyes.

        "I-I'm sorry, sunbae.." You begin to sob into your hands.

        "What? Hey! Hey! Don't cry.." He awkwardly places his hand on your back trying to soothe you.

        "Y-You aren't mad?" He shakes his head and laughs again.

        "Mad? No. Surprised? Yeah... a little... Care to explain to me?

        As you explain to Jackson he is quiet and nods during some parts. "I can get that. You're pretty brave, (Y/N). Can I call you that?" You blush softly. He was being so kind.

        "S-Sure.." You say quietly.

        "Tell you what, (Y/N). I'll keep this on the DL. But in return. You have to go back with me and show these girls a good time as (B/N)." You look at him as if he were crazy and he pats your head lightly. "You didn't think you could just get away with this, right?" He says playfully and holds out his other hand. "Wig, please?" You hand him the wig and he places it back on your head, fixing it in place. "Perfect. Now, (B/N). Wipe up those tears. We have ladies to entertain." He gets up and heads back toward the cinema.

        "W-Wait. Why are you being so cool about this Sunbae?" You ask with a small voice.

        "I'm not sure. It could be because you're so cute." He winks at you. "But in all seriousness, I respect that you're doing this for your brother's dream... It's admirable." He admits with a tinge of a blush on his cheeks.

        "Aish, enough of this. Let's go '(B/N)', before the girls think we ditched them."

        "Jackson-sunbae..?"

        "Yeah?"  
          
        "Thank you.."

        "Don't thank me yet. You might regret this, I have blackmail on you now."

        "You're not that kind of guy, sunbae.."

        "How do you know that?"

        "Woman's intuition."

        "Yah, you're a guy. Don't say shit like that. Do you want to get caught?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is the rest of the date! As well as Jungkook's playdate with an intrusion from one of the BTS boys.
> 
> I tried my best you guys. ;____; Writers block is a bitch. Hoped you liked it. Next chapter will be more mature! As always, see you in the next one.


	9. That escalated quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature warning at the end with Jin. Sexual content. If you don't like, please don't read

        **~ Friday Night ~**

  
        When you return to the cinema with Jackson you quickly make your way back into the theater room. Just as you are about to part from each other and go back to your dates he pulls your arm, bringing you in closely so he can whisper to you. "If you need anything.. just give me the peace sign.. it will be our signal for when you need help." You look at him with curious eyes and he simply smiled at you before running over to his date. She looked unhappy by his late arrival. You sigh and make your way to your date, who looks upset too. You take your seat beside her and lean over to quietly tell her.

        "S-Sorry Noona. I needed to use the bathroom. Did I miss much?" She side eyed you with a displeased look but your apologetic face broke her anger.

        "No... But I missed you, (B/N)-ah. Next time hurry up, okay?" She says in a whiny tone and scoots her way back to your side. 

       _'This girl...'_  You hope Jackson is having as much "fun" as you are. 

* * *

        The movie ended and you all met out in the lobby of the cinema. The girls clinging to the boy's sides, it was kind of cute to see. They all looked happy to be out. Well, Jackson didn't look as happy as he did before and you can understand, you pretty much betrayed him.. You sigh and Shin Ah looks over at you. "Are you tired of me, (B/N)?" Your eyes widen in a panic and you snap your head over to look at the girl.

        "N-Not at all! I was just daydreaming.. about you." You squint your eyes slightly as you say this. She giggles happily and hugs your arm to her chest.

        "Good!" You smile awkwardly and look over at Jackson who is blatantly staring at the two of you.

        "Jackson-Oppa, where are we going for dinner? I'm hungry!" His date broke his concentration on you and he looked down at her with the biggest smile he could offer.

        "Where ever you want to go!"

        "Hmmm, how about pizza? I haven't had Italian food in forever and it's my cheat day for my diet." JB's date called.

        "You are too skinny, why are you on a diet?" JB complimented her and she giggled and playfully slapped his chest.

        "Aigo, you flirt." She leaned up and kissed his cheek which caused the boy's cheeks to light up a bright pink.

        "P-Pizza it is!" He exclaimed with a new found energy. Side by side you and your date walk down the busy street of Seoul to the pizza parlor that JB's date had recommended. She claimed that it wasn't too far but you had been walking for fifteen minutes straight. You look around at all the couples that are out, it made you feel envious, this was your very first date. Speaking of dates. You peer over at Shin Ah who is wide eyed as she window shops.

        "Ooooh! (B/N)! Look at that! It's so cute." She stops in front of an accessory shop filled with women's jewelry and hair adornments. She was right. They were cute. You cried internally that you couldn't get anything.

        "Let's go in real quick." Jackson says from behind you. You look at him through the reflection of the glass but he doesn't notice you. I guess it couldn't hurt to look around.

        "Do you want to go in Noona? I'll buy you something." You say sweetly as you look over at the girl. She squeals in delight and rushes inside with the rest of her friends. The guys laugh and Junior smacks Jackson's arm with a complaint.

        "Yah, now my wallet is going to suffer!" You laugh at him.

        "Oh come on, Sunbae! Look how happy they are." You say in their defense.

        "Aisshh, you troublemaker." Junior goes to ruffle your hair but Jackson swiftly stops his hand from making any contact with you. The boys look at him with wide eyes.

        "A-Ah... He's my roommate! I gotta look after the kid." He lets go of Junior's hand and grabs your wrist, dragging you inside with him. The others look at each other with suspicious glances. Why was he acting like that?

        You mindlessly follow around Shin Ah as she looks for something to buy when something catches your eye. You find a necklace hanging on the wall, it is a simple silver chain with a (favorite animal) charm on it. You smile happily and reach out to grab it but instantly stop. You almost forgot 'who' you were. You look around to make sure no one was watching as you retreat your hand back into your pocket. Maybe next time. You sadly walk away from it and carry on following Shin Ah. Little did you know, Jackson was watching the whole ordeal very closely, when you left he instantly went to see what it was that had caught your attention, he tilted his head as he looked at the cute, little necklace. 

         _'Aish, what a girl.'_  He pulled it off its holder and went to the cash register to buy it before anyone could see.

  
        In the end, you bought Shin Ah a ribbon for her hair and a bracelet she wanted. You weren't too concerned with money, you had saved up practically your whole life. But perhaps it was time to get a side job. The school allowed it, and it wouldn't hurt to have more money. You shake your head of those thoughts as Shin Ah asked you a question. "I'm sorry, Noona... What was that?" She pouted and asked again.

        "I saiiiid. How do you like your pizza?" Oh. Right. You look down at your half eaten pizza then back to her.

        "It's delicious. Great choice in place. " You say smiling to Jackson's date. Shin Ah moans in disapproval and takes your hand in hers.

        "Why don't you smile at ME that way?" You cringe slightly then smile at her the way you did for Jackson's date.

        "A-Ah, Sorry Noona," _'Come on! Charm it up, '(B/N)'_  "You know you're my princess." Her eyes brightened and she placed a quick kiss on your cheek.

        "You're so sweet!" She clung herself to your side for the rest of the night.

* * *

        "(B/N), here is my number! Text me whenever you want to!" Shin Ah says happily as she hands you a piece of paper with your name on it. You take the paper and smile at her.

        "Of course. Be safe on your way home Noona. Thank you for a great day out, Sunbaenim's." You say as you bow your head to the rest of the girl.

        "Awwww, why wouldn't you be MY date?!" JB's date teased.

        "Aish! He's mine!" Shin Ah said and they all laughed but you get this odd feeling that she wasn't kidding around. You wave goodbye to them as they pile up in the car and drive off.

        "Bro. You have to teach me your ways!" Junior says excitedly as he comes up to you.

        "It's because he is a babyface. The girls seem to like that type." JB said with a teasing voice. You shrug it off and look at Jackson who is looking up at the night sky. You wonder what is on his mind.

        "This was a success! (B/N) is our new man!" Bambam laughed happily as he grabbed your shoulders, shaking them. "What do you say? Wanna go again sometime?" 

        "Not really, no." You say quickly and indifferently.

        "Haha well, at least he is honest!" JB said with a million watt smile on his face.

        "Shin Ah will be heart broken." Bambam said dramatically, pushing out his bottom lip for effect. You shrug it off and put your focus on Jackson who seems to not even be paying attention to you guys at all. Something must be wrong.. Maybe he wasn't feeling well.

        "Hey, guys.." He finally spoke.

        "Yeah?" Bambam asked him.

        "Do you think they had any organic ingredients in that pizza? I got the one that said it did. But it looked like the rest of yours." They face palmed and Jackson looked at them with a hurt face. "What? I'm serious!" He complained. "Aish, just call the cab already. It's late." 

        "Oh yeah. Before I forget.. who was that girl you were with?" JB asked, causing you to stiffen.

        "My future wife." He says with a wink and a grin.

        "Seriously, man. I think I've seen her around before..? She was really pretty.." Jackson frowned at this comment and pulled out his phone to call the cab.

        "Aish, don't get yourself all worked up. Besides, she wouldn't be interested in you!" Jackson scoffed and JB looked hurt.

        "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" But before Jackson could argue back the cab company picked up the phone.

        "Ah, yes, I need a ride.."

* * *

        When you and Jackson arrive back at your dorm you notice Namjoon on his bed with his laptop. "Hey, Hyung!" You greeted him as you enter through the door. He looks up from the screen to smile at you.

        "Hey. How was it?" Jackson cuts in before you could say anything.

        "It was okay. But something interesting happened." You swore your heart stopped beating when you saw him smirk at you.

        "And what was that?" Namjoon asked, putting his computer away.

        "I met this girl.." This was it. He was going to sell you out to Namjoon. Your heart that had suddenly stopped was now beating at a dangerously fast rate. "She was really pretty!" He said then went off to the bathroom.

        "That's it?" Namjoon asked with a wince.

        "Yup." Jackson said dismissively as he shut the bathroom door, ending the conversation. Namjoon looks over at you curiously and you can only smile slightly before climbing up into your bed.

        "I-I'm tired... So I'm going to bed. Goodnight Hyung."

* * *

  
        "Why hasn't he texted me yet? I thought we had something!" The girl complained to herself. "I should have asked for his number instead..." She threw her phone down on her bed in defeat. "Oh! I know.. I can go see him! I'll just ask Jackson-sshi.." Shin Ah picked up her phone once more to text Jackson and ask a little more about you, but received no response from him. "Shit! Ugh. I'll just have to go and find him by myself.. (B/N)... I hope you're ready for me.."

* * *

        "I hope you're ready for this." Jungkook said to himself in the mirror. He made sure he was extra clean for your day out tomorrow. Depending on how it went would determine his future. Jungkook sighed heavily and closed his eyes, imagining your smiling face in his mind. You were pretty for a guy. You could even pass off as a girl. Which might help. He had never had feelings for a man, so this was new. It didn't matter if you were a girl or a guy. You were, (B/N). You were perfect." Jungkook opened his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror once more. "You've got this."

* * *

 **~ Saturday ~**        

  
        You were woken up a text from Jungkook. You stretched your arms over your head and let out a loud yawn before grabbing your phone and reading the message.

**JK: '** _Hey, still down for going out today?'  
       _ **(B/N):** _'Yeah, just woke up. Give me an hour?'  
        _ **JK: '** _No problem ^^ Take your time, make sure to eat something.'  
       _ **(B/N):** _'LOL you too. I'll let you know when I'm ready.'_

        You groan as you get out of bed. You were having such a nice dream too. Oh well. You quietly climb down from your bunk and begin to get ready.

         **(B/N):** _'Ready when you are.'_  
         **JK:**   _'Omw! ^^'_

        You waited for Jungkook outside of your dorms and he came pretty quickly. "Hey, good afternoon!" You check your time. 12:08, well, he was right.

        "Good afternoon, Jungkook-ah. Ready to go?" He nods his head and you proceed to the front of the school to leave the city.

        "Jungkook-ah? (B/N)-ah?" You both turn around to the familiar voice.

        "Oh! Jimin-hyung! What are you doing?" You asked him in a cheerful voice.

        "I was just on my way to go shopping. What are you guys doing?" 

        "We are actually doing the same thing! If you don't mind," 

        _'Oh please don't ask him to-'_ Jungkook's heart sank as you finished your sentence.

        "do you want to come with us?" You ask him with a bright smile.

        "Yeah! It'll be fun, I'll treat you both to lunch." He says, coming between you and Jungkook, wrapping an arm around both of yours and Jungkook's shoulder.

        "G-Great." Jungkook says with a heavy heart. There go his plans.

* * *

        Just as you three exit the school and make your way into town, a girl makes her way into the school. On the weekend's visitors were allowed. If they were family. Shin Ah is approached by a guard.

        "Excuse me Miss. Do you have a pass?" She looked panic as she searched through her purse, acting as if she had one.

        "O-Oh. It looks like I forgot it in my other purse. If you don't mind, I can run into the office and get a new one?"

        "Sorry, miss. The office is closed on the weekends and I can't let you in without a pass." She faked a sweet smile but when she turned around she scowled. She needed to get in.. but how? She decided to check around the perimeter for a way in.

        "Don't worry, (B/N). I'll see you soon."

* * *

        It looked like everyone had plans this weekend. Everyone but Jin apparently. He was stuck in his room all alone. So naturally, he had time to do things he couldn't do with others around. He made sure all the windows were covered and the door was locked before he grabbed his computer and looked through porn sites. His cheeks lit up when he spotted a video, who's the main female resembled you in some way. What harm was there in that? It's not like you'd ever find out. He plugged in his headphones and played the video. As things were getting heated in the video he brought his hand down his baggy sweatpants to palm at his growing member. She did look at lot like you, he closed his eyes and pictured you instead, moaning and gyrating like the girl on the video.

        "Oh, yeah. That's it.." He groaned out, it was working. He stroked his length roughly in his hand. In his mind he had you bent over the kitchen table where everyone ate at. It gave him the great satisfaction that he could fuck you there and no one would no but him and when you would all eat together he would glance at you and you blushing because you knew exactly what he meant by this look. He shuddered and his hand picked up the pace, letting his imagination run wild.

        "B-But Oppa! It'll get dirty." You cry out as he plunges himself into you over and over again.

        "N-Nngg, it's fine (Y/N)... Be a good girl." He roughly grabs your hips, pulling them back to meet his every thrust.

        "S-Seokjin! Oppa! It feels so good~!" He picked up some more speed, your juices dripping onto the floor and running down your thighs. Oh, what he would give to lick it up.

        "A-Ahh... I'm so close (Y/N)!" You moaning won't stop, it is music to his ears. His seed spills into you but he doesn't stop thrusting, he wants to push his cum into you, he wants it to stay there all day, he wants you to walk around with it inside of you. 

        Jin let out a deep moan as he spilled onto his hand. He panted lightly and sat back in his bed. "W-What is happening to me..?" 


	10. Tricky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Stalker warning + A tinyyyy bit of nudity. 

        "What do you think?" Jimin held up a pair of boots in one hand then a pair of sneakers in the other. "Which one?" You smile from your seat in the shoe store. Who knew that men were so fashion conscious?

        "Hyung, why not get both?" You say with a tilt of your head. Jimin looks over both options again and nods.

        "Great idea, (B/N)!" His eyes scrunch up when he smiles it's such a contagious look that you can't stop the grin that spreads onto your lips. Jimin was charming, that was for certain. From the side of you, Jungkook let out what seemed like the millionth sigh since you began shopping.

        "Jungkook-ah.. are you feeling okay?" You raised your eyebrow at the boy only to have him turn his head away from you.

        "Y-Yeah.." He says quietly.

        "Okay..?" You say dejectedly. 

        You get up and walk with Jimin as he goes to pay for the shoes. "Thanks again for inviting me along, I'm having a lot of fun." Jimin says with a coy curve of his lips, it was unlike him to seem so timid, it was kind of cute in your opinion.

        "It was nothing, Hyung! Glad to have you along." Jimin smiles at your kind words. You were a one of a kind, he really admired you and if Jungkook liked you, then so did he. It was nice to see the usually shy boy actually interacting with someone outside of their group. Jimin walks to the cashier and purchased the shoes and with that you all exit the store.

        "I need to get some shirts next. Let's go!" Jimin says excitedly.

        When you enter the large department store you worry that you might get lost! It was huge but luckily for you, it looked like Jimin knew exactly where he was going. He must do this a lot. You follow the boy to the men's section, it is filled with fashionable clothes and men's accessories. "Why don't you look around too (B/N), Jungkook-ah?" You look over at Jungkook who appears to be indifferent about the situation.

        "A-Ah, I guess we will. Thanks, Hyung." You look through some racks of clothes and smile lightly, it reminded you of your brother. You bet he would shop at a place like this.

        Jungkook is looking through a rack beside you, though, his mind isn't exactly on clothes at the moment. He couldn't believe his terrible luck, why did this have to happen today of all days? _'Please, God. Just this once. Help me out.'_  He prayed in his mind. Just as he finished up his prayer, he could hear the distinct ringtone of Jimin's phone. Jungkook's eyes dart over to where Jimin was standing. Jimin reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone.

        "Hm?" A smile brightens his face when he reads the contact and quickly answers it. "Hey, Taetae! What's up? Right now? ... Yeah, I can be there in a few!" Jungkook could not believe his ears. Had he really been heard?

        "Ahhh. Sorry, guys. I'm going to have to cut it short. Taehyung-ah wants to go to the cinema. I gotta go back, I'll buy lunch next time, okay?"

        "That's okay, Hyung! Thanks for coming out with us." You say with a small smile. "Tell Taehyung-sunbae hi for me!"

        "A-And me too, Hyung. Tell him I said, Hi. Be safe on your way back." Jungkook said with a renewed smile. Although he did like Jimin, he just wasn't thrilled that he tagged along in the first place. Maybe under different circumstances, he would have been happier to have him around. Jungkook gave Jimin a small wave as the boy walked out of the store and back to campus. With new found energy, Jungkook turned to you and placed his hand on your shoulder. "Want to shop around, anyway? I was actually looking for shirts today, too." You beam at him and nod your head.

        This was great. No, this was beyond great. Jungkook was ecstatic, finally, his plan was coming into motion. He looks over at you as you pick out a shirt for yourself, it was a simple, dark green button up plaid shirt. He can see that there are other colors as well, maybe he'll grab one as well, to match with yours.* Perhaps a different color, though. When you leave that section he goes to where you were at and picks one out, but his is black.

        "(B/N) want to go try these on?" He asks you, gesturing to the growing pile in your arms. Well, might as well if you're here. You need to make sure they hide your chest well, anyway.         

        "Sure! Are you trying some on too?" You ask, looking at the single item in his hand.

        "Ah.. well. I'll grab a few more things then meet you in there?" He said bashfully. You laugh at him and give him a nod before making your way over to the men's dressing room. Thankfully, for you, it wasn't as busy as you thought it would be. There were many stalls covered with a simple draw back curtain, maybe if you take one closer to the back you'd be safer?

        You tread down the halls to the end of the dressing room, taking a stall more in the center, but pretty far away from everyone else. You should be fine here. You take off your shirt and try on the first one you picked out. You look at yourself in the body length mirror only to see a bit of bulge at your chest. "Aish, it's too tight.." You take off the shirt and discard it to the floor. But the shirt was tight enough to tug on your wrap, unbinding it from your chest and falling to your feet. "S-Shit!" You exclaim, more loudly than you thought.

        "(B/N)? Is that you? Why are you all the way down here?" A joyful Jungkook said from down the hall.

         _'Oh no. Oh no no no no.'_ You panic and quickly grab your wrap, trying to put it back in place but failing as it came loose and falling to your waist.

        "You don't mind if we share a stall, do you? I'm coming in." He asked as he drew back the curtain 

        "Jungkook-ah, NO!" But it was too late.

* * *

        "Here we go! I knew there was another way in!" Shin Ah said as she found a big gap in the fencing toward the back of the campus. She easily fit through the space and laughed triumphantly. "(B/N)-ah, I am so close to you I can taste it!" The sneaky girl walked confidently into the campus, if she was already through then no one would question her. No one could get in without a pass after all. She smirked to herself. "Now.. Where could you be?" Shin Ah looked around the busy campus, because she was a girl and because she was alone, she got a lot of looks. This attention made her happy, although she'd prefer it if you were the one ogling her. 

        "Yah! Any of you guys know (B/N)?" They looked at her like she was crazy before one stepped forward.

        "I know, (B/N). What do you need him for?" It was Yugyeom that asked. Shin Ah look impressed with his looks and instantly changed her attitude.

        "A-Ah. Well, you see. He promised to show me around. But he isn't here. Do you know where I can find him?" She asked, using the cutest voice she could, although, Yugyeom was not affected by this at all, much to Shin Ah's annoyance.

        "He rooms with Jackson-hyung in the B wing. You can try finding him there?" He said indifferently. This girl is obviously crazy, he was smart enough to pick that up. He decides to leave her with that, heading straight to the security office.

        "Th-Thanks!" She says as he walks off. _'Man. If I weren't so devoted to (B/N) I'd have a go at that.'_ She licked her lips as he watched him walk away. "Focus! I need to find him." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and began to walk off in the direction of the B-wing. She was set on finding you. It was only a matter of time.

        Meanwhile, Yugyeom is reporting Shin Ah to the security office and within a few minutes, a team was sent out to find her and escort her off the campus. _'You owe me one for this one, (B/Y). That girl looked insane.'_ He thought to himself with a small smile. He had been wanting to get closer to you, his friends had so he wanted too, but he couldn't find a way to do so. Hopefully, this will be an ice breaker. 

* * *

        He saw. He saw everything. You look away from him in shame, your hands the only thing to hide his view from your naked breasts. His mouth was agape and his eyes the size of saucers. The clothes he had in his arms dropped to the floor and he quickly brought his hand to cover his eyes. "(B-B/N)?!" Why were you so bad at this? Does the world hate you?! You can hear some men talking as they come down the hall.

        "Q-Quick! Get in here!" You hush to him, he understands and he comes in, closing the curtain. He keeps his back to you as you both listen to the men have idle chat as they make their way to the stalls beside you.  
          
        Jungkook's mind was burning with the image of you in such a state, he was absolutely one hundred percent positive that he saw boobs. His face lit up a dark red. What does this mean? He can hear the shifting of clothes behind him, you must be putting your shirt back on.

        "(B-B/N)..." He says meekly.

        "J-Jungkook-ah.. what you just saw.." 

        "What _did_ I just see?"  
          
        "J-Jungkook. The truth is.. I-I'm a girl.."

        These words hit Jungkook like a truck. Feeling like it was safe to look at you, he turns around and lifts his head to look you in the eyes. You look scared, shaken even. He is unsure how to feel. Happy that you are female or sad because all this time you were deceiving him. "(B/N) is my Brother. I'm actually (Y/N).." You explain your situation to him and it makes him feel a whole lot better about the situation. Though he stays quiet, uncomfortably so. You gulp down a breath and clear your throat a bit. "J-Jungkook-ah. P-Please understand.."

        "I understand.." He says before you could finish your sentence. You look at him with hope filled eyes.

        "Y-You do?" He nods and a smile graces his lips.

        "(Y-Y/N)-sshi... You've been a girl this whole time.." He begins to laugh at the irony of his turmoil.  You frown slightly in confusion, why was he laughing? He notices your frown and promptly stopped his laughter. "I-I didn't mean to sound rude. I was.. Relieved?" He can see the unsure look on your face and gives you a genuine smile. "(Y/N)-sshi.. I promise to keep your secret. But only if you still be my friend." Of course, he wasn't about to confess his love for you in a dressing room. You were already vulnerable. He didn't want to make matters worse.

        Jungkook was more than relieved, he was happy! He liked you no matter girl or boy, but now that you were a girl it would make things a lot more easy for him. He didn't have to worry about upsetting his parents or getting negative backlash. Korea was still new to the idea of homosexual relationships, but he was willing to throw away all of it for you. This only proved to him that he truly liked you, maybe even more than liked you at this point. He just needed you to trust him for the next three months and he'd be able to ask you out. Or maybe he could get you on a date sooner?

        "I-I'll let you change.. Do you still want to hang out?"

        "Are you sure that you want to? I mean.."

        "(Y/N)-sshi.. stop. Let me be your friend. You can trust me."

        He sounded so sincere, it made your heart clench in your chest. What were you doing trying to deceive these wonderful boys? Your heart was filled with regret but you shake off the feeling. It was okay, he was okay. You were doing this for a good cause.

        "O-Okay. I'd like to hang out. If you're sure."

* * *

        It was surprising to you how much nothing had changed. Jungkook treated you the same. But he did end up buying you the few shirts (including the one similar to his) that you wanted and a few shirts for himself. He insisted because he felt so bad about barging in on you. You ate lunch together and had an all around good time. Jungkook was a good friend. It made you feel good about yourself that he would be so understanding and kind about the whole situation. How did you get to be so lucky? It was nearing 4 PM and so it was time to head back to the school.

        "I really can't believe it. You've been a girl this whole time.." He says with a smile.

        "J-Jungkook-ah! Please keep it down!" You tell him and he ducks his head down with a small apology.

        "It's just. So funny!" He giggles like a little boy, his laugh is infectious and soon you find yourself giggling with him. As you near the school you can see students gathered all around the front with their phones out recording something.

        "Don't you dare touch me! Do you know who my father is?!" A female voice cried out from beyond the crowd.

        "This girl is mental!! Yah! Jungkooksshi! Come look at this girl! She snuck into the campus, the guards have been chasing her for hours!" A classmate called out to him upon noticing you walk up to the entrance. 

        You and Jungkook move closer to see a young woman being rushed at by multiple guards, she easily and swiftly dodges them. "Noona?" You ask out loud, this catches her attention long enough for a guard to tackle her to the ground, effectively putting her in handcuffs.

        "(B-B/N)!! Help me!" She cries out for you. You quickly come to her aid.

        "Ajusshi, please let her go! I know her!" The older male panted softly and looked down at the girl with a scowl.

        "Only if you get her to leave!" You look down at her and she nods, the guard sees this and gets off of her, letting her back up and uncuffing her. 

        "My hero!" She exclaims and wraps her arms around your neck, pulling you into an embrace. The male student's catcall and whistle at you both, much to her entertainment. "I have been looking all over for you!" She puts you out at arm's length and smiles though it falters when she sees Jungkook standing behind you with a slight frown. "Got a problem, kid?" She growls at him, only making him laugh in return.

        "Not at all." He doesn't like this girl grabbing onto you like that but it's laughable that she has no idea that you aren't interested in the least.*

        Shin Ah rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to you. "(B/N)-ahhh" She drones out with a whine. "Where have you been?" The guard clears his throat and raises his eyebrow at the two of you.

        "A-Ah... right. Noona, come on.." You take her hand, to her approval and Jungkook's annoyance, and escort her off campus. Jungkook decides to wait for you just inside the boundary, but close enough to watch the two of you converse. 

        "Noona, why did you break in?"  
        "You never answered my text!"  
        ".... That is no excuse. What if you got hurt?"  
        "Were you worried about me?"   
         
        You already knew that there was no reasoning with this girl. You take in a deep breath and let go of her hand. "Noona... I think it would be for the best if you went home for today." An unsatisfied frown curved downward on her lips.

        "B-But.." You stop her.

        "No buts! Noona, go home..." She sighed heavily and groaned.

        "Fine! But only for a kiss!" She smirked when she saw your shocked face.

        "N-Noona.." She 'tsk'ed and closed her eyes while puckering her lips. You cringe slightly and lean forward, pressing your lips to her cheek.

        "There!" You say and quickly turn, only to be pulled back into Shin Ah, her lips colliding with yours in a rough kiss. 

        Jungkook swore that his heart stopped in his chest from the sight. "Yah!" Just as he called out Shin Ah released you and skipped happily down the street, finally leaving. You stood there frozen in shock, lipstick smeared on your lips. You narrow your eyes and shake your head.

        "Are you okay?" Jungkook asked looking at your face.

        "Y-Yeah. At least she is gone.." You wipe your lips with the back of your hand.

        "H-Here let me help." Jungkook brought his thumb to your lips, removing what was left of the lipstick.

        "Thanks.." You said shyly, looking down at your feet.

        "No problem. Um, do you want to get some dinner?" Jungkook asked with a bright smile. You look at his happy face and smile sadly. "Sorry, Jungkook-ah... I have dinner plans with Mark-hyung."

        "O-Oh. Cool.. Then maybe next time!" He says and dashes off before you could catch onto his negative emotions. You watch him disappear into the campus and sigh lightly.

        "What a day..."

* * *

        "M-Mark-hyung. Don't you think this is too fancy for just to two of us?" You begin to sweat from anxiety as you look around the fine restaurant.

        "I've always wanted to eat here. Is that a problem?" Mark asked with an amused smile on his face.

        "N-No! I just.." You look down at your casual attire. "Wasn't ready..." He laughs softly and waves his hand dismissively.

        "Don't worry, you look fine." You give a halfhearted smile and look at the menu in your hands. "Order anything you like, (B/N). It's all on me tonight." Your eyes light up making Mark grin. You were honestly the cutest thing he had ever seen.

        "Thanks, Hyung!" He takes a sip of his water. It was time.

        "So.. I know your secret..." He says in a low tone, his head resting on his hands.

        "W-What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Mark going to spill that he knows? Or is he being mischievous and teasing you? Coming up in the next few chapters: Mark's dinner concludes, Jackson's present, Namjoon's jealousy, Taehyung time, Yugyeom bonding, A time jump & An unexpected phone call! What did you think? This fic is about half way done! Thank you for reading!
> 
> *In Korea, some couples will wear matching or similar looking shirts to show off that they are a couple  
> *Sassy!Jungkook is seriously the best x'3
> 
> ps. I love you all. I really, honestly only write for you guys. You're the best. Every comment gives me inspiration to keep writing. Thank you so much. From the bottom of my heart.


	11. Not expected

 

       The moment Jackson entered his dorm room he was on the search for you, he held a small, horribly wrapped box in his hand that was filled with the (favorite animal) necklace that he had picked up for you. He has waited all week and was finally going to give it to you tonight but you weren't at the dorms yet. "Yah, Joonie, where is (B/N)?" Namjoon looked up from the book that was currently in his hand to see Jackson standing in the living room.

        "He went out with Mark-sunbae. He said he'd be back later on.." Namjoon's eyes are drawn to Jackson's hand that is holding the present. "What is that?" He asks and Jackson immediately hides it behind his back.

        "Nothing.." _'Mark-hyung, huh? That's interesting. I wonder where they are..'_

        Namjoon sighed heavily and shook his head. There was no use in pushing Jackson to answer something that he didn't want to. He went back to reading his book. Jackson walked over to your bunk and looked over at his shoulder, making sure that Namjoon wasn't looking, before slipping the box under your pillow. When he successfully stashed the box he walked back to the front door. "I'm going out for a bit too.." He said quietly and left. 

        Namjoon stayed seated until he was certain that Jackson was gone before he shot off the bed and went to your bunk. He was secretly watching Jackson from the corner of his eye but of course he would have never known, Namjoon is too clever to just give it way. His hand slipped under your pillow and grabbed the box, taking it out and looking at it. 

        "He must have wrapped this himself. It's too horrendous to be anyone else's work." He carefully rips off the paper to where he could easily slip in back on and opens the box to reveal a (favorite animal) necklace and a folded piece of paper. Namjoon's heart stopped in his chest. Why would he be giving you something like this? Did he know you were a girl? Maybe he was just being a nice hyung. Was it your birthday? So many questions floated around Namjoon's head, too many were pointing to Jackson knowing your secret. Namjoon opened the folded paper and read the following:

  
                "I saw you eyeing this in the store. So I thought you'd like it. Next time let's go shopping just us, okay?  
                           You can let your guard down around me. If you catch my drift. ;P  
          - Jackson-Oppa

                                   ps, This was expensive so don't lose it! If you do, I'll punish you."

                          
        "Oppa?" He didn't like this but he had to play this smart. He needed to observe and gather more information before he would decide on what to do. He needed to keep you safe if he ever wanted to have even the slightest chance of stealing your heart.

        Namjoon re-wrapped the box and placed it back in its spot under your pillow. All he could do now was wait and he was prepared to do so.

* * *

        "W-What?" Your eyes widened and a panic flashes across your face.

        "I said... I know your secret." He repeats himself, a smirk spreading on his pink lips. He was very amused, the way your eyes darted around made him want to chuckle. It really was too bad that you had to be a boy right now, he would have very much liked to take you out as a girl. As his girl.

        "H-Hyung... I-I'm sorry.." You bow your head to him, there was nothing else you could do. How did he manage to find out? You needed to be more careful, too many people knew already. You internally apologize to your brother. "I-I can explain.. You see-"

        "There is no need to explain.." He smiled when he saw the genuine apologetic look on your face. He was done teasing you. "A guy like you was bound to have a secret girlfriend. I'm envious." 

        "G-Girlfriend?" You choke out, leaning forward to make sure that you heard him correctly.

        Mark's smile took up half of his face. This was too good for him. "What else would I be talking about?" He says then takes another sip of his water. "I saw you kiss that girl outside of the campus." You are completely dumbfounded. Your cheeks burn a bright pink, you were embarrassed that it happened and that he saw it, but also because you were about to spill your secret for no reason. You pull on the collar of your shirt to relieve some of the heat.

        "S-She's just a friend.." You say and take a sip of your own water. He was really putting the pressure on you.

        "That's not what it looked like to me." He laughed teasingly and you looked down at the table.

        "I-I mean it, Hyung. She is just a friend."

        "So you don't have a girlfriend?"

        "No. I am single." 

        Mark gained a pleased look on his face. This answer was good for him.

        "What kind of girl would you normally date?"

        Before you could answer your waiter comes up.

        "Have you decided what you would like to order?"

        You are saved. You smile graciously up at the waiter and proceed to order your food. Mark would let this go for now, only because he didn't want you to get creeped out.

* * *

  
        You and Mark had finished up dinner on a lighter mood. It was fun, he legitimately enjoyed himself. It wasn't often that he enjoyed someone's company so fully. You both now walk side by side on your way back to campus.

        "(B/N)." You turn your head toward him as he calls your name.

        "Yes, Hyung?"

        "You never answered my question. What kind of girl do you usually date?" Mark knew that you had (probably) never dated a girl before, in fact, he was almost certain that you had never dated at all. You turn your head away, a deep blush on your cheeks. Mark smiles at your coyness. "Ah, I see. Well then... What type of girl do you like?" 

        _'What type of girl? I guess I could just say what I like in a guy..'_ You clear your throat and turn back to him. "W-Well... I don't really have a set type, Hyung. As long as that person is kind and good to me." It was true, that's what mattered after all. Mark could feel his own cheeks heat up, he wasn't expecting that answer. Most people he knew would answer with some type of physical preference. It was so nice to see someone with such good morals.

        "You are a good person, (B/N)-ah. I agree with you. I like nice girls too.." He said with a small smile directed at you.

        The rest of the walk back you both talked about school and your dreams, this felt so natural for Mark, he wished that you could have been yourself completely. It could have been the perfect date. He smiled sadly to himself as you arrived at the campus. It looks like this date has come to its end. "You know, Hyung. I was supposed to treat you. Not the other way around." He laughed softly and peered over at you.

        "It's true. But I felt like treating my dongsaeng. Is that so wrong? You can pick up the check next time, how about that?" You nod at him and he stops as you enter the campus.

        "This is where we part for now. I promised Youngjae-ah that i'd hang out with him at his dorms." He pointed in the direction of the A wing which was north of the campus where as you were going west.

        "Well, I had a lot of fun, Hyung. Thank you for today." You bow your head to him and he smiles slightly, nodding his head in acknowledgment.

        "I'll see you later, (B/N)." He says and quickly goes toward the A-wing. You smile and wave goodbye to him, it was only until he was out of sight you continue on your way to the B wing.

        Just as you are passing the heart of the campus you spot Taehyung sitting on a blanket on the grass in between the concrete sidewalks looking up at the stars. You hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to him yet but you knew that Jimin and Jungkook were particularly close with him so maybe you should be too. You approach him quietly. "A-Ahh. Taehyung-sshi?" He turned his head toward you but says nothing, it's dark but you can clearly see his eyes bore into yours. Wow, he was intense. Your cheeks flush slightly. 

        "Oh! (B/N)-sshi, I didn't recognize you at first." He admits with a smile. "What are you doing here? Want to sit?" You take up his offer and sit beside him, bringing your knees to your chest as you look up at the sky.

        "I just got back from hanging out with a sunbae. What are you doing out here by yourself?" He joins you in looking up at the sky.

        "I like to do this every once in a while." From what you have seen from Taehyung he is usually pretty upbeat and fun, but sitting here, looking like this, he seems a little sad. You think it would be for the best if you stayed with him for awhile. You just hope he doesn't mind the company. 

        "Neh, Taehyung-sshi. That group of stars looks like an elephant!" You laugh and point up at the sky. He leans closer to you to see your viewpoint and laughs when he sees it.

        "Yahh! You're right! Oh! Look! That one looks like a bunny!" He points to another group of stars.

* * *

        As Mark enters Youngjae's dorm room he is greeted by the sight of him, Yoongi and Jungkook sitting at the table and playing a game of go fish. "Ah, Hyung! You're late! Come in." Youngjae calls to him and he bows his head in an apology.

        "Sorry, I went out with (B/N) and lost track of time."  Jungkook leers at Mark, he was the reason you couldn't hang out with him longer. Yoongi frowns slightly hearing this. Why were you hanging out with a guy alone?

        "Ah, (B/N) is a nice kid. What were you doing?" Jungkook and Yoongi shifted in their seats uncomfortably. They didn't really want to hear that he had to say.

        "We just got dinner and talked for a bit." Mark took his place in the empty chair across from Youngjae.

        "You guys are close with him too aren't you?" Youngjae asked the other two.

        "Yeah. He and I are _really_ close." Jungkook said with a small smirk, Yoongi noted Mark's slight narrow of his eyes. This was getting really awkward for him, Yoongi looked down at his cards and folded them on the table.

        "Yah, Jungkook-ah. I think we should go bother Jiminie." He stood up but Jungkook stayed in his seat, having a staring contest with Mark. Yoongi grabbed his upper arm and pulled him out of the chair and lead him out of the dorm with Jungkook protesting the whole way.

        "That was weird... Did I say something wrong?" Youngjae looked over at a smirking Mark.

        "No.. But this is an interesting development." 

* * *

  
        Taehyung was so funny! He had really loosened up with you since you had started talking a little more. You were both now lying back on the blanket, pointing up at the stars and making shapes and stories for them. You both laugh at something that he had said and when you turn to face him he mirrors you. You were both now looking at each other, faces just inches apart. You could smell his breath, it was sweet. Taehyung had an emotionless look on his face, you couldn't tell what he was thinking it was a little unsettling. 

        "(B/N)..." He said your name so softly it gave you goosebumps.

        "Y-Yeah?" You manage to squeak out. His hand moves toward your face, causing a blush to spread throughout your body like wildfire. What was he doing? His thumb comes in contact with your bottom lip, wiping away something from the corner.

        "You had something on your lip. I got it." He said with a smile that made your body melt. You quickly turn your head and wipe the spot yourself just in case it had more.

        "T-Thanks... Taehyung-sshi." He continues to look at you even though you had turned away from him.

        Taehyung was transfixed on your face. At that moment, he could have sworn you were a girl. A blush rose to his own cheeks. That was impossible. He looked back up at the sky and closed his eyes. But if you were a girl... He was certain that he would have kissed you. Hell, even knowing you were a boy he felt like kissing you. He opens his eyes once more when he hears voices approaching and sits up. He recognized those voices.

        "Yah! He is your senior! What were you thinking?" Yoongi scolded Jungkook.

        "I wasn't doing anything wrong, Hyung!"

        "Hyung! Jungkook-ah! Over here!" Taehyung waves the two down.

        "Tae? (B/N)-ah?" Yoongi says, dropping the conversation with Jungkook to walk over to you two. You sit up and greet them.

        "Hi, Yoongi-hyung! Jungkook--ah! What are you doing out?"

        "We could ask you the same!" Jungkook came jogging over with a grin. 

        "Just looking up at the stars, Taehyung-sshi is so funny! He was saying that-" Yoongi stopped listening at this point, he didn't like the fact that you were praising another man.

        "Yah, I'm older than you! Just call me Hyung!" Taehyung said, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. You blush once more and look away. "Aww, look at my little dongsaeng! So shy!" Jungkook was not amused, he removed Taehyung's arm from you and moved both of you over so he could sit in between while Yoongi took the empty space beside you.

        "Look! That looks like a dog!" You call out, all the boys smile at this and begin to call out what they see.

  
        *RING RING* You look down at your phone to see the screen light up with a call from. "MOM?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who read my little notes, I ask that today (and every day) spread some love around! There is so much hate in this world right now, it is sickening. But instead of focusing on the bad, let's spread the love! Tell someone something that you love about them, find a new story that catches your eye and leave a beautiful comment. I'll be doing this too. Right after I post this chapter I'm going to read a whole bunch of fanfics and share my love. Thank you for reading. ❤❤❤❤


	12. Switching it up

       **~Saturday Night~**

  
         _'M-Mom.. why is she calling?'_ You panic internally. "A-Ah, excuse me a minute." You quickly get up and quickly run a safe distance away so they won't be able to hear your conversation.

        "Aigo. Did you see him run? He could be on the track team!" Taehyung laughs joyfully. Yoongi and Jungkook only give him a small smile in return, both of their gazes on you from the distance.

* * *

        "Y-Yes, Mom. I promise I'm eating enough." You say quietly into the phone in your normal voice.

        "Good! So my darling, traveling far? I haven't heard from you in quite some time. Even your Brother calls me every few days. In fact, I just got off of the phone with him before I called you." Your mother tells you.

        "A-Ah. No. Actually, i'm in Seoul! I decided to pay (B/N) a visit before I am on my way to America. I'm sorry for not calling, Mamma. I'm enjoying spreading my wings." You say as sweetly as you can to appease your meddling mother.

        "Aigooo, you could have at least told me that you were in town! Why don't we have dinner before you leave, there is something I'd like to discuss with you and your Brother. He told me he would be stopping by on Monday." You curse yourself for mentioning that you were in town. Nevermind that but how was (B/N) going to meet her? Was he expecting you to fool your Mother? There was no way! Just as you are about to reply you hear a beep on your phone, signaling that someone was calling you on the other line. It was (B/N).

        "H-Hold on Mom, I'm getting another call." She scoffs and just as she is about to say something you switch lines.

        "Hello?" You answer.   
          
        "We have a problem." It was (B/N)'s serious tone, it was almost alarming at how serious he sounded.

        "Mom?" You ask.

        "Yeah, how did you know?" He says, sounding impressed that you guessed correctly.

        "I'm on the phone with her... She said she wanted to see us both! But how am I supposed to pull that off?!"

        "Hey, relax. I'm on the next flight out of here. I should be in Seoul in about 18 or so hours if this flight isn't delayed."

        "B-But your dream! You can't just leave! What about-" You are cut off by his laugh.

        "Aissshhhhh, shut it, will you? I'm not giving up, I told the manager I came down with the flu and needed a few days off, which is all I need to get Mom off of our backs. She said she had something to tell us. I don't know about you but I don't like the sound of this."

        "Oh come on, it can't be that bad!"

        "I guess. Anyway, just tell Mom that we will meet her Monday. I have to pack a bag and go to the airport. I'll let you know when I land. See ya." With that he hangs up the phone, leaving you to switch over and talk to your Mom.

        "A-Ah, sorry Mom. It was a friend of mine! She was just chatting away..."

        "Aish, kids these days. Your Brother is coming over Monday and I would be happy if you would join us. In fact! Why don't we meet up at his college? I haven't been there yet and I'd like to check in to see how my dear boy is doing. Oh! I am so excited. I'll see you then, darling! Ciao!"

  
        What on earth is going on? How is this going to work out? You place your phone back in your pocket and make your way back to the three boys. "Ahhh! He's back! Was that your Mother?" Taehyung asks you with a bright smile. You nod to him.

        "Yeah, it looks like I'm going to be seeing my parents on Monday.. and my.. sister." This catches the attention of Yoongi and Jungkook. They both give you a questioning look, one that you don't notice. You are far too lost in your own thoughts to take note of this occurrence. 

        "Really? That sound nice! I wish my family could visit. I miss them a lot. My dad is-" Taehyung goes on and on about his family. It was nice to hear someone so loving toward his kin. You bid the three boys a good night before making your way back to your dorm room.

        You climb up the small ladder to your bunk and fall face first into your pillow with a groan. 

        "Haha, bad day I take it?" Namjoon inquiries from his spot on his bed. You groan again in response. "That bad?" He says, coming over to your bunk, peering at you through the sidebar. You turn your head to face the boy and let out a huff.

        "My Mom is coming on Monday. She says she has something to tell me.." Namjoon tilts his head to the side to mirror the way your head is.

        "Parents can be annoying... But try not to stress out too much, okay?" You sigh heavily and turn your face back into your pillow. "Get some sleep, (B/N). I'll be out for a bit, okay?" Namjoon says with a smile, heading back over to his bed.

        "Hyung.. will you turn off the main light, please? I'm going to bed.." He does as you ask without saying another word. You roll over on your back when the room is darkened and you hear the door being shut. "I hope this doesn't go badly. I don't want to leave here... Not just yet." You say quietly to yourself as you bring your hands up and under your pillow. 

        "Huh?" You feel something underneath your fingers and pull it out. "What's this?" You can't see the object in the dark so you sit up on your bunk and turn on your personal lamp that is connected to your bed. "A box?" You look at it from all angles, it has to be for you.. why else would it be under your pillow? How curious. You rip open the paper and open the small box to unveil a small (favorite animal) necklace. It's the one you wanted! You take the necklace out and with it, a small piece of paper falls from the box. You hold the necklace in one hand and begin to unfold the paper with the other.  
       

"I saw you eyeing this in the store. So I thought you'd like it. Next time let's go shopping just us, okay?  
                           You can let your guard down around me. If you catch my drift. ;P  
          - Jackson-Oppa

                                   ps, This was expensive so don't lose it! If you do, I'll punish you."

  
        Tears begin to well in your eyes. This was so kind of him, he didn't have to do this but he did. You close your eyes and hold the necklace to your chest with a bright smile on your face. "This came at the perfect time. Thank you... Oppa.." You giggle as you say this. The necklace was long enough to wear and have it kept hidden under your clothes. You quickly put it on and give the little pendant a kiss.

  
                         **~ Sunday Morning ~**

  
        The next morning you woke up somewhat early due to the loud voices of two males. "Who do you think you are coming over so early, Yugyeom-ahhh. It's soooo early!!" Jackson whines. You sit up to see the two at your dorm room door.

        "Ah! Glad to see you're up. I came to cache in my favor."

        "Hm? Favor?" You ask the boy, rubbing your sleepy eyes. Yugyeom flashes you a grin.

        "Hurry up and get dressed! You owe me one for getting that crazy noona kicked off the campus. She was totally going to come and attack you in your sleep. But I stepped in and got her kicked out!" He says proudly, stepping past Jackson and coming over to your bunk. "So h u r r y, okay?" He says with a wink. Oh, no.. It's too early for this! You cry on the inside.

* * *

        An hour later and here you are, sitting with Yugyeom at a cafe little ways off campus. You sip on your (favorite drink) as you look at him from across the table. You take in all his charming features. He could be an actor if he wanted, with those looks he could even be an idol! "Falling for me?" He suddenly asks causing you to choke on your drink. "Hahaha, I was only joking. But seriously, why are you staring at me like that?" You regain your composure and clear your throat. 

        "I was just curious." You say softly. This sparks an interest in him, he leans back in his seat and smiles slightly.

        "As to why I helped out? Truth be told, I just wanted to get to know you better.. And! I figured since I'm broke that you could take me out to lunch too." He says giving you an eye smile. You grumble under your breath.

       _'Cheeky little kid..'_ "You could have just asked me to hang out, you know."

        "Yeah. But you always have those other guys hanging on you at every moment. I didn't want to intrude. Besides.." He stops and shakes his head. "Nevermind. Thank you for the food, (B/N)-ah! I'm glad I got this time with you." He seemed so genuine when he said this, it made your heart flutter in your chest. Maybe you had the wrong idea about him. Sure he seems a little rough around the edges, but maybe he was just lonely.

        "I'm happy too, Yugyeom-ah. Let's hang out more often okay? Why don't we go do something else too! I have time if you're free?" You ask him, biting your bottom lip in anticipation. Yugyeom's eyes widen at this, he is so purely shocked by your question. He didn't think that you would have accepted him so quickly, especially with the way he was acting.

        "Y-Yeah. Let's go!" He says, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he looks into your eyes. He hasn't felt this excited in a long time and he hopes that with you, he will continue to have these feelings of happiness.

* * *

        "That was a lot of fun! I totally kicked your ass at every game though." Yugyeom says triumphantly and sticks his tongue out at you.

        "Yah! I let you win! Don't get the wrong idea." Your bottom lip pushed out in a pout. You and Yugyeom had spent at least two hours at an arcade together. You had played all the games and you practically lost all of them. He was just too good. Just as you exit the arcade together you spot a crane game with a (favorite animal) plush as the prize.

        "Yugyeom-ah, wait a moment! I want to win one of those." You pull off to play the crane game only to waste 5000 won. "Damn it... I really wanted one.." You murmur to yourself.

        "I didn't take you for the plushie type of guy, but to each his own, I guess." He teases you and nudges you aside. He takes out his own 5000 won and inserts it. 

        "I-It's for my sister! She is coming to visit..." You defend yourself, not wanting to seem weird to your new friend.

        "Yeah, yeah. Even if it wasn't... It's okay." He presses the button to lower the crane, catching the plushie perfectly. "Nice! Got it." The claw brings the plushie to the drop hole. Yugyeom takes it out and hands it to you. "Here." You take the plushie and hold it to your chest with a small smile and a soft blush on your cheeks.

        "Th-Thanks... I'm sure my sister will love it."

         "I guess it was worth the money.." He says with a kind smile. "Come on.. let's get going. Before I make you buy me lunch too."  
        

         **~Sunday Night~**

  
        You anxiously wait in your seat at the airport. He was a little late due to delays. Poor guy, he must be so tired. "(Y/N)!" You hear a voice call out to you. You pop your head up and see your Brother walking toward you with his arms wide open. "Long time no see! I almost didn't recognize you as a dude!" You rush up and go into his arms, embracing him tightly. " You look just like me. It's crazy." He laughs and lets go of you. "But why are you still dressed like me? We're switching places for a few days, remember?"

        "R-Right. I brought some extra clothes. I couldn't change at the dorms, right? I also wrote a quick guide to everyone that you should know. You should go over it before you get there." You say to him. It was so good to see him again.

        "Smart girl." He says with a proud smile. "Hurry and go change." You nod to your brother and quickly speed off to the women's bathroom at the airport. You had gotten some suspicious looks as you enter but you shrug it off. You remove your wig and adjust your hair in the mirror before changing into your regular clothes that you would wear as a female. You touch up a few things here and there and exit the bathroom.

        "Ready!" You say as you come up behind your brother.

        "Alright. Come on, I already called ahead to the school and you'll be staying in a guest wing. Only family members can stay there if they don't already live in Seoul. And lucky you~ You don't technically live anywhere." 

        "W-Wait! Is it really okay for me to stay there? What if someone catches on?"

        "Yah, you worry too much.."

        "Alright, I can find my way from here. Thank you, (B/N). Be careful. And remember... Jackson-hyung knows. So it's no use trying to fool him." You give your brother a quick forewarning before walking off toward your guest room for the next few days. It's more away from the other wings and more toward to the main office. You make sure your visitor badge is clearly visible as you make your way. As you walk you catch the attention of a few male students that are walking around the campus, it was a little awkward. You'd think they'd at least try to not be so obvious in staring. You roll your eyes. "Men.."

        You've finally arrived at the guest wing but you aren't quite ready to go to bed. It was only 8:39, you could afford to stay out a little longer. It was decided. You were going to go walk around a little more before turning in.

        (B/N) walks into your his dorm room and is greeted instantly by an overly excited Jackson. "Is she here?? Yah! (B/N)! She's here right?" (B/N) is taken aback but smiles slightly.

        "Jackson-hyung... (Y/N) is here. She is looking forward to meeting you." (B/N) bows his head slightly in respect. Jackson understands what he is doing and places his hand on (B/N) shoulder.

        "Welcome back, (B/N)." 

        Namjoon watches this exchange between the two and smiles softly. The resemblance was uncanny. He could see how you two easily fooled everyone else but it was clear as day to him. Not only was he taller but he had a more defined face.

        "Yeah... Welcome back, (B/N). Did you eat?" If he was going to win you over, he needed to get in good with the family. But Namjoon wasn't the only one with that idea. Jackson gives Namjoon a cryptic look, raising his eyebrow slightly before turning his attention back to (B/N).

* * *

  
         
        "Hm? Is that... Someone singing?" You ask yourself quietly, following the heavenly voice.

  
♫ If you’re struggling like I am  
Can’t we make things a little easier?  
I should’ve treated you better when I had you  ♫

  
        You peer around the corner to see Jungkook standing on the empty stage of the old amphitheater just singing his heart out.

♫ How about you?  
Are you really fine?  
Guess our break up is setting  
I should forget you but it’s not easy

I’m looking at her, getting farther away  
She becomes a small dot and then disappears  
Will I feel better if I meet someone?  
I remember the old times  
I remember you ♫

        He was such a gifted singer. His voice was bringing tears to your eyes. Why didn't you know he could sing like this? His eyes are closed and his hands are pressed tightly to his chest as he sings.

♫ IF YOU  
IF YOU  
If it’s not too late  
Can’t we get back together?  
IF YOU  
IF YOU  
If you’re struggling like I am  
Can’t we make things a little easier?  
I should’ve treated you better when I had you

On days where thin rain falls like today  
I remember your shadow ♫

        You wipe away the tears and quietly make your way to sit down in the front row. 

  
♫ Our memories that I secretly put in my drawer  
I take them out and reminisce again by myself

Why didn’t I know  
About the weight of sadness that comes with breaking up?

IF YOU  
IF YOU  
If it’s not too late  
Can’t we get back together?  
IF YOU  
IF YOU  
If you’re struggling like I am  
Can’t we make things a little easier?  
I should’ve treated you better when I had you ♫

        As the song ends you stand up and applaud him. "Jungkook-ah! That was amazing!" His eyes snap open, he has a clear look of panic as he sees you. He freezes in sheer shock. "Encore!" You shout out but he doesn't move. You stop your applause and tilt your head at him. "Jungkook-ah?" You ask him softly. His eyes move shakily to see you, it was clear to you now that he doesn't recognize you like this.

        "O-Oh... Jungkook-Ah, It's me, (Y/N)!"

        "(Y/N)?" His eyes widen in realization. It was you. How could he not notice before?

        "Y-Yeah. I guess I forgot to tell you. But I'm-"

        "(Y/N)!" Jungkook rushed down from the stage and embraced you in a tight hug. You smile and hug the boy back. "You... You really thought it was amazing?" He asks coyly. 

        "Of freaking course! I love that song and you just made me love it even more!" Jungkook blushes and lets go of you. Just as he is about to ask you another question you get a text message on your phone. It was from (B/N).

         **(B/N):** _These guys are awesome! They want to "meet" you so get your ass over here._

        **(Y/N)** : _Fiiineee. Be there soon._

        "S-Sorry, Jungkook-Ah, looks like my Brother wants me to come meet the others." You say with a small smile. You were looking forward to spending time with Jungkook as a girl but you knew if your Brother wanted you there you should probably go.

        "D-Don't go.." He says lowly, his hand clutching onto your wrist with a bitter smile on his lips. "Stay with me..."

        "W-What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! It's finished. I hope you guys like it and will continue to support this story! The song Jungkook sang can be found here -> If you Covered by Jungkook If you haven't heard this before I highly recommend it. It's amazing. I love you guys and I will see you in the next chapter! Enjoy! ❤ ❤ Next up there will be special time with JB, Jhope & also with Junior!
> 
> LIKE GOT7 x READER x BTS fics? CHECK THIS ONE OUT!! -> Perfect I am in love with this fic! Please give her a lot of support? I'll be forever grateful to you all! ❤


	13. Tensions rising

        "Ahaha, just kidding!" Jungkook laughed softly. You smile slightly and look down at your hand just as he lets it go. It didn't sound like he was kidding and even now as he was laughing, it didn't sound genuine.

         _'Jungkook-ah... What's going on with you?'_ You shake your head of all thoughts and look back up at the smiling Jungkook.

        "But is your Brother really here? Is that why you are dressed like this?"

        "O-Oh! Yeah.. I forgot to tell you. Sorry, I guess it slipped my mind. We have to go see our parents on tomorrow. They have something to tell us, I guess? I wonder what it could be." You shrug your shoulders. "Eh, I'll find out tomorrow. Sorry if I scared you, Jungkook-ah. I just.. I heard you singing and I couldn't stop my feet from following it! Who knew you could sing like that!"

        Jungkook blushed a light shade of red and rubbed the back of his neck.  "I-I'll let you know next time okay? ... You had better get going. They are waiting." You can sense the sadness behind this smile.

        "Jungkook-ah.." You hesitate for a second. "I'll see you later okay?" You wave a little and are off on your way to see your brother at your his dorm.

        Jungkook watches the back of your head as you leave, his heart sinks into his stomach. He was quick to brush off his request to ask you to stay because he could see the confusion in your eyes. The last thing he wants is to hurt you. Or for you to reject him. He wasn't ready for that. Next time, he would be sure to hang on.

* * *

        Your mind spins with questions toward Jungkook's actions, it clouds your mind causing you to walk straight into someone's back, you gasp as you begin to stumble backward. "S-Sorry!" You gain your composure and bow your head to the person you walked into. "I wasn't watching where I was going and-" You raise your head up only to look up at the face of none other than JB. 

        JB raises his eyebrow at you, waiting for you to finish. "Yeah? And what?" He says with a small smile at your dumbfounded look.

        "A-And I'm so sorry!" You finish, a blush rising up your neck.

        "Yah.. don't worry about it." He looks you over once and tilts his head slightly. "Excuse me...  But have we met before?" He must be referring to the time at the cinema where you.. ran into him.. You mentally slap yourself.

         _'Really, (Y/N)? Again?!'_  You shy away as JB bends down so he is face to face with you.

        "You're the girl that was with Jackson at the cinema, aren't you?! The girl that ran into me!" Damn him! He must have the memory of an elephant.  

        "I-I'm sorry but I don't know-" You start but are cut off by an annoyed sounding JB.  
         
        "Yah, Jackson should be more careful. You are here to stalk him, aren't you? Come on, I'll take you back to the entrance." He begins to walk in the direction of the campus gate.

        "Y-You have it all wrong! Look!" You hold up your visitor pass. "I'm (Y/N), (B/N)'s Sister." Just by the name, he knows that you are telling the truth. He eyes your face once more as if mentally comparing your face to that of (B/N).

        "Whoa, I knew you were twins. But you look so much alike! I'm sorry I didn't notice before.." He admits shyly.

        "S-So that time... I was seeing my Brother and I.. got embarrassed when Jackson-oppa came along so I ran.." It was sort of the truth.

        "Aish, that boy can be a handful can't he? I can see why you would run away." JB says with a laugh, this gets you to smile a little. He becomes a little flustered when he sees you smile. "A-Ah... It was nice to meet you (Y/N)-sshi. I'm I'm Jae Bum. B-But you can call me JB.."

        You bow your head to him. "It was so nice to meet you JB-sshi." You flash him a smile but he doesn't seem to notice, he is looking off to the side, fiddling with his hands.

        "Y-You can just call me Oppa. JB-sshi.. Is a little unflattering don't you think?" You nod your head to the older boy.

        "A-Alright, JB-Oppa. But then you have to call me (Y/N)-ah. You're right about sshi being a little unflattering." JB gains the courage to look at you.

        "Deal. But (Y/N)-ah.." His blush spreads to his ears. "U-Um.. what are you doing out here?"

        "Oh! I was on my way to see (B/N). He wanted me to come over and formally meet Jackson-oppa and Namjoon-oppa. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you came along! So what do you say? Want to come?" JB nearly has a heart attack from how cute you were. He has dated before, has been around countless beautiful women, but when it came to you, he felt weak. A familiar desire swells from within his body, he needed to go and quickly if he didn't want you to pick up on his stare. He clears his throat.

        "I-I would but I.." He looks around for any excuse. *RING RING* You look down at your phone, the screen "(B/N)".

        "Oh excuse me for a minute Oppa.." You tell JB before turning your back to him to answer the phone. "Hello?" JB found this to be the perfect opportunity to run full speed to his own dorm when you weren't looking.

        "Sorry, I got caught up in talking to a friend of yours! Yeah, I was wondering if he could come along! Really? Okay! Be there in just a few." You hang up the phone and turn around to tell him the news. "Oppa he said it would be- Oppa?" You look around. "JB-Oppa???" But he was nowhere to be seen. "That's weird. Maybe he had to go..."

* * *

        "And this one time she- Oh look! She's finally here!" Just as you arrive at the dorm you walk into your Brother sitting down at the table with Namjoon and Jackson sitting on either side of him looking through old photos he had saved on his phone. (B/N) gets up and comes over to you, taking your hand and leading you to the empty seat adjacent to his own before returning to his seat. "Since you took your sweet time I was just showing the boys some old baby photos." Your face lights up in a panic.

        "(B-B/N)!" You scramble around to him and snatch his phone up.

        "So this is the famous (Y/N)... Pleased to meet you. I'm Kim Namjoon. Just call me Namjoon-oppa."

        You are now focused on Namjoon and quickly bow your head to him. "It's so nice to meet you, Namjoon-oppa. Thank you for caring for my Brother all this time." Namjoon smiles softly at this. How nice to see you in this state. It allowed him to picture you right by his side in the future.

        "Yah! I take care of him too! Heya, girlie. Nice to see you again." Jackson gets up from his spot and takes your hand in his, kissing the back side of it. "Princess." He winks at you causing you to roll your eyes at him.

         _'What a joker.'_

        "You've met before? Why didn't I know this?" Namjoon intrudes.

        "It was once at the cinema." Jackson says with a shrug of the shoulders. (B/N) looks between you and the two other boys while taking a sip of his drink. 

       _'This is interesting.'_  He sets his cup down and gets back up, wrapping his arm around your shoulder. "Aigoooo, look at you! Looks like you've captured the hearts of my roommates already you little minx." You try pushing him off but he only holds you closer as he teases you.

        "(B/N)! It's not like that! Stoppp!" As the two of you have your little spat Namjoon and Jackson are in the background giving silent death stares at each other. 

        "Hm? Where did you get this necklace? I've never seen you wear this one before." During your struggle with your brother, the necklace you were keeping hidden under your clothes had popped out and was now sitting proudly on your chest.

        "A-Ah... This one?" You had already caught the attention of the two other boys in the room and they were all eagerly awaiting your answer. "An Oppa gave it to me.." You say with a shy blush.

        Jackson felt as if he could explode from happiness at any moment. You were actually wearing it. And had openly acknowledged that it was a present from a man. "I see. Boyfriend or..?" You shake your head vigorously at the question.

        "Nononono! Just a friend." Jackson grinned at your nervousness. Of course, he was saddened by your answer, but what were you supposed to do? You couldn't say that he gave it to you.

        While Jackson was on his high, Namjoon was at an all time low. You were wearing his rivals present. He now regretted not getting you anything like this before. But maybe now he had the opportunity. He was going to get something to replace that necklace or at least something to outshine it. He bit the inside of his lip to keep from saying anything. All he could do now was wait.  
          
        The night ended soon after that. You had talked with the boys for awhile before getting tired. You thanked them all for a good time and excused yourself back to your dorm. As you arrived at your dorm you plop yourself on your bed. How nice it was to be in a room that was all to yourself. Although it was lonely. You missed Namjoon's soft snores and the occasional sleep talk from Jackson. You giggle at the thought. You close your eyes and soon drift off to sleep.

  
     

* * *

  
**~Monday evening~**

  
        You spent most of the day in your dorm room seeing as everyone had classes during the day. But now that class was out and your Brother was finished with his homework (you snickered at the thought of him actually doing it) you were on your way over the front of the school, dressed in your favorite sundress and shoes. It was almost time for you two to leave to meet your parents at the front of the school. You were nervous, to say the least. As you reach your destination you look back to see your brother running up to meet you. "Hey! Damn, you're quick!" He said as he caught up to you. "Well... Are you ready?" He looked over at you with a small smile. 

        "(Y/N)! (B/N)!" You heard the voice of your excited mother call out to you both. She ran up to the both of you and hugged you tightly. "Oh, my children I've missed you so much! Jagi! Take a picture!" Your mother called over to your father who simply smiled and pulled out his phone to take pictures of you three.

  
**~At the restaurant~**

          
        You had just finished your meal with your parents and you all happily chatted for a bit while waiting for your parent's car to be pulled up by the valet. "So mom, before you go. What did you want to talk to us about?" Your brother asked her.

        "Oh right! It isn't big, my dears. Your cousin is getting married and we are invited. But she asked that you both come with dates! She is concerned that you two might not ever get married if you seclude yourself. So! Are either of you dating right now?" You both shake your head and your Mother sighs. "Don't you want us to become grandparents? Get out there and start dating! I met your father at this age you know.." She looks over at your father with loving eyes. "It's time for you two to get serious about your future. The wedding is in 2 months so I expect you two to find a girlfriend or boyfriend by then!" By this point, their call pulls in and your father opens the door for your mother. "Goodbye, my dears! See you soon~" The door is shut and you father walks around to the other side to get in.

        "Kids?" You both look over to your father. "Don't rush into anything. I loved your Mother from the very beginning and if you aren't in love, then it's not worth it. Stay safe. I love you both." You and your brother look at each other with frowns after they drive off.

        "What the hell? THAT was the big thing? Geez, I'll just pick up some rando girl for my date if that's the case."

        "Yah! Didn't you hear dad? You should love someone before getting in a relationship with them!" You scold your Brother and he merely rolls his eyes.

        "Yeah, well whatever. I'm going back to the dorms. You coming?" You give him a look before shaking your head.

        "No.. I think i'll go look around the city. Now that I'm a girl again I can go shop!" You say cheerfully. (B/N) rolls his eyes and walks off. "See ya~"

        Seoul was such a beautiful city, so busy and full of life. How could anyone not love it here?

        "Woah! Did you see that dance move!"

        "He's incredible!"

        There is a crowd of people circled around dancer at the center. "Maybe I should go see what they are talking about?" You say to yourself before walking over the where the crowd was gathered. It was too cramped to get through so you get on your tiptoes trying to get a peek at what was going on. But no luck. Eventually, some people move away and you are able to get close enough to see a man breakdancing on the sidewalk. His moves were absolutely amazing! His face was hidden most of the time due to his hat but you didn't mind one bit. The way his body moved had you mesmerized. 

        Awhile later his music came to an end and he bowed to the crowd as he came back up he yelled out "Thank you all!" You knew that voice! And face! It was Hoseok! But what was he doing out? It was against the rules to be out like this. You watch as people come up and give him donations and then leave. Soon you are the only one left. "Did you like the show that much?" He asked with his back turned to you. "You've been standing there for awhile now..." He turned around with a bright smile but it soon fades as he gets a good look at your face. "O-Omo! Wait.. Do I know you?" You blush heavily and look down.

        "I-I don't think so..." Hoseok's eyes widen in realization.

        "You're (B/N)'s sister aren't you? I've seen your picture!"

        "A-Ah. That's me.."

        "You're really pretty. What was your name again? My name is Jung Hoseok."

        "(Y/N)."

        Hoseok and you stand there in silence for a moment before you hear someone yell. "Yah! You're not supposed to be here!"

        "Oh shit! Run!" Hoseok grabs a hold of your hand and quickly bolts away from the yelling ajusshi he pulls you into an alley where he hastily pushes you into the wall and places his face as close as possible to yours, his arms on either side of your head, hiding you from view. He is so close you can feel his breath on your lips. You swallow thickly and look up at him only to see him looking back down at you.

        "Aishhh, where did he go?" The ajusshi runs past the alley without giving a second look. You and Hoseok stay there looking into each other's eyes until you can no longer hear the angry ajusshi.

        "I-I think he is gone.." You whisper to Hoseok before biting your bottom lip.

        "I know.." He whispers back, his eyes not daring to look away from yours even for even a second.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this got to 300 hearts on quotev I decided to celebrate and post early! I love you guys and in the future if I hit another high number I will do the same! I was going to put the Junior part in here today but I don't have the time! So next chapter will feature him and i'll need some suggestions on who else it should focus on!
> 
> Thank you so much everyone! I'll see you in the next chapter. Stay beautiful~  ❤ ❤


	14. Shining Through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Hello all~ This is just to let you know that somewhere in the middle of this chapter there will be an 18+ part, I have marked it beforehand so this is just a courtesy that there is a part in there that you may or may not want to see. :) 
> 
> ENJOY~

 

                Hoseok was in a daze; how could someone be so pretty? The way your eyes shone as they looked up innocently at him, wide with curiousness. The way your lips were parted, letting out little huffs of air. He couldn't help the small smile that curved its way onto his handsome face. His heart raced in his chest from the excitement, you were so close together. He gulped down nervously and drug his tongue to wet his dry lips. 

                 "I-I think he is gone.." You say in a light whisper to him before biting your bottom lip. Oh, how he'd like to be the one to bite that lip. Although the present danger was gone he didn't want to move away from you. It felt like he was glued to his spot in front of you.

                "I know.." He whispers back, his eyes not daring to look away from yours even for even a second. He notes the light pink blush that spreads on your cheeks. Could you get any cuter? He doesn't want to smother you right away so he removes his arms from their position on either side of you and takes a half-step back. He gives you his brightest smile and sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

        "I-I'm sorry about that.." His smile puts you at ease but you can't stop yourself from prying into the matter.

        "And what exactly was that about anyway?" You tilt your head slightly at the boy.

        "Well, I've always wanted to be a dancer.." You nod and give a little "aah" in understanding. "My parents don't really approve of this.. and because of that, I decided to take up street dancing. Where they can't see me." Your lips curve into a small frown. "It's not all bad!" He continues. "A lot of times I'll get good money tips. Although.. the shop owners get upset. I AM technically on their property.. and they don't like competition." You could hear the sadness in his voice. The only time he can express what he loves to do and he is chased off for it. You feel a pang in your heart. It hits home with (B/N) and his music.

        "Y-You know.. I thought you were amazing!" Hoseok's body went rigid with those five simple words. His face lit up brighter than any star. Someone had actually... Acknowledged his dancing. Someone had thought that _HE_ was amazing. "The way you can move your body like that~" Tears filled in the boy's eyes. "Woww, just thinking about it makes me excited! I wish I could move like that. A-Ah.. Oppa.. Are you okay?" You asked him softly as his tears fell from his eyes.

        "Yes. I'm better than okay! (Y/N)-ah.. Thank you so much." You internally panic. Had you done something wrong to make him cry? Maybe it was too sensitive of a subject to bring up. But that couldn't be further from the truth. Hoseok was sure now. The emotion he was feeling. It was love. He wipes his eyes dry and gives you a little smile. His first love.

        "(Y/N)-ah.. Have you eaten yet?"  
   
        "I have... But I'll get something with you anyway!"

        "Good. Let's go then.." A bold Hoseok grasped your hand gently in his and led the way with his eyes set forward and determination in his heart. 

  
     

* * *

  
          About an hour and a half later you arrive back at the campus gate along the side of Hoseok. Even though you had already had dinner he insisted on taking you out in order to "buy your silence" about his dancing. He didn't need to but you had the sneaking suspicion that he just wanted to have some company for awhile.

        "Thank you for the ice cream, Oppa! It was a fun time." You say with a bright smile.

        "Anytime~ If you ever feel like getting some again just give me a call. Oppa has you covered." He said with a wink. You giggle at the boy. "Ah, speaking of which. Can I have your number?" He says a little shyly. You nod to him and give him your information. "Just one more thing..?" He wraps his arm around your shoulder and holds his phone out. "Smile!" He says and you comply with a sweet, shy smile. He captures the moment and looks down at his phone with bright eyes. "Will you make it back okay? I can walk you back if you want."

        You shake your head. "I'll be fine! But you better send me that picture~ Goodnight, Hoseok-oppa." You give him a small wave before walking off on your own toward your dorm. Hoseok watches you longingly until you are fully out of view. He knows that you'll be safe but he can't help the little worry in his heart. He looks down at the picture on his phone and lightly traces over your lips with his fingers.

        "(Y/N).. Jung (Y/N)... I like the sound of that." He bites his bottom lip as he smiles happily. "Until next time.." He says before making his way back to his own dorm room.

* * *

  
       On your way back to your room your mind was invaded with a million thoughts. Everyone has been so kind to you, whether you were male of female.. You feel a bit of bitterness in your heart. If only you could have met them all as a woman. Would it have been the same? Would you have really gotten to know them the way you do know? Thinking back to Hoseok you feel as if you could have. A smile decorates your face as you look up at the night sky. Everything is going to change.. You're a little afraid. You look back to your path to see a dark figure sitting on the grass. As you come closer you realize that it's Taehyung stargazing again.

        "He must do this often?" You say quietly to yourself. "He looks lonely.."

        You approach the boy and he quickly looks up at you as you close the distance. His eyes become wide. "A..Ah. Am I in your way?" He looks around in confusion as to why you were approaching him.

        "Hm?" You tilt your head at his question. Why would he ask that?

        "A-Are you lost, Miss?" Miss?! How could you forget!

        "N-No! I was... You.." He raises his eyebrow at your rambling. "L-Let me start over.." You take a deep breath and get your thoughts together. "I-I was just on my way to the guest dorms and I saw you. You looked a little lonely... So I thought that I'd stop and see if you were okay?"

        "Oh.. So you're a guest." He turns his attention back to the starry sky. "I'm okay. This is actually a hobby of mine." A small smile graces his lips. "My name is Kim Taehyung." He gives you a side glance as you sit down.

        "It's nice to meet you! My name is (Y/N). I'm here visiting my Brother. Y-You might know him! His name is (B/N)." This gains the boy's full attention. His head snaps quickly to look over at you, his eyes roaming over the details of your face. Taehyung leans close to you just to get a better look.  

        "Ahhh~ You're (B/N)ah's sister? You look just like him. Wow." 

        You lean back, a shy blush on your cheeks. "A-Ah... Yeah.. So you do know him?" Taehyung nods his head with a big smile on his face.

        "Uh huh! He and I are friends. We hang out in the same group. He's even come to sit with me like this.." You internally apologize to Taehyung for deceiving him like this. He was such a nice guy. "Good looks must run in your family.." He mumbles to himself with a small flush on his face. He pulls away from you and returns his eyes back to the lights in the sky. 

        "To be honest. I always have a lot on my mind. When I come here and look at all the stars it helps me clear some of it. S-Sorry.. I didn't mean to drop that on you." He points up to the sky. "A-Ah! Look!" You look just in time to see a star shoot across the sky. "Hurry! Make a wish." He says as he closes his eyes. You follow his lead and close your eyes as well, bringing both hands together and pressing them to your chest as you make a wish.

         _'I wish.. I wish.. That they will all be happy..'_

        "Did you make your wish?" He asks with a small smile. You open your eyes to see him smiling at you.

        "Yup! How about you?" He nods his head.

        "I did. I wish that you and I can become friends." Your eyes widen slightly and you look down at your hands.

        "T-Taehyung-sshi... You're really kind. But you're not supposed to say your wish! Otherwise it won't come true." He laughs lightly.

        "Yah~ Don't believe that! Just because I said it does it mean that we can't become friends, right?" He says with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "In fact! I think I just proved that superstition wrong. (Y/N)-sshi.. Will you be my friend? I promise I'll be good to you." 

        Your breath catches in your throat and you suddenly feel vulnerable under his intense stare. "I-I.." A devious smirk pulls on his lips as you try and find your words. 

        "Yah~ Taehyungie! There you are!" This voice pulls you away from Taehyung to see another male run up. "I've been looking all over for you!" Taehyung sighs softly and looks over to see his roommate, Junior Jinyoung come into view.

        "I told you I was coming out here, Hyung." Jinyoung slumps his shoulders in defeat.

        "Yeah, but I thought that you'd be back by now! O-Omo.. I didn't mean to interrupt.." He cleared his throat as he looked over at you.

        "Oh, Hyung. This is (Y/N)-sshi. She's (B/N)-ah's Sister that's visiting." You stand to your feet and slightly bow your head.

        "I-It's nice to meet you, I'm (Y/N)."

        Jinyoung becomes slightly flustered and bows his head back to you. "I-I'm Park Jinyoung. It's nice to meet you too, (Y/N). I know your Brother, he is a good kid." He sniffles and looks down at his feet.

        "Jinyoung? Since when do you go by that?" Taehyung questions.

        "S-Since now! I can't be a 'Junior' forever... So I figured I'd start going by my real name.."*

        "Jinyoung... I like it!" You say happily causing the boy to nearly have a heart attack.

        "Th-Thanks.." He says with a shy smile. Taehyung frowns slightly.

        "Yahhhh~ (Y/N) what about me?" He sticks out his bottom lip in a pout. "Don't you like my name?" You giggle slightly and nod your head toward him.

        "Yes, I like your name too, Taehyung-sshi." He jumps up and comes to your side.

        "Please call me 'Oppa' Okay? Can I hear you say it? Just once..?" He says with wide innocent eyes, how could you say no? 

        "T-Taehyung... Oppa..." Said boy jumps up in happiness.

        "Aigoo~ You are so cute!" Jinyoung's eyebrow twitches from the way Taehyung is acting.

        "Tch.. (Y/N)-sshi please ignore him. He is rarely around women.. Are you on your way back to your room? I can escort you if you'd like." He gives you a smile that could warm even the coldest heart.

        "That's okay, Jinyoung-sshi. And please don't be so formal with me. You're older than me, after all, ~" Jinyoung loosens up a little and nods his head.

        "A-Alright then.. (Y/N)-ah.." Taehyung looks between you two and sighs internally. 

        "Let's hang out before you leave! Why don't you have lunch with all of us tomorrow." Taehyung suggests. "I want to show off my new pretty friend to all the guys!" You blush at the compliment but you feel a little strange about being around all of them at once. But the way he is looking at you right now.

        "I think it's a good idea too, (Y/N). I can even make you a lunch if you don't mind it?"

        You smile and nod your head reluctantly. "S-Sure, why not?" Both boys cheer and smile at you.

        "Anyway, Taehyungie, we should get back. It's late and we have class! It was nice meeting you, (Y/N)-ah... I look forward to getting to know you tomorrow over lunch. Taehyungie, I'll leave first." And with that Jinyoung was on his way back and Taehyung gathered his blanket from the grass.

        "Are you sure you'll be okay to go home by yourself?" He asks with a slight tilt of his head.

        "I'll be fine! Don't worry about *achoo*-"

        "Bless you! Aish.. it's cold out isn't it?" He looks at you with soft eyes. "It's a nice dress... I think this.." He says as he takes off his hoodie and wraps it around your shoulders. You can feel the warmth of him still freshly on it. "Completes the look. What do you think?" Before you can ask about him he gives you a wave and a thumbs up. "I'll see you tomorrow! Sleep well!" He is off in an instant, running to catch up with Jinyoung.

        You smile softly to yourself and head back to your room. It was time for bed. It was a long day.

* * *

  
**18+ WARNING**

        Hoseok tossed and turned all night, it was no use. He couldn't get the image of you looking so positively vulnerable out of his mind. He groaned and smacked the side of his bed. It was useless. He couldn't sleep, might as well do something productive. It was just as he got up out of his bed and opened his mini fridge that he heard a soft knock coming from his door. He peered around his dorm room using the dim light to see if perhaps it was one of his roommates making some noise but It looked like Mark and Bambam weren't home yet. How strange. Hoseok shrugged it off and closed the fridge door and went back to bed. Just as he laid his head down there was another knock at his door.

        "H-Hoseok-oppa? I-It's (Y/N)." Your timid voice came through the wooden door and Hoseok immediately jumped up and went to the door, throwing it open to reveal your shivering, dripping wet body. "I-I got locked out of my room so I came here.." You say through your chattering teeth. Hoseok couldn't believe his eyes. Your little sundress clung to your skin like it was one, he could clearly see your hardened nipples through the thin fabric. Wait? Rain? He didn't recall the forecast saying anything about rain...

        "O-Oppa?" Your voice broke through his thought and he quickly stepped aside so you could come inside. But instead of you walking in you instantly went to him, wrapping your arms around his waist and snuggling into his chest. "I-I'm so cold.." He blushed heavily but wrapped his arms around you anyway.

        "I'll keep you warm, (Y/N)." He says softly and you look up at him with those wide, innocent eyes.

        "Promise?" He nods to your question. He was almost sure now. This was a dream, but to hell, if he was going to let it go to waste. 

        "(Y/N)..." He says softly and just as you are about to answer he presses his lips to yours in a hungry kiss. You aren't taken off guard, you kiss back with just as much intensity, your arms coming up to wrap around his neck. He pulls you inside and closes the door only to push you up against it, he hikes your dress up to your waist, grabbing your legs and wrapping them around his hips. When you moan he takes this as a good sign and continues his assault on your mouth. With a free hand, he pushes down his boxers, releasing his aching, hardened manhood and with ease he pushes your panties aside, his fingers mapping out your drenched folds. When you quiver and break the kiss he takes this time to rub against your swollen clit and press the head of his manhood to your ready entrance.

        "(Y-Y/N).. Can I?" He knew this was a dream... He knew.. But he felt the need to ask anyway. He knew what the answer would be but he wanted to hear it. "P-Please, Oppa!" He plunges into your waiting heat, fully sheathed into your body be begins to thrust in and out at a frantic pace. He doesn't want this to end, he doesn't want to wake up.

        "(Y/N)!"  

* * *

        "(Y/N)!" Hoseok is awoken from his dream to see Mark and Bambam snickering at him.

        "(Y/N)-sshi, huh? I can't wait to tell (B/N)." Bambam teases him while Mark just shakes his head with a knowing smirk.

        "Aissssssshhhh! I'm moving out!" Hoseok covered himself up and groaned. Maybe he'll skip class today...

**18+ Warning OVER**

     **~ Tuesday Afternoon~**

  
        You arrive at the cafeteria at 11:40, it is filled with students but you can easily single out your brother and his group. As you sneakily approach him, male students give you curious looks and a few cat calls. You ignore it and make your way to your target. Sitting in front of him is Namjoon and Jackson who smile at you as you come up. You pull up behind him and cover his eyes with your hands, effectively stopping his conversation with his roommates. "(Y/N), knock it off." He says with a small hint of a smile.

        "What? No fair. How did you know it was me?" You pout slightly and take a seat next to him.

        "Are you kidding? Their faces said it all.." He said with a knowing smirk to which Jackson shrugged off and Namjoon looked ashamed.

        "What do you mean?" You ask him, genuinely curious as to what he meant.  
          
        "Well, darling (Y/N) it looks like these tw-"

        "(Y/N)-ah! Look she's here! Didn't I tell you she was gorgeous?" Taehyung comes rolling in with his two roommates Jimin and Jinyoung. You smile at the three.

        "Taehyung-oppa, Jinyoung-oppa! It's good to see you again!" Taehyung and Jinyoung make a Bline for you. "O-Oh... Taehyung-oppa. Thank you so much for letting me use your sweater. I couldn't wash it. So I'm sorry if it smells like my perfume!" You say shyly and hand him a paper bag with the sweater inside.

        "Are you kidding? It's my new favorite hoodie thanks to you!" He is relentless with his flirting but you accept it anyway. Jinyoung pushes forward and hands you a lunch box.

        "I told you I'd make you lunch, didn't I? I hope you like it." A bright blush covers your cheeks.

        "Th-Thank you, Jinyoung-oppa."

        In the background Jimin approaches (B/N). "How could you keep this Goddess from us, you punk? Aishh, it looks like those two have their claws into her. (B/N).. I ask for your blessing to get to know her." Namjoon coughs and Jackson shakes his head.

        "Yah, she's an adult. If you want to be friends, just ask her. They certainly did." Jackson looks at the two boys surrounding you with a glare.

        "B-But... I guess you're right. (B/N), introduce me!" He elbows (B/N) side and said boy groans.

        "Aishhhh, (Y/N) come here!" You stop chatting with the two boys and make your way to take your seat next to your brother.

        "Yeah?" You say with a small smile.

        "This is Park Jimin... He is in fourth period with me and is also my sunbae."

        "P-Pleased to meet you Jimin-sshi!" You bow your head to him and he just smiles.

        "Woww. You're seriously pretty. What did you eat to become so pretty?" (B/N)'s eyebrow twitches and he stands up.

        "I'm gonna go. (Y/N).. Come see me after school." 

        Jinyoung is quick to take his seat. He places his hand on his chin as he looks over at you. "Be sure to tell me if you like it. I can make you food anytime you want!" You smile at him half-heartedly, you are thankful for him but you are also worried about (B/N). He looked really upset right now. You look down at the food and shrug your shoulders.

        "Thank you for the food, Jinyoung-oppa!" You dig into your food happily.

        "Hm? Who's this?" A familiar voice comes from behind you, causing you to almost choke on your food. You weren't expecting to see him here.

        "Oh! Hyung!" Jinyoung calls out. This is (B/N)'s, sister. (Y/N)! Say hello~"*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I recently read an article that said Junior wanted to be called by Jinyoung from now on~ SO I will give him his request by calling him that in this fic from now on. The little angel is growing up. ;///;
> 
> *Who do you think it is??? I know, of course ;) But what is your thoughts?
> 
> Please check out my new story! But it's a rated 18+ so warning! -> Knock Out  I recently had to put my Mute! On hold because that friend I wrote it for hasn't been in contact with me recently.. And I don't want to proceed without her knowing, you know? So until I can continue please read my new fic!


	15. Protect her heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Shout out to Rachel Hoon from AFF and Owna from AO3 for guessing correctly! Now on the the story~

       "Hm? Who's this?" A familiar voice comes from behind you, causing you to almost choke on your food. You weren't expecting to see him here. Mark's pink lips twitched as he tried to keep his composure. His dark eyes shone with enthusiasm. This was an interesting twist of events. What good luck he had. It was by chance that he overheard a few of his underclassmen discussing a woman by the name of (Y/N) who was currently in the cafeteria. He had to see it for himself. When he entered the crowded cafeteria it had a different aura about it, there were many whispers floating around and a lot of side glances toward where his usual table was at. Low and behold... There you were sitting down so prettily. He couldn't believe it, the gods must have been smiling down on him on this day. Now.. It was time to have some fun.

       "Oh! Hyung!" Jinyoung calls out. This is (B/N)'s, sister. (Y/N)! Say hello~"

       "Ah. Hello, (Y/N)-sshi.. My dongsaengs are treating you properly I hope?" 

        You turn your head slightly, just enough to get an eye full of the man standing behind you. _'Mark-Oppa?'_ You knew that there was a chance that you'd run into him at some point, but Mark was usually eating by himself somewhere. In fact, it was a rare occasion that you saw him in the cafeteria. You stand up, wiping your lips with the back of your hand, trying to look as presentable as possible.

        "Y-Yes, Thank you so much, Mark-sshi. Everyone has been so kind to me.." You say with a small bow of your head. You lift your head back up to see a grinning Mark. _'Oh, no... Why does he have to be so handsome?'_  You feel shyness overcome your body and you peer down at your fumbling hands. 

        "Oh? You've met Mark-hyung before, (Y/N)-ah?" Jinyoung asked you curiously. That's when it hit you. You hadn't been officially introduced to Mark before.

         _'Shit! Think! (Y/N), Think!'_  Before you can come up with an excuse, Mark places his hand on top of your head, ruffling your hair slightly.

        "Yahhh, (Y/N)-sshi, I thought I've already told you to call me 'Oppa'." The stunned look on your face was priceless to him. "(Y/N) and I had the pleasure of meeting the other day. (B/N) brought her over to say hello when she arrived. Isn't that right, (Y/N)?" Your wide eyes go between the five boys sitting around the table to the ever happy Mark Tuan beside you. He raises an eyebrow at you while the others await your answer.

        "I-I... Of course." You laugh nervously and rub the back of your neck. "I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you all sooner.." You bite your bottom lip and look off to the side. You were certain that you hadn't met Mark like this before. Why was he lying? Could it be because he knew your secret? You let out a little sigh and Mark places his hand on the small of your back.  

        "Why don't you have a seat?" You nod your head and take your seat once again. Jackson and Namjoon share a look, it was obvious that there was something further going on that no one was explaining, they would be sure to ask you about it at a later time. They keep a close eye on Mark as he moves to take a seat further down from you. 

        "Mmm! Jinyoung-oppa this is so good! You made this all by yourself?" You say while stuffing your face with the food he had prepared for you. Jinyoung is beside himself from your compliment.

        "Yes! I made it mirror mine." He motioned down to his own lunch that was the exact same as yours. Jinyoung grinned at your bashful face, a light tint of red coming to his own cheeks. Jimin rolled his eyes at the sight of you two and decided to stop it before it could go any further.

        "Soooo.. (Y/N)-sshi.. Are you a student too?" Jimin asks you with a cheerful smile. You aren't sure why but when he smiles at you and looks at you in such a way, it makes you feel like you two are the only ones in the room, it's a little flustering.

        "A-Ah well, I decided to take a year off to travel.. (B/N) and I grew up here in Seoul and have never been outside of it... So I wanted to see the world before I settled down in school." 

        "I see. Well, whatever the case. I am glad to meet you, (Y/N)-sshi." Your lips part into a grin.

        "I feel the same way, Jimin-sshi." 

        "What about meeee? Aren't you have glad to have met me too, (Y/N)-ah?" Jackson whines from the other side of the table. This causes you to erupt in a giggle.

        "J-Jackson-oppa... You look like a puppy when you pout." You continue to laugh and the boys find themselves laughing alongside you.  The rest of lunch goes by well, you are surprised that you didn't see anyone else, but what can you do? The bell rings to alert the students and a round of groans could be heard from your table.

        "Awwww. I don't want to go to class! I want to spend more time with (Y/N)-ahhh!" Taehyung exclaims but nevertheless, gathers his things. "Yah, (Y/N)-ah. Hang out with me after class!" He rushes to your side, taking your hands in his. "What do you say?" His sweet smile pulls at your heartstrings.

        "I-I wish I could Taehyung-Oppa... But I have to see (B/N) after class." Taehyung's smile vanishes and is replaced with a look that you can't quite distinguish.

        "B-But! M-Maybe after? I can come by and see you?" You quickly say. His eyes light up and he squeezes your hands softly in his.

        "R-Really? Okay! I'll be waiting for you outside of the D wing! Do you mind if I invite some friends?" You shake your head. "Good! I'll see you then!" Taehyung releases your hands and happily skips off to his class. 

        The others have all left, well, all except Mark. He sat in his seat, slowly packing away his things. This was your chance to talk to him, but before you could even think about opening your mouth to talk, his voice is first to speak. "Walk with me to class, (Y/N)-sshi?" He looks up from his bag to your eyes with a small smile on his face. Your voice catches in your throat and you simply nod. He gets up from his spot and leads the way, you catch up to him with ease and do your best to stay by his side.

        "Are you mad?" He is the first to speak, again. "That I lied like that?" His dark eyes glance over at your small form as you walk side by side.

        "No.. B-But.. Mark-sshi.. How long have you known?" An amused smirk curves on his lips.

        "Do you really want to know?" When you nod your head so vigorously he gives a small laugh and shakes his own head, his long hair coming down to cover his eyes from your view.

        "I'll tell you... But not now. How about over dinner? Tomorrow?" You stop in your tracks and give him a small frown.

        "B-But... Why can't you tell me now?" The warning bell sounds off and Mark lifts his head, looking you straight in the eyes.

        "I have class... So tomorrow then?" You are left with no choice, he walks off before you can give him a clear answer. 

        "You don't always have to be so mysterious, Mark-sshi.." You say in a hushed tone, your lips coming out in a pout.

        Classes are finally out for the day, (B/N) had texted you and asked you to wait in the dorm for him, he would be coming there straight after class. You sit silently at the small table as you wait for him. You wonder what's wrong, maybe you did something to irk him? Your thoughts are interrupted when (B/N) walks into the room. He gives you a small smile when he sees you. "Good, you're here." He locks the door behind him and places his backpack down on his bunk before coming over to sit with you.

        "(B/N)... Are you mad at me?" You practically blurt out. Even though you are twins and have grown up together, it was really hard to tell how he was feeling. While you could be read easily based on your facial expressions. (B/N) sighs and takes your hand into his, gently stroking his thumb over the back.

        "(Y/N).. I'm now realizing how selfish I was to ask you to do this.." He sounds so sincere. You can hear the guilt in his voice.

        "(B-B/N).. It's fine. I really like it here! I've made so many friends!"

        "As for me.." He says lowly. "What's going to happen when I come back? And you can't see them anymore?" Reality hit you like a ton of bricks. It was true. It didn't matter which way you looked at it, you didn't belong here and it's not like you could have come back. Tears filled your eyes. "I-I don't want you to get hurt. So I'm going to stay here. I'm giving up playing in my band."

        "Y-You can't! This is your dream.. (B/N) please! I know.. I know the risks. But it's okay! I'll be fine." (B/N) gives you a sympathetic smile but shakes his head.

        "I've made up my mind, (Y/N).."

        "No! You can't! (B/N)! I-I love it here! I finally feel like I belong. Please don't do this... Just let me stay. For the remainder of the time... P-Please!" You are sobbing at this point. But no matter how many tears fall from your eyes, he is not going to budge. You grasp onto his hand tightly as your body begins to shake. "I-I don't *sob* want you to do this.." His free hand comes to stroke the top of your head gently.

        "I don't want you to get hurt. How can I know that you'll be okay?"

        Your small body trembles as you cry into his hand. (B/N)'s head lifts up as he hears the door unlock. "I don't mean to intrude.." Namjoon walks through the door, causing you to gasp in shock.

        "O-Oppa!" You quickly release your brother's hand only to wipe away any sign of tears on your face. Namjoon walks to stand in front of (B/N).

        "(B/N).. I-I know about your situation. I-In fact... I've known for awhile.." He peers over at you, his heart sinking at the sight of your red cheeks and swollen eyes wide in shock. (B/N)'s eyebrow raises slightly at this confession.

        _'Geeze, (Y/N)... Is there anyone that doesn't know?'_

"So I am asking that you allow, (Y/N)-ah to stay here. I have been watching over her since the beginning and I wish to continue on. Don't let all of this time be for nothing. I-I'm begging you. Allow her to wait out the set time." It was then that Namjoon got onto his knees and bowed his head to (B/N).

        "H-Hey... There is no need for that, Namjoon-sunbae.." (B/N) is clearly flustered by the motion but despite (B/N)'s discomfort, Namjoon keeps his head bowed. (B/N) sighs heavily and looks from Namjoon back to you. Your face is bright with hope and your eyes shone with admiration for Namjoon.

        "... And if I leave. You'll watch over her? *Yes* You'll make sure she goes to bed on time? *Yes* Eats three meals a day? *Yes* Does my- er, her homework?" *Yes* "And most importantly... You'll protect her heart?" Namjoon hesitated at this part. "I'm not blind to the obvious affection like some people are... If you can promise me that my little sister won't leave this place with a broken heart... I'll allow her to stay."

        "(B/N)-nim.. I promise that I'll watch over her to my very best. I'll put her before myself. I'll even give you updates if that's what you'd want. I just ask you consider her feelings and let her stay. As much... As much as I want to promise to protect her heart. That is something that I can't help.. It's up to (Y/N) if she falls for someone... Or if she lets someone into her heart..."

        Although this isn't what (B/N) wants to hear. He understands clearly. "Namjoon-sunbae... You are a good man.. Will you allow me to sleep on this? I have a lot to reconsider.." Your eyes fill with tears once more.

        "R-Really? Do you mean it?" Namjoon sits up on his knees as (B/N) gets up.

        "Yes. I'm going out for a bit. I need to clear my head. Namjoon-sunbae. *Y-Yes?!* Make sure, (Y/N) gets back safely.." And with that, he left the room.

        It was quiet for a moment, your heart is pounding so hard in your chest, you could swear that Namjoon could hear it. "O-Oppa..." You manage to squeak out. Namjoon blushes heavily and looks down at the floor. "Thank you!" You throw your arms around the kneeling man, effectively knocking you both to the ground. "I-I can't believe you convinced him!" You laugh whole heartedly onto his chest. Namjoon is frozen in place, he is afraid that if he made the wrong move you would run away. The feeling of your body pressed so fully onto his was sinful, he bit the inside of his lip to keep from getting hard. You sit up and look down at him, your legs straddling his stomach. "Oppa. How long have you-"

        "I'm back~ Y-Yah!!!!" Namjoon quickly scrambles from underneath you.

        "I-It's not what it looks like!" Namjoon is quick to defend himself but Jackson quickly comes to your side.

        "(Y/N)-ah, are you okay? Did that monster hurt you in any way?" Jackson looks you over once, his eyes roaming for any sign of ripped clothing or even grab marks.

        "No! In fact! He saved me. Jackson-oppa.. Did you know that Namjoon-oppa knew my secret too?

        Jackson scowled over at Namjoon. "Is that so? That explains a lot.."

        "Yah! You're one to talk! You knew and didn't say anything either.." Namjoon retorts. Before this argument could go any further you interject.

        "(B/N) was going to send me home. But Namjoon-oppa convinced him otherwise. If it weren't for him.. I'd be on my way back to my parent's house." You say softly to Jackson. Said man looks back at you with a small smile.

        "Aish... You're too cute. I would have never let that happen. But, seeing as he did save you this time. I'll let this slide." He blushes slightly when you beam at him.

        "B-But what were you doing when I walked in?"

        "N-Nothing!" Namjoon yelled out and you just giggle.

* * *

        (B/N) sighed heavily from his position on the bench. He felt so guilty. How could allow this to happen? He tilts his head back and looks up at the clear sky. "I guess I'll have to trust you on this one, Namjoon-sunbae.."

        "Yah, (B/N)? What are you doing out here so late? Aishhh, you're reckless." The stranger to (B/N) took a seat beside him. "Well... Since you were here. How did it go with your parents and brother?" (B/N) stared at the male with wide eyes and when the male turned to look at (B/N) his eyes grew just as wide. You and (B/N) looked so similar, it was almost impossible to tell. But the way (B/N) was looking at him was apparent. "Y-You're the real (B/N), I take it?" (B/N) merely nodded his head. "Aish. Forgive me... Ah.. My name is Min Yoongi. I'm a fourth year here who has the privilege of knowing your sister.." Yoongi said with such heavy sarcasm. (B/N) smirked, he liked this guy.

        "Aigoo, my little sister is trouble isn't she?" They share a look before laughing together.

        "Hey, Yoongi-sunbae. Would you mind listening to me? I have a lot on my mind..."  
        

* * *

  
        "H-Hey! Sorry, I'm so late!" You rushed up to Taehyung outside of the D wing. You place both hands on your knees as you try and catch your breath. "I-I got caught up in talking to Jackson-oppa and Namjoon-oppa.." You say in between breaths. Taehyung simply smiles down at you, he wasn't too happy to hear that his friends were the reason you were late, but the fact that you actually remembered him and ran all this way just to be with him made his whole body beam with joy.

        "It's okay, (Y/N)-sshi! I wasn't waiting long. Besides, Jiminie-hyung and Jungkook-ah aren't here yet either. I even invited Jin-hyung but he didn't respond to my text.." You straighten up and give the boy a little smile.

        "Well then! I'm glad I was first. What did you want to do, Taehyung-sshi?" You say with a kind smile, one that gets his heart racing.

        "I-I was thinking of maybe having a barbecue at my dorm? Maybe a movie too?" He doesn't know why he is being so shy, but he can't help it. At first, he just wanted to get close to you to have another friend, but when he looks at you and when you smile so sweetly at him, it awakens something primal in his being. He doesn't think it would be going too far to say that he wanted to claim you as his own, especially when there are so many that look at you the same way. 

        "I think that is a great idea! Shall we get going then?" You ask him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

        "Of course. After you, Jagiya~" He bows at the waist, his arm folding over his stomach.

        "Aish, don't be so silly, Taehyung-sshi." You laugh softly at him and pat the top of his head.

        "Y-Yah.." He starts off softly. "Call me Oppa?" He raises his head, a childish smile printed on his face.

        ".... Let's get going, Taehyung...Oppa." You say with a small blush.

        "Aiiiiii! SO CUTE!" Taehyung jumped up in excitement. You roll your eyes and walk into the dormitories, with a happy Taehyung running in after you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in the next few chapters, Mark & Jin rivalry, Stalker!Shin Ah's return, Yoongi's request and some more Yugyeom & Jimin bonding~ Thank you so much for reading! I'll see you in the next one!


	16. The winds of change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I love you guys. I can't express my gratitude enough. Thank you so much for all the love and support. If you ever need someone to talk to, I am here. Now ON WITH THE CHAPTER~

        You weren't sure what was more awkward. Sitting here alone with a boy in his room or the fact that, that certain boy wouldn't take his eyes off of you. Your face lit up under the attention of the handsome male. You swallow thickly, shaky digits fumbling with the hem of your shirt. Taehyung was quick to notice the pink tint coming to your face. _'So cute~'_ He inwardly cooed at the sight. 

  
        "Taehyungie! I'm here! Open the door." Came the voice that you knew belonged to Jungkook. You were a little relieved that he had finally arrived. Taehyung seemed to differ, his expressionless face now had a slight frown.

        "Coming." He said in a fake cheery tone. You bite the inside of your cheek. _'What is that all about?'_ He swiftly opened the door for the younger boy. Jungkook gave his friend a smile before his eyes set on you. A sight that he didn't expect to see here in Taehyung's room of all places.

        "Oh, (Y/N)-ah you're here for the barbecue too?" That had to be the only explanation. He eyed Taehyung suspiciously.

        "Yup! Taehyung-oppa *Jungkook's heart fell* was kind enough to invite me." Your lips curve into a small smile.

        "Now that you're here you can help me!" Taehyung says joyfully, his large hand coming to grasp the younger boys shoulder. Not wanting to look bad in front of you, Jungkook agrees to this silently by following Taehyung to the small kitchen. Both boys now had their backs toward you, Taehyung takes a peek behind to see if you are looking before he leans over to Jungkook, whispering quietly in his ear. "Jungkook-ah. Be honest... Do you think if I asked (Y/N) out on a date that she would say yes?" He was too busy with seeing if you were looking to notice the dire look on Jungkook's face. The younger quickly shook his expression only to replace it with a serious one.

        "Taehyung-ah. I think-"

        *KNOCK KNOCK*

        "Taehyungie!!" It was Jimin's voice this time.

        "I got it! Just go ahead and continue on the food." You say confidently as you raise to your feet and go to answer the door. "Welcome, Jimin-sshi! Oppa and Jungkook-ah are in the kitchen slaving away for us already." You grant the boy a toothy grin. Jimin is pleasantly surprised and finds himself in a fortunate position.

        "This is a nice surprise, (Y/N)-sshi! I'm happy to see you again so soon." His famous eye smile comes into play, causing your stomach to whirl with butterflies.

        "Please come on in!" You step aside to allow him into the dorm room. Jimin strides in, a slight smirk played upon his face.

        "Work hard, Tae-ah, Jungkookie! I'll keep our princess company in the meantime." He sends you a wink. The two younger boys groan in detest. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

        The food was cooked to perfection, thanks fully to the efforts of both Jungkook and Taehyung. "That was delicious! Thank you for the food." You exclaim as you set down your chopsticks.

        "I have to agree with my Princess here. *more groans* You two did a good job." Jimin says and gives a thumbs up. "So.. (Y/N). How much longer do you plan to stay here?" This gained the full attention of all three boys. You sit back, eyes now dull with the harsh realization that you, in fact, could not stay here as a woman.

        "W-Well... To be honest. I need to discuss that with my Brother." Your eyes meet with the chocolate hues of Jungkook's. The boy gives you a small sympathetic smile.

        "I hope you'll come visit us often." Taehyung's low voice rang from beside you. You turn to the boy, a soft smile painted on your lips.

        "Of course! I have friends here now! Just try and keep me away!" You say with a small laugh, gaining the smiles of all the boys.

        "Aigo, you're so cute!" Jimin comes a crossed the table to pinch your cheek. 

        "J-Jimin-sshii!" You cry out and give a small laugh at his antics. Your eyes close from the slight pain of your cheek being abused by the older male.

        "Hyung! Don't do that!" Jungkook smacked Jimin's arm, effectively getting the boy to release your aching face. Taehyung takes this opportunity to cradle your face between both of his hands, gently trying to soothe the irritated skin.

        "(Y/N)-ah.. Are you okay?" When you open your eyes you are greeted by a Taehyung that is a mere three inches from your face. His eyes were so intense as they bore into yours. Fire spread like wildfire throughout your body. You quickly jumped back away from the stunned boy. "I-Is something wrong?" He asked carefully, moving forward toward you once more.

        "N-No! I just.. I remembered that I needed to go!" You hurried to stand. "Thank you for the lovely evening, I think it's time for me to get going." You bow from the waist and scurried out of the room as fast as your feet would possibly allow.

        "H-Hyung... Did I do something wrong?" Taehyung asked Jimin, his face covered in fear.

        "N-No... It was my fault. I must have scared her away." He says with a small smile. Jungkook sits in the silence with his hyungs. He would be sure to ask you about it later but for now, he feels it best to give you your space.

        "Taehyungie. Did you have a movie planned? Let's watch it!"

* * *

  
        How long had it been since they've been there? (B/N) felt so comfortable talking to Yoongi. It felt as if he had been friends with him since they were kids. It was rare but he was happy all the same. They had talked about everything from girls to school, family to jobs. Now they sit there on the bench talking about (Y/N). "She is actually a good person once you get to know her. She is kind, smart, funny (sometimes) and she is a damn good sister. Not just anyone would agree to take their brother's place and pose as a man." He laughed half-heartedly. The situation was bittersweet for him. Yoongi glanced at (B/N) from the corner of his eye. 

        "You know.. She.. She has people here that care about her. Although she is a pain. I'll be sure to look out for her. You don't need to worry, she is in good hands." (B/N) nodded his head at Yoongi's words. They seemed to sink in deeply, the words he spoke were now echoing in his mind. Replaying over and over.

        "Yoongi-sunbae... Do you.. Have feelings for (Y/N)?" As if it were timed a gust of wind blew by, ruffling Yoongi's black hair. 

        "Oh, (B/N)! And Yoongi-oppa?" Speak of the devil and she shall appear.

        "(Y/N).. What are you doing out? It's getting late." You ignored his comment and sat beside him.

        "It's nice outside today, isn't it? There is a slight breeze.." You close your eyes and enjoy the sensation of the wind gently running against your cheeks.

        "(Y/N), you didn't answer my question.." By the tone of his voice, you knew you had better give him an explanation.

        "Taehyung-oppa invited me for a barbecue and I was just now on my way home." You opened your eyes to glance over at your Brother who didn't look amused.

        "You went into another man's room? Alone?" You let out a small sigh and shake your head.

        "Jimin-sshi and Jungkook-ah were there too." (B/N) visibly relaxed and turned his head to look at Yoongi.

        "I think I'll be going now. It was nice to talk with you Sunbae. See you tomorrow, (Y/N)..." You watched in silence as your Brother sulked away. You were now left sitting beside Yoongi. You turned your gaze turned toward him. The sun was beginning to set now, his radiant white skin glowed with the last colors of the evening sky. It's almost as if you were being lured in by the male. 

        "You know.." He begins, breaking you from your trance. "He really cares about you." He turns toward you after stating the fact. His black eyes catch yours in a deadlock.

        "I-I know.." You manage to stutter out. Yoongi slides toward you, closing the distance between you two. His thighs ever so lightly touching yours.

        "Remember how I said that you owed me?" You gulp and nod your head, your eyes not daring to look away from his. "(Y/N).." The way he said your name sent shivers down your spine. "M-Meet me this Saturday... I want to hang out. Just us."

        "Like... a date?" You ask him, your heart beating wildly in your chest.

        "Don't be stupid. So is that a yes?" He grumbles out. You did owe him and he has been kind enough to keep your secret. Why not?

        "Of course!" He hadn't been expecting such an enthusiastic response from you. He was thrown off a bit.

        "I-... Cool.." He turned his head away from you to hide the smile that now covered his face.

        "Anyway. I should be going now. Have a goodnight, Oppa."

        "You too.. (Y/N)-ah."

* * *

 

       **~ Wednesday evening ~**

          
        The day had gone by so quickly compared to the others. Not even one text message from anyone but Mark. You now stand in front of the small bathroom mirror going over yourself once more before you leave your dorm room. You were about to meet Mark for his dinner. Your stomach cramped up with nervousness. How long had he known? And why did he keep it a secret? You take in a deep breath and slowly let it out. It was time now. You grab your bag and are off on your way.

        In all honesty, you had expected to be meeting Mark at the entrance of the school like he had said. But here he was, standing outside of your dormitory, dressed to the nines. You are secretly happy that you had gone shopping in the morning to pick out a nice dress. You had learned from the last encounter with him that he is kind of an expensive eater.  
        

        "You look so handsome, Mark-oppa!" You called out to him, making a small heart with your fingers. The male flashes you a small, shy smile.

        "You look beautiful, (Y/N). Shall we?" He stuck out his arm for you to link with. You hesitate for a moment and give him a questioning look.

        "I-Is it okay for us to be doing that?" He shakes his head and links his arm with yours.

        "I have the prettiest woman with me today. I think it's okay to show her off a bit." He sends you a flirtatious wink that makes your knees buckle. "Let's get going then." He has a strong grip on you as he escorts you off the campus. You become easily shy as you both gained many looks from the students that were still out roaming the campus. There were many whispers but nothing you could single out. As you pass the front gates you happen to see a familiar figure pacing in the parking lot. As you come closer to the person you can make out the person clearly.

         _'It's Shin-ah!!'_ You internally cry and try to keep a low profile.

        "Mark-oppa!" She called out. The girl ran all the way over to greet Mark. "It's been such a long time! You never text me back!" She whined and he laughed softly.

        "I'm sorry, Shinah-sshi." She seems pleased by this and turns her attention to you. Her sharp eyes evaluate you completely.

        "Hello.. Have we met before?" Before you can answer Mark cuts in.

        "Shinah-sshi please be kind to this girl. She is (B/N)-ah's twin sister." Shin Ah's eyes lighten and she lets out a relieved breath.

        "I am so sorry! Please forgive my rudeness. I am Park Shin Ah. (B/N) and I are currently dating." You cringe at the statement.

        "I-It's okay. It's nice to meet you Shinah-sshi. My name is (Y/N)." 

        "The resemblance is really something isn't it?" She mumbles to herself. "Please, (Y/N)-ah call me Unnie! I have a feeling that we'll be family soon anyway." She practically sparkled as she said that.

        "Shinah-sshi if you don't mind (Y/N) and I are going to dinner now." She happily waves to both of you, wishing you a goodnight before setting her eyes back to her destination. The school campus.

* * *

  
        Your dinner went splendidly. Mark was such a gentleman the whole time, it had felt as if it were an actual date. You flush at the thought. There was no way that someone as great as Mark would ever go for you. Your mood substantially drops and he takes notice. "(Y/N)-ah.. Now that we are finished with dinner I will answer any questions you have." You perk up, looking the man in the eyes. That's right. You were invited here because you had questions..

        "A-Alright. How long have you known?"

        Mark places his elbow on the table as he comes to rest his cheek on his palm. "Remember the night of karaoke? You passed out and took off your wig. At first, I was shocked. But I came to be intrigued as to why you were here and who you actually were. You are a strange girl, (Y/N)."  
           You were certain that your whole face was a bright pink by now. You hide your shame into your hands. "I-I'm sorry Oppa." You muffle out. He merely laughs and reaches out to grab your hands, pulling them away from your face.

        "It's okay, (Y/N)-ah. I'm not upset. In fact, I'm happy. Before it was hard for me to get close to anyone.. especially women. You, in a way, helped me." He sounded so genuine it was making your heart pound with empathy.

        "Oppa... I'm sorry that I deceived you, but I am glad that from this that I was able to help you." You squeeze his hand in yours affectionately. The male blushes and retracts his hand from yours. "(Y/N).. When this is over.. Will you.." His heart clenched painfully in his chest at the thought of rejection. "H-Have dinner with me again?" That wasn't exactly what he had in mind to ask you but it would do for now.

        "Of course! I'm glad to have a friend like you, Oppa." Ouch. His pride took a hit but he smiled through the pain nevertheless. "(B/N) told me that he should be leaving on Sunday so let's have some fun while I'm (Y/N)!" You said with such a gleeful tone he couldn't stop the smile that curved on his lips.

        "Of course. But does that mean you'll be taking the school trip with us to Jeju island?"

        "School trip?" You asked. Mark's eyes widen slightly. "Ahh, I see. You haven't been in class so you wouldn't know. Every year the school takes a trip to Jeju. It's on Monday."

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>        This fic is so close to the end!! In fact, after the trip to Jeju island the fic will be about 80% finished and the endings will be out! I really want to thank all of you that have made it this far! Next chapter will feature Jin's jealousy of Mark, Yoongi's date, (B/N) leaving and also the beginning of the Jeju trip!


	17. Tangled PT1

        You and Mark walk side by side as you enter the campus after your dinner out. The male has a soft smile lingering on his lips with his head held up high. He was in a great mood, you and he are really getting along and if he was being honest, he was enjoying it a little more than he probably should have. To be beside such a cute girl that he not only admired but one that he felt as if she might actually be out of his league. He peered over at you from the corner of his eye. It was like a light shone from within you, you were glowing. From the way you wore your hair to the way, you bit your bottom lip when you were in deep thought. The way your eyes sparkled when you smile to the soft blossom of pink that covered your cheeks when you were shy. To him, you were perfection in human form.

        "Is something wrong, Oppa?" Your curious eyes lock with those of his chocolate ones.

        "No.. I was just savoring this moment before you went back to being a boy." He says giving you a cheeky smile. You roll your eyes, causing the male's smile to turn into a pure, toothy grin.

        "You're silly.." You mutter out, your eyes focus down on your feet as you walk.

        "But you love me anyway.." He says boldly, his arm coming to interlink with yours. You stutter out before trying to pull away from the sudden action.

        "O-Oppa.." A soft rose colored blush dusted across your cheeks.

        "Aish, you're so sensitive." Mark ruffled your hair with his free hand. "Friends can do this, you know." He says matter of factly, his arm keeping yours firmly in place. His words calm you down a little and you just submit to him. He gives you a small smile in appreciation. "See? It's not so bad." You groan and roll your eyes once more.        

* * *

        **~ With Jin, Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook ~**

        "Yah! Why didn't you mention that (Y/N)-sshi would have been here? I would have come sooner!" An upset Jin scolds his dongsaengs. Taehyung kept his head down, his brown bangs covered his eyes while his pale pink lips pushed out in a pout.

        "But Jin-hyung... Did that really matter?" Taehyung asked him gently. Jin let out a small scoff that caused Taehyung to lift his head to look up at his Hyung who was shaking his head.

        "Everyone has met (Y/N)-sshi but me!" Jin says in a whiny voice. "I want to meet her too!"

     "If you really feel that way why don't we just go pay her a visit? Let's see if she's had dinner yet." Jimin chimes in, his voice settles down his high-strung Hyung.

        "That's a good idea, Hyung. I want to go. She left so quickly earlier. We might as well go check up on her." Jungkook's words weigh heavily on Jin's mind. The eldest male gave it a minute to think over before nodding his head in agreement.

        "That should be okay then.." 

        "Do you know what number her dorm room is?" Jimin asked the others. A silence sweeps over the boys before they let out a groan.

        "Just text her! Taehyungie, don't you have her number?" The boy's eyes lit up like Christmas in realization.

        "I do!" The excited male pulled out his phone and brought up your contact. A picture of you two together graced the screen and he turned it around to show the others in the room.

        "I-Is that her?" Jin asked, his cheeks heating up.

        "Don't be weird, Hyung." Jungkook gave Jin a side glance, secretly displeased about how excited Jin was about your looks as well as the fact you and Taehyung had a picture together. Jungkook bit his tongue to keep from saying anything further. Taehyung turned his phone back around to himself and sent out a text.

* * *

  
      **~ You and Mark ~**

        This was a strange feeling for you. To be so close with a boy, one you found yourself getting closer to by the day. You know that this was weird but it feels nice, nonetheless. You dare not look up at him as you continued your way to the guest dorms, your arm comfortably locked with Mark's. _'This almost feels like a date..._ ' Fire spreads across your face. _'D-Don't even think like that, (Y/N)! Oppa is just being gentlemanly. But even so..'_ A coy smile comes across your face. _'This is nice.'_

        "Well... Look's like we're here." Mark says with a soft voice. You both stop as the front door enters your view.

        "Y-Yeah. Thank you again so much for dinner and for being so kind to me. I'm really in your debt." Your arm pulls away from his and you stand before him with a genuine smile gracing your lips. He mirrors your smile, his hand coming to cup the soft skin of your cheek gently in his hand.

        "Anytime, Jagiya. I enjoy our time together." Your heart begins to beat wildly in your chest. 

**DING**

  
        The sound of your phone's message notification went off and completely interrupted the moment that you and Mark were having. You give him a sympathetic smile and rummage through your purse to find you phone. "O-One minute, Oppa.." You check the message.

         **Kim Taehyung:**  ' _Hello, (Y/N)~ How are you? Do you mind if we come by? :) Also, our Hyung would like to meet you.'_

        You bite the inside of your lip and reply back.

        **(Y/N): '** _Sure! But give me a little bit to change my clothes? I was just out for dinner.'_

        Mark cleared his throat, catching your attention once more. "S-Sorry, Oppa. A friend of mine texted and asked me if I could hang out with him and some friends. I think that you might actually know him. Kim Taehyung?" Just as the name left your lips you get another text message. Mark became irritated by the thought of you going off with someone else besides him. He knew who Taehyung was, he was a younger student, a first year if he wasn't mistaken. He wasn't sure if he should allow you to go or if he should just whisk you away right now. He watched as you typed out a reply on your phone.

         **Kim Taehyung: '** _We are on our way! :)'_

  
       **(Y/N):**  ' _Okay, see you soon! :)'_

        It looked innocent enough to Mark, but then again, all relationships start off innocent. Mark placed his hand on your shoulder, forcing your attention on him. "(Y/N), you need to be more careful with who you hang out with. A pretty young woman like you could easily be taken advantage of." His eyes bore into yours with such intensity, it felt as if he were trying to see straight into your soul.

        "Aren't you being a little too serious, Oppa? I will be fine. Taehyung-ah isn't like that. He is a nice boy and I really like being his friend. I don't think he would ever do something like that." You argue back.   

        "Don't be so naive, men only think about one thing when they are with a woman." There was a long pause before you quietly break the silence.

        "But then... Couldn't the same be said for you?" The man winced at your question. It was true that it applied to him as well but he couldn't just outright say that to you either.  
        

        "(Y/N)-ah!" Taehyung's voice called out for you. "Oh? Is that Tuan-Sunbae?" Mark released your shoulders and looked down at his feet. It was too late. They were already here. His eyes wander to the group of men coming closer.

        "Taehyung-sshi, Jimin-sshi, Jungkook-sshi and Jin-ah is it?" Mark gave them his most condescending smile he could muster before giving a small chuckle. 

        "Mark-sshi, what are you doing here?" Jin stepped forward, his eyebrows furrowed together in disapproval.

        "Oh. I was out on a date with (Y/N)-ah." He said a matter of factly. Mark wraps an arm around your shoulder, pulling you closer to his chest.

        "Yah!" Jin exclaimed in annoyance but Mark paid the male no mind. 

        "It was a lot of fun. Let's do it again sometime." There it was again, that smug smile gracing his lips.

        "Sure thing, Oppa." You smile politely no matter how uncomfortable this was for you.

        "Good girl." Then Mark did the unexpected, he leaned down and pressed his full, pink lips against the soft skin of your cheek, setting your face ablaze. 

        Jin quickly intercepted and grabbed the male by his arm, effectively pulling him away from you. "Just what do you think you're doing?" Jin was dead serious, his eyes were narrowed, his jaw was clenched and his grip was tight around  Mark's arm.

        "Hyung!" Taehyung called out to Jin. He felt as if he could have done the same but right now was not the best time. If Jin was caught in a fight with Mark, it was grounds for expulsion. "I know how you feel, Jin-hyung... But let this go, please." Jin knew that Taehyung was right, but his blood was boiling and he couldn't control it. 

        "Excuse me? What are you doing? Both of you, knock it off!" You call out, visibly annoyed. Jungkook smiles at your braveness and Jimin looks amazed. Jin releases Mark's arm and looks at you apologetically.

        "I'm sorry.." Jin reluctantly says to the other and slightly bows his head. Mark only gives a small smile and returns the bow.

        "It was nothing." He turns to you once more. "Well then. I'll be going first." He turns on his heels and swiftly leaves. Even though Mark was gone, the tension between them could still be felt.

        "(Y/N)-ah, you were so cool! Yelling at Mark-sunbae and Hyung like that!" Jungkook praised you, his words coming out in a cheerful tone, hoping to smooth over the tension.

        "A-Ah... I didn't mean to. But I didn't want anyone to get into any trouble. I'm sorry." You now lower your head in respect as well as an apology to the older male.

        "You had every right to. I'm the sorry one. We've just only met and I've already made a bad impression." Jin runs his long fingers through his silky locks and sighs in frustration. 

        "Well... Now that we are all here. (Y/N) this is our Hyung, Kim Seokjin." Jimin introduces him.

        "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, (Y/N)-ah, you're even prettier than they described." Jin flashes you a sultry wink. _'Time to bring on the charm, Seokjin. This is what you were made for.'_ He is overcome with happiness when you smile shyly and look down at your feet.

        "Thank you... It's nice to meet you too, Seokjin-sshi." As much as Jin loved to hear his full name come from your lips. 

        "I'd much prefer it if you'd call me Jin-oppa." Jungkook grimaces and places his hand on the small of you back, leading you away from the group of men.

        "Aigo, Jin-hyung can be a little much at times," He says as you two walk away. "Don't let him fool you, he looks cool but he is like a child.   

        "Y-Yah! Don't tell her that!" Jin quickly shuffles his way over to your side as you walk with Jungkook, leaving behind Taehyung and Jimin to watch.

        "You know Taehyungie. I think our Jungkook-ah really likes her." He said in a low tone. Taehyung gave Jimin a small, reluctant smile.

        "You do too. And so do I.." Jimin mirrors his smile and nods his head.

        "I think it's time we all had a talk." They both agreed and speedily raced to catch up with you three.

* * *

  
**~Thursday Afternoon~**

        Your heart weighed heavily in your chest. So many things were on your mind. Hanging out with the boys last night was a lot of fun, but you couldn't take your mind off of the incident with Mark and Jin last night. Why was Mark acting so strange? He even kissed you on the cheek. In front of everyone! You knew that he liked to tease you but why did he have to go that far. You let out a huff in frustration. Just when you thought that you had him figured out he goes and does that. He wouldn't even respond to your messages. Well... You looked at the time, it was still pretty early, he should still be in class so you could understand why he might not be texting back.

  
        The air around you felt stagnant, your thoughts were becoming too loud in the silence. An idea popped into your head, breaking through your roaring emotion filled mind. You quickly get yourself dressed and make your way outside, it was almost their lunch time so you'd wait out for him and confront him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>         I feel like i've kept this from you guys for too long, so i'm splitting this into two parts! The next part will be out later today, it's already halfway done. I thought it was a little too long for just one chapter so hold on a bit to see the next part! I decided to add in a Youngjae and Yugyeom part first thing next chapter.


	18. Tangled PT2

        It wasn't that he couldn't get up, it was just that he didn't want to. His warm sheets and soft bed cuddled around him, seemingly keeping him glued to it. Youngjae had been especially tired that day, so he was easily susceptible to the allure of his bed. "Yah, Youngjae-sunbae..." Jungkook called out to his roommate but to no avail, the boy simply rolled over and fell back into a deep sleep.

        "Aish, again?" Yoongi asked Jungkook in an annoyed voice. Yoongi poked and prodded at his roommate before just completely giving up. "We're going to be late. Let's just go." With that the two were off, leaving their sleeping roommate in dreamland.

        For the tired Youngjae, it had felt like only a matter of minutes have gone by, but in reality, he had slept the first half of his classes. His eyes opened to see his alarm clock, the bright red numbers struck panic into the boy. He jumped out of his bed, threw off his sheets and rambled through his clothes to get dressed. "Shit! Not again!!" With no time to groom himself, he set off without a moment to spare, not even taking a moment to tie his shoes. The male ran across campus swiftly, all seemed well until his foot landed on one of his loose shoe strings, causing him to trip and fly forward landing on his forehead, the contents of his backpack flying along with him onto the hard concrete sidewalk. 

        "Ow! Ow!" He quickly sat up and cradled his scraped forehead into his hands, his eyes closed tightly from the pain.

        "Hey! Are you okay?" Youngjae's normally pale cheeks lit up a bright pink when he feels a gentle hand placed on his back. When he released his forehead and opened his dark eyes he couldn't quite comprehend the sight before him he saw what he had believed, at the time, to be a dream or perhaps a deep desire. He saw a woman, a pretty one at that was kneeling before him, the sun rays beamed off of her healthy skin, her eyes were wide and lit up with concern.

        "Am I still dreaming?" He whispers to himself.

        "Afraid not.." You whisper back to him, a small smile on your lips. "You fell pretty hard though. We should get you checked out."

        "N-No! *ahem* I'm just fine.." Youngjae is in a fluster. He tried to get up but you firmly plant your hands on his shoulders to keep him seated.

        "Hey... Easy now. Just take a moment." You coo softly at the male. He takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it out in an attempt to calm himself down.

        "I-I'm really fine. I think my ego is bruised more than anything at this point." After regaining his composure he bravely looks you in the eyes. "W-Who are you anyway? Have we met before? You look familiar. But.. You know that this is an all boys school, right?" You sit back away from the boy and point to the guest pass on your chest.

        "I'm a guest here! I'm visiting my Brother. He is a first year here.

        He looked at your guest name tag and blushed slightly, it was located on your breasts. Although he couldn't see any cleavage or skin he knew that they were there and that was enough for him to become lightheaded. He cleared his throat once more and tore his eyes away from your covered breasts. "Oh? What's his name? I might know him." He asks you.

        "His name is (B/N) (L/N)." Youngjae's eyes brightened up at the name.

        "Y-You're his sister?" You nod your head shyly.

        "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before. But it didn't seem like a good time. My name is (Y/N)." You gave a small nod of your head.

        "I'm Choi Youngjae.."

        "I'm pleased to meet you, Youngjae-sshi." Just as Youngjae was gathering his response, the bell rung, signaling that class was over and lunch was now beginning.

        "Oh! Dang it. I wanted to meet him at his class.." You mumble to yourself. "Oh.. Here. Let me help you gather your things." You refer to his books and papers that are scattered around him. He watches you in a daze as you hastily pick up his things and place them neatly in his backpack. "There! All better." You say with a smile that warms his heart, you hold out his bag for him. He gets up on his feet and takes the bag from you, bowing his head as thanks.

        "You know.. I sit in the same area as your brother. If you'd like.. I can walk you there?" He asks coyly as he places his bag over his shoulders.

        "Are you sure? You were in a rush just a minute ago. Did you have somewhere to be?" He laughed halfheartedly and explained to you how he slept in and was trying to get to class in time.

        "Ahh... I see." At this time, students were beginning to flood the campus and once again there were curious eyes on you.

        "Way to go Youngjae!" A student whistled. When you look down, clearly uncomfortable with the attention, Youngjae was quick to shut up the students with a glare. He holds out his arm, gesturing you to follow along that way to the cafeteria.

        "Let's take you to your Brother.." It would look bad if you actually told him the truth that you were looking for Mark so you comply and follow his lead but instead of walking with you, he walks behind you, giving death stares to anyone that was looking at you. It was nice that he was trying to protect you, but you couldn't help but feel that they now had even more of a reason to stare. When entering the cafeteria your eyes quickly scan the room but you couldn't see either (B/N) nor Mark. "It looks like he's not here yet... Um.. If you'd like." At this point, you turn around to see him fiddling with the straps of his backpack. "You can sit with me and my group until he gets back, I mean if you want to." 

        "Hey, JB-Hyung... Who is Youngjae-hyung talking to?" Bambam asked, gathering the attention of the four person group.

        "I-Isn't that (Y/N)?!" Jinyoung exclaims excitedly.

        "Who?" Yugyeom retorted, his eyebrows coming together in confusion.

        "Well, you're about to find out. Here they come." They all scramble to look like they weren't just spying on you two.

        "Hey everyone, (Y/N) will be eating with us until (B/N) comes here. I didn't want her to be alone."

        "Please take care of me in my Brother's place." You bow your head respectfully to the group.

        "Aigooo, enough of that! We're friends aren't we?" Jinyoung pats the empty spot next to him and you quickly take him up on his offer.

        "Oh, So you're (B/N)'s sister?" Yugyeom didn't seem that surprised by the fact.

        "Really?" Bambam inspects your face from across the table. "I don't see it... Aren't you supposed to be twins or something?" You only offer him a small smile.

        "Yah! Don't make her feel weird." Jaebum scolded the younger boy.

        "It's fine. Really, JB-oppa. It's nice to see you again, by the way.." You smile shyly at the older boy, causing him to blush profusely and nod at you in acknowledgment.

        "It's nice to-"     

        Yugyeom cuts Jaebum off, "I can kind of see it. But you're much better looking than he is." He offers you a flirtatious wink. You feel as if you could die from embarrassment at any moment.

        "Would you like a bite, (Y/N)-ah?" Jinyoung, from beside you, offers you a spoonful of his food. You quickly shake your head but he insists and proceeds to bring the spoon toward your face. You comply, spreading your lips enough for the spoon to come in between.

        "Mmm!" He pulls the spoon back. "That's really good, Oppa!"

        "Yahhh, (Y/N) you and Jinyoung-hyung seem really close.." Yugyeom almost looks like he's pouting. "You know I'm closer to your Brother than he is! We are even the same age. Can we be close too?" JB pulls Yugyeom's arm to get him to stop.

        "Aish, you're scaring her! She doesn't even know you, Yugyeomie." JB looks apologetically toward you. "Please forgive him. He doesn't get out much." You shake your head.

        "No, no! It's okay! I would love to be friends. Yugyeom-ah was it? Please be informal with me. We are the same age after all." Yugyeom was ecstatic with your response.

        "Me too! I'm a first year too! I'm Kunpimook Bhuwakul. But everyone just calls me Bambam. Let's be good friends (Y/N)-ah!" The boy moves to sit next to you, sandwiching you between him and Jinyoung. "So what kind of things are you into?" Bambam starts some small talk with you.

        ' _Of course, she would get close to him... He's her age after all..'_ Jaebum could feel the jealousy welling within his chest as he watched you two converse so well. Youngjae comes to sit by Jaebum and nudges his arm slightly.

        "Are you okay Hyung?" He asks quietly.

        "Y-Yeah.." Even though he claims to be okay, Youngjae knows better.

        "Oh, that's right. How are you feeling Youngjae-sshi?" You address him.

        "Me? Oh! I'm fine. No need to worry.." The others give you both questioning looks. "Ah... You see I.." He goes on to explain what happened and how you met.

        "Geeze, Hyung. I know you like to sleep in but this is ridiculous." Yugyeom scolded him. "(Y/N)-ah was kind enough to stop and help you out but you don't even repay her? Aish. I'll do it instead. (Y/N)-ah, let's go get some dinner tonight! It'll be my treat for helping out hyung." He asks but is swiftly answered by Jaebum.

        "Yah, you're a first year. You can't go off campus on a school day.." 

        "That's never stopped me before!" He exclaims, earning a small slap to the arm from JB.

        "When will you learn?" The older male sighs. "Why don't we just order take out? I'll even pitch in." He glances at you to take a peek of your reaction.

        "You really don't have to do that. I didn't do anything special. In fact, it's what anyone should have done. So no need to thank me." If Jaebum wasn't sucked in before he surely was now. How could you be so kind and so beautiful? Youngjae was in the same boat, his heart fluttered in his chest.   
        "(Y/N)? What are you doing over here? Come on." The familiar voice called to you, instantly knowing who it was you stood up and bowed to the group of five men.

        "Thank you for allowing me to sit here. (B/N) is back so I'll be leaving first. See you all later!" You cheerfully turn to follow your brother back to his table that was filled with seven other boys.

        "Good afternoon everyone." You greet the group before sitting down next to Yoongi and Jin.

        "What were you doing over there? I wouldn't have noticed you if it weren't for Jungkook pointing you out." (B/N)'s tone of voice made you feel guilty for not looking around for him in the first place.

        "Sorry... I got carried away. They were all so nice! I even made some friends." (B/N) gave you a small smile before devouring his food. 

* * *

  
        Soon enough the bell rang once more and the group was spread off, going to their individual classes. You say goodbye to everyone and decide to make your way back to the dorm until school was out. You were certain to catch Mark then! He couldn't avoid you forever. Just as you were about to reach to open the door to the entrance of the guest wing you heard a 'PSSST' come from around the corner. You become instantly cautious. "(Y/N)! Open the door! Quickly!" You look around and then do as the voice asked of you, opening the door. When the door is wide open a body comes running through, taking you inside with it.

        "Y-Yugyeom-ah?" You question.

        "I decided to ditch class! But there is a guard out. I don't want to get caught. So.. I can hang out with you in your room, right?" A blush creeps onto your cheeks.

        "N-No! You should be in class!" You say in a panicked tone but it only makes Yugyeom push out his bottom lip in a pout.

        "So.. you're going to let me get in trouble? Pleaseeeeeee, Can I just hang out with you?" He is hitting the right buttons and he knows it. You face softens and your shoulders come down in a slump.

        "F-Fine... But only this one time." He cheers internally and beams a smile at you.

        "So this is pretty nice for a guest room. It looks just like our dorms but with only one bed." He says, trying to clear the awkward air between you two.

        "Y-Yeah. It's comfortable here. I wish I could have stayed longer." You say bittersweetly.

        "When are you leaving?" He inquires, head tilting to the side cutely. "I'm leaving Sunday morning. It's a long flight back to the states.."

         "You know.. I'm not quite sure. But there is something illuminating about you. Your personality just pulls people in. At lunch, I didn't get much of a chance to chat with you. I didn't know if I would ever get the chance again. So I just.." He goes off.

        "Decided to ditch class and impose on me, hm?" You say with a small smirk on your lips. He returns the smirk and nods his head,

        "But of course! Now no one can interrupt me from my time with you!" You share a laugh.

        "Well... Now I'm a little happy that you did." You admit to the boy, earning a small, barely noticeable blush on his cheeks.

        "The truth is... There's something that's been bothering me about you and (B/N).." Suddenly the conversation becomes deeper than you would have liked. "I'm pretty keen when it comes to changes.. (Y/N)... You'll be honest with me, right?" You gulp down a nervous breath and nod your head. "You and (B/N)... You switched places didn't you?"

        "I.. Y-Yes. But.. How did you know?" You gave your word that you would be honest and it seems like he's known for awhile.

        "Well, It happened the other day. I was trying to speak with (B/N)-ah but he seemed different... and he didn't seem to remember me. That and the fact that I heard Namjoon-sunbae and Jackson-hyung talking about it." Your eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "At first I thought that (B/N)-ah was just mad with me. But when I went to talk to him at his dorm, I overheard them talking about it.."

        "Yugyeom-ah... I'm sorry if you feel betrayed. But it wasn't like that at all." You try to justify your way.

        "It's okay, (Y/N)-ah... I think it's cool. It's nice to have a girl around as well. At first, I was upset. But it's not every day I find someone who I truly enjoy being around. So as long as we are friends. I'll protect you." His words bring tears to your eyes.

        "Thank you. That's all I can really say. Thank you so much, Yugyeom-ah. I hope we can be friends for a very long time.

        "Not me.." His words strike a nail through your heart.

        "W-What?" When he can see the pain on your face he gives a small sigh.

        "Not like that... It's just... One day. I'm sure there will be a time that you'll no longer want to be friends. When that day comes. I'll be happy." His words are like a riddle to you but he drops the subject and refuses to answer any more of you questions.

        Time passes by quickly as you both talk and share stories about when you were young or times that were fun. It is an enjoyable time but you can't stop the aching feeling in your chest from his previous words. "I'm sure there will be a time that you'll no longer want to be friends. When that day comes. I'll be happy." Why would he be happy? Aish, he's worse than Mark.

**~Friday Evening~**

        Friday had rolled around so quickly and there was still no sign of Mark. You had to just let it go for the time being. It was time to stop dwelling on him, this is probably something that he planned. Damn him. Pulling out your phone you look through your contacts. It was Friday evening, you had no plans so why not call someone fun? You smile at a particular contact and press the dial button.

  
         **RING RING RING**

  
        "(Y/N)??" You could barely hear his voice over the background music.

        "A-Ah, is this Hoseok-oppa?" You ask timidly.

        "(Y/N)! You called? Did you mean to call?" He asks you hurriedly. "Give me just a minute.." After a few seconds, the music dies down. "Hello?" He asks to make sure that you are still there.

        "I'm still here! I did mean to call you. I was wondering if you were doing anything right now?" Hoseok felt his heart leap from his chest. He was almost certain that the Gods were smiling down on him in this moment.

        "Not at all! Why? Did you want to meet up?" 

        Being the gentleman that he was, Hoseok insisted on picking you up at your dorm. He was dressed nicely for a night out on the town. When you see each other there is a mutual happy smile.

        "Oppa! Thank you for coming!" You rush to his front.

        "It's no problem! You gave me a shock when you called. I would never have thought that you'd call ME." You give him a confused look.

        "And why is that?" He gets a sad smile on his face.

        "Well.. that doesn't matter right now. Shall we go? Are you wearing comfortable shoes like I asked?" You nod and lift up your foot for him to see the comfortable tennis shoes that you have on. "Perfect, follow me."

* * *

  
        After some idle chat on your way into the city, you find yourself with Hoseok standing in front of what appeared to be an abandoned building. You give Hoseok a scared look.

        "This isn't the part where you turn out to be a killer, is it?" The male wiggled his eyebrows at you and you giggle softly.

        "Do you trust me?" He holds his hand out for you to grab.

        "I-I suppose so.." You grab his warm, welcoming hand.

        "Close your eyes." He instructs you and you abide. You hear some shuffling of keys and soon you can hear the door unlock. Hoseok begins to lead you into the building, your heart is racing with anticipation but you know you can trust him. 

        "Just a little more.. Watch your step here annndddd open!" You open your eyes to see what looked to be a dance studio of some sort. "Whoaa.. It all looks brand new! What is this place?" The mirrors reflect you perfectly, the floor is in brand new condition minus the new scuff marks in the middle.

        "This is my old dance studio. I use to practice here but it shut down a while ago. The owner doesn't mind that I use it as long as I pay a fee every now and then." It then clicked in your head.

        "So that's why you street dance? For the money to rent this place." He nods to confirm.

        "Do you know why I brought you here?"

        You shake your head. "No."

        "Remember when we first met? You told me that you wished that you could dance like me... So.. How about it? Want a few lessons? I'm not exactly the best teacher, but-" Before he had the chance to berate himself you cut him off.

        "Yes! One thousand times yes! Please teach me." For the second time, you had caused Hoseok's eyes to well with tears of joy.

        "A-Alright... So we'll do a few basic moves to start, okay?" He pulls a radio from the corner and plugs it in, dance music now flowing from the speakers into the room.

* * *

        Your legs felt like they were on fire, it had been such a long time since you've had this kind of activity. "I-I can't go on.." You say dramatically, earning a laugh from the ray of sunshine.

        "Alright, take a break. But there is still one more I want to show you." You let out a groan in happiness. Hoseok takes a seat beside you on the dance floor.

        "I.. I wanted to thank you, (Y/N). For accepting me. For believing in me." You lean over and playfully hit his knee.

        "Oppa. You are amazing... You have to know that." His sad smile returned once more before he stood up.

        "Come on. No more breaks! Just this last one and we can go for ice cream again." 

        The promise of ice cream had you back on your feet in an instant. You smoothed down your clothes and hair before turning your full attention on him. "Okay! I'm ready." You say excitedly. Hoseok switches CD's and suddenly the mood has all changed. Dream by Suzy and Baekhyun The intro begins and Hoseok takes your hands into his, one places your hand on his shoulder and that hand finds itself a comfortable spot on the small of your back, holding you close to his body, while his other hand holds onto yours as if it were the most precious glass in the world.

        "(Y/N) it's important to follow my lead. And to also keep your eyes locked with mine, can you do that?" You nod shyly as you gaze into his chocolate hues. Then the lyrics begin and he leads you into a slow dance. 

  
**You are beautiful just as you were yesterday**

**No, you’re more beautiful than you were yesterday**

**When I say something like this – You always**

**change subjects pretending you didn’t hear anything**

  
        You feel like you're gliding effortlessly across the floor, lead by this beautiful man. He led in a way that was easy to keep up with. Even so, you find yourself becoming lost not only in the lyrics but also lost in his eyes.  
        

**I had really sweet dreams yesterday  
I don’t wanna tell you now**

**Because I’m too shy – And also it’s known**

**not very good to tell someone this kind of thing**

**Dream that I can never have again**

**That was really sweet**

**I think you are just like the dream**

**Dream that I get to keep thinking**

**about all day – That was really sweet**

**That’s you**

**Lalalala hmm~**

**Lalalala hmm~**

**People say we’re really cute couple**

**I know she knows, actually I also think so**

**But sometimes I get worried about you**

**And then I feel sad alone**

**Hmm, you’re telling a lie**

**With the look full of confidence**

**But that’s so sweet to hear**

**That is**

  
        Your movements were in perfect sync, you couldn't stop the smile that grew on your face. This made Hoseok the happiest man in the world, his smile mirrored yours. He looked brilliant when he smiled like that. You found yourself melting away into his arms.

**Dream, that I can never have again**

**That was really sweet**

**I think you are just like the dream**

**Dream that I get to keep thinking**

**about all day – That was really sweet**

**That’s you**

**Well, I don’t care**

**Even if you’re a sweet liar**

**Well, I don’t care**

**Cause I will make you believe**

**Dream When you look**

**at me just like that**

**I feel like you’re so mine**

**Dream That makes me want to**

**fall asleep again – Such a sweet dream**

**That’s you**

        The music ends and your dancing comes to a graceful halt. Hoseok removes his hand from you and easily brings your hand to his lips, kissing the soft skin. "Thank you for the dance." You are completely stunned by him. Looking at him made your heart soar. You bite your bottom lip in deep thought. "We should probably get going. It's late and I don't want anyone to worry about you." He says kindly. You are broken out of your daze and hum in agreement. 

* * *

        Hoseok returns to his dorm room, a perma-smile on his face. "Whoa! Hyung look at Hoseok-sunbae! He looks different!" Mark's eyes land on Hoseok, it was true, the boy was practically beaming from ear to ear.

        "Bambam-ah, mind your own business." Mark scolded the younger male and he merely shrugged his shoulders. "But why are you like that?" Mark couldn't help but ask.

        "I found the perfect partner." Hoseok planted face first into his bed before rolling around and laughing gleefully. 

* * *

**~Saturday Night~**

  
        Saturday had finally rolled around, tonight you were supposed to be going out with Yoongi, you couldn't help the nervous feeling you got in your stomach. There were times where he seemed to like you and others where you felt like the bane of his existence. You had spent the day with (B/N) helping him with final preparations before he left in the morning. He had been talking about Yoongi non-stop. It was rare for (B/N) to find a friend that he liked this much, in fact, you couldn't remember a time where he had a friend he ever boasted about. You look at yourself in the mirror one final time. You wore a casual outfit, one that wasn't too showy but not boring either. Within a matter of seconds, there was a knock at your door.

        "Hold on!" You say as you hustle to the door, when you open said door it revealed Yoongi, holding a small bouquet of white flowers with a bit of yellow at the base. "O-Oppa! You're a little early! Are these for me?" Yoongi was slightly embarrassed by your reaction.

        "No, stupid. I got them for Jungkook-ah." You roll your eyes at him, typical Yoongi. He hands you the flowers regardless. "They're gardenias*... I got them specially for you.." You are taken aback by this gesture but take the flowers into your own hands.

        "Thank you. They are beautiful!" You exclaim. Yoongi looks at you expectantly.

        "Do you... Understand?" He asks you. You look around for a second before shaking your head.

        "Understand what?"

        "What they mean.." Oh, he's talking about the flowers.

        "N-No. I'm sorry." He lets out a small sigh then laughs softly.

        "It's fine. It might be better that way. Anyway.. Let's get going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was long! I'm going to split into another part! Should be out by either tonight or sometime tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is Yoongi's date, (B/N) leaving and the arrival to Jeju island. *Gardenia's are a symbol of secret love! 


	19. Tangled PT3

        "Oppa... I don't mean to pry.. but where exactly are we going?" You and Yoongi walk down the lit up the concrete path, heading to a large building on the east side of the school's campus.

        "It'll be okay, we are almost there." He says almost gently as you approach the building's main entrance. When you get close enough you can see a sign about that says "Main music hall". Is he taking you to the music hall? First Hoseok takes you to a dance studio and now Yoongi takes you here? Yoongi glances at you from the corner of his eye and smirks from the confused look on your face.

        "Don't think about it too much. Just.. follow me." Yoongi held the door open for you to walk inside, you thank him and head inside. He leads you down a narrow hallway and soon enough he stops at a door. He takes this moment to turn around and look you in the eyes. "Listen, (Y/N)... I've never done this for anyone before. So I'm asking you to be open minded, okay?" You nod your head and he gives you a small, relieved smile. His hand coming to pet the top of your head. "Good girl." You swat away his hand, your cheeks puffing out in annoyance, causing him to chuckle. 

        Yoongi finally opens the door for you, as you walk in you see a small classroom with a brown, spinet piano front and center. He shuts the door behind you and locks it, paranoid that someone might come in and see him in this vulnerable state. He then walks toward the piano and takes a seat on the bench, gesturing for you to come sit with him. You smile softly at this and join him. "This... This is my first love." His long, pale fingers splay over the ivory keys, his dark eyes close as he lets out a silent breath.

        After a moment of silence, Yoongi's fingers begin to press the keys, delicate music erupts in hums from the piano. This piece he's playing, you're sure you've heard it before. "The name of this song is "Kiss the Rain" it's by Yiruma. He is a Korean pianist. I really admire his work... One day.." He speaks while playing, he is able to keep up with his music despite having this distraction. Your eyes are drawn to his face; how timid he seems, it's unnatural to see him in this new light. When you think of Yoongi it's hard to picture him as a pianist but here and now, you have no doubt that this is his passion. "I want to be able to compose music. Not just like this, I want to make a name for myself, but before I do. I wanted to show you.." His words stop again but his fingers continue to play the beautiful tune. "That I can have a soft side too." He finishes out strongly, his head turning so he could look you in the eyes.

        Your breath hitches in your throat and you shyly turn your head away from his gaze, keeping your eyes locked on his skillful fingers. He isn't upset by your reaction, instead, he continues to play out the piece for you. Every second that went by felt like an eternity, you were in a blissful state until the music came to a stop. Yoongi's fingers folded onto his lap, neatly.

        "What did you think? Be honest with me.." His head tilted down to look at his lap.

        "It was amazing! I can't believe that you've kept this hidden from me. Oppa, when I see you now. I see an artist and that is the truth." Yoongi's pink lips twitched into a small, amused smile.

        "Oh yeah? And what did you see me as before?" His head tilted back slightly so he could see you once more. Your eyes widen slightly and your cheeks fill in a soft pink.

        "Ah, well... You were kind of mean before. I'm never really sure how you feel about me. One minute we are friends and the next.." You let out an exasperated huff of air and he nods his head, understanding how you feel.

        "I'm not even sure how I feel about you just yet." He admits to you. You don't take it personally but it doesn't feel nice to think he may potentially hate you.

        "I see..."

        "You're kind of a pain. You're always getting into trouble and you can't keep a secret to save your life.." What he is saying is true, you know this; though it doesn't hurt any less. "But... You're kind and you're smart.. You get this playful gleam in your eye sometimes and it's really cu-" He clears his throat and straightens out his posture. "What I'm getting at is.. You're not so bad." His fingers find their way back to the ivory keys and without any hesitation, he begins to play again. It was almost his way of telling you that he wanted to change the subject. He wasn't very good at expressing his feelings through words, so instead he'll show you through his song.*

        "I call this one "Butterfly", I've just recently composed it.." It was a beautiful tune, but it had this underlying sad tone to it. You can feel his passion come from the music. Your eyes close as you listen and soon enough the song came to an end.

        "That was so good, Yoongi-oppa! I really liked that one." Yoongi was radiating with happiness and pride. He suddenly began to open up to you through his music and you couldn't have been happier with the outcome. Before you knew it, it was already 10:45 pm. Yoongi set away from the piano for the night and walked you back to your dorm.

        "Again, thank you for introducing me to your first love." You say with a cheeky smile.

        "Next time you'll have to sing for me. If you're going to be in there, you're going to contribute." You both share a laugh.

        "Goodnight, Oppa. I'll see you later." You give him one last smile before turning around and entering your dorm.

        "Goodnight.." He says quietly. He waits a good minute before he is off on his way back to his own dorm.

* * *

        **~ Sunday Morning ~**

        Sunday was finally here. You've been dreading this day for some time now. You had already checked out at the office an hour ago. All of your female clothes are neatly packed away in a small duffle bag that is now by the front door set next to another small bag filled with some of (B/N) things and also your spare clothes. It almost feels like you are truly leaving. In a way you are, but at the very least you will still be able to stay here with everyone.. For a while longer, anyway.  You look down at the white flower in your hand. "What do you mean?" You ask it with a small smile before pressing the beautiful flower between two pages of your keepsake journal. "Now I can keep you forever!"

        There is a vibration from your phone on the counter. "Looks like it's time.." You pick up your phone and read the message.   
       

        **(B/N):** _I'm all ready, meet me with my things at the front gate._

        You sigh heavily, and retrieve the bags by the door, placing your book inside of one before you look back over the room once more. Then you are on your way out to meet him. It was fairly empty on the way to the front gates, it made you feel a little lonely. That is until you see a group of boys hanging around the school's entrance. All familiar faces. A bright smile graces your features.

        "Look! She's here, get the sign." One of them told the others. As you grew closer you can make out their individual faces. Jaebum, Jin, Hoseok, and Yugyeom were front and center, a smile on their faces. Jackson and Namjoon with knowing smiles on the right side. Jinyoung, Jimin, and Taehyung were hidden in the back, scrambling to get things together. Yoongi and Youngjae were talking with (B/N) on the left side. Bambam and Jungkook come toward you with excitement practically beaming off of them. 

        "Goodmorning!" Bambam calls out to you before he reaches your side. He takes you by one arm, leading you toward the other group of men.

        "I'll be taking those." Jungkook insists, taking your bags from you.

        "Oh, thank you. But what is all of this?" Just as those words leave your lips the back group holds up a handmade banner that took all three of Jinyoung, Jimin, and Taehyung to hold up.

        "Be safe on your travels! We'll miss you!" were drawn on there in bold letters and as you got close enough to see there were little notes from each of them. 

        "You guys! This is so sweet!" Tears brimmed in your eyes. You felt so bad for lying to them, but even so, half of them already knew. Your eyes land on Namjoon and Jackson.

        "Yah! Don't cry. It's not that ugly is it?" Jackson teases you and you laugh, causing tears to roll down your cheek.

        "I'm just really happy. Thank you so much." Bambam gives your arm a squeeze before letting you go. Jungkook takes your bags to the taxi and places them in the trunk.

        "We are really going to miss you, (Y/N). Come see us again sometime!" Oh, sweet Jinyoung. You rush to him and give him a big hug, earning "Yah's" and envious stares. He returns the embrace for a quick moment before you're pulled away by a grumpy Yugyeom.

        "Don't hog her, Hyung!" The giant boy envelopes you in a warm hug. "I'd say I'll miss you too... but.." He casually whispers in your ear. You pull back with a wide-eyed look, making sure no one heard him. "Y-Yugyeom-ah! Hush!" 

        "My turn?" Looking back you see an arms wide open Hoseok. You grin at the boy and fall into his hug. "Text me or email me! I want to stay in touch with you." You nod to the boy.

        "Of course."

        "Yah! We don't have all day, (Y/N)." A grumpy (B/N) calls to you.

        "Okay! Okay!" You quickly rush to give the other boys hugs, when it comes to Taehyung he stops you.

        "Can we all take a group picture? I want to remember this time we had together." You look to (B/N), he sighs softly and nods.

        "Fine, just one." Everyone gathered around you and (B/N) as Taehyung asked the security guard to snap a photo of you all. 

        "Alright, kids! 1.. 2.. 3!" The security guard took the picture. Taehyung goes to thank the man.

        "Alright, we really have to go now." (B/N) says. You walk to the cab and take a last look at the boys behind you. They are all waving goodbye happily to you. You wave back to them before getting in the cab. (B/N) gets into the cab after you, you share a bittersweet smile as the cab begins to drive off. Your hand comes to hold (B/N)'s and surprisingly, he allows it. His thumb stroking your fingers in a comforting way. "It'll be okay, (Y/N)."

        "Man. I'm kind of really sad right now.." Bambam expresses to the others the moment you enter the cab. Some of them stay quiet and some agree with him. Bambam shrugs his shoulders as the boys begin to wander off. Just as he was about to turn around Jaebum's voice stops him.

        "Isn't that... Shinah-sshi?" He's referring to the car that is now tailing your cab. "It is! But.. What is she doing?" Yugyeom lets out a deep groan.

        "Aish, that crazy girl is after (B/N) again.." Realization hit Yugyeom if she were to follow and find out she might have ammo to use against you.

        "Should we follow them too and stop her?" Jaebum pulled out the keys to his car.

        "I'm coming too!" Bambam grinned at his Hyung and rushed off to his car.

        "I'll come too!" Jinyoung ran after Bambam.

        "Where are you guys going?" Jackson called out to the four that were now piled in JB's car.

        "We'll be back, we have something to take care of!" 

* * *

        It was only a ten-minute ride to the airport, the taxi takes you both to the drop-off. You get out and grab your bags before setting inside. It was beyond packed inside and outside the airport, you had a hard time not running into someone. Finally, you found (B/N)'s gate and settled into two unoccupied seats. "Well, do you think you can handle this for a little while longer?" He asks you.

        "Yeah... I should be able to." You say halfheartedly. (B/N) ruffles your hair and hands you a bag with a change of clothes, wrap, and wig.

        "Let's find a unisex bathroom you can change in."

* * *

        "Aish! Watch how you're driving!" Shin Ah yelled at a car that pulled in front of her, she had (B/N) in her sight and she wasn't about to let go. The car ahead of her was driving slower than the others and subsequently put her further behind (B/N)'s taxi. "Ughh! Ajumma let's go! My man is waiting!!" She yelled out in vain. What was supposed to be a 10-minute ride turned out to be a 15-minute ride. Finally, Shin Ah pulled into the airport parking lot and rushed to get out of her car. She opened her door only to close it one second later when another car pulled into the spot beside hers. 

        "Shinah-sshi! What are you doing?" She recognized that voice. It was Jaebum.

        "A-Ah... JB-sshi.. What are you doing here?" She questioned back, stepping out of her car and swiftly shutting the door behind her.

        "He asked you first. You were stalking (B/N)-ah, weren't you?" Yugyeom stepped out of JB's car, followed by the rest. Shin Ah looked to be in a panic.

        "Look. You don't understand. I need to see him!" The boys rolled their eyes.

        "Quit harassing (B/N)-ah! He is taking (Y/N)-ah to her plane. You shouldn't interrupt that." Shin Ah was not about to back down. She looked at her feet for a brief moment before bursting into a full sprint toward the airport.

        "(B/N)!! (B/N)!! Where are you?!" She screamed out.

        "Aish! Get her!" Jaebum yelled out and the four of them chased after the mad woman. Shin Ah was small and thin, it was easy for her to weave through the endless waves of people that filled the airport.

        "(B/N)!!" She called out once more, she gained a lot of looks but was shrugged off. She looked behind her to see the men chasing after her.

        "Those bastards.." She dashed through some more people and finally made it to a somewhat emptier area.

        "Shit! We lost her." Jaebum grumbled. "Bambam, Jinyoungah, Yugyeomie let's split up! Find her or find (B/N) and warn him!"

        They all set off in different directions in order to find the girl.

* * *

  
        "(B/N)!!" She cried out, exhausted from running. She huffed and looked around. It was then she spotted that familiar hair color and shape. "I found you!" She rushed to where (B/N) was and tackled him from behind.

        "Whoa!" (B/N) stumbled forward but easily regained his composure. "What the hell? Get off!" He yelled at the girl.

        "(B/N), I have been looking for you everywhere!" She released him and grinned as he turned around.

        "Do I know you?" He cringed at the woman.

        "Oh stop messing around!" She says, slapping his arm playfully.

        "Um? I think you have the wrong person, miss.." He says, Shin Ah's eyes well with tears.

        "I-It's not funny, (B/N). Stop it!" (B/N) looks uncomfortably around and then back to her.

        "That's my name but... I've never-"

        "Shinah-sshi! (B/N)-ah!" Bambam ran toward the two. "Sorry about that, (B/N)-ah. She followed you guys and we tried to stop it. Guess we were too late." He sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

        "Oh, there you are!" Yugyeom catches up. "Aish, leave him alone when he's with family, Shinah-sshi." Yugyeom easily picks up the disgruntled woman and slumps her over his shoulder. "I'll take her out now, (B/N). So don't worry." Yugyeom carries away the pouting Shin Ah.

        "I'll be waiting outside for you, Jagiya!" She called out before they disappeared in with the crowd. Bambam pats (B/N)'s shoulder.

        "You must teach me your ways, man!" He joked. Just then the bathroom door opens and you emerge wearing your male disguise.

        "Aish, I hate this stupid thing." You groan, looking down as you adjust your wig.

        "(Y-Y/N)-ah?" Bambam asks confused. You freeze in place and slowly look up to see Bambam looking between you and (B/N). "What's going on here?" You and (B/N) give each other a look.

        "Bambam-ah.." You start out.

        "Are you a crossdresser, (Y/N)?" He squints his eyes at you.

        "Bambam-ah, (B/N)-ah and... (Y/N)-ah?" JB comes from behind you. His face just as confused as Bambam's.

        "What the hell are you wearing, (Y/N)-ah?" He comes around to see you and (B/N) side by side. "Wow. You two are identical. But (Y/N) is a little smaller." You look at your brother with pleading eyes, wanting him to say something.. Anything at this point. "Well? Are you going to tell us?"

         ** _"Flight 118 now boarding for Los Angeles, California, USA. Once again, flight 118 now boarding for Los Angeles, Thank you."_**

        Panic rose in your chest. You could see the same for (B/N), he gave you an apologetic look, taking his bags in his hands. "(Y/N).. I have to go." He reluctantly pulled out his boarding pass. You understood completely and smiled at him. "Bambam-Ah, JB-hyung... Please listen to her and understand.." He told them before making his way to board the plane.

        "I'll see you soon.." You told him.

        "So... If (B/N) is leaving.. and you're staying... Wait.. I don't understand." Bambam tried to piece the puzzle together.

        "Bambam-Ah, isn't it obvious? I can see it now. This little devil has been playing as (B/N), right?" JB smirked at you. "I have to say, that is impressive. I can't even fully say that I'm mad." JB seemed to understand a little but Bambam was at a loss.

        "You're kidding me, right? Please tell me that isn't true.." You could see the disappointment in his eyes.

        "Don't take it so personally, Bambam-ah. Let's listen to what she has to say." Jaebum tried to defend you.

        "No! Why should I? She's been lying to us this whole time! I-I can't believe this.." 

         "Bamba-"

         "No! Don't bother!" He stormed off.

         "W-Wait!" You move to go after him but Jaebum is quick to cut off your path.

        "Whoa there, Missy. I think you should start explaining everything to me." Your tear filled eyes meet with his and he becomes suddenly flustered. "Y-Yah... Don't cry. Bambam.. He just needs time to cool off. Let's go get some coffee and talk. He'll come back.."

* * *

  
        Bambam exited the airport and quickly made his way back to the car. "Bambam? What's wrong?" Yugyeom asks from his spot on the hood of JB's car. Bambam can see that Shinah's car is no longer there so he decides it's okay to vent about what happened. "I-I saw something.. (Y/N)-ah... She's.."

        "Been posing as (B/N)?" Bambam's eyes widen as he looks at Yugyeom. "I know.. Jackson-hyung knows too. In fact, I think more people know than they probably should. I'm guessing JB-hyung knows now too?" Bambam scoffs and bites his tongue.

        "I guess I was the only one not trusted, huh?" Yugyeom raises his eyebrow.

        "It's not like that. I just recently found out too... But Hyung... It's not that big of a deal. I mean, for a girl, she's cool." Bambam could agree with that. It wasn't that he was mad about the lie in general. He was more upset that she kept it from him. From the first day he met you, when you were (B/N), he felt as if you could become good friends. You fit in with his group, you helped him study without making him feel like a dumbass.. and on top of all that. You were a good person. He shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh. "Oh.. JB-hyung says they are in a cafe in the airport. Are you calmed down now?" He asked. "I guess she was crying... And where is Jinyoung-hyung?"

        "Let's go find him and meet up. I think I'd like to hear what she has to say now."

* * *

        "So that time at the cinema.. and when we went to karaoke. That was you?" Jaebum asks you. You nod your head slowly.

        "I-I'm so sorry.." Tears filled your eyes once more.

        "Aish, I miss everything... But (Y/N)-ah. Why didn't you just tell us from the beginning?" Jinyoung gently patted your back, trying to comfort you.

        "I was scared. But I also promised (B/N) that I would try not to get caught.." Bambam nodded his head. He could see how you could be scared.

        "(Y/N)-ah.. I will forgive you. If you can promise me something?" All eyes were now on Bambam. "No more secrets with us. When we get back today... You'll come clean to the rest. They at least deserve to know. From there we will decide what we want to do with you."

        "I-I can do that.." You wipe your tears and give a small smile in thanks. "I promise. No more secrets from you." Jaebum nudges your shoulder.

        "You also have to promise to keep hanging out with us until you really leave." You laugh softly and nod your head once more.

        "I can do that too.." 

        "Alright then. Let's go tell the others..." Yugyeom spoke up. You pulled out your phone and texted Namjoon, asking if he could get everyone together at your dorm room.

        "Okay. I asked Namjoon-ah if he could get everyone.. I'm ready to come clean."

* * *

      **~ Sunday Afternoon ~**

        The walk to your dorm room was nerve wracking. Your hands were shaking, your eyes were puffy from crying and on top of that, you were fearful of how the rest would react. You counted in your head. _'Jin-oppa, Hoseok-oppa, Youngjae-sshi, Taehyung-ah and Jimin-sshi are the only ones left.'_  Here you were, at the end of your road. The wooden door before you. You hesitate when you could hear the voices coming from the inside. "It'll be okay, (Y/N)-ah... We are here too.."

         You open the door and are greeted by the sight of all your friends. The emotions hit you again, tears threatening to spill from your eyes once again. "I-I'm glad you are all here.." You say with your normal voice. Immediately you can see the confusion on some of their faces. You come further into the packed room. "I-I have something to tell you all.." Youngjae glances at the four boys that walk into the room after you. They gesture toward you and he returns his gaze.

        "I've been keeping a secret.." Your hand comes up to run through the locks of your wig before you pull it down, revealing your natural hair.

        "(Y/N)-ah?" Taehyung looks at you with confused eyes.

        "It's about time.." Jungkook muttered with a small smile. Jimin's eyes rounded.

        "This whole time. I've been pretending to be (B/N)... I am so sorry that I lied to you all.."

        "You know that I don't care, (Y/N)-ah.." Namjoon said softly.

        "I don't either." Jackson backed him up.

        "Neither do we." Bambam spoke for himself, Jinyoung and Jaebum.

        "I'm proud of you, (Y/N). That took courage." Jungkook said.

        "You just couldn't keep it a secret anymore, could you?" Yoongi chuckled at you.

        "W-Wow... I'm shocked. But.. If you're here... Then where is the real (B/N)?"

         "T-This could take some time to explain.." And so you did, you told them about (B/N)'s dreams and how he finally had a chance to pursue them but your parents wouldn't allow it. Then you told them about why "you" needed to come back to see your parents. There were some laughs and a lot of questions. But there was no animosity. No anger. Just pure acceptance.

        "So.. You're telling me that most of you guys knew?" Yugyeom asked the room of 12 other men (you noted that Mark was once again, missing). "Raise your hand if you didn't know." Taehyung, Jimin, Youngjae, and Hoseok all raise their hands. You noticed that Jin didn't.

        "Jin-oppa..? You knew?" The male smiled secretively. "I'll tell you some other time." You tilt your head at this. You were certain that you kept it hidden from him well enough.

        "So.. Now that you're done. Can we go? It's cramped in here." Yoongi complained.

        "O-Oh... Yes, please. If you want to go.. Please, go.."

        "Aish, can you wait a moment. We still need to decide what we want to do with this information.." Jaebum silences the room with his statement. Your eyes lower.

        "Of course... Whatever you guys decide. I will be okay with it.."

         "I think it's pretty obvious what we're going to do.." Yoongi says in a monotonous tone. The men all look at each other in a silent agreement.

        "Well, (Y/N). It's official... You're the very first female to attend Shiwang academy "Kind of" (Jinyoung added.) Congratulations!" Jimin came up, with arms open, but before he could get to you several hands pulled him back.  
        

        "Watch what you're doing!"  
        "Aish, this pervert!"  
        "Shameless."  
        "Hyung, are you really like that?"  
        "Just because she's a girl now doesn't mean you can touch her!"  
        "Yeah! We will protect her from perverts like you."  
        "I-It wasn't like that!" He defended himself but was berated and scolded by the others anyway.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>         I think i'll end it here. It's getting pretty long. This was the final part to Tangled! I decided to make the Jeju trip a whole chapter by itself, but it will also have a more in depth look at how they feel about her. The end is so close I can see it! Happy new years everyone! Be safe and have a good time.  ❤ ❤ ❤
> 
> Each character will have individual time with the reader. It's all planned out and will be out soon! Although you can suggest who you would like to see with her first!
> 
> *Kiss the rain ->Yiruma- Kiss the Rain
> 
> *Butterfly Piano version Butterfly - Piano Cover


	20. Checking in

**~ Monday Morning ~**

        Jimin took a glance at his clock for what seemed the millionth time this morning. The glowing red lights read, 5:30. It was about an hour from when he had to get up. The male closed his dark colored eyes and shifted further into his warm sheets. After only a minute the male let out a soft grumble; it was no use, he concluded. He hadn't been able to sleep the whole night. Not since the reveal. His mind wandered to a certain girl. Her sunny disposition and eyes that challenged the brightest stars, and oh that smile. Jimin's own lips spread into a grin when thinking of your smile. This whole time. You had been a girl and right under his nose. It almost made him wish that he would have gotten to know you sooner. 

        After you had explained your situation to the room, he felt great sympathy for you. It made his heart surge, it made him want to protect you just like how you were protecting your brother. Perhaps it was the hyung in him that he felt this way. Or perhaps it was the fact that you were a beautiful girl with an even more beautiful inside. Jimin's cheeks flushed with the realization, he became shy thinking about you. But Jimin was a hot-blooded young man. He couldn't stop the urge that welled up in his loins. _'This is going to be one long day..'_

* * *

               "Yah, (Y/N). I promised (B/N) that I would look after you, so i've written down some guidelines while we are in Jeju." Namjoon says, his cheeks flushed a light pink as he hands you a folded up piece of paper. You squint your eyes at him before taking the list from him. You have no intention of following the list, but you might as well humor him. Jackson comes behind you, wrapping one arm around your neck as he reads the list out loud.

        "Number one: Stay by my side." At this point, Jackson had burst out into an uncontrollable laughter. "Y-Yah! Don't laugh! I want to keep her safe!" Namjoon's face scorched red from embarrassment. You ignore the two bickering boys and continue down the list.

        "Number two: Don't talk to strangers. Number three: Stay away from Jimin?" You ask, giving Namjoon a questioning look.

        "That, I can agree on." Jackson said firmly.

        "Oh, are you done laughing now?" Namjoon asked sarcastically. You shake your head at them.

        "Childish." You mumble before continuing. "Number four: Don't, under any circumstances, go into the water." You had enough. "Namjoon-oppa. I'm sorry but," You rip his paper in half. "I can take care of myself. This is my first time to Jeju and I would like to enjoy myself. So thank you but no thank you.." Cue another Jackson laugh and a pouting Namjoon.

        You turn your back toward them and continue to fill your modest sized suitcase with your necessities. It was only a matter of minutes before you had to leave to front of the campus to check in with your teacher. The first years were to go into a shuttle together then the second years and so on. You look through your room once more, making sure that you had everything you needed. "Alright! I'm all packed." You zip up your suitcase. "I'll be going now. I will see you at the airport." You bow your head to the boys and head for the door.

        "Be safe, Jagiya~ Call Oppa if you need anything." Jackson said in a cutesy voice, earning a small giggle from you. Namjoon rolled his eyes at the other male.

        "(Y/N).. Be safe." He said as you exited the door. Jackson turned to him once he was sure that you were gone.

        "Did you see? She was wearing my necklace again." He said with a fond smile.

        "Jackson-ah, don't think just because she is wearing something you gave her means that she is yours.." He said with a grimace as he finished packing his own suitcase.

        "We'll see.." Jackson concluded. 

* * *

        "(L/N), You will be taking shuttle number 3. Go wait with the others in your group." You give a small "Yes" Bowing your head to your teacher. You roll up with your suitcase and are immediately called over by Yugyeom and Bambam who are standing by.

        "What number did you get, (B/N)-ah?" Yugyeom asks, it's a little weird now to hear him call you by that name.

        "Ah.. I got number 3."

        Yugyeom's face lights up with a smile. "Me too! Sit by me, okay?"

        "Yah!" Bambam elbows Yugyeom in the side. "What about me? I want to sit by he- h-him! Too.." Bambam gives you an apologetic look, which you return with a smile and a small nod.

        "Aish... Bambam, be careful." Yugyeom warns him. "If we sit in the back, (B/N) can sit between us." It was settled.

        "Oi, (B/N)!" An excited Jungkook rushes up. "Which are you on?" He asks with a hopeful smile.

        "I'm on three. What about you, Jungkook-ah?" His smile dwindled into a small frown. 

        "I got number one.." He says lowly, his eyes staring sharply at a grinning Yugyeom.

        "Well, maybe next time Jungkook-ah.." You say, your hand reaching out to pat his arm. It was Jungkook's turn to send Yugyeom a smile.

        "Aigoo, isn't our (B/N)-ah so friendly?" Yugyeom's arm wrapped around your neck, pulling you flush against his chest.

        "Yah! Yugyeomie, knock it off!" You smack his chest but he only chuckles and holds you tighter, giving Jungkook a dominate smirk.

        "Bus one is now boarding!" One of the teachers called out. If looks could kill, Yugyeom would be dead five times over.

        "I'll see you later, (B/N)-ah.." He grumbled before going to load up on his shuttle. You pull away from Yugyeom and proceed to straighten out your clothes.

        "Yugyeomie, why do I get the feeling that you don't like Jungkook-sshi that much?" Bambam asked the boy.

        "It's not that I don't like him," Yugyeom's eyes wandered over to you. "We are both after the same thing.. So naturally, I want to show him up." Bambam understands completely, his eyes wander down to his feet. If this was how he was going to play it then Bambam seriously needed to step his game up to even compete.

        "Bus two and three now loading!" You grab your suitcase and head to the bus along with the other two boys. Luckily, for you, you managed to snag the first place in line, almost guaranteeing you the back seat. "Alright, come on in." The shuttle driver opened the doors and you rushed in, leaving your bag behind for the driver to load it into the side compartment. You, Bambam and Yugyeom file into the shuttle bus and take the back seat, you sat in the middle with Bambam on your right and Yugyeom on your left. The rest of your group came in, filling every last seat and then you were off to the airport.

        "I'm really excited. I've been to a lot of places, but never to Jeju!" You exclaim, careful not to seem too "girly" about it.

        "(B/N), I think you'll like it, I can even show you around the places I know. This will be my third time." Bambam asks with a hopeful disposition.

        "Yah, don't go wasting his free time. (B/N) can decide what he wants to do when he gets there." Yugyeom frowned, he didn't like this. It was one thing to fend off Jungkook, he was a timid boy but Bambam, he is outgoing and if he wasn't careful. He was sure you'd fall for him instantly. 

        "I guess you're right.. But (B/N), let me know if you want to!" He gives you his charming smile, you can't help but admire the boy. He was a ball of energy that you loved to be around. His mischievous nature drew you in. How lucky you were to be able to make good friends with him.

        "Bambam-ah... Did I ever tell you thank you?" You say in a low voice, one that was made for only you and him to hear. A small blush crawled across the boy's nose and cheeks.

        "F-FoR what?" His voice unintentionally cracks from his nervous state.

        "For accepting me. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you.."

        Now, Kunpimook Bhuwakul was indeed a man. Kunpimook Bhuwakul was a man that was around a(n attractive) woman who valued him and one whom he valued as well. Kunpimook Bhuwakul was no doubt, beginning to fall under the spell of (L/N) (Y/N). He was caught speechless. He quickly turned his head away, using one of his hands to cover his face from embarrassment. "B-Bambam?" You question, your hand coming to gently shake his arm. It was no use, the boy was already out of this world. He was on cloud nine.

        Because you were first to get on the bus, it made you last getting off. After gathering your belongings, you and the other two boys head inside to the airport. _'Two days in a row. Hopefully this time it won't go so badly.'_ The image of what transpired yesterday sent a chill down your spine. It was easy enough to find your terminal. Upon arriving, you instantly notice Jungkook leaning against a wall that is on the way to your gate.

        "Jungkook-ah!" You call out to him, rushing over to greet him. Bambam and Yugyeom share an annoyed look, following in your footsteps.

        "You said next time, right? So how about sitting with me on the plane?" 

        "I did say that didn't I? Alright!" You turn around to face an annoyed pair of boys. "Well, this way it saves you guys from fighting over who sits by me."

        "There's nothing I can do to change your mind?" Yugyeom asks you with a false innocence. You roll your eyes and shake your head.

        "I'm sorry. Yugyeomie, Bambam-ah, please be on your best behavior while i'm not around." You earned yourself eye rolls from the two. They groaned, saying their goodbyes to you before finding seats. Jungkook made sure to flash Yugyeom a smirk before he left. 

        "You've never been to Jeju, right? You can have the window seat." Jungkook offers. You look at him with wide eyes.

        "J-Jungkook-ah... Thank you!" You hurriedly rush to the window seat with Jungkook taking the center seat. The plane consisted of three seated rows on either side, while it had four seats in the center rows. You and Jungkook occupied two of the three seats for this side. Most of the first years were already seated and slowly the second and third years begin to file in. It is almost instantly that you are noticed by an excited Taehyung.

        "Jungkook-ah! (B/N)!" The ray of sunshine quickly took up the seat next to Jungkook. "How lucky is this? This is my first time to Jeju-island, you know." Taehyung seemed more excited than you at this point.

        "Oh is that so? Hyung, do you want to take my spot so you can have the window?" You asked the ball of energy. He gives you a silent pause before giving you a bright smile.

        "No way. I know this is your first-time too. Ah! Jungkook-ah, switch me places. That way when we arrive I can look over (B/N)'s shoulder!" Taehyung suggested. Jungkook was reluctant to allow this, but Taehyung was one of his closest friends. What could possibly happen in the next hour and a half that could jeopardize his chances with you?

        "Okay, Hyung." Jungkook got up from his seat only to switch with Taehyung. Once the boy was sitting next to you he pulls out his phone and holds it out with one arm with the front camera facing toward him.

        "Take a picture with me!" You lean into the male to get into the picture and Jungkook does the same.

        "Okay smile!" You give a shy smile while the other two give brilliant smiles that could melt the heart of anyone who happened to see it. "One more! Make a funny face." Jungkook scrunched up his face, Taehyung opened his mouth wide, the way the two looked caused you to break out into a laugh and the moment was caught on camera. While they had their funny faces, you portrayed happiness with your laugh. Taehyung looks down fondly at the picture then back over to you.

        "I can't believe that I didn't see it before..." There it was.. That stare.. The one that pulls you in and makes you feel so exposed. Taehyung pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth, nibbling at the supple, pink flesh. You're almost positive that if your heart were to beat any louder, all the other passengers would be able to hear it.

        "Tae-ah, send that to me will you?" Jungkook breaks this moment between you two. You look away and out the window while Taehyung keeps his eyes on you for only a moment longer before turning to his friend.

        "Both?"

        Jungkook had been lucky. If it were anyone but Taehyung he was certain he would have jumped right in and pushed the other aside, but this was his best friend. Jungkook sighed heavily, this wasn't easy anymore. Now that they all knew, he had a lot more competition.

        "Good morning, this is your captain-"

  
        Now that everyone was boarded on the plane, the stewards went over safety precautions and rules for the ride. And soon enough the plane had taken off, heading for the one and only Jeju Island. It would take about one hour and thirty minutes to arrive. For most of the ride you kept your eyes out the window, Taehyung and Jungkook conversed with each other and occasionally bringing you into the conversation.

        "Oh, Taehyung-ah, there it is!" You point out your window. The sun was shining down beautifully on the small island. Taehyung leaned over, his head now resting on your shoulder as you look out at the view.

        "Wow! It's so beautiful.." He breathes out. You pay no mind to his closeness. This was just him, it was very much a Taehyung thing. You shift back on your seat, forcing Taehyung to move back into his position.

        "I can't wait!" You squirm in your seat. Taehyung gently pats the top of your head and smiles at you. Jungkook bit the inside of his cheek to keep him from saying anything to Taehyung. It would only be for a little bit longer before he could snatch you away from everyone. His eyes wander over to you, your smiling face brightened his mood. In the next week he was certain to steal your heart for good.

* * *

        You lose Taehyung and Jungkook in the rush of students trying to grab their things as quickly as possible. You stick it out in the back and only go to grab your suitcase once there is a sufficient gap. All students all gathered around the front of the airport, once again waiting for the shuttle, to take them to their hotel. This time the shuttles weren't organized by year, it was first come, first serve. You get into line, unfortunately, this time you didn't see anyone that you knew. You figured that they had already left. You close your eyes for a moment and take in a deep breath, the air is fresh here and it's nice to have this moment to dwell in your thoughts. 

          "(B/N)!" Or so you thought. Your eyes snap open to see Jinyoung running your way.

        "Oh Hyung!" He comes to stand with you in line.

        "I was worried I'd be myself, Jackson-ah and JB-ah ran off so quickly. So I'm glad you're here too." He gives you a relieved smile.

        "I'm glad too, Hyung." You smile back at the enthusiastic boy.

        "So.. H-How was your trip?" He suddenly finds himself becoming shy by your smile that was aimed at him.

        "It was good! Jungkook-ah let me sit by the window because this is my first time.

        "Ah, I see." He says with a sad smile on his lips.

        "Is something wrong, Hyung?" You ask him in a concerned tone.

        "N-No. But you and Jungkook-sshi are close, huh?" His eyes avert to his feet.

        "Yes, we are. He was one of the first people that I met when coming here!" You say nostalgically. You can see that Jinyoung is becoming a little bit uncomfortable.

        "(B/N)-ah.. Do you think we could become close too? I-I mean everyone in my group is getting close and.. I-" Before he can finish his sentence you let out a small laugh.

        "S-Sorry, Hyung. But you were being so cute. Jinyoung-hyung.. Of course, we can become close. I would like that very much. I owe you a lot. So please, take care of me from now on." You bow your head to the boy, causing him to become flustered.

        "Y-Yah, don't do that! Look the shuttle is coming.. Let's get going.." He says, brushing past you. You smile to yourself and follow after him.

        "Wait for me, Hyung!"


	21. Yoongi's determination

           It irritated him to no end that you had not arrived yet, he doesn't know how long he's been sitting here. All the buses were accounted for. Well, all but one and of course, with his luck, you just happened to be on that bus. Half lidded eyes watched as the last shuttle bus rounded the corner, coming toward the hotel's loading area. "Finally." He mutters, standing to his feet and grabbing his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. Yoongi patted out his clothes, though he knew there was nothing on him, he felt like grooming himself a bit. The bus came to a stop and within a matter of seconds the driver, along with the students inside, began to file out. For some reason, he found himself growing more anxious with each passing student that went by that was not you. "Just how long do you plan on keeping me waiting?" Another mutter.   
       

         When you finally exited the bus, Yoongi couldn't help the small smile that curved on his lips. His expression went from anxious to relieved in a split second. As he watched you step out of the bus his eyes were drawn to your sweet smile, it was a sight that he could take in for days. Your head turns to look behind you and subsequently, his eyes follow suit to look at the person coming behind you, where your smile was directed to. Almost instantaneously, Yoongi's expression changed once more, this time to annoyed. A young man followed behind you, a bright smile lit up the man's handsome face. Yoongi suddenly felt self-conscious. _'Jinyoung-sshi... Just what are you doing alone with her? Smiling at her like that... Aish.'_ Jealousy flooded his veins.

  
        Not being one to be pushed aside, he marched up to you once you had gotten your suitcase from the undercarriage and grabbed you by your upper arm, pulling you along with him. "A-AH! Yoongi-hyung?" You yelped out in surprise. He is a little amused by this, a small smirk now playing on his features as he drags you away.

        "Eh? (B/N)-ah?" Jinyoung watches in confusion as you're pulled away. You look back at the man, giving him an apologetic smile.

        "I-I'll see you later, Hyung!" He only offers a small wave to you, a look of sadness in his eyes.  
       

* * *

  
        Yoongi takes you into the hotel and straight to the desk receptionist. "Hello~" The friendly woman greeted you two.

        "Hello..." You give a slight head nod to the woman.

        "Are you checking in?" She inquires.

        "Yes, we are with the Shiwang boy’s academy." At this time, he pulls out his school ID to confirm and nudges you to do the same. Hastily you take yours from your pocket and show it to the woman.

        "I see. Thank you. Give me one moment, please." She takes the ID's and types away on her computer. "Alright, you two are checked in for a double room on the fifth floor. Have a wonderful visit." She beams, handing you both your IDs back along with your room key cards. Yoongi mumbles out a thank you and you bow your head. "Thank you..." He takes a hold of your wrist, pulling you along with him once more. "Let's go."

* * *

        "Wowwww!" You exclaim as you enter the room. Yoongi gives you a side glance, confused as to why you were so amazed. There were two full sized beds that occupied most of it and a simple dresser with a TV placed on top of it. 

        "What? It's nothing special." Sure, it was a plain room but that's not what you were excited about. Sunlight beautifully filtered through the sliding glass doors on the opposite side of the room. Your feet take you to the doors, your forehead pressed against the warmed glass as you looked around. You had a magnificent view of the outside, you could see the brilliant blue of the ocean from your spot.

        "Well? Why don't you actually go out and look." He gave you a small smile. You grin at him, nodding your head before slamming open the door, a warm breeze greeted you, brushing against your face. Goosebumps arose on your skin and you shivered from the delightful feeling. You took no time rushing out to lean over the balcony to get a better view of the ocean. "Aigooo, look at you, you're just like a child." Yoongi chuckles. Your turn yourself around to face him, he was propped up against the glass door with a kind smile on his lips. "Get ready, (Y/N)..." He says softly to you. You tilt your head in confusion and raise an eyebrow. "We didn't come all this way just to look at it. So go get ready!" You let out a little 'ahhh' in understanding and rush past him to get back inside.

* * *

        It was midday, the sun was shining down on the two of you, it was warm but not overly so. It was perfect, especially since you were headed to the beach. You adjusted the small drawstring bag on your back that held a beach towel, some sunblock, and your phone. You and Yoongi walk side by side down the street, making your way to the closest beach, which happened to be Hyeopjae. There were locals running about their days and even a few of your classmates are out and exploring the wondrous Jeju Island. You could smell the salt from the ocean, you were close; your heart pounded in anticipation. Within seconds the beach was within eyesight, there were a handful of people playing in the water. "Hyung! Let's hurry!" You rush ahead, Yoongi following suit.

        "Aish, hold on a second!" Before you could go too far he had managed to catch your wrist once more, pulling you toward him.

            “What is it?” You look at him questioningly.

        “I want you to be able to enjoy this experience... So I...” A small blush played on his cheeks and he turns his head to the side before holding up a black plastic bag in front of your face. He said nothing further so you simply take the bag from his hand. You peek into the bag, now it was your turn to blush. The bag held a simple black bikini. “You should be yourself for some time. It will be okay if you wear this for now.” He said in a serious tone. Your eyes widen and your heart begins to race from his kind action.

            Admittedly you were a little bummed when Namjoon had asked you to stay out of the water. You knew he was right, who knows what could happen if you fell into the water. Your hand absentmindedly reached up to touch the wig covering your hair. But would it really be okay for you to really let your guard down? Almost as if Yoongi could read your mind he gives you a small smile. “Don’t worry so much. I’ll protect you.” His confidence practically flowed off of him.

            “A-Alright. But if something goes wrong you have to be the one to explain to (B/N).” You look around for a place to change. The girl’s and boy’s bathrooms didn’t seem right so you ended up changing in a cramped portapotty on the side of the beach. You undress and fold your clothes neatly, placing them into the bag for now. Next, your wig comes off and you easily slip on the black bikini. It fit perfectly, hugging you as if it was made for you. How did Yoongi even know your size? You shake your head of the thought, that was a question for another day.

        You take a small breath before exiting the portapotty. A shirtless Yoongi graces your view, his skin is alabaster white and flawless. Your lips part and your eyes widen to take in the sight. Your eyes scan over his flat stomach and stop just at the waist of his swimming trunks before shooting up to look at his face. Your cheeks burn when his dark eyes meet with yours. Yoongi was caught off guard by the look in your eyes, his stomach swells with desire, fire crawls its way through his veins. In this moment he knew, just from that look that you were giving him, that he had a real chance with you. His eyes take in every curve of your body, he was correct to pick that bikini. It looked wonderful on you. His breath hitched in his throat when you began to walk forward.

        “Wow..” He said under his breath.

        “Th-Thanks. I really like it! You have good taste, Hyun- I mean Oppa..” You say with a shy smile, rubbing the back of your neck in embarrassment. You hold up the bag that is now filled with your male attire. “Let’s make sure not to lose this.” He takes it from your hands with a small smirk.

        “I better hold onto it then.” You gasp as if you’re offended and then laugh. He joins you in laughter and shakes his head with a grin on his face. “Aigo, you are too much sometimes. Let’s go.” He grabs you again this time instead of grabbing your wrist, he takes your hand gently into his.

            You find a spot closer to the water to set up your towels and set down your bags. “I’m going in first, Oppa!” You call out to Yoongi before rushing to the water.

        “I’ll be right behind you.” He reaches into his own bag to take out some sunscreen, to generously cover his pale skin. You shake your head at the male. He only shrugs. “It’s all fun and games until you get a sunburn.” He says coolly. You giggle at him and take your first step into the cold water.

            “Aish, that girl is too much.” He says harshly but his smile seems to counter his words.

            *RINGRINGRING* Your phone rings from your bag. Yoongi opens the bag, digging to find your phone. “Yah! (Y/N), Your phone is-” He looks down at the caller ID once he has it in his hands, only to see that it was Mark Tuan. His thin lips turn down in displeasure. He quickly ignores the call, deletes the log and turns off your phone for good measure.

        “What did you say?” You call out to him from your spot, waist deep into the water.

        “N-Nothing! Nothing at all.” He stuffs your phone back into your bag and runs out to join you in the water.

         You give him a suspicious look. “Are you sure?” He nods and walks his way into the water to join you.

        “A-AH! It’s so cold!” He hisses as the water stings his thighs. He halts any advance and stands there giving you a helpless look.

        “Oppa, why aren’t you coming any closer?” You ask him. He gives you an uncomfortable frown.

        “It’s a man thing…” You tilt your head at him and he merely sighs. “Never mind.” He gruff. You walk toward the male with a smile decorating your face.

        “Come on! It’s not so bad once you get used to it!” You take his hand into yours, trying to pull him out further into the water. He reluctantly allows you to take him in. “See? It isn’t so bad, is it?” He looks down at your small hand gripping onto his.

        “No.. I guess it’s not.” He gives you a small smile.

* * *

        Before you knew it the day was almost over. The sun was getting low in the sky and the people were either packing up their things for the day or setting up little bonfires by the beach. You and Yoongi sit on your towels, admiring the soft pink colors that covered the darkening horizon. “I wish today didn’t have to end. I had so much fun. It was nice being able to be myself today. Thank you Yoongi-Oppa.” You turn your head to look at the male who was already staring at you.

        “You know.. At first, I wasn’t sure you would be okay with coming with me. I often wonder-” He pauses, turning his head to look back out into the ocean, his thoughts struggling within his mind. “How you really feel about me.” You continue to look at him then cast your view to follow his.

        “How I feel about Min Yoongi? Well.. I feel that he is often a lot more kind than he lets off to be..” Yoongi’s eyes widen in shock and his head snaps to look back at you. “Min Yoongi is also caring. He is someone that I can look up to, and someone that has won over my brother, which is really hard to do. If I sum up how I feel about you in a sentence. Then..” His heart begins to pound in his chest. A lump forms in his throat and he holds his breath. You turn your gaze once more to look at him. The pink sky absorbing on your face. “I-I admire you. I really like you.”

        You weren’t sure as to why you were so nervous saying so but it was truly how you felt. His expression did little to help your embarrassment. You clear your throat and turn your head away only for him to cup your cheek, turning your head back to face him. “(Y/N), look at me.” Your eyes meet his and in a split second, he begins to bring his head closer. Your heart leaps up to your throat. Just before you could react you feel his soft lips pressed lightly on your forehead. He kept them there for a time before pulling away and looking back into your eyes with a kind look on his handsome face.

        “(Y/N). Do you remember the time I gave you those flowers? The gardenias?” You nod to his question. “Good. When we get back from the trip. I will tell you what the meaning of those flowers are. But for now... I think we should get back to the hotel. It’s getting cold and I don’t want you to get sick.” Now that he had brought it up you shivered, goosebumps rising on your cold skin. He gives you a small smile and begins to gather your things.

* * *

        You had successfully changed back into your male attire and got back to your hotel room without a hitch. “(Y/N) you can wash up first. I’ll order us some food from room service.” You were about to argue that he could go first but he had already begun calling the front desk. You sigh and give him a small ‘Thank you’ before going on your way to the bathroom and washing up.

            When you had gotten out you had already decided that since Yoongi had known your secret that you would no longer keep your bandage over your chest and wig on as long as you two were alone. You stepped out of the bathroom to see that Yoongi had already set out your food. “Oh! It looks so good!” You scuffle over to sit down at the small table where he had placed your food. He sits adjacent to you, a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

        “Y-Yah.. why don’t you have your wig on? O-Or your” He motions to your chest which was significantly larger without that bandage holding your breasts down.

         You shyly cover your chest. “B-Because you already know my secret! We aren’t going out tonight anymore so why not?” You defend your stance and he only huff.

        “Don’t you know how dangerous it is to have those things out like that? Especially since you are alone with a man?” He argues.

         “B-But Oppa! You’re not like that!” His eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

        “But what if I was? You’d be completely at my mercy.” His eyes wander to your chest once more. His heated stare warms not only his body but yours as well. It was silent for a long moment before you begin to laugh.

        “You don’t have to try and scare me. I only did this because I trust you. So let’s drop this and eat!” You pull your plate closer to you before you dig into the delicious food. Yoongi shakes his head and stands up, heading to the bathroom.

        “Ah? Where are you going? Your food will get cold!” He doesn’t answer and locks himself in the bathroom. He needed a cold shower and he needed it now.

         After Yoongi had gotten out of the shower he proceeded to eat his own food in silence while you watched TV on your bed. When he was finished he cleaned up after himself and plopped down on his bed. You looked over at the tired man. “Oppa are you okay?”

         “Yes. I just have a lot on my mind.”

         “You can talk to me about it, you know?”

         “Nah. I’d rather leave you in the dark.” He says with a mischievous smirk.

         You share a laugh and shake your head. “I take back everything I said earlier! You aren’t kind at all.” You tease.

        “Oh yeah? I dare you to say that again.” He says with a grin.

        “You. Min Yoongi. Are not kin-“

        “Yah! You brat!” He runs over to your bed and proceeds to attack your sides with unrelenting tickles.

        “O-Oppa!!! N-No!!” You cry out in laughter, trying to wiggle away from him. He pins your legs down with his, continuing to tickle you.

           “Do you take it back?” He says loud enough for you to hear.

            “hahahahyes! I haha take it backkk!” He stops his attack and hovers over you, watching you come down from the laughing fit. Your face is beat red and your smile has yet to leave.

             _‘I love this girl.’_ He thinks to himself. When you finally calm yourself down he gets off of you and rubs the top of your head. “Be a good girl and stay here for a bit. I need to go for a walk.”

            You nod your head and settle yourself down on your bed once more. “Be safe!” You call out as he exits the room. You stare at the door for a few minutes after his departure. “I hope you’re okay, Yoongi.”

       

* * *

            Yoongi had gone down to the first floor of the hotel into the lounge to allow himself to think things through. He knew what it is that he wanted but he wasn’t sure if you’d truly be happy with him. He smiles thinking of the day you shared together. Your face when you were talking with him, your eyes when you said you liked him. He was set. He wanted that smile and laugh all to himself.

            “Hey.” A deep voice came from beside Yoongi. He snapped his head to see Jaebum standing beside him. “I saw you today at the beach.. with (Y/N).”

            Yoongi’s eyes narrowed at the man. “So what?” He scoffs.

            “That’s what I’m asking. What are you to her?” Jaebum asks in a dangerously low voice.

            “I’m her friend. What are you to her?” Yoongi growls out his question.

            “Friend, huh? Well, I’m not sure what I am to her, but I know what she is to me. And I’m giving you this chance to back off of her. Jinyoung-ah told me that you took her away when they were talking together. I’m going to make my feelings known to her over this trip.. and when I do I expect you to be out of the picture.” Jaebum says confidently.

            Yoongi only laughs and shakes his head. “There’s no way. Although I am her friend, I don’t plan to that for long. For someone who doesn’t even know what he is to her, I’d be really careful. (B/N), himself, asked me to watch over her and that’s what I’ll continue to do, whether she is mine or not. You won’t stop that.”

            Jaebum grits his teeth and nods his head in some understanding. He leaves Yoongi to his thoughts without another word. Yoongi closes his eyes and whispers under his breath.

            “I need to move quickly.”

       

* * *

            Yoongi had been out for about an hour before he came back to the hotel. When he entered the first thing he saw was your sleeping face illuminated by the light of the TV that you had left on. He gives you a soft smile before treading quietly over to his own bed. He settled in bed and looked over at your sleeping form. He cemented it into his head that he was head over heels for you and was prepared to do anything necessary to win your affection. “May the best man win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's been a long time hasn't it? I'm so sorry for keeping you all in the dark about.. well, everything. I've had a lot of changes in my life and frankly have had no time for anything. And on top of that my laptop screen had cracked so I had to save up for 2 months just to afford a new one. So yes, there will be more updates, but I can't say when. 
> 
> I hoped you all liked this chapter! I'll see you in the next one!


	22. Hoseok's perfect partner

    **~ Tuesday Morning ~**

        It was almost a known fact that Yoongi was not an early riser. But somehow, he managed to find himself up at 7:30, just staring at your face that was bathed in the soft glow of the morning sun. ‘Aish, how could she sleep so peacefully? Is she an idiot?’ He internally struggled with himself. ‘Maybe if I brought back some breakfast she’d wake up. That’s not a bad idea.’ Yoongi quietly got out of bed and got himself dressed in the bathroom. He looked back at the clock 7:50 it read in bright red numbers. He gave you one last look before heading out.

               You are awoken by a loud, frantic knock at your hotel door. “Yahhh, (B/N)-ahh! Open up!” Came an energetic voice from the other side. You groaned out softly and looked at the time. It’s 8 already?! You quickly get out of bed and rush to look through the peephole to see the ever so bright Hoseok standing there with a happy smile on his face.

               “Hyung? What are you doing here so early?” You ask quietly through the door.

               “You didn’t answer your phone.” He half pouts. “I thought we could go explore! Get dressed and let’s go! There’s some place I want to stop before we adventure.” You look back into the room to get a glance at Yoongi but he was nowhere to be seen.

               “I-I guess I could go.” You say hesitantly. You open the door just enough for the boy to come in. “Please wait inside while I change.”

               “Of course!” He happily complies and comes to sit down on Yoongi’s mess of a bed. A faint smile plays on his thin lips as he watched you scurry to the bathroom to change into your male attire. “The front desk said she was rooming with Yoongi-hyung. But I couldn’t believe it. I never took him for the type.” He says quietly to himself. He stands to his feet and comes over to your bed and places his hand down on the mattress. “It’s still warm...” A blush crawls its way onto Hoseok’s cheeks. He takes notice of your phone lying on the nightstand beside your bed. “Did she really not hear it ring?” He picks up the phone and presses the home button but to no avail, the screen stayed black. _‘Aish, this girl. Her phone must’ve been off.’_ Relief swept over him, his first instinct was that you had simply ignored his call.

               “Alright, hyung! I’m ready. Oh, is there a reason you have my phone?” You come out of the bathroom with a small smile on your lips.

               “I-I was just checking to make sure it was charged!” He lied and handed you the phone. “But it looks like it was off.” You take your phone from him and turn it on.

               “That’s strange. I don’t think I turned it off. Ah, it’s at low battery.” You shrug your shoulders, putting your phone away in your pocket. “I think we are ready to go.” You make a few adjustments to your shirt and walk your way over to the door where your shoes are. Hoseok quickly rushes to open the door for you.

               “Let’s get going then.”

* * *

        “So, this is where you wanted to take me?” You ask him with a vast smile and widened eyes.

               “Y-You don’t like it?” His smile dwindled down.

               “Not at all! I love it! I wanted to do some shopping anyway.” His smile was brought back by the enthusiasm in your voice.

        “Then the Chilsung Fashion Street was a perfect choice!” A small blush covers his cheeks. “But there was a selfish reason that I brought you here.” He pauses and takes in a deep breath. “I-I want you to wear girls clothes, just like when we first met.” He boldly stated. You turn to him with a shocked expression.

        “Excuse me? B-But why?” A deep hue of red sets over your face. You look down to your baggy clothes with a small frown. You admit that it would be nice to wear regular clothing again, even if it was for one day but the fact that he had requested it had your heart in a flurry.

        “I-“ He starts off then shakes his head. “(Y/N),” He takes hold of both of your shoulders and looks you dead in the eyes. “I want you to be yourself when you are with me. Give me just one day?” He looked so earnest when he said it. You think it over for another moment before nodding your head.

        “Just one day.” He jumps in joy, throwing his fists into the air in victory.

        “You won’t regret this, (Y/N)-ah!” He takes your smaller hand into his and leads you to the first store that was open. Hoseok took his time looking over each section of clothing before pulling out a light, summer dress that came up to just above your knees. “This one. This one is perfect!” He threw it over his forearm and smiled brilliantly at you. “Now you need to find some shoes to go with this.” You roll your eyes at his comment. Was he trying to spoil you? Not only had he managed to get you to agree to him buying the clothes but now he was adding on shoes. You sigh and comply with his request.

* * *

        Yoongi slides the card key into his room’s door and enters with a plastic bag filled with breakfast take out. He quietly closes the door behind him, his eyes now drawn to the empty bed where you were when he had left. “Yah, (Y/N)-ah, are you up? I brought us some food. I-It’s nothing expensive but I think- Yah! Are you even here?” He places the bag of food down and searches the room. A frown curves on his pale lips. Where were you? He instantly pulls out his phone and shoots you a quick message.

     **Yoongi:** _‘Where are you?’_

        He kept his eyes glued to the screen, waiting impatiently for your reply.

        One minute.

        Two minutes.

        Three minutes pass and finally, he gets a response.

        **(B/N):** _‘Hoseok-hyung took me out! He came by this morning and I had figured you had left for the day. I’m sorry Hyung.’_

        Yoongi can feel his blood begin to boil in his veins. Hoseok took her? He grits his teeth and typed in the two-letter word.

   **Yoongi:** _‘Ok’_

        He tossed his phone onto the bed in frustration. “This girl is trying to kill me. Or trying to get me to kill.”

* * *

        Just as you were about to reply to Yoongi asking if he was alright, your phone decided that it wanted to die. The closing animation came on and then it was black. You let out a little sigh and toss the phone into the bag filled with your male attire. Hoseok’s eyes sparkle as you exit the dressing room complete with your new outfit.

        “I’m glad I bought that one! You look perfect.” You shake your head while looking into the full-length body mirror with a small frown.        

        “Perfect? Not at all.” You hear him lament and before you know it, his hand is cupping your shoulder.

        “(Y/N)-ah, look at yourself through my eyes. You’re perfect.” His eyes meet with yours in the mirror. Your whole body begins to flush under his attention.

        “H-Hyung.” A grin pulls at his lips.

        “Ah-Ah.” He scolds. “You’re not (B/N). So, what do you call me?” A groan comes from your lips.

        “Oppa.” You hold back another eye roll and settle for a small smile.

        “That’s right. Let’s go and have our adventure. Have you eaten yet?” He asks his eyes remaining on the reflection of yours.

        “Not yet.” He releases you and takes the bag filled with your other clothes.

        “Let’s get you some food then.”

* * *

        **~ Tuesday Evening ~**

        Spending the day with Hoseok was exactly how you imagined it would be. It was fun! He was so energetic, it was contagious. Not only that but he was a complete gentleman the entire time. He took you to many stores in the vicinity, most of the time you were window shopping but it was a lot of fun. He had paid for all your meals of the day. If this had been a real date it would have been one for the books. You take this time to look over at him, a smile was permanently etched into the male’s face. The sun was beginning to set and it looked like your time with him was coming to an end but that didn’t look like it phased him at all.

        “Hoseok-Oppa, I want to thank you for today. I feel like a princess with all that you’ve done for me.” You admit in a small voice. Just when you thought that his smile couldn’t be any bigger it nearly covers his entire face.

        “Sorry for imposing on you, but I saw you out with Yoongi-Ah and so I got the idea to steal you away for the day just like he had.” Your eyes widen at his statement.

        “Y-You saw us?”

        “Heh, yeah. It’s a little unnatural that Yoongi does anything with physical activity. Besides that, it was hard to not notice you. You’re stunning where ever you are.” He says shyly, his hand coming to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. “A-Anyway. There is one more stop that we have before I take you back.” He takes your hand into his, interlacing your fingers together. A shiver runs down your spine from the sudden action. It was unexpected but you weren’t about to complain. He takes you down a few alley’s and small walkways until you come out on a busy street, filled with lights, people, and music.

        “Do you remember dancing with me?”

        “Of course!”

        “Well, to end the day, I thought that we could do that again.” With his hand still encompassing yours, he leads you to where the music was playing. There was a small band of older men playing on a small stage with a crowd already dancing in the center. He pulls you into the crowd and finds a spot. He places the bag down and began to move his body with the rhythm, never once letting go of your hand. You laugh joyfully and follow his lead. He twirls you and tips you a few times. The music begins to die down into a slower song. Hoseok places his hand on the small of your back, pulling you closer to him.

        “Mind if I have this dance?” He asks in a lower, sultry voice. You nod your head and place your free hand on his shoulder. He leads you in a smooth slow dance. Never once miss-stepping or looking away from your face. His movement was so fluid and natural it was easy to follow. “You’re the perfect partner, (Y/N)-ah.” A kind smile forms on his lips when he sees that your cheeks are beginning to redden.

        “You’re just a good leader.” You say softly, your (e/c) eyes daring to meet the dark hues of his eyes. A rush of happiness courses through his body from your compliment. Never has he felt so lucky. Some time goes by and the song has officially ended. The crowd claps for the performers and they take a bow. “It looks like that was the last of it.”

        “I guess this means we should get you back to your hotel room, hm? C’mon let’s get you changed.”

* * *

        “I’m glad that I got this chance to see you, (B/N)-ah. It was great.” Hoseok says shyly. You and he are both walking up the steps in the stairwell that take you to your separate floors. He wanted to spend a little more time with you so he suggested taking the stairs instead of the elevator.

        “It was a lot of fun, Hyung. Let’s hang out again another time.”

        “W-Well my floor is first so… Do you think you can make it back okay on your own?” He asks and you nod your head.

        “Duh! I’m a man after all.” You joke around with him and he chuckles. “Besides, my room isn’t too far from the stairs. I will be fine.” Hoseok’s floor arrives quickly and he stops before the door with a bittersweet smile.

        “Then I’ll see you later?” You nod to the boy and he sighs in relief.  He opens the door and proceeds to go forward. Just as you were about to continue on your way to the next floor you hear Hoseok call out. “Wait! Just one more thing…”

        “Yeah?” You ask curiously.

        Hoseok smiles softly and places his pointer finger onto his cheek, tapping it a few times. “Do you think you could give me a perfect end to this day?” Red stains your cheeks. You gulp down a breath and slowly make your way toward the boy.

        “J-Just one.” You lean up and press your lips to the soft skin of his cheeks for a few seconds before pulling away. “T-There!” You squeak out and practically run up the stairs to your own floor. “Later, Hyung!”

        “Perfect…” He hums to himself, using his hand to cradle the cheek you had just kissed.

        “A-Aish, he is weird.” You whisper to yourself as you make your way to your room. Just as you round the corner you see someone sitting beside your door with his head resting on his knees. You cautiously approach the figure. “Um, excuse me. Are you waiting for someone?”

        The male lifted his head at the sound of your voice. “As a matter of fact.” The male rises to his knees and comes to stand before you. “I’ve been waiting awhile to hear from you. Don’t you know how to answer your phone?” A coy smile plays on his lips.

        “You were waiting for me, Mark-hyung?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the very late update. I finally am able to get to writing now that it's summer time! Up next is Mark's chapter and then after him is Jungkook's chapter! I hope you all liked it and look forward to see what is next!


	23. Mark's need

**~ 7:30 AM Tuesday ~**

            Mark’s chestnut colored eyes stare lazily at the ocean view from his hotel room. He had been trying to contact all day yesterday. Had you been avoiding him? Maybe that’s what he gets for avoiding you in the first place. A longing sigh passes through his full, pale pink lips.

            “Hyung, are you okay?” Jinyoung gently asked Mark. He gained a defeated look when Mark remained silent. He thought back to yesterday when he had talked to him. “Are you worried about Yoongi-sshi dragging (Y/N)-ah around?”

            Mark turns his head to look back at Jinyoung with a small smile curved on his lips. “It’s alright, Jinyoung-ah. I just had a lot on my mind.” He makes his way over to the front door. “I’m going to go out for a bit. Don’t wait up.” And with that he left the room, leaving a very confused Jinyoung.

            “Aish, Hyung has it bad…” The younger male places his hand on his cheek and sighs. “I think we all do.”

* * *

            Mark decided to go to a local restaurant for a quick breakfast while sitting down at his table he pulls out his phone and dials your number once more but to no avail, it goes straight to voicemail. _‘Did she block my number?’_ Paranoia wells up within him. He finishes up his food and takes a moment to think back on the past few days. It had become a mess. At first, he feared about how he was becoming possessive over you. But now he feels like he can’t go another day without talking to you, it didn’t matter to him if others looked at you, only if you could be his and his only.

            That was it. He couldn’t take it any longer. He stood up from his seat and threw away his garbage. He was going to sort this out with you once and for all. Just as Mark exits the restaurant a smiling Yoongi is on his way in, just for a moment they lock eyes. Yoongi shoots him a knowing smirk and continues on his merry way. Mark’s jaw clenches and he dares to look back, sending Yoongi a glare before heading back to the hotel.

* * *

**~ Tuesday Afternoon, while you are with Hoseok ~**

            After taking some time to calm down and get himself ready for the day and decides that it’s time to go and see you. He sucks in a deep breath and calls the front desk asking which room you were in. After finding out his destination he sets off to your room.

            He stood before your door for a few seconds before raising his hand to knock softly. He heard some shuffling before the door opened, revealing a less-than-enthusiastic Yoongi.

            “You again? What do you want?” The annoyed man asked.

            “Isn’t this (Y/N)’s room? What are you doing here?” Mark asked him. A smirk carves its way onto Yoongi’s pale face.

            “(Y/N)-ah is my roommate for this trip. And she isn’t here right now…”

            “Then, where is she?”

            “None of _your_ business. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Yoongi shuts the door on the man.

            Mark curses the male internally and pulls out his phone to look at the time. _‘3:39. Well, I have nothing better to do.’_ Mark sits down in the hallway, pulling his knees up and resting his arms on them.

            Mark waited for hours. 4’oclock went by then 6’oclock went by and before he knew it, it was 7:30 pm. He groaned out and rested his head on his knees. _‘Just five more minutes and I’ll go… If she isn’t here in 5 minutes then I’ll-‘_

“Um, excuse me. Are you waiting for someone?” The male lifted his head at the sound of the voice. A smile rose to his lips.

            _‘Finally.’_ He thought to himself.

            “As a matter of fact.” The male rises to his feet with a grunt and comes to stand before you. “I’ve been waiting awhile to hear from you. Don’t you know how to answer your phone?” A coy smile plays on his lips.

            “You were waiting for me, _Mark-hyung_?” Your voice was like music to his ears. After waiting for so long you had finally arrived. He laughs to himself at how ridiculous he was being.

            “Who else would I be waiting for?” A hand comes to rest on top of your head. His heart was throbbing in his chest. It had been too long since he had last seen you. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting here?” Another laugh comes from his lips. “Never mind that. Do you have time to come with me right now?”

            “Are you okay, Hyung?” He only smiles at your question, you shake your head. You had a feeling that he wasn’t going to answer you anyway. “Okay, just give me a second to put my bag away.” You begin to advance forward toward your room.

            “No!” His hand shot out and blocked you from getting any closer to the room. A silence overcomes the both of you. You looked up at the male with widened eyes. In truth, he knew once you went into that room Yoongi would keep you there. He didn’t want to let that happen. His eyes meet with yours, causing a shiver to run down your spine.

            “H-Hyung?” You hesitantly ask.

            “Just forget about it for now. Come with me.” His hand encircles your forearm as he pulls you away and to the elevator.

* * *

            Mark hadn’t said one word the entire time he dragged you away from the hotel. The streets were now lit with the dim lights from the lamp posts, the sound of waves crashing against the shore was all you could hear. Finally, Mark had released your arm, he took in a deep breath and then turned to face you.

            “(B/N)-ah, can I be honest with you?”

            “Of course you can?” You tilt your head slightly at his question. Why was he acting so strangely? “What’s this all about, Mark-hyung? Why would you think you couldn’t?”

            He lets out a nervous chuckle, his hand comes to wipe at his lips in anxiousness. “I… I think…” _‘That I love you. Just say the damn words!’_ He berates himself. “That…” His heart begins to pound in his chest. He was too nervous. _‘Shit.’_  “You’re spending too much time with Yoongi-sshi.” Well, it was the truth but not quite what he wanted to say.

            “Umm, but Hyung is just looking out for me.” You are taken back by his statement. A small rush of guilt comes over you. “I don’t think I’m spending too much time with him… Hyung, where have you even been? I’ve been looking for you for a few days. This is the first time you’ve seen me in a while and you… you tell me that I’m spending too much time with Yoongi-hyung?” Irritation rises in your voice. “Why are you acting like this? Did I do something wrong?”

            Mark instantly feels regret and places his hand up in defense. “I-I didn’t mean it the way it came out… (Y/N).” The sound of your voice coming from his lips made you jump. “I-I _was_ avoiding you.” He pauses his words; his heart clenches at the sight of your saddened face. “But not because I’m angry with you. I’m angry with myself. The way I get around you… (Y/N)-ah, you drive me crazy.” He places both of his hands on your shoulders, pulling you into a tight embrace. “(Y/N).” His hot breath tickles the shell of your ear. “I want to get to know you better. I want us to be close.” Again, it wasn’t what he wanted to say but it would do for now.

            “H-Hyung…” A brush creeps up your neck, heating up your entire body. He doesn’t say anything but his grip on you tightens. Almost as if you would disappear if he let go. “M-Mark…” He comes back to his senses and releases you but remains just as close.

            “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

            You clear your throat and look down at your feet in embarrassment. “It’s fine… But did you mean those things that you said to me?”

            “Before I answer that will you answer a question of mine?” He asks, placing his fingers underneath your chin, forcing you to look back up at him. “Do you think that you could ever fall for someone like me?”

            “You mean… Fall in love?” Your cheeks burn scarlet red with the question. Your heart pounds furiously in your chest, daring to burst out at any moment. He nods his head to confirm your question. “I-I mean… I-“

            “Yah! Is that (B/N)-ah and Tuan-sunbae?”

            You quickly pull away from Mark to see where the voice originated. Mark’s hand falls limply to his side, his eyes now sending glares toward the group of three that interrupted his time with you.

            “It is! Yah, (B/N)-ah!”

            “O-Oh hey guys!” You give a sympathetic look toward Mark. Maybe it was for the best. You strolled up to the three boys with a wide smile on your face.

            “Jungkook-ah, Taehyung-ah and I were just talking about you!” Jimin wrapped an arm around your shoulder with a bright smile covering his face.

            “Aisshhh, don’t just hold her- I-I mean him- like that!” Taehyung defends you, pulling you away from the man.

            “I’m really happy to see you guys! But um I was hanging out with Mark-sunbae,” You take this time to point back to where Mark just was, turning your head to look you can see that he is no longer there. “Oh? That’s weird he was just there!” You begin to head that way.

            “(Y/N)-ah.” Jungkook’s voice calls out to you and you subsequently turn around. Taehyung covers the boy's mouth.

            “Yah! Don’t just say her name like that in public.” He scolds Jungkook. He quickly pushes Taehyung’s hand aside and walks toward you a few steps before stopping.

            “Can I see you tomorrow?” He asks quietly. Jimin and Taehyung gawk at him with a surprised expression.

            You nod your head to the boy and he grins. “Sure, but I really have to go now! I’ll see you later then!” You waved goodbye to the rest of the group and went on your way, looking for the man who always seems to disappear.

            “Tomorrow then! Meet me here at 9 am!” The boy couldn’t contain his excitement. His eyes sparkle while he watches you walk away.

* * *

            After walking around for about 15 minutes you finally stumble upon a beach illuminated by the moonlight, a dark figure was sitting on the shore. You had a feeling that it was Mark, you slowly approach the figure only to confirm your suspicion. You had finally found him.

            “I guess it was my turn to seek you out.” You take a seat beside him, your hands coming to lazily draw in the cold sand. “Why did you leave?”

            He takes this time to lean over and place the back his head onto your lap, using you as a pillow. “So many questions… Just let me rest on you for a bit.” A content smile forms its way onto his face.

            You look down at his face, his ivory skin is practically shining from the moonlight. Now it was your turn to smile. Your fingers come to move his bangs from his forehead. “Do you always have to be like this? So… secretive?” It seemed like your question fell on deaf ears as he just continued to smile and enjoy his time lying on you. You sigh and roll your eyes.

            A good time had passed and finally, Mark opened one of his eyes to see you looking up at the night sky. A small pink blush covers his cheeks.

            “(Y/N).” He calls to you softly, drawing your attention back down to his face. In a split second, he lifts his head enough to plant a quick kiss on your lips. He returns to his original spot back down on your lap; his eyes exude joy to see the shocked look on your face.

            “Y-Y-You can’t just go around kissing people!” You jump up, consequently dumping Mark from your lap. Your flustered state greatly amuses the man. He easily jumps up and faces you, dusting off the sand from his clothes.

            “I was just teasing you.” He concludes. Your mouth goes agape with frustration.

            “Teasing?! Mark! Y-You, don’t tease people with kisses!” Your angry face makes him chuckle softly.

            “So, if I wasn’t teasing, I could kiss you?” He slowly stalks toward you but comes to a stop when you place your hand out in front of your body.

            “Th-That’s not what I was saying!” Your whole body seemed to flush with embarrassment. You groan and cover your face from his view. His hand places itself on your head once more.

            “Don’t be upset, (Y/N). You’ll understand soon.” He offers softly. “But for now, let’s get you back to your hotel room. It’s pretty late.” You uncover your face and lead the way back to the hotel silently, a blush permanently stained on your cheeks. Satisfied with the results Mark happily follows behind you. _‘I bet you couldn’t one up that Yoongi-sshi.’_ He thought darkly to himself.

* * *

            You enter your hotel room silently, doing your best to make as little noise as possible as you closed the door behind you.

            “And where the hell were you all day?” Yoongi’s angry voice causes you to nearly jump out of your skin.

            “A-Ah! H-Hyung… I’m sorry… Did I wake you?” You look at the time ‘10:38’ the red numbers mocked you. You cringe slightly and look over to the angry Yoongi that sitting crossed legged on his bed with the TV remote in hand.

            “How could I sleep when you were missing?” He raised an eyebrow at the bag in your hand. “Did you go shopping?” He questions.

            “O-Oh… Hoseok-hyung took me shopping today, we had a lot of fun! Then when I came back here Mark-hyung was waiting for me. So, I went out with him for a while.”

            “He was waiting for you? Aish, that guy…” Yoongi looks unimpressed and shakes his head. He eyes you over once more, a frown pulls at his lips when noticing the pink hue on your face. “You’re covered in sand… Go take a shower.” He turned his head toward the TV as he turned it on.

            You let out a small sigh and obey his wishes, dropping your bag off at your bed and directly going to the bathroom to shower. It had been a long night and you were so looking forward to just going to bed. You check your phone to see a message from Jungkook. A smile graces your lips as you read the text.

            **Jungkook:** _I can’t wait until tomorrow. Don’t be late! And wear comfortable shoes. :)_

            **(Y/N):** _Me either! See you then. Goodnight, Jungkook-ah~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Jungkook!! I hope you all look forward to it. :) Thank you all for your support since I've been back. You guys are amazing and I will do my best to live up to your expectations.


	24. Jungkook's Match

                “How could you be so bold, Jungkook-ah? Asking her out like that. Aish, you never change.” Jimin scolds him, shaking his head. “I’m even a little jealous that she agreed. Hey, what do you say letting me come with you?”

                “No way in hell.” Jungkook counters with a devious smirk.

                “What?!” He whines. “Maybe I’ll show up anyway. Where are you going to? Hmmm? Knowing you I’d guess you’re going somewhere sightseeing.” When Jungkook stiffens, Jimin smiles triumphantly. “I knew it! Where to- Yah, Jungkookie come back!”  Before Jimin could siphon more information out of the male he bolted it back to the hotel. Leaving Jimin and Taehyung to eat his dust.

                “Aigooo, he’s such a kid. It’s obvious what he’s doing.” Taehyung waves his hand in front of his face, clearing the settling dirt. “I wonder if I asked (Y/N)-ah out-“

                “Ay, don’t even think of it! I’m going to ask her out before you are. I’m going to be the winner of her heart. Just you wait and see. I haven’t had my chance yet. But when I do, I know that she won’t be able to handle my charms.” Jimin says confidently, his eyebrow cocking as he came up with a plan in his mind. Taehyung shakes his head and pats his friend’s back.

                “Let’s get going. I’m feeling tired.”

* * *

 

                Jungkook waited impatiently. He couldn’t help it. He was nervous. He had been waiting in the same spot since 8 am. Just in case you came earlier than he did. He wanted- No he needed to be there before you. He wanted to impress you with his early arrival. Of course, he’d never tell you that he had gotten there an hour early but it was, in his mind, worth it. He takes out his phone. 8:50. Perhaps you had forgotten about him?

                _‘No, she said that she wouldn’t be late. I need to calm down. It’s still early.’_ He taps his foot anxiously. _‘Maybe she really did forget about me?’_ His heart panged with sadness in his chest and he played with the straps of the modestly sized backpack on his shoulders.

 

                “Jungkook-ah! Are you here early too? Good. I was worried that I’d be late so I came a few minutes early. Have you been here long?” Your voice reached the ears of the brooding boy. Within a fraction of a second, the boy was to his feet, his eyes wide with half joy, half relief.

                “Y-You’re here!” He rushes forward, his hands clasping your shoulders firmly. Your confused face brings the young man back to reality.

                “Were you worried that I wouldn’t show up, Jungkook-ah?” You give a small scoff, feigning hurt. “And here I thought we were becoming good friends.” Shrugging off his hands you give a quick look around the area. Not too many people were out and about but this scene might seem a bit weird. Jungkook picks up on what you’re trying to do and subsequently takes a step back, giving you some space.

                “Don’t tease me, (B/N). I-I was worried you forgot about me. Anyway-“ His heart jumps in his chest when looking at your smaller form. He shyly looks down at his feet with a pink tint on his face. You had worn the shirt that matched his. Thinking back to that day, he smiles fondly. It never mattered to him whether you were a girl or a boy. You were just you. _‘I wish I would have worn mine.’_ Maybe there was still time. “(B/N), wait here for a moment!”

                “Huh? WAIT! Where are you going?!”

                “I’LL BE RIGHT BACK!”

                “What on earth? Jungkook-ah, you are a strange boy.” You let out with a sigh. You take a seat where he previously was and wait.

* * *

 

                “Where did I put it?!” Jungkook rummages through his belongings. “AH HAH!” He thrusts the shirt into the air in triumph. It was the shirt that had matched yours. It might have seemed silly to anyone else but if you wore the matching shirt with him, it could bring him some extra luck. He strips himself of his other shirt and backpack. Hastily bringing the other shirt to replace it. Now. He was ready. Without another moment he picks up his backpack and sprints back to you.

                “Aishhh, Jungkookie. You’re losing it.” A highly amused Taehyung whispers to himself after watching his friend and roommate for this trip come in so quickly just to change his shirt. He shakes his head and pulls the blanket back over his body, shielding out any sunlight so that he may go back to sleep.

* * *

 

                You hum quietly, your feet slowly tapping on the ground. Your fingers absentmindedly coming up to adjust the fringe on your wig. Why exactly had you chosen to remain dressed this way, you were not sure. The other times you had been out someone had been determined to have you change back to looking as a girl. “Maybe I’m just an ugly guy?” You laugh at yourself. Within a few more minutes you hear the unmistakable sound of sneakers hitting the ground. You lift your head in the direction and sure enough, there he was. Jungkook was running up to you, a bright smile plastered on the boy’s face.

                “I didn’t make you wait too long, right?” He let out a breath of relief when you shook your head. “Look!” He motioned his hand to his chest. “Now we are matching!”

                “Jungkook… Did you seriously run all the way to your hotel room to change your shirt?” Laughter threatened to leak from your lips.

                “Yahhh, go ahead and laugh, but I-I just wanted to be matching today, Okay? When I saw you wearing yours… Well, I wanted to wear mine too. We bought it together. From now on you can’t wear that shirt unless I’m wearing mine!” Jungkook was surprised by his surge of confidence but didn’t phase at all. You look at him with a small smile.

                “Alright. I promise. Let’s go then. What did you have planned?”

                “A test of endurance.”

                “What?”

* * *

 

                “Come on (B/N)! Just a little bit farther! It’ll be worth it, I swear!” Jungkook yells enthusiastically. His skin glowing with the sun while your skin poured out sweat under the heat.

                “Ugh, I-I’m coming!” Your lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. Jungkook had decided that hiking the Halla Mountain trail. Step by step, stair after stair. It had already been two hours. Just how much longer would it take? You shake your head and push through the ache and burn in your body, eventually catching up with the spring hare that was Jungkook.

                “I can almost see the top! Come on! I’ll race you there.” He began to run up the remaining stairs to the top and you groaned but all the while running to catch up.

                “Al *pant* most *pant* there!” And with that, you had reached the top. You bent over your knees, panting heavily. After a few moments of catching your breath, you stand up to see one of the most beautiful views in your lifetime. You towered over the land, a small crater lake filled with water was seen hundreds of feet below you. Once again, your breath was taken from you.

 

                “I told you it was worth it!” Jungkook smiles brightly, seeming unphased by your two-hour trek up the mountain. Oh, how you envied him. He takes you by your hand and leads you to the edge, so you could get a better view.

                You take in the whole view and jump excitedly. “I can’t believe I actually made it! Jungkook-ah, this is incredible. Thank you so much for bringing me here!” You squeeze his hand tightly in yours before letting go. Jungkook becomes instantly flustered and rubs the back of his neck.

                “N-No problem. Glad you like it.” He watches your excited expressions with joy. He felt a little bad for how much you struggled coming up the mountain, but this reaction was worth all the worry. He swallowed thickly. “U-Um. I brought some lunch and waters. Why don’t we take a break?” He takes off his backpack and brings out two lunch boxes.

                “Yessss! Food!” You exclaim and rush to find a seat somewhere on the slowly crowding platform. You secured a spot on the floor with a beautiful view that was out of the way for you and Jungkook to sit and enjoy your time together.

* * *

 

                You wiped your mouth with a napkin and sighed in content. “Jungkook-ah, this was amazing. The food was good too! Although, next time I think I’ll try and make homemade food instead of you buying some.”

                “Next time?” He asks hopefully.

                “Yeah… I mean there will be a next time, right?” You question him.

                It took a while for him to conjure up a reply. “(B/N). I hope there will be many times that we can do things like this.” He cleared his throat. “W-With just us.” Here goes nothing. “Because- Because I like you.”

                Your eyes widen significantly. You knew exactly what he meant. Your words seem to get stuck in your throat and he takes this time to speak some more.

                “(B/N). No… (Y/N). It never mattered to me if you were a boy or a girl.” He takes your hand in his. “It still doesn’t matter. Even dressed like this, a boy, though you’re a girl. I-I like you! I have for awhile and I’ve never felt this way about someone. (Y/N). When you are able to return as a girl, will you… Will you be mine?”

                There was a long pause. Your heart clenched tightly in your chest. Was he serious? “J-Jungkook. Do you really-“

                “I do! Truly.” He places your hand on his chest, over his racing heart. His dark brown eyes never once leaving yours. “I realize that this is a lot to put on you at once… But you don’t have to give me an answer now. But know, that I am serious about you.” With that, he releases your hand and looks out at the scenery once more. “Isn’t it so beautiful up here?”

                You shake off his words and follow his gaze. It was beautiful outside but it was hard to enjoy it when such a heavy feeling was washing over you. What about this island has the boys beginning to go crazy? You shake your head and push all thoughts and feelings aside. You stand up and wipe off any crumbs on your person. “I think I’m ready to head back now.”

                Jungkook looks up at you with a small smile. “Sure.” He packs up everything into his backpack. “Let’s go.” A brilliant smile lights up his face, causing a blush to spread on yours.

_‘Since when was he this handsome?’_

* * *

 

               "It’s still early, are you sure you want to head back to your hotel?” Jungkook asked worriedly.

               “Yeah, that trail kicked the crap out of me. I really would like to take a shower too.” You admitted. “Thank you again for taking me. I’ll never forget that view!”

               “I won’t either. And I- uh… I meant everything I said. Please think about it.” He slowly began to close the space between you two. His larger body wrapping around you in a warm hug. “Until then, please don’t avoid me. I don’t want to lose you.”

               Your body goes ridged and you slowly pull away from his embrace. The earnest look in his eyes is enough to make your stomach do flips. “I-I will give you an answer soon…”

              “An answer to what? And why are you hugging in public? Aish, Jungkook-ah you are too much!” A familiar voice cuts in, causing you to completely remove yourself from Jungkook’s hold.

              “What are you doing here?” Jungkook asks with a hint of annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I'm slowly coming back to life. I've had a lot going on and I thank you all for your patience. Your comments keep me going. This week there was one person, especially that brought me out from under my rock. Thank you so much. I'll see you all soon!


	25. Namjoon's Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally have an estimate of how many chapters are left! There are about 28 left... Stay with me! There will be the rest of the boys for the Jeju Trip, one-two chapters being back at the academy and the final "real" chapter being at (Y/N)'s Cousin's wedding with the 15 endings one for each boy, one for (Y/N) on her own (only being friends with the boys) and maybe M A Y B E a Poly!Relationship chapter at the very end. Only if it's voted for. Which I will leave a link at the bottom for you to vote the order of the endings.

**~  Wednesday Afternoon 3PM ~**

                Eraser shavings littered the ground beside him. His pencil traced the words over and over. ‘I love you.’ Namjoon cringed and quickly erased the three words for what seemed like the millionth time out of his notebook. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Even this clean air didn’t seem to help clear his mind. So many thoughts were swarming his mind, it was hard to focus on one at a time. He went back a few pages and reread his letter. When he finished looking through he read it one more time just to be sure he was satisfied with it.

                “It might be too soon to say something like ‘I love you.’” He whispers to himself. He closed the notebook, setting it down on the grass. He’d just have to wait until he got the chance to talk to you again. Maybe seeing you would help him sort his thoughts. He gathered his things and began to head back to the hotel.

                It wasn’t long until the hotel was in view, but something else caught his eye. It looked like Jungkook and he was hugging… “(B/N)?” He said out loud but the two didn’t seem to hear him. He began to walk faster toward the two.

 “I-I will give you an answer soon…” Namjoon hears the tail end of the conversation before interjecting himself.

              “An answer to what? And why are you hugging in public? Aish, Jungkook-ah you are too much!” His tone was high, but it dripped with irritation.

              “What are you doing here?” Jungkook countered, seeming to be a little taken back that he had shown up.

                “I was just coming back from a walk.” He held up his notebook to show that he was out writing. “Besides that, this is my hotel too.”

                Jungkook scoffed at his answer and shook his head. Maybe it was better to not get into it with him right now. He looked over at you and placed his hand on your shoulder. “I’ll see you later, (B/N). See ya’ Hyung.” He gave you a quick wink before setting off back to the hotel.

                “Aigooo, can’t you be more careful around men? Don’t you know that it’s dangerous?” Namjoon scolded you.

                “Ughhhh, please don’t give me a lecture, Hyung. I’m too tired to listen.” You groaned and put your hands together in a prayer. “Please, oh merciful God, Namjoon-Hyung. Allow me to nap before giving me your words of wisdom.” This amused Namjoon. He shook his head and gave a small laugh.

                “Alright. Actually. That might work.” He noted to himself. “(B/N), call me after your nap. I’ll take you out to dinner and then you’ll have to listen to my lecture. Got it?”

                “Yes! I’ll call you when I’m done.”

 

**~ Wednesday Evening 7PM ~**

                Once again Namjoon found himself stuck at the same part. He licked his thick lips and nodded to himself, he finally gave in and wrote down those three words. “I… Love… You. There. I did it.” He sighed heavily and took out his phone. “It’s seven already? Where is that silly girl?” He set down his phone and tore out the letter and folded it neatly, placing it near a small, plain, black box. He stared fondly at the box. He had gotten you matching bracelets. In fact, he got it the day after he had found Jackson’s present for you. He laughed now thinking about how silly it looked but he was jealous. He had decided that now was the perfect time to give it to you.

                The sound of his phone ringing broke through his thoughts.

* * *

                “I didn’t expect to sleep so long, but I was really tired. Jungkook-ah really put me through it! He made me climb a mountain. My legs are still sore.” You whined and absentmindedly rub your thighs, making the poor boy in front of you a little uncomfortable. Namjoon gulped down his collecting saliva and waved it off.

                “I-It’s fine. I needed the time anyway.” He touched his pocket just to ensure that the small box and letter were still there. “Let’s go, I know this local diner we can eat at.”

* * *

                “It was so good, thanks again, Hyung! You always take good care of me.” Your smile made him increasingly nervous.

                “It’s not a thing.” He cringed at his words when you gave him a funny look. “I meant ‘nothing’.” He corrected himself. His fingertips danced anxiously on the table. You were quick to notice his antsy behavior.

                “Is uh… everything okay? You’ve been a little quiet tonight. Did I say something to offend you, Hyung?” You asked in a concerned tone. He was quick to defend himself.

                “N-No! I just… Well, the truth is that… That…” His heart wouldn’t give him a break. It was beating so loudly in his chest he was certain if you listened closely you could probably hear it from where you were sitting.

                “That?” You tried to coax him along to finish his sentence.

                “That… It’s a little crowded in here.” He blurted out. You take this time to look around the small diner. There was only one other couple besides the few workers in the building.

                “Um? Namjoon-Hyung. Are you-“

                He cut you off by standing up abruptly. “P-Please come outside with me.” He placed down money for your meals and walked out of the diner. You wipe off your mouth and followed behind him.

                He led you down a small dirt path that slowly turned into flower fields. The sun was beginning to set, giving off a warm glow to everything around you. You kept up with Namjoon and when he stopped you almost collide with his back. You took a step back when he turned around.

                “(Y/N).” He stated. This took you off guard and caused you to jump slightly.

                “Y-Yes?” You managed to squeak out. He looked unreal to you right now. A golden hue surrounded him, he reached into his pocket and took out a small white box that seemed to glow as well. He handed you the box which you took delicately into your hands.

                “Don’t look in that yet. First, please accept this.” His shaking hands hand you a piece of folded lined paper. You took this into your hands and begin to unfold the paper. It was a letter. You eye Namjoon questioningly. “(Y/N), I’m don’t do too well with speaking. But these are my feelings. Please read them carefully. I-I, uh, I’ll see you later!”

                “W-Wait!! Namjoon!” You called out to the boy, but he kept running. Your face burns a bright red and you look to the letter once more.

 

                _‘Dearest (Y/N),_

_As you should know from this letter, I am a coward. I couldn’t even voice my feelings to you. I write this with a heavy heart. I haven’t been honest with you. I’ve known you were a female from day one. From day one I have had this need- no – want to protect you. After getting to know you, I fell in love. You are like a star, so bright and seemingly so close, but when I reach my hand out to you I can’t touch you. And beside that, you are close with so many other stars. I can’t come even close. I want to be a star with you but if I can’t then I want to settle to be the spectator, watching you each night. Maybe you aren’t like a star at all. Perhaps you are more like the moon. I am illuminated by your light._

_(Y/N), to me, you are an oasis in this desert that I live in. You provide me with much needed water. To me, you are a butterfly, so beautiful. So fragile. Will you notice my flower, or will you pick a prettier one?  I don’t want to frighten you, I don’t want to push you away… All I can do is watch you from afar. No- I don’t want to anymore. I can’t watch as someone plucks you from the sky and keeps you as their own, not without telling you my feelings. Do you understand? This is me giving you my heart._

_If you can’t answer me now, then I can wait. I will watch over you until that day and until then, I will be your friend, I will protect you. Even if my feelings are pushed aside, this is my vow to you. I will be your guardian angel. I will be your best friend. I will be whatever you need me to be. Take me at my word. I will protect you until you tell me otherwise. Infinity isn’t enough time to be spent with you, but it will do for now. (Y/N). I love you._

_-With all of me,_

_Kim Namjoon’_

                Tears well in your eyes and fall down your reddened cheeks. No one has ever written something so beautiful to you before. Why are all these boys suddenly coming out of the woods and confessing to you? The images of the others pass through your mind and a feeling of hurt filled your chest. Because you couldn’t have all of them. Meaning the rest would be hurt. You just needed to hold on a little bit longer. Then you could give them all an answer. You wiped your wet eyes with your arm and looked down at the small box in your hand.

                “I guess he wanted me to open this too.” You opened the box to reveal a small, white bracelet with a silver infinity symbol tied into it. “It’s beautiful…” You whispered to yourself.  “Damn all these boys!” You cursed at them before smiling a little. “What am I to do?” You wait there until the sun was fully set and the moon was now rising.

* * *

With nothing else that you could do you end up heading back to your hotel, keeping an eye out for Namjoon on the way. Hoping that he got back okay. You purse your lips out in a pout and curse at the boys again. “Damn these feelings! And why me?!” You close your eyes tightly while walking, subsequently running into a hard wall.

“O-Oh! Ouch!” You rub your head that hit the hard ‘wall’. When looking up you see a man turn around.

“We have got to stop meeting like this.” It was none other than Jaebum. “What is this the third time you’ve run into me? You got it out for me, don’t you? Or maybe you have a crush on me, huh?” He raised a cocky eyebrow and gave a small, teasing chuckle.

However, you were in no mood to joke around, instead, tears filled your eyes once more sending Jaebum into a panic. “Y-Yah, what’s wrong? I-I was just-“ His words froze in his throat when you collided with him once more, but this time purposely, your small body embracing his as you sobbed into his chest.  

* * *

* * *

 

[VOTE FOR YOUR FAV](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/10740452/CrossDresser-Ending-Order)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up in order: Jaebum (JB), Taehyung (V), Jimin, Jackson, Jin, Youngjae, Yugyeom, Bambam and Finally Jinyoung.


	26. Jaebum's Light

**~ Wednesday Evening ~**

            Jaebum sighed heavily and ran his hand through his black hair. Jackson was supposed to meet him in front of the hotel 20 minutes ago. He lifted his wrist to look at his watch for the umpteenth time. The male grew increasingly impatient. “Maybe he forgot he was supposed to meet me here?” He shook his head and laughed a little. That’s so like Jackson. He decided that it was best to check the meeting place.

          Only a few feet away from his original spot he stopped when he heard his phone ring in his pocket. When pulling out the phone Jackson’s face lit up the screen. “Yah, where are you? I’ve been waiting so long.”

          “Yeahhhhh, listen.” Jackson started off and Jaebum already knew where it was heading.

          “Aish, can’t you try keeping our plans? I hope whatever it is, is important.” He scolded Jackson.

          “Thanks for understanding! If I’m back soon I’ll give you a call, cool?” He asked before hanging up the phone before Jaebum could utter a response.

          “Typical. I should have known.” He placed the phone in his pocket and turned his body around, looking at the hotel. He was contemplating if he really wanted to go back or not. Another heavy sigh left his lips. Within seconds of deciding to go back something collided with his back. He instantly turned around to see a familiar face. His night was beginning to look up.

“We have got to stop meeting like this.” A smile graced his face. “What is this the third time you’ve run into me? You got it out for me, don’t you? Or maybe you have a crush on me, huh?” He let out a small laugh, but not at you, it was of how fortunate it turned out to be after being stood up by Jackson.

When you didn’t reply he took a closer look at your face. Tears were brimming your eyes. “Y-Yah, what’s wrong? I-I was just-“ He froze when your small body embraced his. Your arms wrapped tightly around his midsection, your face buried in his chest as you sobbed loudly.

          “I-I can’t do this anymore! I-I don’t want anyone to get hurt.” You cried in his chest.

          “I-It’s okay… There, there.” He gently pats your back while mentally scolding himself for sounding so cliché. He had never been put in this position before, so he merely copied what he knew from the movies. Your words didn’t resonate with him, but he was set on trying to calm you down. His hands now moved to settle on the middle of your back, pressing you into him until you were ready to calm down.

          Finally, after about 5 minutes you stopped crying. You pulled away from the man and wiped away all your tears. “I-I’m sorry,” You began to say but you are stopped when Jaebum pulls you back into a warm embrace.

          “Stop… Don’t say you’re sorry. Let yourself feel it. You’re safe with me.” This time it wasn’t a movie cliché, it was how he really felt. To have this precious girl cry so hard broke his heart and made him want to kill the person who made her feel this way. When you return the hug, he relaxes.

          “Hyung... I’m okay.” You say quietly, a little flustered at how sweet he was being. Once again you pull away and look up at him with a small smile on your lips. “I-“ You paused and looked down to your feet, searching for the right words. “I feel like I’m stuck. Because I’m (B/N) I can’t do anything that (Y/N) wants to do.”

          “And what does (Y/N) want to do?”

          “She just wants to be herself. She wants to be able to express herself as a girl without worrying about how other people perceive her.”

          “I know that things are complicated, but I think I can give you that. If only for a few hours. What do you say?”

          You peer into his dark brown eyes for any deceit but only see full honesty. Pink dusts your cheeks and you look away from him. You didn’t want to get caught up in the moment, but maybe it was time that you start allowing yourself to do what you want to do. “I-If that’s alright, Hyung. I’d really like that.”

          “Then go get a change of clothes and meet me here in 10 minutes. I want you to be (Y/N). We can do anything you’d like.”

* * *

                After changing in the unisex bathroom on the first floor of the hotel, you come out, wearing the cute, summer dress that Hoseok had bought for you. You felt a little guilty, but it was the only female attire that you had at this moment. You throw your wig into your bag along with your male clothes and come out of the bathroom to meet back up with Jaebum. You convinced yourself you needed this.

                When you approached Jaebum he didn’t recognize you right away, instead, he gave you a small nod in acknowledgment and looked back down at his phone that was in his hand. You gave him a questioning look.

                “Do I look that different?” You asked, your hand coming to touch the top of your head to smooth down the hair there.

                His eyes snapped over to you and he is in front of you in a split second. “I-I’m sorry! Y-You-“ He clears his throat, his eyes roaming over your form. “Y-You look gice.”

                “Gice?”

                “I was going to say good… But said nice instead.” He laughs and looks down at his feet, becoming increasingly nervous by your presence. “Soo…” He began to say. “what is it that you’d like to do?”

                “I’m unsure. Would it be okay if we just walked on the beach for a while? It’s free! And I love the water.”

                _‘A romantic walk on the beach? Jaebum this is your chance to woo the girl… Act confident.’_ He straightens his posture and nods his head. “That sounds great. But, uh, stay close to me. It’s pretty late out.” When you nod and walk closely by his side he grins to himself _. ‘Smooth.’_

* * *

                As you had expected there weren’t that many people out on the beach. Clouds covered the moon, so it wasn’t very visible, but it was enough for you. You found a nice spot to sit down, Jaebum sat beside you, making sure to stay as close as you’d allow him to be.

                “Want to know something?” He asked you.

                “Hm?” You mused, turning your head to look over at him.

                “I… I’m really happy that I got this chance to hang out with you.” He laughed lowly. “I was supposed to be with Jackson tonight, but he bailed last second.” Butterflies flutter in his stomach and he willed himself to meet your gaze. “I might come off a little scary but-“

                “Scary? I don’t think that.” You assured him with a smile. “Maybe ‘strong’ is a better word. You’re someone I wouldn’t mess with, but I can see the softy in your eyes.” He was relieved that it was so dark, otherwise, you could probably see the deep red that set on his face.

                “W-What I’m trying to say is that I haven’t had much chance to get to know you. The real you. I’ve seen you with the others…” His mind thinks of Yoongi in particular. “But today it seemed fate was on my side.”

                “Oppa, thank you. I didn’t expect to cry like that… It’s been building up for a long time.”

                He became courageous and took your hand in his, gently squeezing it for reassurance. “(Y/N)-ah, I will be here whenever you need me to be.” Not wanting to overstay his welcome, he releases your hand and turns his attention back to the ocean.

                You follow his gaze, casting it out to the calm ocean. Everything about you was calm. Your mind was steady. The quiet moments passed by comfortably and it was just nice to sit by someone without having to worry about, well, anything. Being next to Jaebum felt safe.

                The serenity of the moment is ruined when Jaebum’s phone rings in his pocket. He pulls out the phone, the light of Jackson’s picture blinds him. “Aish, this guy again? Hello?”

                “Hey! I’m back, want to hang still? You just went back to the hotel room, didn’t you? Aigo, you’re so borin-“

                “Actually, I’m with (Y/N).”

                “… Excuse me?” The tone of Jackson’s voice caused a devilish grin to spread on his face.

                “That’s right. I ran into (Y/N)-ah when I was waiting for you. When you bailed I decided to hang with her. In fact, I think I like hanging out with her a lot more than you.” He laughed, and Jackson scoffed, readying himself for his comeback.

                “YOU WANNA PLAY THAT WAY? YOU TRAITOR! YOU KNOW HOW I-“ Jackson ranted but Jaebum quickly hung up the phone and put it on silent.

                “That wasn’t very nice, Oppa.” You giggled when you saw Jackson’s face light up his screen again, but this time with no sound. Jaebum shrugged it off.

                “He deserves it. Don’t be too nice to him, (Y/N)-ah.”

                “Ooooh, do I smell jealousy?” You outright laughed when he turned his head away in shame. This time you heard your phone go off. “It’s Jackson… Should I answer?” You tease.

                “Don’t.” His hand grasped yours, causing your phone to fall onto the sand. The clouds parted just enough that the moonlight hit his pale skin, his dark eyes shone with a passion that set your cheeks ablaze. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to tease him after all. You gulp down a breath and look down at your connected hands while he looked at your face. “You know… You’re like a bright light. I can’t seem to stay away. Even if I know it’ll burn me.”

                “I never asked for that… Nothing I did warranted your attention.” You said, a frown appearing on your face. It was happening again.

                “Don’t try to control other people and how they feel.” He said this sternly but not in a scolding tone. More of a concerned tone. “(Y/N), I know this might seem weird to you, but this is how I feel. Don’t tell me that I can’t or that I shouldn’t.” His words were gentle and his hold on your hand was warm. “Is this why you were upset earlier? Because someone has feelings for you?”

                When you let out a little sound in reply he smiled sympathetically. “It might seem hard right now. But I know you will make the choice you think is the best.” This settled with you easily. Perhaps he was right. You were thinking about this all wrong. Someone is bound to be hurt, but at this point, it wasn’t a choice. It was only fair to keep your head high and eventually give them all an answer. “A-And I hope when you do… You’ll consider me as well.”

                “O-Oppa… I-I,” You start to say, not completely off guard but suddenly really flustered. “I will give you an answer soon. Can you accept that?” He nodded and pressed his lips to the back of your hand which still resided in his.

                “Only if you’ll stay with me like this for a little longer?”

                “S-Sure…”

                You didn't exactly mean to, but you had stayed out the whole night, sitting hand in hand with Jaebum. Only leaving the beach as the sun rose.

* * *

        NEXT IS TAEHYUNG. Anything you'd like to see? :)


	27. Taehyung's Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightttttt mention of a boner toward the end of the chapter. x'D I'm sorry

**~ Thursday Morning~**

                As quietly as possible you slide your card key into the slot and creak open the door to reveal a sleeping Yoongi under his blankets. You thank whatever higher power that was looking out for you and slip your shoes off before climbing into your bed, ever so silently. Trying not to wake the sleeping dragon that was Min Yoongi. When fully sheathed under your blankets you close your eyes in relief. It only takes a few minutes to fall into a blissful, much needed, sleep.

~ Thursday afternoon ~

                Hearing the loud noise of your hotel door shutting, you shoot up out of bed. Your alert eyes are instantly drawn to the door and then over to see Yoongi missing from his bed. “He must have gone out to get food…” You sigh heavily and fall back onto your bed. “What time is it anyway?” You rub your sleepy eyes before peeking over at the alarm clock on the nightstand beside you. “1:35?!” You throw your blankets off yourself and rush to the shower.

                After a quick shower, you proceed to dry your (length) hair and settle it back underneath your wig. You were out way too late and slept way too long. You come out of the bathroom and check your phone. There was only one message and it was from Taehyung it was a simple message that made your heart soar.

                **TH: Are you eating well? ^^**

You nibble on your bottom lip and begin to type out a reply.

                **(Y/N): I am, are you?**

               You set down your phone and within seconds it vibrates with another message. Surely it couldn’t have been him so soon, right?

                **TH: YOU REPLIED! :D**

                You tilt your head at his reaction. Of course, you did? What a silly boy. You type out another reply but before you send it a barrage of texts come in.

                **TH: I am eating well! ^0^**

**TH: You caught me as I was about to leave**

**TH: I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me?**

**TH: Jimin is going too.**

**TH: Wait NVM, are you busy? If not, you’re going no matter what.**

**TH: If you don’t reply to this message with a “Yes, Taehyung-oppa.” In the next 10 seconds your phone will explode. :D**

**TH: 10**

Was he serious?

                **TH: 9**

He didn’t even say where he was going!

                **TH: 8**

You begin to erase your previous message

                **TH: 7**

He was making it hard to think!

                **TH: 6**

                Was your phone really going to explode?

**TH: 5**

                You feel dumb for even thinking so. Of course, it wouldn’t.

                **TH: 4**

Ugh, might as well go. If it was with Taehyung it should be fun.

                **TH: 3**

He owes you big time for this!

**TH: 2**

**(Y/N): Yes, Taehyung-oppa. :P**

**TH: ;D Good girl. I’ll come to you! Bring your backpack, water and a change of clothes!**

You shake your head at the boy. Being around him was always exciting and unpredictable. You didn’t have any plans anyway. You sigh and set your phone down, so you can grab your things.

 

* * *

 

                Taehyung excitedly knocked at your hotel door. It had only been about 5 minutes since his last text. He couldn’t help but feel a little bit lucky. Just as he was about to journey out by himself you had answered his text. It was almost like it was meant to be. When you opened the door, he surged forward and wrapped his arms around you in a warm embrace.

                “I hope you’re ready (B/N)-ah!”

                “You never even told me what we were doing?” You mumble shyly before pulling out of his hold. “Where is Jimin-hyung?”

                “Just follow me! Do you have everything that I said?” He asks.

                You nod your head and motion to your backpack beside the door. “It’s filled with waters and a change of clothing, just like you asked.”

Taehyung is pleased by this and boops your nose. “You really are a good girl, aren’t you?” He muses.

“Y-Yah! Don’t call me a girl!” You playfully slap his arm and laugh it off, making sure that anyone who might have overheard would think it’s just a joke. You pull him down to eye level and whisper quietly. “Please be more careful when we are out in public.”

“A-Ah, sorry. I’ll be more cautious.” He clears his throat and turns his back to you. “Let’s be off on our adventure!”

* * *

 

It had been an hour walk in total silence between the two of you. Despite all your questions, it was kind of nice to not have to talk. You were in the middle of nature, only the birds and the sound of the leave crunching beneath your feet could be heard. It was almost as if he had felt the same serenity as you because he stopped dead in his tracks and took in a deep, cleansing breath. “Isn’t this nice?” He asks.

“Y-Yeah… It is. But um, hyung-“

“Nuh uh! Call me Oppa. We are miles away from anyone that would notice us. Please be yourself.” He turned his head to the side to look at your while still facing forward.

 You smile softly. He was right, no one who would know you would be there at this time. “Then… Oppa… Just where are we going? And didn’t you say Jimin-oppa would be here as well?”

“Right… Well, that was the truth, but Jimin-hyung will be there tomorrow! We are about one more hour from our camping spot!”

 “Oppa, you never told me we were going camping?!” You complain. Camping wasn’t an issue at all, but you could have prepared a bit more or even help contribute to food.

“Pfft. That would have ruined the surprise! Come on, let’s keep going. We are so close.”

You groan out and apologize to your poor legs that must endure another hike.

* * *

 

Once again, the exercise was worth the sight. Just at the edge of the green grass was a tall field of yellow flowers. “This is beautiful! Wow… I can’t believe that I’m seeing this with my own eyes.” You exclaim.

“I knew that you’d like it! Now just wait until night time.” He grins at you, his eyes watching you in amusement. He sheds himself of his heavy backpack and proceeds to pull out his tent. “Yah, come and help me set this up, then we can relax!”

You scramble over to him and help him set up the two-person sized tent and all that went along with it. Once you both were satisfied with the organization of your camp, you went over to the field of flowers to talk for a while.

“Oppa, you said that Jimin wasn’t coming until tomorrow, but you were all ready today?” You asked while fiddling with one of the flowers.

“I wanted some time to myself. I really enjoy it, but when you texted back… I got the overwhelming need to kidnap you.” He laughs at your shocked, red face. “Yahhh, I was only joking. I wanted an opportunity to spend some time with you is all, aish. Where was your head?”

You shake your head of all the devious thoughts that flooded your head. “I-It wasn’t like that! I just- was caught off guard.” Your cheeks puff out in a pout. “You don’t have to be so mean.”

“Me? Mean?” He laughs and tilts his head, his hair brushing over his eye. “I’ll show you mean.” He suddenly rushes forward, but this time you were ready for it, you dashed away from him and giggled at his confused face.

“You wanted to catch me, huh? Better try harder!” You run through the flowers, away from Taehyung, who is adamantly chasing after you.

“Y-Yah! You just got lucky!” His legs are longer than yours and it takes him no time to catch up to you and grab onto your body. His arm wrapped tightly around your shoulders, keeping your back pressed tightly against his chest. “Gotcha.” He breaths huskily in your ear, giving you goosebumps.

It was quiet again. Nothing but the sound of your breathing could be heard. His grip loosens on your shoulders and you slowly turn around to face him. His large hands gently cup one of your cheeks, his thumb stroking over your bottom lip. You face burns in his hand and you don’t dare to look him in the eyes. If you had been looking you would have seen the loving look that he was giving you. He pulls himself away and you open your eyes to see a blushing Taehyung before you.

“(Y/N)…” He breaths out with a small smile. Your heart begins to race in your chest as he reaches out toward you. “You’re it!” He taps your shoulder and runs off in the opposite direction of you. You are left dumbfounded.

“W-What? Taehyung-ahh!” You call out. But when you are only met with a laugh, you in return also laugh. “Ugh! I’m going to catch you! Just you wait!”

* * *

 

**~ Thursday Night ~**

Side by side. Shoulder to shoulder, you both stare in awe at the stars. Being away from the city allowed for them to truly shine at their brightest. You were grateful to Taehyung in this moment. It wasn’t that you hadn’t seen the stars before, but it was only with him that you realized just how beautiful and precious they were. You turn your head to look over at Taehyung who was coincidentally looking at you as well. If not for the darkness you were certain he’d be able to see the blood that rushed to your cheeks in an instant.

“Oppa? Do I have something on me?” You self-consciously touch your face.

“Not at all…” He continued to stare with a look that was hard to pin down.

“Then why aren’t you looking at the stars?”

He bit his bottom lip in thought before propping his elbow up and resting his head on his hand. “Because… Why would I?” A gentle smile tugs at his lips. “When the brightest star is right in front of me.”

“O-Oppa, quit messing around…” You huff and he only grins at you, leaving you with only that image as a reply. “You know… I’m glad you didn’t leave without me. Maybe it was meant to be. So, thanks. This was amazing.”

“You talk like it’s over? We still have another night! Jimin-hyung will be here tomorrow… So, let’s enjoy our time together.”

You nod your head and rub your arm absentmindedly.

“Are you cold? Maybe we should set up the tent.”

“That might be a good idea. I don’t want to get sick for the rest of the trip. Although this could have been avoided if SOMEONE would have clued me in! I would have brought a jacket.” You laugh.

He lights up a lantern and goes inside of the small tent only for a moment before coming back out. “U-Um… Do you promise not to get mad at me?”

You tilt your head to the side. What did he mean?

“There’s only one sleeping bag…”

Your eyebrow twitches. Once again this could have been avoided. But instead of being upset you merely shake your head at the pouting male.

“I-It wasn’t my fault! I was so excited… I can walk back if you want?”

“That’s a four-hour trip! No way… W-We’ll just open it like a blanket and share…”

* * *

 

Once again you find yourself beside Taehyung, shoulder to shoulder. But this time it is fully dark, and you are pretty sure that he was already asleep by the way his breathing was. You turn your head toward him and whisper.

“Taehyung-oppa?” But he gave no response and his breathing didn’t change either. You sigh heavily and turn on your side with your back facing him. The only thing left to do was to sleep. You closed your eyes and drifted off.

 

**~ Friday Morning~**

 

Warm. That’s how you felt. Completely warm. You open your eyes and the first thing you notice is Taehyung’s arm under your head and his other arm wrapped tightly around your waist, holding you close to him. You gently try to pry his arm off you but to no avail. He whined in his sleep and only tightened his hold.

“T-Taehyung…” You gulped nervously. He buried his face in the back of your neck and inhaled.

“You smell good…” His eyes slowly open as he is brought back to consciousness. “Good morning…” He doesn’t seem phased at all. “It was so cold last night I had no choice but to steal your warmth!” He says as his legs spoon with yours. “I hope you don’t mind…”

You stay still, your heart beating wildly in your chest. He was so close. How was he not embarrassed? It was just then that you felt a hardness beneath your bottom. Your eyes widen, and you jump out of your arms, knocking off the sleeping bag, confirming what you had thought. Taehyung was hard. You cover your eyes with your hands.

“I-I’m s-s-s-sorry!” You sputter out. He is quick to cover himself once again.

“(Y-Y/N), I didn’t mean to! I mean it’s normal! Being so close to you-“

“Taehyung-ah, are you up?!” The all too cheerful voice of Jimin broke through Taehyung’s confession.

“Y-Yeah I’m up!” _‘In more ways than one…’_ He thinks to himself.

You burst out of the tent to greet Jimin. “Jimin-Oppa, good morning!”

“W-What are you doing here?” Jimin’s cheeks flush a light pink. “Are you okay with me being here too?”

Now it was your turn to blush. “I knew you were coming today. It will be a lot of fun with the three of us! Please come set up next to us!” You rush to help him with his things.

While you are busy with trying to set up his tent, Jimin goes and checks in on Taehyung who is still lying down under the sleeping bag.

“Why didn’t you tell me she’d be here too? I would have at least showered!” He whispers harshly at Taehyung.

“Aish… You’re so mean in the morning.”

“Taehyung-ah… I’m going to make a move on her tonight! This is my chance! Good thinking bringing her.” He rubs his hands anxiously and winks at Taehyung.

“Hyung-“

“Jimin-oppa, can you help? I think this is a two-person job.” You laughed.

“Coming, darling!”

Was Taehyung really expected to just sit back and do nothing? He groaned and shot out of the tent. “I’ll help too!” He exclaimed. Earning a blush from you and a glare from Jimin.


	28. Jimin's Dream

**~ Friday morning ~**

                The trek to the camping spot was an easy enough path to follow. Jimin had gotten up before the sun just to make sure that he would be there to see it rise over the golden flowers. He and Taehyung had been waiting for this trip for a long time. He didn’t go the night before because he figured that the other male needed a little alone time. In truth, so did he. Jimin scratches the back of his head and lifts his gaze to the lightening sky. It was all because of that damned girl that plagued his dreams. When closing his eyes, he can picture her right there with him. Her scent, her alluring eyes, they are drawing him in.

                He was nearing the camping site, he could see Taehyung’s tent pitched in the grassy area beneath his feet. This was it! The sun was peaking over the hills, illuminating the flowers. His gained speed and ran to Taehyung’s tent when nearing he could hear voices from the inside. Did Taehyung have someone with him?

                “(Y-Y/N), I didn’t mean to!” Wait, did he say ‘(Y/N)’? Was she in there with him? Taehyung’s voice continued. “I mean it’s normal! Being so close to you-“ No way was he going to allow this to go on any further.

                “Taehyung-ah, are you up?!” He mustered up the most cheerful voice he could.

                “Y-Yeah, I’m up!” He heard the voice call from the tent. Within seconds, there you were. You popped out from the tent and greeted him. It really was you. There was no mistaking that form.

                “Jimin-Oppa, Good morning!”

                It was almost unreal. Just a moment ago he was thinking about your face and your smile. He felt a warmth crawl up his neck and color his cheeks. “W-What are you doing here? Are you okay with me being here too?” Maybe you had come just to spend time with Taehyung. Jealousy pulled at his heart. But it was quickly pushed aside when your own cheeks began to fill in with pink.

                “I knew you were coming today. It will be a lot of fun with the three of us! Please come set up next to us!” He began to internally panic when you came up so close to him to take his backpack from him. You were hasty to unpack his things. He took this opportunity to investigate the tent where Taehyung was.

                In the meantime, you pull out his tent and try to piece it together. You needed the distraction. However, it didn’t seem to work out in your favor. When you asked for Jimin’s help you also got the attention of Taehyung. Your cheeks were a crimson color the whole time. Finally, the tent was standing perfectly adjacent to Taehyung’s.

                “Good job, guys!” You exclaim with your hands on your hips. They both turn to you and you suddenly lose all confidence and look down at your feet. “S-So what now?”

                Jimin gives Taehyung a look as if to say, ‘watch this’ and walks a little closer to you. “Why don’t we go on a morning hike?” He wraps an arm around your shoulder, pulling you close to him as he points over toward a trail leading further into the flower field. “We can let Taehyungie wake up a little more.”

                “I’m perfectly awake.” Said boy folds his arms over his chest. Clearly unamused. “Just gimme a minute to put on my shoes.” Taehyung rushed into the tent and when he did, Jimin grabbed your wrist and booked it toward the trail.

                “Catch up with you later!” He yelled out and continued to sprint with you in tow. You are surprised by this but go along with it anyway. Maybe it was best to give yourself a little distance from Taehyung right now.

                “Y-Yahh!” You heard the abandoned boy call out.

* * *

                “Man, I swear he’s going to have my head when we get back.” Jimin laughs wholeheartedly. “I hope you don’t mind. I think it’s time we get to have some alone time.” He sends a flirty wink your way, making your heart skip a beat.

                _‘Damn, you Park Jimin. Maybe it would have been better if I stayed.’_ You roll your eyes at the boy. “Oppa, why did you run, anyway? I mean seriously.”

                “I was serious.”

                “Y-You mean-”

                “I wanted time with you. If I would have known that you came with him last night I would have come too…” He admits with a shy smile embellishing his face. “Is that okay for now?”

                You only nod your head to answer his question.

                “Good… So, can we play a game? I’ll ask you a question and you can ask me one in turn.”

                “Oh, like getting to know each other questions?”

                “Exactly. I’ve only recently found out about the enticing (Y/N) (L/N). I want to know more about her.”

                “Can I start?” When he nods you hum in thought. “Well, let’s start off with what your family is like?”

                He laughs happily, his eyes shaping to look like crescent moons. It was a sweet sight. He must be very proud of his family.

               

* * *

                “Last question!” After countless inquiries, you decide to end on this one. “What do you want for your future, like what do you dream about?”

                He gives a thoughtful look before responding. “It’s always been my dream to be a dancer. If I could be a singer too it would be nice. Dance is my passion. One day I want to be a famous person. I want my children to see old videos of me and be proud…”

                “Oh, you want kids?”

                “Don’t you?”

                “Well, yes.” You admit.

                “I dream of getting married on a beach to a woman who loves me before I accomplish my dream. I want to start a family with that person. Most importantly, I want to provide a good life for her and live that life with her…” His cheeks flare a dark red, his eyes cast down at his feet, shyly.

                “That is an admirable dream! Jimin-oppa, you are a good person. I know you’ll find that one person for you.”

Becoming a little bolder by your words of encouragement, he lifts his gaze to meet yours. “Each day, I strive closer to that goal… Today was a big leap for me, as well. One day… I know that I’ll get the girl.”

                Catching on to what he was putting down you look away, trying to change the subject. “I-It’s been about an hour, why don’t we head back soon?” He knew that it might have been a lot for you to soak in at the moment, so he merely smiled and went along with it.

                “Yeah, might as well go home to our puppy. He must have ripped up the house by now.” He teases Taehyung’s character. When you giggle he is overcome with contentment. At the very least, he was able to make you laugh.

                “Guess we’ll have to discipline him, won’t we?” You play along.

                “Oh yes, we’ll rub his nose it in.”

* * *

                Coming back to Taehyung was pretty similar to coming home to a puppy, he was waiting impatiently, with a pout glued to his visage. “Don’t be mad, Taehyung-ah. I just wanted some time with (Y/N)-ah since you had the whole day yesterday.”

                “Don’t leave me again! It gets scary out here on my own.” He stuck his bottom lip out, hoping to get a reaction of sympathy from you.

                “Oppa, I think you could survive an hour or two without us. Why don’t I start to make us some lunch? What did you bring to eat?”

* * *

**~ Friday night ~**

                It was another fun day, you laughed a lot and learned more about the two. How on Earth did you get so lucky as to get their undivided attention? It was at this point, as you lie under the stars, shoulder to shoulder with both boys, that you realized that maybe it wouldn’t be too bad to live a life like Jimin dreamed of. You close your eyes and picture yourself standing next to Jimin at the altar.

                Dressed in a classic black tux, tears in his beautiful eyes as you walked down the aisle to him… Your family silently cheering you on as you pass them. Then just as you reach him, his hand comes to greet you, guiding you to the altar. A warm feeling rushed through you and your eyes shot open, abruptly aware that the person you were daydreaming about was lying right beside you. You mentally slap yourself and clear your mind.

                “Y-You know… I think I should head to bed. Jimin-oppa, would it be too much to ask if you put me up for the night? Last night, Taehyung-oppa was-”

                “Say no more! I’d love to have you sleep in my tent.” He cuts off.

                “Yah, you shouldn’t sleep with him! He and I can share a tent. You can use the other one…”

                “But I don’t want to share with you! You are too touchy at night.” Jimin said. This was something you were all too familiar with. “I’ll be the perfect gentleman, (Y/N)-ah.”

                “I won’t allow her to do it! We will all sleep in one together. I need to make sure that you don’t do anything creepy.”

                “Fine, but (Y/N)-ah is in the middle.”

* * *

                You weren’t sure how it ended up this way, but in the middle of the night, you had Taehyung cuddled up on one side with Jimin snuggling with your arm on the other. It was clear that this wasn’t going to change anytime soon. So, you did all that you could, you fell asleep in a hold between the two of them.

**~ Saturday Morning ~**

                You rose when you no longer felt the presence of the two boys. You were relieved to find that they were both out, packing up their things. You sat up and stretched out. A quick pat down on your wig and you came out of the tent to greet them a good morning.

                “Hey, sleepy head!” Jimin coos. “Who knew that you made such a good pillow?”

                “I agree, she’s so soft~” Taehyung chimes in.

                “That’s enough, you two. Are we heading back this early?” You look at the sun that was sitting low in the sky. It must have been early still.

                “Yes, unfortunately, I promised some of the guys that we’d go to karaoke tonight!” Taehyung practically sings. “You’re welcome to come.”

                You recall the last time you went to karaoke and cringe. “I think I’ll pass. But thanks.”

                “Aww, come on!” He urges you, but you stick to your guns and refuse.

                “I wonder what kind of singing voice you have, (Y/N)-ah. Will you go to karaoke with me one day? I’ll show you my singing skills! I’m not that great, but I think for you I could be better.”

                “I’ll take you up on that, Oppa. One day soon, okay? It’s a deal.” You place out your pinky and he wraps his around it, sealing the promise.

                “What about meeee?!” Taehyung whines.

                “If you’re a good boy I’ll take you for a walk.” You tease and Jimin bursts out laughing.

                “W-What’s that supposed to mean?” He pouts.

                With everything packed up the three of you walk back to your hotel.

                **~ Back at the hotel ~**

                Jackson paced back and forth, he had been searching for you for two days now. No one had seen you and you weren’t answering your phone. Frustrated, he runs a hand through his blond hair. Where could you be? Maybe he’d wait in your hotel room like Mark did. He shivered at the thought of the demon man, Yoongi, that resided with you. He looked down at the simple silver ring in his hand. He had heard that there was a store in Jeju that sold these special rings, that if you give them to the object of your desire they will return the feelings. He searched all day, he even bailed on Jaebum to track down the seller. All he needed to do was give it to you. But he didn’t want to wait any longer.

                “Come on, (Y/N)… Pick up the phone.” He tried calling one more time.

                “Hello?” Your voice answered.

                “(Y/N)! FINALLY!”

                “Hello? Jackson-oppa? Can you hear me?” You ask.

                “Yes, where the hell have you been?!”

                “What was that? Y-r cut-g out.” The signal is lost, and the call dropped.

                “She must have been out of service the whole time… That means she’s coming back into range!” The male dashed to the front of the hotel where he waited for any sign of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet... like Jimin ;)


	29. Jackson's Want

                You held your head high, watching the fluffy clouds pass by. You were currently on your way back to the hotel. You quietly followed behind the two boys, giving them enough distance to where you couldn’t quite make out what they were talking about. You didn’t really want to know either. You begin to wonder what the next few days have for you. There was about a week left of the trip.

                You think back to the time you had spent here. Your mind wanders to everyone that had spent time with you this trip. Though you were dragged around most of the time, you had fun. It was time that you start to do what you wanted while you were here. You pull out your phone from your pocket and turn it back on. You had it off for the past two days just to make sure it kept a charge in case of an emergency.

                Almost the moment it loaded up it began to ring. The contact picture made you smile. It was Jackson. “Hello?” You answer happily.

                “(Y/N)! F-N-LY!” His voice wasn’t coming in clear, you suspect it was because you were still about an hour away from the town.

                “Hello? Jackson-oppa? Can you hear me?” You ask.

                “-s, w-e the h-l hav-“ At this point you put your phone on speaker and hold it up above your head, trying to catch any reception.

                “What was that? You’re cutting out.” And just like that, the call dropped. Your phone reads in bold words. NO SIGNAL. “Might as well turn it back off…” You power down your device.

                “Aigo, (Y/N)-ah, you have two handsome men in front of you and you answer to another guy?” Jimin pouts.

                “Oh, hush. Jackson-oppa has been really kind to me from the beginning. I was just making sure he was okay. Besides, if you called while I was with him would you want me to answer for you?” They gave no response.

                “Exactly.” You huff and end up walking in front of them. _‘Might as well hurry back. I hope he’s doing okay…’_

* * *

                Waiting. There wasn’t anything more that Jackson hated. Everything about it. The uncertainty. The anxiety. He tapped his foot impatiently and checked his phone every few minutes. Where were you? It had almost been an hour since he had gotten off the phone with you. In the distance, his ears picked up two males bickering.

                “No way! (Y/N)-ah obviously like me better, Jimin-hyung.”

                “Pft. You wish! She totally fell for me.”

                There was no doubt about it. They were talking about you. Jackson follows the voices and it leads to Jungkook and Jimin who were walking toward the back entrance of the hotel. From their camping gear, he picks up that they must have been out the previous night.

                “We had a whole night without you! You didn’t see the way her eyes lit up when she talked to me.” Taehyung bragged.

                So, you were camping with these two? Jackson scoffed to himself. Why them? He could have easily taken you camping! It would have been a lot more fun if he were there too… A warmth of jealousy tickled at his stomach. Did this mean that you were back? Perhaps he had missed you because he was waiting in the front. He was quick to gain speed back to the hotel. Hell, he was practically sprinting toward your room.

                Just as he got onto your floor, you were in sight. Placing your key into the slot. “W-Wait!” He called out before it was fully inserted. Your head snapped toward him and a grin spread on his face. Your attention was all on him. Even just for this moment. You were his. He stands before you, his eyes locked with yours.

                “Can I help you, Hyung?” You ask nervously. Eyes squinting suspiciously at the bleach blond.

                “You can! In fact…” He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and began to lead you away from your door. “Come with me.” Like you had a choice. Enough though this was an invasion of your personal space, it was Jackson. And that seemed to be his way with everything. It wasn’t that he was rude, he was just friendly. Or so you told yourself.

                “You don’t have to manhandle me, Hyung. I’m more than capable of walking on my own.” You say in a teasing tone.

                “I know. Maybe I just like touching you.” It comes out smoother than he had planned. The words send a shiver down your body. You were silent the whole way to his room. He opens his hotel room and peeks around inside to make sure that it was clear of anyone. “Alright, come on in!” He holds the door open for you.

                When you enter the room, you are immediately drawn to how messy one side of the room was and how clean the other side was. “Hyung… Don’t tell me that your side is the messy one?” When you say this, he gets a look of embarrassment.

                “H-Hey… We’re on vacation! You sound like Jaebum-hyung…”

                “Oh… Is this his room too?” You ask, and he nods to confirm your question. Suddenly you feel a little overwhelmed. “I-Is he coming back any time soon?”

                “Nah, he said he was going to be hanging out with the rest of the crew today. I guess everyone is meeting up for a big karaoke night.” He says uninterestedly.

                Karaoke? It seemed maybe all the guys were going to that tonight. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if you went too. You got to make sure to check your drink this time. You gag at the memory.

                “You okay? Need some water?” He asks, placing a hand on your shoulder.

                “N-No… I’m okay. Ahem… Anyway… What did you bring me here for?”

                Almost as if he was caught off guard he coughs into his hand. His face flushed a light pink and he fiddles with his hands. “About that. I mean, it’s nothing big… But uh…” He reaches into his pocket and takes out a small silver ring. “I got this for you. I figured that you weren’t going to get a souvenir, so I took the opportunity to get you one… Your welcome!” _‘Smooth….’_ He mocks himself.

                You take the ring into your hand and inspect it. It was a simple ring, but it looked like it was genuine silver. You slip the ring onto your finger. It fit perfectly. How did he guess your ring size? You supposed that that would be a question for another time. “Thank you, Hyung!”

                “Yah, it’s just us right now. You know the drill.” He crosses his arms and smirks cockily.

                “Ugh. Thanks, Jackson- _oppa._ ” You drone out the last part.

                “Not a problem at all. Since I was so helpful, I guess you kinda owe me now, right? Just hang out with me for awhile and I’ll call us even.” Even when he was being an ass, he was a good person, but you couldn’t get over the feeling that he was lying to you about why he obtained the precious jewelry.

                “Oppa… Tell me the truth. Why did you get this ring?”

                He is quiet for a moment and takes a seat on his unmade bed. “You’re a smart girl… You should know.” He says softly. His chocolate eyes searching your face for any kind of reaction that would be in his favor.

                “Because… You like me?” You ask hesitantly. You knew the answer, but you needed to confirm it first. He nodded. And again, it was silent, just his heated gaze on you.

                You could feel his want for you in your bones. There was no mistaking that look. He stood to his feet and stalked his way over to you as a predator would to its prey. There was nothing you could do to stop it. His hand slid to cup your cheek, tilting your head upward so his lips could easily capture yours in a fiery kiss. You had never felt this kind of passion before. It made your knees weak, they buckled beneath you and caused you to fall, but it wasn’t going to stop him. He moved with you, never once breaking the kiss.

                It wasn’t until you placed your hands on his chest and pushed him away did he stop. Red decorated both of your faces. You didn’t dare meet his eyes. How could you? You weren’t even sure if you felt the same way toward him.

               “I don’t want you to feel bad if it’s a ‘no’… You needed to know how I felt. (Y/N)… I have never wanted something- or someone- so badly before. Please look at me.” Once again, he tilts your head up to face him. “I don’t want you to tell me now… But soon.”

                “Jackson… I- I.” You couldn’t manage to get the words out.

                “Hey, it’s just me. I’ll be okay no matter what.” His smile is heartwarming. “But I’ll be even better with you by my side. I’m not a patient person, but I’d wait as long as I needed to, for you. I’m not afraid to tell the world that I want you all to myself.”

                He is met with wide eyes and a red face. He laughs to himself. This was the person that he wanted. He’d do anything he needed to have you. But maybe now wasn’t the right time. He didn’t want to scare you off. “S-Sorry… I didn’t mean to get so intense. Why don’t we hang out for a while? Can you give me this little bit of time with you?”

                You feel how sincere he is being with you. He must feel a little guilty. You clear your head. Pushing aside all urges and wants. It would be nice to spend some time with him. You were used to seeing him every day at the campus. You kind of missed it. _‘Let’s end this with a good time… I promise you’ll have your answer soon.’_  You think to yourself.

                “S-Sure. I haven’t got to see you this whole trip. Why not? Got any ideas in mind? Any games? Or did you wanna go to the beach and play a bit?”

                “Why don’t I leave this one up to you? Ya’know, as an apology.”

                “For what?”

                “F-For… kissing you…”

                Your lips tingle from the memory and your tongue comes to run over your bottom lip. “I-It’s okay… Next time maybe give me a warning?”

                “Next time?” He wiggles an eyebrow at you.

                “I-I mean… UGH! Don’t tease me! You know exactly what I meant.” You huff.

                “I gotcha, I gotcha. Next time, I’ll be sure to give you ample warning.” Another smirk spread across his face.

                “Jackson.” You caution.

                “Whaaaattt? I’m serious!”

                “You’re terrible.” You roll your eyes at him.

                “And you’re kissable…” He moves closer to you once more. “This is your warning…” He murmurs huskily. Before he can even get his lips close to yours you are bolting out the door. “Hey! I was joking!” He laughs and chases you. “Come back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next few weeks: Seokjin's Hunger, Youngjae's Hope, Yugyeom's Obsession, Bambam's First Love & Jinyoung's chance to end the Jeju arc.
> 
> Another short one~ But hey! He got a kiss. (x


	30. Jin's Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ warning for most of the chapter. Sexual content~ Sorry not sorry.

 

* * *

 

After spending the day with Jackson, you had decided that maybe you would join the rest at karaoke. Why not? It was your vacation too. The cold tiles of your bathroom floor tickled your feet. It reminded you of why you came in here in the first place. But first, you look into the mirror at your ‘boyish’ ensemble. What was it about you that had these boys jumping through hoops? You run your fingers over your face, smoothing out the skin. “I don’t get it. I’m just… normal.” Your fingers easily remove your wig, letting your (hair length) hair free. You let out a huff of air and proceeded to undress, stepping into the much-needed hot water.

The water cascaded over your body, washing away any and all unwanted dirt. If you could, you’d live in the shower. This was your safe time, a time where you were completely alone and free to act and do as you pleased. It was a small space, but that’s all you needed. The kiss that Jackson shared with you came to your mind. You bit down on your bottom lip. Goosebumps spread like wildfire across your skin. You wonder what it would be like to kiss someone like that again. Your mind wanders to one in particular.

His hot lips peppering kisses down the nape of your neck and slowly between your breasts. You let out a soft moan and allow your hands to travel down the path that you are imagining. His tongue takes a moment to lavish at your bellybutton before delving further below. The male is slow, his head gently spreading your thighs, his nose coming to part your folds and inhale the heavenly scent that is you. Their tentative pink appendage peaks out to lick your-

It was just then that you heard a knock at your hotel door. It was loud enough that it ripped you out of your daydream. Your cheeks burn with embarrassment. “C-Coming!”  _‘Almost…’_

You are quick to dress in your robe, wrapping it tightly around your body. A towel now wraps around your head, keeping your hair from dripping onto the floor of the bedroom. You look through the peephole to see Jin standing there with a big smile on his face. “Ah, Hyung, it’s just you. What’s up?” You speak through the door, not wanting him to see you in this state.

Jin lifts up his hand, showing off a large insulated bag. “I made us lunch! I saw you coming back to your room earlier. May I come in?” He rocks back and forth on his feet.

“U-Um… I was in the middle of my shower. Do you think you can come back?” You ask timidly.

Seokjin stops his rocking and has a shocked look on his face.  _‘Just out of the shower?’_ Instead of wasting this opportunity he shakes his head vigorously. “The food will get cold! You might forget about me too! I can wait inside while you finish up?” He whined. His plump bottom lip coming out in a pout.

You groan internally. Why did he have to be so cute? It couldn’t do any harm to have him come in. You look around at your empty room. Yoongi was gone again, meaning it might be safe to have him come in at this time. “I guess it would be okay.” You unlatch the door and slowly open it for the male. He strolls on in and places the bag of food on the little table you had in your room. When he turns around to look at you he gulps. He was not expecting you to be wearing such a short robe. It barely covered your thighs, beads of water dripped down your legs.

Seeing his eyes wander you become increasingly self-conscious. You tighten your robe and proceed into the bathroom. “I-I’ll be right out.” You squeak out while shutting the door behind you.

“Take your time~” He hums happily. This was turning out to be a good day. He looked around your small room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was kept pretty clean with a few things lying about on the desk you shared with Yoongi. A small black bag caught his interest. It was tucked halfway under your bed. A mischievous smile covered his face. He picked up the bag and peered inside. A black bikini and a colorful sundress greeted his eyes.

“N-No way…” He turned his head to look around the room just to make sure no one was watching. He reached a shaky hand inside of the bag and took out the bottom piece of your bikini. His thumb ran over the fabric. Did he dare? He brought the clothing to his nose. Oh, yes. He did dare. He inhaled the left-over scent of your body. His body quivered with excitement. This was the closest he had ever been to the real thing.

The sound of the shower turning back on gave Jin the go ahead. He had to be quick. He unbuckled his pants, pulling them down around his ankles. He sat at the edge of the bed, facing the bathroom. He placed the soft piece of clothing over his throbbing, hard length. A hiss of pleasure escaped his mouth. This was so much better than his hand. He closed his eyes and began to stroke his manhood with your bikini bottoms. “A-Ah…” He quietly moaned out. To know that your bare body had been pressed against this piece of fabric was enough for his imagination to run ramped.

His hand pumps around his cock at a steady pace. Once again, you were in his mind. He was always hungry for more. He wouldn’t be satisfied until he had the real thing. He was so caught up in himself he didn’t even hear the shower turn off.

* * *

 

After getting back into the shower you were too nervous to focus on actually cleaning yourself. You let out a small sigh and turn off the water. Maybe you’d eat first and then take a shower once Jin was gone. You quickly dried off your body and dressed in your previous clothing. Before going to open the door, you heard the unmistakable sound of a moan. Your hand freezes on the handle. There was no way… You press your ear to the door and another moan was heard. You have to suppress a gasp.  _‘I-Is he…?’_ As quietly as humanly possible, you open the door enough to get a peek at him.

“(Y-Y/N)” He grunted. His eyes were squeezed shut, his eyebrows knitted together in a deep concentration. His pink tongue poked out to wet his dry lips.

‘H o l y s h i t.’ Your mouth hung open in awe. Never in your life, would you expect to see this kind of thing… Were those… Your bathing suit bottoms? You were certain that you were on a verge of a heart attack. But you couldn’t look away. His hand moved so quickly around his swollen member. Was that all because of you? His body began to twitch. He must have been close to his end. What do you do? For now, you quietly shut the door, allowing him his privacy for the moment.

* * *

 

“F-Fuck…” He gasped as he spilled his seed into the black fabric. There was no way he was going to be able to get that out in time. You must have been close to being done with your shower. In fact…? His eyes shot open to see the bathroom door shut and everything as it was before but this time there was no sound of the water running. Jin was in a panic. He quickly got himself back into his pants and stuffed your soaked bottoms in his pocket.

When he was cleaned up he decided to set out the food he made, as if nothing had happened previously. You came out of the bathroom, fully dressed (much to his dismay.)

“Oppa, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.” You said as sweetly as possible.  _‘Pervert.’_  You mentally tease him when his cheeks flush red.

“N-No, you didn’t take long at all. Here… I set you out a plate. I hope you like it! I asked the hotel staff if I could use their kitchen just for this meal.” He prides himself.

“Thank you for thinking of me! This looks delicious!” It was a simple spread with many options on meat and veggies. “Let’s eat then.” You say while happily stuffing your face. “How has your trip been?” You try to engage in a normal conversation. Trying to erase the image of him jacking off to your bathing suit. However, it seemed hard to do. It almost excited you at how needy he seemed to be with you. You crossed your legs, trying to ignore the aching need between them.

“It’s been uneventful. I’ve been waiting for you to call me! You’ve been out with the others. I got to hear all about it. Don’t you like me too? Aren’t I your friend too?” And back to childish, he goes. You smile at him.

“I’m sorry, Oppa. If it’s any condolence, I’ve been dragged into almost all of them! I want to spend time with all of you. I’m happy to share this meal with you.”

He seemed to settle down with your gentle words. “(Y/N)-ah, I… I got really jealous when I heard them all bragging about their time with you. When I’m with you… I get an urge to consume you.” Your eyes widen at his statement.

“W-What do you mean?”

“I’ve always been a hungry man… But I have a different kind of hunger for you. I constantly want more. More time. More contact. Just… More.”

“Oppa… I get it.” You say seriously and he nods. He understands what you’re trying to say.

“Let’s stay good friends no matter what. Even if-“

“Don’t say it! J-Just… Let’s have fun, okay? I want to have a good rest of the trip. Is that alright of me to ask?”

“Of course.” He has a small smile on his lips. He understood more than you thought that he did. “Did I tell you some of the guys are getting together later on? It’s supposed to be a karaoke and barbecue night! Are you going?” He was kind enough to change the subject.

“I think I am. I said I wanted to have fun and what better fun than to be with all of you guys?” A genuine smile lit up your face, causing Jin’s heart to speed up.

“I’m glad. Let’s go there together then? It should be starting in a few hours. The food there won’t be as good as this so get your fill. Oppa will take good care of you~” He sings happily and you laugh.

“Thanks so much! I will!” You say excitedly as you stuff your face with food.

 _‘I’ll always look after you…’_  He thinks to himself.  _‘Even if I’m only a friend.’_

* * *

 

“Do you think she’ll show up tonight?” Youngjae anxiously asked Bambam. “Should I wear something casual or maybe dress up a bit? What do you think?”

“I don’t think she’ll care what you’re wearing.” Bambam laughs at his friend and roommate for this trip. “If you’re so curious why don’t you just call her? Want me to do it for you?” He teasingly pulls out his phone and brings up your contact, dangling the phone in front of the nervous boy.

“Y-Yah! Don’t you dare!” He rushed to snatch the phone from him. “Aish…” He curses and brushes his hands over his shirt, straightening out the wrinkles.

“So serious~ Someone’s got it bad~” He continues to tease.

“Don’t act like you don’t!” Youngjae fires back.

“The difference between us is that I have a plan to woo her. What do you have? A fancy shirt?”

“Really? We’ll see who she likes better.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Not really sure why I pick on Jin so much x'D But I was kindly reminded that I have this up as a 18+ fic, so I wanted to add a little spice to the next few chapters. Hope you don't mind. Next up: Youngjae's Hope, Yugyeom's Obsession, Bambam's First Love & Jinyoung's chance.


	31. Youngjae's Hope

**~ Saturday night ~**

"Have you considered going to karaoke as (Y/N)?" Jin asks. You tilt your head back in thought. It wasn't something that had crossed your mind before. It could be fun if you did. You scoff at your thoughts.

"Even if I wanted to, I have nothing to wear." Your eyes wander toward the black bag underneath your bed. When Jin follows your gaze his face lights up in panic.

"W-We can go shopping! I insist." He stands to his feet. "How often will you get the chance to go out like this? It's just the guys. We'll make sure you're protected."

"The 'guys' are my main concern. Everyone has been weird with me lately... I've never gotten this much attention in my entire life! If I showed up like that... Who knows what could happen." You sigh and close your eyes, picturing the disaster that it could potentially be.

"You never know until you try. Come on. If you feel uncomfortable, I will bring you back. Just this once?" When you open your eyes to look at him you are greeted with the sight of his pout. You smile and shake your head. Was he serious? "I'll take that as a yes. Let's get going then! It starts in an hour."

* * *

 

Now back at your room with fifteen minutes to spare, Jin sits in front of you, completely concentrated on his task at hand. "Are you sure about this?" You asked shyly. Jin was finishing up with the light makeup he was placing on your face, highlighting your features. At first, you had rejected the idea but he (somehow) coaxed you into it but with the agreement that it would only be a small amount of eye makeup and a neutral color of lipstick/gloss.

"Yes. Not that you need it. Beautiful people like us don't, but it always helps. And done!" He exclaims and pulls out his phone to use the screen as a mirror. "What do you think?"

The image was definitely you, but somehow it wasn't. You were so used to looking at yourself as (B/N) it was strange to see yourself like this. A natural blush colors your cheeks. "Wow, Oppa, this is amazing. Where did you learn to do this?" He only laughs for an answer. You raise a questioning, filled in, eyebrow.

"Let's get you dressed." He handed you a plastic bag that held the clothes you had bought only moments before. You sigh nervously and take the bag in hand.

"I'll be right out." You walked into the bathroom and changed into the clothes in the bag. A pair of (light/dark) jean shorts and a casual, button-up (color) short sleeved shirt (or whatever the flip you want, just keep the shorts!) You one last look at yourself in the mirror and smiled a little. It was time to go.

* * *

 

Jackson, Jaebum, Jinyoung, and Mark file into the large karaoke room. "This should do perfectly." Jaebum nods his head in approval at the size of the room.

"We're first ones here." Jackson says a little dejectedly.

"And here Jackson thought we'd be late." Mark teased.

"Where is everyone else? It's time, isn't it?" Jaebum checks his phone as he asks.

"The party is hereee!" Jackson celebrates as Taehyung, Jimin, Namjoon, and Hoseok wander inside. "Come on in, guys."

"That's for inviting us, Hyung." Taehyung bowed his head in thanks, but Jackson only gives him a friendly pat on the back.

"No need to be so formal, we're here to have a good time."

"Besides that, it's just Jackson." Namjoon jokes and Jackson glares.

"Jungkook-ah, glad you could make it!" Taehyung cheers as the younger boy strides in with Yoongi and Yugyeom in tow.

Jungkook greets everyone politely. His eyes searching the room for any trace of you. He sighs to himself when he sees no evidence of you being there. The only reason he came was the chance that he'd get to see you again.

"Who's missing from our group?" After looking around Jaebum notices two of the youngest missing.

"I know that they are on their way. Bambam texted me a few minutes before we left. They should be here soon." Yugyeom spoke up.

"Anyone seen Jin-hyung or (B/N)-ah? They are the only ones not here from our group." Jungkook asks.

"Did anyone give them the address and time?" Jimin becomes a little worried that perhaps they got the information wrong.

"I sent the text to Hyung but I only told (B/N)-ah about it." Taehyung hangs his head. "He said he wasn't coming."

"(B/N) isn't coming... But I hope it will be okay if I take his place." Your voice rang out to the uneasy boys in the room.

All eyes were on you in a half of a second.

"You came!" Taehyung was the first to react. "Guys, (Y/N)-ah is here!" He wraps his arms around you in a quick hug.

The reactions around the room ranged from happiness, nervousness, jealousy, and awe. Just before Yoongi was about to pull the boy off you, Jin spoke up.

"Don't be so touchy, Taehyungie." Jin scolds the boisterous man and he instantly backs off, but his excitement stays.

Youngjae and Bambam were the last to arrive and naturally, Youngjae was filled with anxiety. He was hoping to get there before you did. His eyes are glued to your backside. He had not been expecting you to be wearing such clothing. In fact, he wasn't expecting you to look like (Y/N) at all!

"H-Hey, (Y/N)-ah." He greets you. "Y-You look good." It was suddenly becoming very hot underneath his skin. His blood was boiling.

"You look nice too! I like your shirt!" When you say this, he sends a knowing smirk Bambam's way to which the boy merely rolled his eyes.

"Let's get this party started!" Jackson exclaims. Jaebum was the one to hit the lights, making the room go dark for only a minute before rays of colored lights bounced around the room. Everyone shuffled to take a seat on the couches. It was three couches sectioned together to make a squared 'U' shape. You somehow managed to be sitting right in the middle between Youngjae and Yoongi. Beside Yoongi on your right, in order, was Hoseok, Jin, Jimin, Taehyung, Namjoon and at the very edge was Jungkook. And to your left past Youngjae sat Jaebum, Mark, Bambam, Jinyoung, Jackson and finally Yugyeom.

"Let's order some drinks!" Jackson recommended. He took down everyone's order on a napkin and left the room to get the drinks. While you waited the rest of the room was chatting with each other. You turn to Youngjae with a smile adorned on your face.

"So, are you going to sing?"

He seems almost surprised that you were the one to speak to him first. "Y-Yeah. What about you?"

"Hm." You place your hand on your cheek as you think about it. "I'm not sure. I don't have much of a voice."

"Really? Jaebum-hyung said you were pretty good the last time you went to karaoke."

Being reminded of that time causes your cheeks to turn a red. You were glad it was dark in the room. "I-I actually don't remember much of that time..." You bashfully admit. "So, let's make this a time I'll never forget?"

He nods his head, eyes scrunching up with his large smile. "Let's do it."

* * *

 

The night was flowing along quite well, you were a little overwhelmed but all the talented singers in your group. It made you a little nervous to be coming up next. As Jungkook was finishing up his song you quickly turn to Youngjae. "O-Oppa... I'm really nervous. Will you do a duet with me?" He looks surprised but is fast to agree.

"S-Sure. Got a song in mind?"

"I-I don't know many songs..." You admit.

"Then I have one. Do you trust me?" When you nod, he adds the song to the queue. You've heard this song before, but that didn't help to settle your nerves. "Without You" By G-Dragon featuring Rosé of BlackPink. At least he would be singing for the most part.

"Next up is (Y/N)-ah!" Jimin, your "MC" for the night calls you up. You look at Youngjae for help and he stands up in your place.

"I'm going to sing a duet with (Y/N)-ah." He holds out his hand out for you to grab. He helps you up out of your seat and leads you to the giant screen. The music starts and he still hasn't let go of your hand. He is holding you in a way so you didn't have to face the rest of the group. And it began. He began to sing.

  
  


But pain is beautiful, It's same as you

Hope turns into disappointment

Hope turns into despair

 

He had a beautiful voice. It was calming. He gave a gentle squeeze to your hand, hoping to calm your nerves a bit. It worked. You were able to sing backup to his vocals, although you weren't loud, you could still be heard if one was listening. Which everyone was.

  
  
In the end, how many years would have passed?   


There is no such thing as forever

In the end, were we never meant to be?

I am alone again

Barely, barely, barely

I thought I only barely found true love

But in the end, in the end, it ends like this

  
  


My heart is just like the first time

But now it's filled with scars because of you

We keep changing, at your cold voice

I cool down too

We grown so far apart to turn things back

To linger around each other without any feelings

It was so hard that I gifted you with separation

And after turning around, I'm fallin' without you

 

You had enough courage now to let go of his hand and turn to face the rest. It was your turn. Your solo part. You held the microphone so tightly, you feared that it might break from your grip. Your mouth opens and the pleasant sound of your singing voice hails over the group. You can see them cheering for you. They are all up on their feet, hooting and hollering for you.  
  


  
In the end, whose fault was it?   


There is no such thing as love

In the end, is breaking up, losing?

I'm tired and I fall asleep

Barely, barely, barely

Is this point barely our last?

In the end, in the end, are we becoming strangers again?

 

 

  
And just like that, your solo was over. You felt almost silly for how scared you were. You are beginning to enjoy this more than you thought that you would. Youngjae's voice was so beautiful it felt like a privilege to sing beside him.

My heart is just like the first time   


But now it's filled with scars because of you

We keep changing, at your cold voice

I cool down too

We grown so far apart to turn things back

To linger around each other without any feelings

It was so hard that I gifted you with separation

And after turning around, I'm fallin' without you

Yeah I'm fallin' without you hey

 

  
It was your turn to harmonize with his voice. It was easy to follow his lead. Your voices melded together perfectly.

  
Let's go   


I didn't know at first, I liked her empty spot

But after a day or two, I would appreciate her

I didn't know about myself

I thought I could live well without you

Tomorrow will be different from today

It's already been 1, 2 years

As much as the hardships of those times

My lingering attachments increase

_I pray that things will change as time passes_

For you my baby

  
  


My heart is just like the first time

But now it's filled with scars because of you

We keep changing, at your cold voice

I cool down too

We grown so far apart to turn things back

To linger around each other without any feelings

It was so hard that I gifted you with separation

And after turning around, I'm fallin' without you

 

 

He turns to look at you as the last line hits the screen, his kind eyes meeting yours. You felt as if you were the only people in the room, despite the loud noises coming from the others. This moment belonged to the two of you.

  
Yeah I'm fallin' without you

 

You are brought back to reality when Yugyeom comes up to you, wrapping his arms around yours and Youngjae's neck. "That was amazing! Who knew we had such great singers in our group?" He grinned at you. You smile back and shake your head.

"It was all Youngjae-oppa. He has a great voice." He blushes at your compliment, taking it in silently. It meant a lot coming from you.

The rest of the night went about the same but you and Youngjae had spent most of the night chatting away. Maybe it was because you were sat right next to each other and every time you tried talking to Yoongi he only said he wanted to talk to you when it was just the two of you. The group was slowly disappearing. Leaving only a few of you left. Taehyung was up now, singing his heart out.

"You know, I think I'm going to go too." You say.

"W-Wait... I'll go with you. Just to make sure you get back okay." He offers a happily. You accept, and you get up and leave the room, practically unnoticed. When venturing outside a chill ran up your leg, causing you to shiver and wrap your arms around yourself. Youngjae smiles at your cute antics. "Cold?" He asks an obvious question. You nod, and he is quick to pull you close to him, wrapping his arms around you securely. "This will help for a minute. Then we'll hurry to the hotel, okay?"

"O-Okay..." You rested your head on his collarbone, you were close enough to hear his heart beat steadily in his chest. You close your eyes and nuzzle your face into his chest, absorbing all the warmth he had. He is thrilled and rests his chin on the top of your head. If anyone were to see you both like this, you were sure they'd think you were a loving couple. You can hear his heart begin to pick up some speed. Maybe having a man like him wouldn't be so bad. He was so gentle with you. Enjoying this feeling, you allow your hands to encircle him, pressing against his back. Once again you hear his heart race.

"(Y/N)-ah..." His chest vibrates with his voice. You shiver once again, but this time it isn't from the cold air. You raise your gaze to meet his smoldering eyes. You had never seen him look so serious before. You've seen this look on others though. You knew what was coming. You begin to slowly pull away, but he doesn't allow this. He pulls you closer to him, keeping eye contact the whole time.

"Oppa... You don't want to do this..." You try to warn him, but it falls on deaf ears.

"I do. I want- no- I hope that you could feel the same way about me. I can't deny these feelings for you. I don't want to either." You feel his body begin to heat up. His pupils were blown out. He was serious about this. "I could be good to you. Just... Think about it?"

You are uncertain about how you should respond, so you give only a small smile and a nod. He is satisfied with this and releases you. "Let's get you inside then." His sunny smile spreads on his face. Taking your hand once again, he leads you to the hotel. "You know, I think we should sing together again. You really do have a good voice."

"Not even close to what your voice is! It's incredible. Why didn't you become an idol or something? You have the voice and the looks!"

"You really think so?" He is overjoyed. "Nah, if I did I'd have no time for a personal life. Maybe one day I can write songs. But for now, I just want to get through school."

"I can respect that."

"If I had become an idol... I would have never met you."

"You don't know that! Maybe it was fate. Even if we were born in different lives, I think somehow, somewhere, our paths would cross."

He is stunned by your comment and contemplates your words for a moment. As you come upon the hotel you release his hand. "Sorry for this, but I need to go through the back. I don't want to get recognized by any other classmates. I'll see you around?"

"Already...?" He gets a disappointed look on his face. You give him a small smile in apology. "Alright. It was a lot of fun with you today. C-Can we do it again sometime? Maybe... Just us?"

"Hm..." You ponder. "Maybe!" You laugh playfully and run toward the back of the hotel, leaving him in a confusion.

"Y-Yah! Aigo, that girl..." He sighs heavily. He didn't want the night to end just yet. On the bright side, he had more time with you than expected. He laughed to himself. Maybe his fancy shirt did work. He couldn't wait to brag to Bambam.

* * *

 

You were stealthy and took the stairs all the way up to your floor. You knew Yoongi was already probably asleep, so you needed to be as quiet as you could be. You walked down the hallway, counting down the doors until you were almost at yours. Just as you came up to your door, the room next to yours opened its door. You jumped back. Shit! You couldn't be seen coming into another boys room. You try to play it off like you were lost and walk right past your door. Just as you pass the opened door next to your room a hand shoots out and grabs you, pulling you inside. You would have screamed if you hadn't have seen the person the hand belonged to.

"R-Really, Yugyeomie?!" You cry.

"Shhhh! Quiet. There are people trying to sleep next door." He was teased, obviously referring to Yoongi. "Spend some time with me." It wasn't a question. It was more like a demand.

"O-Okay... Is this your room?" You look around the room. There was only one bed. Did he have this one all to himself?

"Yeah, I asked for a single. Do you wanna know why?" His eyes gleam with a naughty look.

"W-Why?"

* * *

 

In case you wanted to hear the song, here is the link -> [Without You ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HogY-XtFPgU)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next uppppppp: Yugyeom's Obsession, Bambam's First Love & Jinyoung's Chance.
> 
> Next chapter will have an 18+ warning. Hope you look forward to it.


	32. Yugyeom's Obsession (18+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ warning. Sexual content. You have been warned! Read at your own discretion. For those of you staying. PREPARE YOUR HOLY WATER.

**ONCE AGAIN: 18+ warning. Sexual content. You have been warned! Read at your own discretion. For those of you staying. PREPARE YOUR HOLY WATER.**

**~ Back in the karaoke room ~**

               Yugyeom watched with envious eyes as you sang with Youngjae. Of course, he would have a happy façade but, on the inside, he was itching to whisk you away and lock you somewhere so that no other man could look at you. Almost every day he watched someone take you along somewhere. Were you even aware that he had the room beside yours? A smirk rose on his lips. He wondered just how you’d react. In his mind, he had already decided that it was time for him to make his intentions clear. The sweet look you had on your face drove him crazy. If only you were looking at him that way.

               When the song finished up he was the first to cheer for you. He wanted you to see just how ‘excited’ he was for you. When you had caught Youngjae’s gaze he had decided to intervene. He comes between the two of you, wrapping an arm around both of you. "That was amazing! Who knew we had such great singers in our group?" He praises you. Youngjae was alright, but you were the real star in his eyes. When you shook your head and aimed all the glory onto Youngjae he allowed his arms to slip from the both of you. He needed to do something about this.

               The time had passed by quickly. Just how long were you planning on chatting with Youngjae? He did his best to hide his displeasure, but his mask was starting to crack. He turned to some of the others. “I think some of that food didn’t sit right with me, I’m going to head back. Don’t wait up.” There were no protests from any of the members. He said his goodbyes and went to his hotel, where he would spin his web and wait for the little butterfly (Y/N) to fly too close.

* * *

 

               It wasn’t too long until he had spotted you. From his window, he saw you coming through the back entrance. You were a smart girl. He smiled to himself. He was beginning to become a little too excited. He watched as you entered the door. It was his time. He walked over to his hotel door and looked through the peephole. Minutes later the sound of your footsteps could be heard. Perfect. Just as you were nearing your room he opened his door. Just as planned, you had walked past his room. He took this chance to reach out and grab onto your wrist, pulling you into his room.

"R-Really, Yugyeomie?!" Your face was priceless. He couldn’t contain himself.

"Shhhh! Quiet. There are people trying to sleep next door." He was teased. “Spend some time with me." He insisted. Not that he was giving you much of a choice.

"O-Okay... Is this your room?" He watched your eyes wander around his room. You were quick to catch on.

"Yeah, I asked for a single. Do you wanna know why?" His excitement was through the roof. A grin spread on his lips.

"W-Why?" He could feel the nervous energy practically flow off your body.

“I’ll tell you if you give me a kiss.” He playfully puckers his lips. For some reason, this helped to lighten the mood. You scoff and shake your head.

“Really? Yugyeomie, why am I here?”

“Is it bad that I want to spend time with my favorite girl?” He sends a wink your way, but it doesn’t phase you. You walk over to his window and look outside. “This reminds me of a similar time that we were alone in a room together.” He recalls the time he ditched class just to come visit you.

“Ah, you’re right. I forgot all about that.” You laugh as you think back. “That was when you confronted me.” You smile at the thought. Your eyes cast out at the night sky in deep thought.

* * *

 

He comes to stand beside you, his shoulder brushing against yours. His eyes were on your face now. A smile spread across his lips. “Privacy.” He purred. “That’s why I got this room…”

               He noted that your body became a little rigid. You took a quick peek at him before looking away. “I didn’t know you could have a single…” You walk past him once more, this time positioning yourself closer to the door.

 “In this room, all to myself, I can do whatever I want. Without having to worry about anyone else.”

“O-Oh.”

“If I wanted to bring a girl back to my room. I wouldn’t have to worry about my roommate hearing us. Not that I’d care.” Yugyeom picked his words very carefully. He wanted to judge your reaction before he continued.

“Y-Yugyeomie. I think I should go back-“ He walks closer to you. Slowly closing the gap between the both of you once more.

“It’s the truth. But it wouldn’t be any girl…” Each step forward you take a step back and soon you find yourself up against the door. “I’ve been saving myself for someone special.” His fingertips graze the side of your face, tracing your bottom lip. “(Y/N), I’ve seen the way the others look at you. If you want that to stop, you’ll have to choose.”

Your eyes stay level with his chest. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him. Your legs quivered with excitement.

“I can make it easy on you.” He lowered his head to catch your eyes. This time you are brave enough to meet them. “You can be my girlfriend. Right here, right now. I’ll tell them all that you’re taken.” His lips ghost over yours. “Give me five minutes to convince you.” He doesn’t even allow you to answer before his hungry lips are on yours in a devouring kiss. He holds your cheek in one of his large hands and the other comes to your hip, pulling you closer to him.

Your lips move in sync with his. The wet smacking sound and your soft breaths sang in his ears. He takes this opportunity to allow his hands to slip behind you, grabbing onto your backside and hoisting you up. Your legs instantly wrap around his waist for support. In what felt like a fraction of a second you had your back press against the soft bed and suddenly, Yugyeom presses against your front.

His lips left yours for a moment. “One.” He counted. And again, his lips were back on yours. His tongue comes to part your lips and you allow this. You meet his pink appendage with yours. He was quick to explore every inch that you had to offer him. His hand slides up your leg to rub your inner thigh. Once again, his lips leave yours. “Two…” he counts, his lips now assaulting your neck. _‘She tastes better than I imagined.’_ When you let out a small moan in appreciation he gains confidence. His fingers dancing at the hem of your shorts before dipping underneath. The first thing he feels is the damp fabric that keeps him from his ultimate goal.

“Three.” His finger strokes your wet folds through your panties. You shiver and arch your hips up as if asking him for more contact. You whine when he does not follow your needs. “If you were mine… I would have you right now.” His thumb presses firmly against your clit, dragging it in lazy circles. You moan out his name and place a hand on his shoulder, trying desperately to hold onto anything you could. He could listen to these sounds forever. He tries to hold back on his own needs. His focus needed to be only on you at this moment. His pants tented with his hardness. He grunts when your legs brush against it.

“Four.” This time you were the one to count it. You pull Yugyeom into a heated kiss. Your hand moves down to his pants and you gently palm at the hardened length, leaving him a panting mess. He grinds against your hand and fastens his thumb on your clit, rubbing the small bud more roughly than before. “G-Gyomie~” You cry out, forcing your hips up to meet his hand. He feels the way your body is beginning to quiver, he knows that you're close. And when your eyes squeeze shut, and your mouth opens widely to let out another moan, he knew that he had carried out his goal.

“Five.”

* * *

 

“Five what?”

Suddenly, Yugyeom was shook out of his lewd daydream. You were still standing by the window, your eyes cast on him with a curious look. _‘Shit.’_ He curses his cowardice. If only he were brave enough to act on it. “N-Nothing. Just thinking out loud.” He clears his throat.

“You sure you’re okay? You look a little flushed.” It was true, his face was a deep shade of red. He shakes off your question and turns his body away from your keen eyes. He was lucky that you hadn’t looked farther down. He secretly adjusted his hard length in his pants. Had it really all been in his mind?

“Yugyeomie?” Your eyebrow quirks up. Why was he suddenly acting so strangely? “Do you want me to go?”

“No!” His immediate response causes you to jump. _‘I finally have you all to myself.’_ He said in his head. “Can we do it like last time? Can you sit here with me and talk for a while?” He said it so gently. You weren’t about to deny his request. Even though he was acting out of the ordinary, he was still a friend.

“Sure. Like last time.” You repeat his last words. You take a spot on his bed, pulling a pillow onto your lap. The position you were in was so inviting to him he jumped right onto the bed and used the pillow in your lap for head support. His face nuzzled into the puffy white pillow. The sensation had your stomach doing flips. He was so close to your nether regions you were worried that he would feel the heat coming from it. But instead of staying in that position he flips himself over to lie on his back, looking up at you with bright, childish eyes. “Trouble should be your middle name.”

“How do you know that it isn’t?” A wolf-like grin etched on his face. You smile back at him and shake your head. “If you’re going to play that way, then tease should be YOUR middle name.”

“Tease?! How on earth did I tease you?” You whine.

“Just by being around me…” He interlocks his fingers and places them on his stomach. “There’s just something about you… It drives me crazy.” His eyes close, his mind wandering back to his daydream. _‘It’s borderline obsession at this point. Heh, let’s be real. It IS obsession.’_

“Do you remember when I told you that one day I wouldn’t want to be friends with you anymore?”

“O-Oh…” Being reminded of that time causes a small hurt in your chest. “I do.”

“What I meant by that was-“

Yugyeom is cut off by your phone ringing in your back pocket. You apologize quietly and wiggle around to get the phone. Yugyeom sits up from his spot on your lap, looking irritated for having to move. “Who is it?” He asks in a monotonous voice.

“It’s Bambam.”

“Don’t answer-“ He says but is too late. You had accepted the call.

“Hello?”

“Why did you leave without saying anything?!” He whined. “I wanted to spend some time with you!”

“S-Sorry, I didn-“ Yugyeom rips the phone from your hand.

“She’s busy right now. Try again later.”

“Yugyeom-ah? You’re with her?!” And with that Yugyeom ends the call and places it in his lap. Your eyes are wide, and you look at him with a confused expression.

“What?” He asks with an innocent look on his face. “You’re with _me_ right now. I’m not very good at sharing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guysssssssssssssssssssss. Only a few more chapters until the end of the fic. Then the endings will come out! There is still time to vote for the endings! Vote for your fave. The poll can be found on my quotev page under the name annyeongitsjulia UPNEXT: Bambam’s First Love & Jinyoung’s Chance then finally 1-2 more chapters to end it. Followed by 16 endings… OH BOY.


	33. Bambam's First Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make it clear, this chapter will be Bambam’s experience through Friday, before, during and after karaoke. So, we are going to go back and then come to where we left off when he called you.
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

**~ Friday Afternoon ~**

 

They had all agreed to have lunch today. The trip was coming close to an end and their group of seven decided to have a day out together. Bambam sipped at his water and looked over the food menu for the third time, his mind somewhere else today. Idle chat surrounded the table, but he wasn’t really interested in it today. A sigh escapes the boy’s lips.

 

“Bambam?” Yugyeom asks him with a small amount of concern in his voice. But before he could answer blond hair caught his attention and he looked over to see the late boy now arriving. The first thing that Bambam noticed, was the ear to ear grin that was currently plastered on Jackson’s face. He narrows his eyes at the older boy.

_‘Why is he so happy?’_ He eyes Jackson suspiciously. But Jaebum was the one to ask first.

              

“Jackson-ah, why is your face like that?” He asked. “You better have a good reason for being so late.” He sighs, moving over so Jackson could take a seat next to him in the booth.

 

“Just spent some time with a real beauty. It was a good time.” He laughs and is quick to look over his menu.

 

“Yeah right, is that what you call your hand now?” Jinyoung held back a laugh but the rest of the group (minus Jackson) were laughing uncontrollably.

 

“Really, guys? You don’t believe me?! I’m real hurt…” He couldn’t help but smile at the joke, it was pretty good.

 

“Were you really with a girl though, Hyung?” Bambam asked. Maybe if it were true he could get some advice.

 

“Would I lie to you?” He asked but the rest of the table merely laughed some more. “Okay, Okay ha ha, jokes on me. Aish.” He runs his hands through his hair and huffs.

 

“So… What did you do?” Bambam asked. “I mean… How did you get her to hang out with you?”

 

“Hm? Are you interested? Well, let me tell you!” Jackson perks up.

“Don’t listen to anything he has to say. Jackson isn’t exactly the best with women.” Jaebum stops Jackson in his tracks. “If you have questions, ask me.”

 

“Why are you so curious about it?” Jinyoung asks.

 

“There’s… this girl. When I’m around her, I don’t know it just feels right. I’ve dated before, but this feels different…” Bambam admits shyly.  

 

The rest of the group were now extremely curious. Bambam had been on plenty of dates before but never had he acted this way toward one girl before.

 

“So? Ask her out.” Yugyeom states. “If you like her then what is the big deal? You’ve asked tons of girls out before.”

 

“She’s different!” He defends his feelings. It was true. You weren’t like anyone he had met before. Most girls were easy to entertain, but you… You had so many others vying for your attention, he was scared that he wasn’t going to be able to compete.

 

“First love, huh?” Youngjae pats his friend on the back causing the boy to turn red. “Don’t worry so much. Who is the girl?”

 

“Yeah, who is she? Do we know her?” Yugyeom questions.

 

“Not telling! You’d try to take her away from me.” He half-jokes. The rest of the boys whine and protest. “But… Could you still give me advice?”

 

“Take her out for coffee.”

 

“You could always go for dinner and a movie.”

 

“Art gallery!”

 

“Alright, I think I got this from here on out. Bambam, listen to me. You need to act ‘cool’ if you want to snatch this girls heart.” Scoffs could be heard from some of the other boys. “Ask her out and when you get together, ignore her for a bit. Girls like hard to get! And just when she’s putty in your hand, pull her close and-”

“That’s no way to treat a girl, you idiot.” Mark spoke up, becoming increasingly irritated with Jackson.

“Trust me on this one! Try it.” He sent a wink Bambam’s way earning a disapproving head shake from Mark.

“You could always be yourself…” Youngjae says quietly to him. “That’s always the best way to go.”

“Thanks, guys…” ‘ _For nothing.’_ He sighs.

 

**~ Friday Evening ~**

 

“Do you think she’ll show up tonight?” Youngjae anxiously asked Bambam. The younger boy could feel the irritation rise in his chest. He was close to Youngjae, but the way he was obsessing over you was really starting to get to him. Ever since they got to this Island you were all Youngjae spoke about when they were alone. “Should I wear something casual or maybe dress up a bit? What do you think?” Bambam suppresses an eye-roll at his questions.

“I don’t think she’ll care what you’re wearing.” He laughs to try and mask his negative feelings. “If you’re so curious why don’t you just call her? Want me to do it for you?” Needing to rid of some stress he decides to pick on the poor anxiety-ridden boy. Showing off your contact to him.

“Y-Yah! Don’t you dare!” He rushed to snatch the phone from him. “Aish…” Bambam lets out another laugh when Youngjae ends up trying to straighten out his shirt.

“So serious~ Someone’s got it bad~” He continues to tease. Why was he getting so upset? You were a cool girl, he really doubts that a shirt will decide if you like someone or not.

“Don’t act like you don’t!” Youngjae fires back, catching Bambam off guard. He must have picked up on who he was talking about a lunch. It didn’t matter anyway. Bambam knew that all the boys in his group were a potential threat.

“The difference between us is that I have a plan to woo her. What do you have? A fancy shirt?” He smirked at the flustered boy.

“Really? We’ll see who she likes better.”

“I guess we will.” He grumbled and rolled over on his bed, his back now facing Youngjae.

 

**~ Friday Night ~**  
              

The time had finally come. As much as Youngjae was anxious to see you, so was Bambam. His heart raced in his chest. Would you really be there? Damn, he should have called you… When the two boys walked into the building they are directed to their room, from just outside of the room they could hear plenty of voices speaking. Everyone sounded so excited.

The two were the last to arrive, but the moment they do you were clear in his sight. His eyes wander from your head to your toes. The transformation from (B/N) to (Y/N) was incredible. Not to say that (B/N) was bad looking, but God damn if you weren’t the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He felt the butterflies in his stomach going crazy.

"H-Hey, (Y/N)-ah." Youngjae greets you before Bambam can even think of anything to say. "Y-You look good." He continues to say. Bambam side eyed the boy. Like she’d ever-

"You look nice too! I like your shirt!" You said in the sweetest voice Bambam had ever heard come from you.

 Bambam couldn’t believe it. Well, that’s not true, he could. You were a kind girl, giving Youngjae a compliment was like petting a puppy. He could practically see Youngjae’s tail wagging. Who wouldn’t wag their tail at you? Bambam rolled his eyes when Youngjae turned and smiled at him in a “haha” kind of way. _‘Jackass.’_

He had decided from that point. He was going to try and ignore you as much as he could. Maybe Jackson’s idea would work. Seeing you sit so close to Youngjae was making his skin hot. He needed to take his mind off things for now. He focused on cheering for the rest as they sang and even sang some songs, himself. He was starting to have a good time. Well, until it was your turn. He was ready to be the lead cheerleader for you, deciding that ignoring you was not working, but you had decided to invite Youngjae to sing with you.

He endured the entire song. It was a great song, and he loved the performance but how could he be happy right now? The way you looked at each other. He shook the thought from his mind and when the song finally ended he had already decided to cheer for you, why change it now? Maybe it would actually take your attention away from everyone else and you’d focus solely on him. But his cheering is overshadowed by the rest. When you went to sit down your attention was still on Youngjae. He groaned and grounded himself. He was going to have a good time. He wanted you to see him!

As the night went on, the group about halved. But he was still having fun with everyone. Taehyung had taken the stage and was belting out to a Big Bang song. He followed along and jumped up, wanting to have next turn. After about another 30 minutes it had finally hit him. Where were you? He walked outside of the building. You were gone. He pulled out his phone in a hurry and dialed your number. The phone rang a few times and finally, you answered.

"Hello?”

"Why did you leave without saying anything?!" He didn’t mean to sound so frantic, but he had this time planned out. After karaoke, he had planned on asking you out for ice cream. "I wanted to spend some time with you!" Once again, his voice came out as frantic and whiney.

"S-Sorry, I didn-" Your voice is cut off by a deeper, familiar voice.

"She's busy right now. Try again later." It was Yugyeom. His heart dropped in his chest. What was _he_ doing with you?

"Yugyeom-ah? You're with her?!" He asked but he is met with silence and then the call had ended. Bambam hung his head. His suspicion is confirmed. Yugyeom was a threat as well. He stayed there for a few minutes, gathering himself together. “I’m not a quitter… You’ll see!” He willed his feet forward, marching straight to Yugyeom’s room.

* * *

 

A loud knock was heard at Yugyeom’s door. But he had made no attempt to move from your lap. “Yugyeomie, shouldn’t you get that?”

“Nah, it’s most likely Bambam.” He said nonchalantly. “So, what were you saying?”

“(Y/N)-ah!” A voice rang through the door. He was right, it was Bambam. You shifted Yugyeom off your lap and went to the door. Yugyeom only groaned and sat himself up on the bed. You answered the door.

“What’s up?” You greeted him with a smile. Bambam returns the smile but it soon disappears when he can see Yugyeom in the background.

“(Y/N)-ah, I need you to come with me.”

“She’s a little busy.” Yugyeom said from his spot on the bed. A smirk playing on the youngest’s lips.

“Yugyeomie, knock it off. He seems really upset.” You walk out the door and bring Bambam with you, the door closes behind you so that Yugyeom could no longer see the two of you. “Is everything okay?

But that wasn’t enough for him. Bambam takes your hand into his. “Let’s go!” With his fingers interlocked with yours, he pulls you into a run for the elevator. “Come on! I want to take you somewhere.”

* * *

 

“All of this… For ice cream?” You were in a slight state of disbelief. He had made it seem like it was the end of the world for him, but in truth, all he wanted to do was take you out to get a frozen treat. That is so like him. You internally laugh. It was a good thing he took you away, Yugyeom was beginning to become a little touchy with you and who knows where you’d be if not here.

“Y-Yeah.” He only just now realizes how stupid he was for barging in on you. “What were you guys doing, anyway?”

“Just talking. Yugyeomie was feeling lonely in his room and it came as a surprise but he is my hotel neighbor! I only found out today, though.”

This made Bambam feel better on the inside. You were too kind and naïve for his liking but that only meant he needed to be around more to protect you. A smile graces his lips. He felt more at peace now. And the fact that you were standing there beside him, was an incredible feeling. You both ordered your ice cream and went to sit on the store’s outside patio. Watching you eat your ice cream so sweetly made his heart burn even more for you. How could someone look so innocent?

  _‘First love might be right…’_ “H-Hey, can I ask you a question?” He asks.

“Of course. Only if I can ask you one too.” He wasn’t expecting that but he accepts.

“S-Sure…” He calmed his throbbing heart. “Um… Have you ever been… In love?”

Your face begins to flush a light pink. “I-I… I don’t know.” It was true. “Have you?”

Bambam wasn’t quite happy with the answer but it wasn’t a ‘yes’ so that means that he had a chance to be your first, and that was good enough for him. “Is that your question?” When you nod it was his turn to blush. “I-I. Yes. Just once though…”

“Wow! How wonderful. I’m happy for you, Bambam.” Your smile could melt his heart. This was his chance.

“Y-You.” He stutters out.

“Me?” You look at him with a confused expression on your face. Then it suddenly hit you. “O-Oh… Bambam… I…”

“It’s okay!” He was quick to say. “Not yet. I know there is a lot to consider… But. I wanted you to know. Is that okay?”

“O-Okay…” He was being so gentle with your feelings. You were lucky to have someone like him confess to you. Your body was starting to heat up, you weren’t sure if it was excitement or embarrassment. You spoon the ice cream into your mouth, hoping to cool yourself down a bit. This gains his fascination, watching you eat so quickly was strangely arousing to him. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the white cream the entered your mouth. He coughs lightly and tears his eyes away.

“So- now that I’ve told you my secret. Are you going to avoid me?” He looks down at his own ice cream in deep thought. You stop shoveling the treat into your mouth and look at him with sympathetic eyes.

“I won’t… Not at all. You’ve been my friend from the start. I won’t turn my back on you. When the day comes… I will tell you my true feelings. But if I say ‘no’ will _you_ avoid me?”

“Never. I would never do that to you.” He gets this serious look in his eyes that sends shock waves through your body. How had you never seen this side of him? You feel your cheeks burn from your thoughts combined with the look he was giving you.

“S-So, there’s only one week left of the trip! Are you planning on doing anything special?” You change the subject.

“I just did.” He says with a bright smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted this to focus on his feelings and just how much of a sweet person he is. ;-; His ending will have more interaction, I promise.
> 
> Next up is Jinyoung’s Chance!


	34. Jinyoung's Chance

**~ Wednesday Morning ~**

Time was running out for Jinyoung. He had full intentions of trying to grab your attention for at least one of the days that they were on Jeju, but every opportunity seemed to fail or got disrupted somehow. Whether it be from someone else talking your time or you are out of your hotel room. He couldn’t tell you how many days he came to knock on your door to either, be met with silence or a grumpy Yoongi telling him that you were out. Now, Jinyoung wasn’t exactly the most patient person there was, but he was sure as hell trying because it was for you.

Depression set over the man and he pulled his blankets over his head. It felt like it was useless to try and hang out with you. But he wasn’t going to give up. He threw the blankets off of his body. Not yet. He still had until Saturday. He jumps out of bed and is instantly rushing to shower.

 

It was time. He pushed his hair back out of his eyes and took a deep breath before knocking on your hotel room door. After not receiving an answer after a minute he decided to knock again. Silence once more. He sighed and hung his head. “It’s okay, Jinyoung. She will probably be back soon.” He encouraged himself.

 

**~ Wednesday afternoon ~**

Once again it was that time to go and venture to see if you were back or not. But this time when he knocked he was answered by Yoongi again. “Aigo, you again? She’s not here.” He said to Jinyoung. Yoongi resembled how Jinyoung felt. Tired.

“Thanks… If you could let her know-“ He started but was shut out by Yoongi. “Aish. I’m really tired of that. Just because he is a grade above me.” He grumbled and reluctantly went back to his room.

**~ Thursday ~**

This time instead of sulking he was quick to jump out of bed and ready himself. Once again he was standing before your door. Just as he was about to knock the door opened to reveal Yoongi. “Again? Don’t you ever get tired of waiting?” He asked before exiting his room and shutting the door behind him.

“I take it that (B/N) isn’t here?” Jinyoung asked dejectedly.

“You’d be correct.” He said, leaving the boy to his thoughts. He watched as Yoongi rounded the corner and just as he was out of sight, Jinyoung placed his head on your door in defeat.

“I knew I should have talked to you at karaoke night.” He curses himself for not trying. Had he, he might have had a chance to be around you more. Instead, he was stuck waiting for you.

**~ Friday Afternoon ~**

He now only had today, he would do his best to hunt you down. There was no reason to go to your room to be rejected again. He gears himself up and is out and about in the city, keeping his eyes out for any sign of you or anyone who might know where you are.

Almost an hour had passed and not one familiar face had shown up. That is until the bleach blond hair of Jackson caught his eye. “Jackson-ah!” He called out and ran to where the man was.

“Hey, Hyung. What’s up?”

“Nothing… Have you seen (B/N) around? I need to talk to him.”

Jackson pauses for a moment. “No. I haven’t seen him. Why do you need to talk to him?”

“Never mind, if you haven’t seen him then I don’t need to waste any more time with you.” He says with a small playful smirk and went off once more. If you weren’t in town then maybe you were at the beach. This was the perfect place to be near the ocean. He was quick to make his way to the sandy beach. There were so many people here. Even if you had been there, there was a chance that he wasn’t going to be able to find you. A frustrated sigh left his lips.

**~ Friday Night ~**

All day he had wandered around looking for you. But you couldn’t be found anywhere. His heart was heavy because he knew that his chance was over. The sun had long set, and they were due to leave tomorrow. He still needed to pack and get everything ready. His heavy heart sinks in his chest. He had really missed his chance.

 

**~ Saturday morning ~**

Jinyoung could barely sleep that night. Your face was burned into his mind. Where were you? Why couldn’t he find you? Sitting at the edge of the bed he looked over at all of his packed bags that were waiting in front of his door. It was almost that time to leave.

“She should be back by now, right?” It could be risky but maybe he could secure a spot next to you on the bus ride to the airport. It was worth it. He gathers his courage. One more time. He rushes out the door. His destination was your room. His legs carried him as quickly as they could. For the final time, he was at your door. He doesn’t hesitate when he knocks. He is determined.

“Hyung?” A voice came from beside him. “Ah… I see. She already left to the airport.” Yugyeom smiled in sympathy.

“It wasn’t like that…” Jinyoung tries to come up with an excuse but Yugyeom already knows the truth. He turns his head away in shame.

“Want to head out together then?” Yugyeom asks.

“No.” Jinyoung says.

“It’ll be alright, Hyung. I’ll see you later then.” When Yugyeom leaves his view, Jinyoung plants himself down on the ground, sitting crisscrossed in front of the empty room. It was just his luck. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back, resting it on the door. Soon his restless night catches up with him and he drifts off into a shallow sleep.

**~ At the airport ~**

“Can I see your ID please?”

“Of course!” You go to pull out your wallet to find that it wasn’t where you had last placed it. “Give me a second, please.” You ask the attendant.  _‘Shit, where is it? Oh no… I left it back at the hotel!’_ You excuse yourself out of the line and rush to talk to one of the teachers.

“Ah, I see. Just head on back and get your ID. I will call the hotel. You will just have to take a later flight. Next time don’t be so careless.” He scolds you and you nod your head. Thank God it wasn’t that big of a deal. You board the next bus to the hotel.

**~ Back at the hotel ~**

 

You hurry to your room, nearly tripping over your feet by trying to move so quickly. When rounding to your room you can see someone sitting in front of your door. Did someone already check out the room? Upon further inspection, you can see that it is Jinyoung. He seemed to be sleeping. You cautiously approach the sleeping male.

“Hyung?” You call out to him. He stirs lightly. “Hyungnim? Are you okay?” Your hand comes to tap the top of his head. His eyes begin to flutter open and he looks up at you in a blurry haze.

“It’s you…” He says sleepily before closing his eyes. You give him a curious look and in a matter of moments, he jumps to his feet. “I-It’s you!” He rubs his eyes and moves face to face with you. “How are you here? You left already?”

“H-Hyung… Are you feeling okay? What are you doing here?”

“I asked you first.”

“A-Ah… I left my ID in the room, so I couldn’t get on the plane. Now, will you tell me?” You answer. However unfortunate it was for you, it was completely fortunate for him. For the first time all week, he felt as if it was finally starting to look up for him.

“I… Was waiting for Yugyeom.” He lied but he didn’t know how else to tell you. “But he left… A few minutes ago. I took a minute to relax before going on the plane…”

“Oh, I see! That’s a smart idea. I should do that too. It can be a little scary, huh? Let me get my ID and we can go on together. What do you say?”

_‘Yes! Yes!’_  He internally cheered. “Sure… If you want.” He says coolly. “Go ahead, I’ll go get my things and meet you out front?”

“Oh. You could wait just a sec and I’ll go with you?”

_‘Even better…’_  His heart pounds in his chest. “Yeah. Sounds okay to me.”

**~ At the airport ~**

  
Jinyoung could not believe his luck. Not only did he practically have you all to himself, but he was even going to be sitting by you throughout the entire plane ride. He might have missed out on other times, but he was going to take what he could get. After you both successfully check in, it was time to wait for your plane.

Taking the seat beside you in the waiting area he turns to you with a small smile on his pink lips. “Maybe it was fate that you forgot your ID.”

“Yeah, right. More like my own lack of responsibility.” You shake your head. “I’ve never been as responsible as (B/N).” You play with the fringe of your wig.

“That doesn’t mean you don’t have other good qualities. For one, you’re smart.” He says with a gentle voice. A small blush spreads on your cheeks.

“I can thank my mom for that… She really encouraged me to strive for more. I was always academic… so I didn’t have a lot of time for friends. (B/N) was my only friend for a while. Now that I think about it… Maybe that’s why I’m so awkward.” You laugh self-deprecatingly. “You and the others… Are the first ‘real’ friends that I’ve ever had.” Being with Jinyoung felt comfortable. You weren’t sure why you were suddenly talking about these things. Perhaps it was because he made you feel so safe.

“That must have been lonely… But in a way, I’m glad. If you had picked a different path, we might have never met.”

“You’re right. I’m glad too. I have experienced so much since being here! And I’ve become friends with so many people… When I think about it, I owe it all to my roommates. If I didn’t get the room with Namjoon-hyung and Jackson-hyung, I would have never met you guys. And that…” You hold your chest that was now starting to feel heavy. Your mind flashes to all of their faces. “I can’t imagine my life without knowing you all.”

He could feel the emotion way on you, so he decided to discreetly hold your hand in his. His thumb stroking the back of your hand. “(Y/N).” He whispers lowly, making sure that no one could overhear him. “Is it bad that I want to be closer to you than the others? Is it selfish of me to want a chance at taking your heart?” His soft eyes meet with your shy ones.

You are quick to look away. Another feeling washes over you. A stronger feeling than the one you just had. Was it want? Was it nervousness? You couldn’t pinpoint this feeling, but it was warming your entire body and mind. Was it selfish that you didn’t want to hurt anyone of them? Was it selfish that you didn’t want to have to pick one? Your eyes meet with his in a new sense of confidence. “Jinyoung-oppa… It isn’t selfish of you. But- I can’t- not yet. Please understand.” You hand pulls from him and he is left with a small, sad smile.

“I do. But you should know.” His fingers dance over your cheek for only a moment. “I would be good to you. All you have to do is give me a chance. Let me be your one and I’ll keep you happy.” He pulls away from your personal space. His voice now goes back to its normal state. “What was your favorite part of this trip?” He asks happily as if nothing had just happened.

You think back through the entire trip but only one time sticks out to you. A smile appears on your lips. “It’s a secret!” You tease, and he shakes his head.

“Yahh, you don’t play fair. Tell me! Mine was karaoke night. Seeing everyone together was nice.”

“That was a good time.” You recall.

**~ Back at the academy ~**

You were thankful to Jinyoung for not bringing it back up the entire flight, but you did feel a little guilty. The campus wasn’t as crowded as you had expected. It was most likely because you were on the last flight back. You carry your luggage all the way to your dorm room. You stop before the familiar door, you could hear arguing from the inside.

“You can’t just put that kind of pressure on her! You’re going to scare her off, Jackson.”

“Don’t be so stingy. She is a big girl and can make her own decisions.”

“She’s also a kind girl who would feel bad rejecting you! Don’t you think it’ll hurt her to see one of us hurt?”

You back up from the door. They were talking about you… Could you really face them right now? Could you go in there pretending that you didn’t hear them? Or that Jackson didn’t kiss you? You are quick to withdraw from the area and head for the main office.

* * *

 

You had somehow got the student advisor to agree to let you use one of the guest dorms for the time being. You needed the break from everything. Class started in a few days, and you knew you’d be forced to face them all. You sigh heavily. It was becoming too much. You commence unpacking your bags, putting everything neatly away in this new room of yours.

* * *

 

Just one-two more chapters until this fic is over. Then the endings will comeout. There is still time to vote for your fave! Vote here! -> [Crossdresser! Ending order](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/10740452/CrossDresser-Ending-Order) It is also a multiple answer one so if you have more than one in mind just vote!


	35. Reflection

**~ Sunday Morning ~**

It had been one day since you had been back. It had been one day since you’ve isolated yourself. You snuggle deeper into your blankets. You didn’t want to get up. Not yet. What were you to do? You never wanted to cause problems. You only wanted to help (B/N). Do you regret it? No… But it was getting painful to think about. You couldn’t run, no, not now. But isolating yourself wasn’t a permanent solution. You had to choose. You only had one month left with them here. Did you even want to pick? Your mind flashes to the boys' faces and suddenly you feel your body start to heat up.

“I hate mennnn.” You whine and roll over in your bed, planting your face into the pillow. How long could you keep this up? Class started tomorrow. You couldn’t neglect your studies because of some boy. Or boys. Once again, you toss in your bed, your back now pressed against the soft mattress. You turn to look over at your phone it was sitting right beside your pillow. You pick up the device.

’24 New messages’ ‘9 missed calls’ ‘9 voicemails’

You scroll through just to make sure it wasn’t you mom or (B/N). After confirming they had not called or messaged, you place your phone back down. You didn’t want to look at the messages. Not yet. You needed some time to yourself. And it looked like you only had this day to sort some things out. You sigh and roll over on your side.

“Start from the beginning…” You say to yourself. In your mind, you are brought back to the very first day that you arrived. Who was it that I met first?

The image of you running into someone popped into your head. It was “Namjoon…” You say out loud, a smile now on your face. “That’s right… He was the first.” He’s been there for me since the very start. He was the one that introduced you to his group. He was the reason you had 7 friends from the very moment you started. He brought you into his group without you asking. He was such a kind person. He was looking after you all this time. Suddenly you think back to when he had confessed to you. His letter was the sweetest thing. Did he really see me that way? I’m in deep…

Who was it next? Ah, Jackson, of course. _‘My other roommate.’_ The moment you laid eyes on him you felt an attraction. He was a gorgeous man, how could you not like him? Paired with his outgoing personality. If it wasn’t for that sass he would be perfect. You laugh. Jackson’s kiss still lingered in your mind. It was so full of heat and passion. That is what your first kiss should have been like.

Jungkook was next. The shy boy was your first friend that you made outside of your roommates. It was a coincidence that he was also Namjoon’s friend. He accepted you through and through. He has told you many times. It didn’t matter to him if you were male or female. It was a flattering thought. You couldn’t imagine the inner turmoil that you put him through. He had climbed a mountain to tell you how he felt. Perhaps it was a metaphor for what he had to go through.

After that, you met a cluster of faces, the first you can remember was Jin. The sweetest ‘hyung’ to you. He always made sure that you had enough to eat. Even in Jeju, he did so much just to make sure that you were okay. You giggle at the thought of him doing your makeup. He really was boyfriend material.

“After Jin it was… Yoongi.” Just saying his name sent shivers down your spine. Yoongi could be so cold at times, but after seeing his soft side you had a different opinion of him. You think about the time he brought you flowers. What were they again?

“They're gardenias.” His voice rang in your head. He said that he would tell you the meaning of those flowers after the trip. Meaning he still needed to tell you. A blush covered your face. You had a feeling you could guess what they meant. The way he acted with you the whole trip was something that made your heart speed up. You could get used to the soft side of Yoongi.

Sweet, sweet Hoseok was next. You were surprised at just how genuine and kind he was. Dancing with him was one of the best moments of your entire experience as (B/N). But the fact that you got to repeat it at Jeju was just something out of a romance novel. The way he asked for a kiss on the cheek at the end of the night was so cute. He was a ray of sunshine.

Another ray of sunshine was the ever so charming, Park Jimin. You feel yourself become shy at the thought of him. He really was like a prince. He was outgoing, kind and an all around good person. His dream of becoming a dance was so beautiful. You wondered what he looked like when he danced. You bet it’s stunning. His dream of getting married was surprising. Not most men would admit that immediately to a girl… But then again, he wasn’t most men.

From the sun you were reminded of the star-gazing Taehyung. He always seemed to be a little out of reach from you. His head was always up in the sky. Well, that one night his attention was on you. A dark blush covers your cheeks. How could he do that to you? Waking up next to him like that… And his thing was- “Ugh!” You cover your red face with your blanket.

After taking a minute to calm down you clear your mind. “I think that was the last person of Namjoon’s group… Then that leaves Jackson’s group. Who did I meet first?” Bambam’s image appeared in your head. The darling, squishy “Kunpimook Bhuwakul,” otherwise known as “Bambam.” You sound out both names. From tutoring him to when he first found out about you not really being (B/N) and the betrayal he felt. Your heart sank into your chest to think of that time. However, it was clear that he had completely gotten over it. Seeing as he had expressed his true feelings to you just a few days ago.

After Bambam, came the unforgettable Mark Tuan. With his mysterious eyes and that damned sexy smile. You sigh. Your mother had warned you about the quiet types. His eyes were captivating, and his words were smooth. You think back to the time he had avoided you and when he finally showed up outside of your hotel door. How long had he been waiting anyway? And when he asked to be closer to you… When he held you so tightly to him. You’d never forget that warmth.

You’re pretty sure that you met Yugyeom after that. His mischievous smile pops into your head and you groan. He was a handful… Always picking on you. Just because he was taller didn’t mean he could boss you around. Even though you say this, you are smiling. He was so possessive. Had he actually been your boyfriend… It might have been attractive. Who were you kidding? It _was_ attractive. He was so sexy for someone your own age.

Jaebum was next. You were sure of it. The first time you hung out with Jackson you had met him. Sexy and chic. That whole time he did his best to calm your nerves. For some reason, he was someone you kept running into. Literally. At least you knew he had a sturdy body. You smile at the thought. _‘Shame on you, (Y/N.)’_ You scold yourself, another blush rising to your cheeks. That time at the beach was perfect as well. The look that he gave you under the moonlight.

Then there was Jinyoung. Kind. Handsome. Strong. Even sassy at times. You smile widely. He was a good cook too. Meaning that he would be a good husband. You envy the woman who would marry him one day. The image of him so close to you, asking you if he had a chance to steal your heart made you wiggle in your bed. How was he so comfortable to say that to you? You shake your head. Jinyoung was a good man and you’d be lucky if he would steal your heart.

Finally, there was Youngjae. He was the last person that you had met. But the first time he came to your aid, defending you against the rest of the boys when they were passing around your picture. Oh, sweet angel Youngjae. The thought of his smile was enough to make you grin. Now that you thought about it he was always kind of there for you. The duet you had with him went better than you had expected. His voice melded so well with yours. Maybe it was fate that you sang together on that day.

All of them were perfect in their own way. But your mind settled on one. You couldn’t get their image out of your head. Their perfect face. The way their eyes lit up when they smiled at you. Most importantly, the way they made you feel. You press your hand to your chest, trying to soothe your hammering heart. You were sure of it. He was the one. All that was left… Was to tell him.

**~ Monday Morning ~**

After sorting out all of your issues you were able to pull yourself together. It was time for classes once again. You were ready. Well, not entirely. You still needed to gather your supplies from your real dorm. It should be easy enough, the other two should have been out and going to their own classes by now. You rush to your room and as you suspected, it was empty. You are quick to gather your things and leave for your first class.

When first entering the room, you are quick to notice Bambam sitting in his usual seat. Your heart sinks in your chest. How stupid were you to think that he wouldn’t be there? It wasn’t like you forgot, maybe you had hoped that you wouldn’t have to see any of them just yet. A shy blush covers your cheeks as you make your way to the seat beside him. “H-Hey.”

“Where have you been?!” He is loud and catches the attention of the rest of the class. “I have called and texted, did you not get them?”

You shake your head. “I had a lot going on… Sorry. But I’ll explain everything to you later.” You say quietly, looking down at your hands in your lap.

“Okay. I’ll be waiting. In the meantime, how was the rest of your trip?”

* * *

 

Next class. Language Arts. Luckily you knew no one in there. Class went by as normal. But next class you shared with Jungkook.

Psychology. You apprehensively enter the room only to see that he wasn’t in there yet. You took your regular seat and pulled out your notes and pens. Within a few minutes, he walks into the room, a bright smile on his face when he sees you. “(B/N)-ah, good morning!” He takes his seat next to you.

“Good morning. You seem happy today!” You greet him.

“Why wouldn’t I be? I get to see you on a regular basis again.” He says this so nonchalantly it makes you look away in embarrassment.

“I-I’m sorry I haven’t texted back.”

“Don’t be. I don’t mind. Texting never really mattered to me.” That was a big lie but he didn’t want you to know the truth about how depressed he was that you didn’t answer his call.

The class ended, and you walk with Jungkook to your next class. In this class, you had him again as well as Jimin. Approaching the class you can spot the boy in front of the class, seemingly waiting to go in.

“Hyung?” Jungkook called out to him and he perks up.

“Just who I wanted to see!” That bright smile could have blinded you. “Let’s go in together.” He comes between you and Jungkook, his arm wrapping around your shoulder. “I missed you, (B/N)-ahhhh. You never returned my text.” He whines.

“Sorry…” You say quietly.

That class had gone by quickly and soon it was lunchtime. You would usually walk with the two but this time you excused yourself. There was no way you were going to face all of them at once. Not yet. You wanted to get through the school day first. You sat alone on a far-off bench just near the gates of the campus. When the bell rang, signaling that it was over, you thank God that they hadn’t come looking for you. “Only three more classes left…”

When entering your math class you instantly spot Jin. Mark wasn’t there yet so you decided to take a seat next to the broad-shouldered boy. “Good afternoon, Hyung.” A smile graces your lips.

“Ah, why weren’t you at lunch? I made some extra food for you too~” He pouts but is reprimanded by an incoming Mark.

“Don’t put pressure on him, he obviously wasn’t feeling well. Why else would he ditch out?” Mark smirks at you as if he saw right through your very intentions. This man was dangerous.

“Can I just survive through math today, please?” You beg and they laugh a little and tease you for being so serious about class.

Just two more to go! Next class was Biology, meaning you’d see Bambam again. Not too bad. When taking your seats, your teacher was already having you all gear up for a pop quiz and there was no talking aloud. You smile apologetically at Bambam, looks like you wouldn’t get to talk to him in this class, for at least today.

Finally, it was your last class of the day. Chemistry… With Yugyeom. You could do this one easily. Yugyeom was an understanding person! He’d get why you didn’t call him back. You were the first person to arrive, so you sat in your regular seat, waiting for the boy to walk in. Just as expected, he comes in and plants himself beside you. But instead of greeting you with a smile, a deep frown set on his face.

“You look fine to me…”

“Um, yeah. I’m fine.” You say, in a confused tone.

“Then I don’t see why you couldn’t call me back.” He rested his head on his hand, looking at you with dark eyes. “I worried about you all weekend.”

“Sorry…” You mumble. “I promise I’ll explain why soon…”

“How soon?”

“Tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more... Just one more chapter to finish this off. Thank you all for sticking with me. It's almost done. :) I'll do my best to update by Tuesday. That will also be the last day to vote for the endings. See you all then. <3


	36. Lucky

 

 

You took a deep breath and looked down at your phone screen. You re-read the message you had typed out for the millionth time now. “Do you think we can all get together tonight? There is something I’d like to tell all of you. It has to be in person and everyone who gets this text needs to be there. How about 8 pm at my dorm?” You exhale and close your eyes when you press the send button. Sending the group message to all fourteen of the boys. “Oh, shit. I really did it.” Your heart was thumping so loud in your chest you could hear it in the quiet room.

It only took moments before you were bombarded with messages.

Namjoon: Where were you today? I’ll be waiting here…

Jackson: You know where I’ll be

Jungkook: I’ll be there

Jaebum: Me too. I’ll come.

Youngjae: I might be a little late. But I’ll be there.

Bambam: Of course, he’d be late, lmao. Count me in.

Youngjae: Now I’ll be early! I’ll be the first one there!

Namjoon: Not likely. I live here.

Jackson: Me too.

Youngjae: Then I’ll be there before Bambam at least!

Yoongi: Don’t you know it’s a school night? Ugh, I’ll come…

Hoseok: Me too! See you then~

Mark: A meeting? Sure.

Taehyung: Can I come early to spend some time with you? ^^

Jungkook: Wait, can I?

Yoongi: Knock it off. Just be there at 8.

Jimin: Aw, I was gunna ask that. I’ll be there at the time.

Jinyoung: I will be there on time.

Jin: Want me to bring some snacks?

Yoongi: That’s not necessary, Hyung.

When all the boys were accounted for, you type out a reply.

(Y/N): Thank you. I will see you all soon!

You set your phone down and gear up for what you were about to do. It wasn't going to be easy, confronting all of them in such a way, but it needed to be done. And it needed to be done with all of them knowing.

* * *

 

When you enter the room you are greeted by the smiling faces of Namjoon and Jackson.

“Welcome back~” Jackson coos.

“Welcome back.” Namjoon says just a moment after. The warm welcome was enough to bring you to tears. You quickly wipe them away with the back of your hand and return their smiles.

“Good to be back.” You bow your head to the two. “Let me just thank you for everything you two do for me. After thinking back, you are the reason why I have so many friends now. If I had gotten a single as planned… I wonder where I would be today.”

Jackson scoffed and came over to you, placing his hand on top of your head. “I wish you would have gotten a single. Then I never would have had to deal with competition.” When you lift your head to look at him he gives you a flirtatious wink, setting your face on fire.

“Yah, don’t say things like that.” Namjoon forcefully takes Jackson’s hand away from you. “(Y/N), we are just glad to know you.” His words put you at ease.

Before you had a chance to reply, there was a knock at the door.  _‘So, it begins.’_ You think to yourself.

Finally, everyone was here. It was time to explain to them everything. Your eyes wander to each and every one of the boys. You didn’t want to do this, but it had to be done. You couldn’t string them along anymore. You just couldn’t. You cared so deeply for each and every one of them. It was difficult to concentrate with them all sitting on your floor, right in front of you.

“(Y/N)-ah, I think this is everyone. What did you bring us all here for?” Taehyung spoke up and you are brought out of your mind. All eyes are on you.

“Right…” You concrete your resolve. “Thank you for coming everyone. I-I have something to tell all of you.” You clear your throat.

“Why does this feel familiar?” Youngjae whispers to Bambam who hushes him in return.

“During the Jeju trip…” You paused, your eyes landing on one boy in particular before turning down at your feet. “M-Most of you… Made your intentions clear. S-So I’m here to give an answer. To all of you. At once. So that way no one is confused. L-Let me start by saying I never wanted to hurt anyone. I love you all dearly in my own way. But one person…” Your eyes land on them again. “One person has my heart.”

The boys all look around to each other, trying to figure out who it might be. “Are you going to tell us?” Mark spoke out. You shake your head.

“N-No… It should be between me and that person. I brought you all together to let you know that I care for all of you. No matter who I pick,” You feel the tears sting your eyes once more. “Please still be my friend.” You end up on your knees, in a deep bowing position. “I’d rather leave here altogether than to lose even one of you… So please.”

“Aish, this kid. Pick your head up.” Jaebum’s authoritative voice called out to you but you don’t listen, you stay in the position.

“Not until you all promise me.” You said stubbornly causing a few laughs from them but sighs from the others.

“I promise. No matter who it is… I promise we will always be friends.” Yoongi was the first to speak up. The rest followed with “I promise.” In their own variations. You counted in your head. All 14 had said it. You lift your posture and face them head-on.

“I-I just need a little time. And I will come to you…” Your face is covered in a deep red. You couldn’t help it; his eyes were on you. “Until then. Please treat me as you all did before. I-I won’t keep you waiting long.”

“No promises that I won’t be jealous.” Jimin said with a pouty face.

“Yahh, it better not be Jimin-hyung. He’s not manly enough for you.” Taehyung teased the boy and earned a smack on the arm for it.

“(Y/N)-ah, it might have been better to just friend zone us all. I’ll always be your friend, but the one you chose, unless it’s me, I’ll consider them a rival.” Jackson laughed.

“Aish, as if you’re really all the scary, Hyung.” Yugyeom smirked at him.

“No, but I am. I feel the same way.” Jinyoung said with the sweetest smile he could conjure. “Whoever she picks better be good to her.”

“While we are all here, why don’t we sneak out for a while? Let’s celebrate!” Youngjae cheered.

“We have class tomorrow, genius.” Bambam laughed at Youngjae for being so forgetful.

“Even so, let’s stay together for a while. How was everyone’s trip?” Hoseok made himself comfortable as he chatted with some of the group.

Jungkook came to sit next to you, seeing as you were only watching the rest converse. “I think you did a good job, (Y/N).” He leaned in and whispered to you. You smile at him and shook your head. It’s not that you didn’t appreciate the compliment, you were just unsure of how any of this was ‘good’. Sure, it ended well… But.

“You did the right thing.” Jin’s voice whispered in your other ear. “Even if it isn’t me, I’m glad to know that you made a decision. It took a lot to tell us. You’re a brave girl.” His words resonate with you and calm all of your negative feelings. Maybe it was a good thing, after all.

“Y-You went to the beach with her?!” Jackson whined when listening to Yoongi’s story.

“Pics or it didn’t happen.” Yugyeom says with another smirk on his face, challenging Yoongi.

“H-Hey! What you are guys talking about?!” You question, causing laughs around the room. This really wasn’t as bad as you had initially anticipated. Fortune smiled upon you. You are the luckiest girl in the world and no one could convince you otherwise. Looking around at all the happy faces… You wished you could stay here forever. Even if it meant being (B/N). A bright smile from ear to ear covers your face.

**~ One month later ~**

A lot had changed in the past month. Shiwang Academy announced a co-ed campus next year. They were in the process of adding new dorms. You were sure to get in! With your grades, it would be an easy feat. Which meant that you didn’t have to be away from everyone anymore. At first, you wanted to get into the sister school but when you found out that they were becoming co-ed you decided to get in there. For the meantime, you were going to stay in Seoul. You didn’t want to be so far away from everyone. They had become a whole other family to you. They kept their promises and so you promised them that you’d stick around for a while after switching back.

Finally. Finally. It was the day. It was the day that you were changing back to ‘(Y/N)’, which happened to also be your cousin's wedding. Dressed in a beautiful (color) dress, with your hair styled in whatever way you wanted (after months of abuse from that damned wig), you felt good. You waited patiently at the entrance to the church, waiting for him. You look at the time on your phone. “He should have been here ten minutes ago…” You sighed.

“What’s with the face?” (B/N) questions, his eyebrow quirked up.

“He’s late…” You sigh once again and (B/N) just scoffed.

“You need to tell me how you ended up dating one of them. He’s a cool guy but weren’t you supposed to be undercover?” His voice was harsh, but you knew he was just kidding. “Listen, maybe your ugly face scare-“

“OOOPPPPPPAAAA~” A shrill voice called out to (B/N). Shin-ah, wearing a (very) short dress, (very) high heels came running up the walkway to the scared boy. A wide, determined smile covered the face of the ‘excited’ girl.

 _‘Thank you, Karma.’_  You think with a sweet smile, watching (B/N)’s face turn from smug to scared.

“Oh God no, please! How did she find me?!” (B/N) said and immediately ran away, looking for a place to hide. You laugh and watch as Shin-ah chases him down. You are just grateful it isn’t you anymore.

You shake your head. That was another story for another time. Checking your phone once more, you can see another few minutes went by and he still wasn’t here… You think back to (B/N)’s statement. It was true, you didn’t tell him yet that you were dating someone… But then again- Your mind wanders to the moment you confessed to him. A soft blush covers your cheeks thinking about him. Just as you look back toward the entrance, there he was. All dressed up, looking the best he ever has. His eyes filled with love and a shy smile on his face.

“You’re late!” You say in a fake upset voice when he approaches you. “But I think I’ll forgive you because of how handsome you look. Come on! I want you to meet my mom and dad.” Before he can speak, you drag him inside, taking him up to your parents. “Mom, dad. I’d like you to meet my boyfriend.”

“It’s nice to meet you. My name is…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. ;_; I can’t believe it.
> 
> In the endings coming up it will have how you confessed, how he reacted, the time in between, the wedding and the future. 


	37. A/N: A thank you & ending order

Let me start off by thanking each and every one of you that read my story. Even if you hated it! Thank you for giving me your time. This was my first "real" story and I am so glad I got to share it with all of you. I went through a really hard time and it was the love and the support from all of you that brought me back from the grave. I also want to thank the people who gave me 'kudos' and commented on my story. I want to thank those who silently read; You are just as important as any of my readers. I started out this story with like 5 people interested in this and that was enough for me. It always will be. Now that the main plot is over, it's time for the endings. Read all of them, read none of them or read just your bias's, I don't mind. Just, thank you for being here on this journey with me. I will be taking a week break from this fic to outline the endings and begin to bring back my other fics. I have so much I want to get done. I love you all and again, from the very bottom of my heart. **THANK YOU SO MUCH. *Bows a million times.***  

So for the endings.. There will be 16! And here is the order that you all voted for. _Just a note as well, with the 'Everyone' route and the 'friends only' route, the previous chapter will be altered a little bit to fit with the pairings._

**1- Poly!Relationship with all of them! (Lmao, not sure how imma do that, but I'm going to!)**

**2- Yoongi**

**3- Jungkook**

**4- Mark**

**5- Yugyeom**

**6- Taehyung**

**7- Namjoon**

**8- Hoseok**

**9- Jackson**

**10- Jaebum**

**11- Bambam**

**12- No one (Friends with everyone)**

**13- Jimin**

**14- Jin**

**15- Youngjae**

**16- Jinyoung**


	38. ENDING - ALL (18+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an AU from the other chapter, obviously for plot reasons. 18+ warning at the very end. This was ending number 1. 15 left to go. Yoongi up next. Hope you all enjoy!

**~ Monday Afternoon ~**

“Guys, can we settle down please?” Jinyoung spoke up over the unsettled group of thirteen. “I am worried about her too, but let’s clear our heads. Acting like this won’t solve anything.” He sighs and shakes his head.

“Hyung is right. Let’s think about it for a minute. What do you think she wants us all for?” Bambam calms the rest.

“To tell us that she’s a girl?” Hoseok snickers but stops soon after receiving glares from the others. “S-Sorry…”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Jaebum says with a small smile on his lips. “She’s decided.”

“Decided what?” Jungkook asks with a frown tugging at his lips.

“On who she wants…” Namjoon says as he comes to the realization. “She’s really chosen one of us…”

“Who do you think it is?” Taehyung asked, looking around at everyone. But the room was silent for a long moment.

“Is it bad that I don’t want her to pick?” Jimin says with a sad smile. “I didn’t get much time with her and I feel like it won’t be me…” Jinyoung felt Jimin’s pain and nods along in agreement.

“It’s not like she could pick all of us, Hyung.” Jungkook said, feeling his heart sink in his chest at the thought of you picking someone else.

“Well, why not?” Yugyeom pondered.

Again, the room went silent.

“That would be crazy. There are fourteen of us…” When Namjoon said this, a small blush rose over his cheeks. It was a lot to consider.

“But seven in each group. One each day of the week. One group could get her for one week and the other for the next.” Youngjae stated.

“That’s insane. Are we really entertaining sharing her?” Yoongi scolded the others, but the thought wasn’t exactly off-putting to him. “E-Even if she agreed, what makes you think I want to share? Or that she wouldn’t fall for one of us in the process?”

“We’d have to deal with it eventually… But think about it. We’d all get a fair share. To be honest, I don’t mind.” Thoughts raced through Jackson’s head, but not one of them negative. If it meant that he’d get 1/14th of you, that was enough for him to agree. A small fraction of your love was a hell of a lot more than none. He’d take his chance.

“I mind,” Yugyeom spoke up. “I don’t want to share her with any of you.”

“And what if she didn’t pick you, hm? What then? You’d have none of her.” Jaebum said, almost a little too harshly for the youngest. When he saw Yugyeom’s face fall he sighed loudly. “Look, I’m sorry. I’m in the same boat as you. But if we did this. If it came to this… I’d be happy to get even a small fraction of her. I don’t want to lose her. I’m sure that you don’t either.”

Yugyeom nodded to Jaebum’s words. “Alright… I’m in. But- are we all?”

The decision was unanimous.

“So how do we tell her?” Jin asks, leaving it up to the rest.

* * *

 

Finally, everyone was here. It was time to explain to them everything. Your eyes wander to each and every one of the boys. This was going to be difficult. But it had to be done. You couldn’t string them along anymore. You just couldn’t. You cared so deeply for each and every one of them and when you couldn’t pick just one, you knew that it was time to leave. You’d call (B/N) and let him know right after this meeting. You knew that it was selfish, but you just couldn’t pick, not just one. It was difficult to concentrate with them all sitting on your floor, right in front of you.

“(Y/N)-ah, I think this is everyone. What did you bring us all here for?” Taehyung spoke up and you are brought out of your mind. All eyes are on you.

“Right…” You concrete your resolve. “Thank you for coming everyone. I-I have something to tell all of you and it couldn’t have been said unless everyone was here.” You clear your throat.

“Why does this feel familiar?” Youngjae whispers to Bambam who hushes him in return.

“I think that… It’s time for me to leave.” You manage to get out. You could hear audible gasps coming from some of the boys. You place your hand up as a few others started to voice out their protests. “Please, let me finish.” The room settles down and you continue. “The truth is… During the Jeju trip, most of you made your intentions clear to me and I was going to chose one of you…” You allow your eyes to go over their worried faces. “But I couldn’t and that isn’t fair to anyone. So, I have decided to leave. I’d rather die than to hurt any of you.”

“Really? That’s why you’re wanting to leave?” Mark speaks up, an irritated look on his face. “(Y/N), I thought you were smarter than that.”

“Don’t you know that we’d just follow?” Yugyeom says to you with a smirk. “Do you take us for people that would let you go?”

“W-Wha-“

“He’s right. I thought you knew us better than that, (Y/N)-ah~” Jimin teases.

You are suddenly hyper-aware of all the boys looking at you with smiles set on their faces.

“We figured that you’d do something like this. You’re a little too obvious. Always have been.” Yoongi says, a small smile on his pale lips. “We came up with a deal. One that we all agree on.”

“Deal?” You were almost afraid to ask.

~ One Month Later ~

“(Y/N)! I thought I asked out to bring a date. I’m disappointed.” Your mother pouts. “I’m sure your cousin will be disappointed too.” You sigh as she said this and look around to the couples that were currently dancing at the reception.

“Dear, why don’t you give her a break? I told her she should be in love like we-“ Your dad tries to calm your mother down but is swiftly cut off by her sharp tongue.

“Oh, be quiet you! Look at (B/N)! He is here with a girl, why couldn’t (Y/N) grab a guy? She’s beautiful, just like I was back then.” Your mother giggles and pats her cheeks as she was reminded of the old days.

“You’re still beautiful, Jagi.” Your dad coos at your mom and you turn your head away. “Why don’t we go dance?” He whisks your mother away and gives you a thumbs up behind her back. Your dad was always looking out for you. A smile returns to your face.

 _‘It’s not like I could tell her that I’m dating fourteen boys… I think she’d have a heart attack. Besides, I couldn’t pick just one to bring…_ ’ Looking over at the dance floor you see (B/N) who looked like he was being forced to dance by Shin-Ah. A smile overcomes your features. Little did he know, that you were the one that invited her. That’s what he gets for teasing you over the phone when you told him you didn’t have a date.

You had decided to continue as (B/N) until the school year was over and that way you could stay with the boys. You had also decided to apply to school there next year as well, just to be able to be with all of them. Even if it was for only a few more years. A sigh escapes your lips. How did it end up like this? Each day was assigned to a boy. It went by groups and age. The first week from Monday through Sunday went Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi and Jin. Then the second week went from eldest to youngest. Mark, Jaebum, Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae, Bambam and finally at the end of the cycle was Yugyeom. And if you wanted you could even have a week in between where you were on your own. It could get a little overwhelming with fourteen boys all over you.

You weren’t sure if you’d ever pick one of them, but you weren’t worried about that yet. For now, you were content as long as they were. A blush blooms over your cheeks. You were the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

 

**~ 3 and a half years later ~**

“It gives me great pleasure to introduce you to your valedictorian, Miss (Y/N) (L/N)!” The principal introduces you and the crowd of a few hundred people erupt into applause. You smile brightly at everyone and take your spot at the podium. You place your speech paper on the small stand and look out into the crowd. Almost right away, your eyes spotting Bambam, Jungkook and Yugyeom in their cap and gown, clapping and hollering loudly for you.

“Thank you, everyone! I am proud to be standing here today with all of my fellow classmates-“

* * *

 

“She looks so cute standing there in her little gown and cap!” Jin coos from the stands.

“Shhh, Hyung! I can’t hear her.” Jimin hushes the older boy only to get a small slap on the arm from him. “S-Sorry… I want to hear this.”

“He’s right, this is a big day for her. Let’s listen in.” Mark says with a nod.

“Did you make the reservations?” Jaebum asked Yoongi.

“I did.” He responds with a smile. “Everything is set in place.”

“I can’t wait!” Hoseok wiggles with excitement.

“Me either. She’s going to be so surprised.” Youngjae says with a bright smile.

“She worked so hard~” Namjoon sighs with admiration. “Can you believe it’s been a little over three years?”

“I can’t wait to give her a reward. She is graduating top of her class!” Jackson says with a grin.

“Me either!” Taehyung excitedly yells only to be shushed by Jimin.

“Yah~ I missed half of her speech!” Jinyoung complains and suddenly they are all quiet, in fear of Jinyoung’s backlash.

* * *

 

“From the very first day we set foot on this campus, I knew it wouldn’t be easy. But with hard work, determination, friendship and pure will of the heart,” you pause for dramatic effect. “We did it. We carried out what seemed unbearable at the time. What seemed so far away. We stretched out and grasped it. Now, hold it close. Let’s live happily and work hard to see out our dreams. Congratulations class and thank you.” You finish off and bow to your peers. The audience stands and cheers once more.

* * *

 

You held your diploma in your hand and smiled brightly, tears beginning to sting your eyes. You look around your dorm room. It wasn’t quite as fun as the one you shared with Namjoon and Jackson the first year you were here, but it served its purpose. You were finally able to get that single. You laugh at yourself. Thank goodness as well. Just about every night there was someone staying with you. How awkward would it have been if you had a roommate catch you with so many boys?

“Let me help you with that.” Jin takes the packed bags by the door and walks out of the room.

“Your other boxes are in Jackson’s car. We are going out to dinner to celebrate you guys graduating. Are you good to go?” Jaebum asks you, his hand coming to hold yours.

“Yeah, that sounds great. But I wanted to stop by my mom’s and drop of my things. Since I’m moving back there until I can get my own place.”

“Don’t worry about that. We can do that later.” He assures you. “Come on. Let’s go Miss Graduate.”

* * *

 

“One last time, let’s hear it for our graduates! GUNBAE!” You all cheered, clinking your beer glasses together. A private room was rented at a restaurant in the city. You had so many people with you, it was near impossible to get together without renting out a whole section for yourselves. It had been this way for the past few years. Not that you minded. You liked the privacy. The celebration was pretty much over and all that was left was to finish up some conversations and leave.

“Yah, I can’t believe that our youngest kids finally graduated.” Jinyoung laughs and raises his glass once more before taking a sip.

“Me either. That took forever!” Bambam exclaims.

“It’s nice to have everyone here too. It’s been awhile since we’ve been together like this.” Jin says softly. “Ever since we’ve graduated, it’s hard to see everyone.”

“Yahhh, but it isn’t hard for you to see (Y/N) is it? You never miss out on your day!” Jimin smirks at his hyung.

Taehyung places his hand on Jimin’s shoulder with a small smirk on his lips. “When have you missed a day? Even with a full-time job at your studio you still have time for her~” He teases.

“O-Only because it’s in Seoul!”

“Let’s not argue tonight! It’s a celebration. Let’s enjoy this.” You say, starting to become worried that they would get carried away and end up fighting at some point.

From the spot beside you, Yoongi grabs onto your hand. “That reminds me. Guys-“ he calls out to the group. All eyes are on him, waiting in anticipation. It looks like they planned this.

Jaebum from the other side of you, grabs your other hand. “We heard that you were trying to get away from us?” He practically purrs.

You become anxious. Where had he heard this? “N-No! Never!” You try to defend yourself, only to be met with laughter from around the table.

“Good. So you wouldn’t mind-“ Jaebum starts.

“If we-“

Suddenly, in each hand, one placed a small white rectangular box in your hand and the other placing a small black box in your unoccupied hand.

“Gave you these.” Yoongi finished. You look at your hands that were now holding onto the small boxes. They didn’t look like anything spectacular. But something told you it was going to be amazing. You place the white box on the table and open the black one first, revealing a silver key inside.

“A… Key?” You inquire. Jaebum motions for you to open the other box. As you do you find another key, although this time it is a gold key. “I don’t… What are these for?”

* * *

It was something out of a fairy tale. You could not believe your eyes. How did they even manage to do this? You stood on the sidewalk in between two large houses at the end of a secluded street. With each key in your hand, you held them tightly. “I-Is this for real?” You question. Beginning to doubt that you were still awake, either that or you drank too much.

“The house on the left is ours.” Yugyeom whispers in your ear.

“And the house on the right is ours~” Jungkook whispers in the other.

A shiver runs along your spine and tears well in your eyes. In truth, you were worried that you wouldn’t be able to see them all as much since you would have to move back into your parent’s house and the fact that some of the boys were living with their parents, until now. “B-But how?” You turn toward where the boys were. Their smiles were from ear to ear from seeing your reaction.

“My dad does real estate. I asked him to keep an eye out for something like this. That way we could continue on. The houses are mirrored to each other. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms. We decided to do this when Jaebum, Yoongi and I graduated. We talked it out and saved up for a few years. It was easy with how many there are of us.”

“It’s not all paid off, but once it is… It’ll be ours until you decide otherwise.” Youngjae says, coming up to you and pulling you into an embrace. “I can’t wait to live with you. I never got the chance!”

“Yahhhh~ Don’t tease her like that. Who knows what kind of perverted thoughts she’s having.” Jackson says with a smirk. He definitely liked to tease you the most.

“How did you know?” You move away from Youngjae’s arms to stare directly into Jackson’s eyes with a serious look on your face. When he turns a few shades of red and begins to stutter you laugh out loud.

“H-Hey! That’s not nice to get me excited like that.” He cries.

“Same for me. We should punish her.” Yoongi speaks up, a smirk now covering his face. No doubt he was up to no good. The rest of the boys begin to circle in, trapping you.

“Maybe she can be like our maid? We can get her a cute little outfit!” Jin says happily, stuck in a fantasy.

“That’s sexist, hyung!” Namjoon scolds and places his hand on his chin. “But… She would be cute in that, wouldn’t she?”

“Now that we have a place to ourselves, does that mean we can do whatever we want?” Jungkook asks, the boy obviously was flustered but the dark look in his eye says he was ready to make a move.

Taehyung, next to him, wraps his arm around the boy’s shoulder and pulls him close to his side. “I think that’s up to her.”

“What do you say, (Y/N)-sshi? Can you handle us all?” Jinyoung winks, causing your face to fully heat up.

While it was true that you (somehow) managed to hold onto your virginity, that didn’t mean that you weren’t ready. In fact, it had been a long time since you’ve wanted one of them to make a move but none of them could come to an agreement on who it was to take your actual virginity. If you were going to get laid, regardless of if this was all a joke or not, you had to play along. “I-I can.” Your reaction gathered shocked faces and smirks from them.

* * *

How this happened, you weren’t sure. But you’ll be damned if someone was about to take this away from you. For the first time, they asked that you be blindfolded and sitting on a stool. Completely bare to their eyes and vulnerable at all angles. That way you didn’t become biased toward just one of them. You were left guessing whose mouth was whose. So many hands… Caressing every part of you.

Two mouths came to your bare breasts, sucking on the sensitive nipple, while another was not as gentle his teeth tugged at the other perked nipple. You cried out and arched your back into them. You could hear gasps and moans coming from the room. This was almost too much. You could hear the hushed voices whisper to each other, commenting on who could do what, where and when.

Suddenly there is a person behind you, holding you back onto their chest. He leans you back, completely resting on him. Suddenly, as if planned, there is a face between your legs, you can feel the hot breath tickle your thighs as he moves forward, his warm, wet tongue coming to collect the juices that gathered between your folds. “O-Oh, God~” You moan out. The body from behind you, pulls your mouth to his, kissing you passionately, just to make sure that you knew he was there too.

The competition went on, seeing who could make you moan the loudest or the longest. Suddenly the mouth left your soaked nether regions and is quickly replaced with something hard, you were aware of what it was. And you were ready. It didn’t matter who it was. As long as it was one of them. They placed a hand on your cheek as if they were asking for permission to enter. You nod your head and suddenly the thick appendage begins to make its way into you. You let out a groan and so does the owner. You recognized the voice. Of course, it was him. But for the sake of the others, you would pretend that you didn’t hear it.

Once he was fully seated within you, he began to rock into your body. The person behind you kissed and sucked at your neck. Once again there was a mouth on yours, as well as on each of your breasts. Your legs wrap around the person in front of you, trying to keep some kind of control. The one between your legs is encouraged to move faster when you moan out into the mouth of the one kissing you. You were overwhelmed by the feeling. Although you felt a little guilty that you weren’t doing much for anyone else. “P-Please, come here.” You reach out your hands to either side of you and very quickly your hands are filled with a hand member, pulsating from your touch.

You wondered how long you could keep this up, the one between your legs pounded relentlessly into your body until he finally pulled out, his warm seed spilling on your stomach. You pumped your hands around the members as quickly as you could until their seed was on your hands. You smiled and released them.  It felt like they rotated positions because suddenly two new members were in your hands and there was a new body behind you and a new hardened length ready to fill your hole.

This time he wasn’t as thick, but he was longer than the other. He hit places you didn’t even know you had. You cried out and pushed your hips the best you could against his, causing the most delicious friction you have ever felt. Who knew that sex would feel so good? A mouth bit down on your sensitive nipple causing you to squeak out of surprise. Whoever it was, must not have liked the attention you were giving to the person between your legs. His tongue soothes over the bite and he grumbles an apology.

You had a feeling that this was going to be a longgg night.


	39. ENDING - Yoongi (18+)

It had almost been a week since you had the talk with all of the boys. In that time, you had gathered enough courage to try and approach him on your own. “Yoongi…” You sigh out his name. You cast your eyes up to the dark, night sky. You were currently waiting for him near the secret entrance on the side of the school. You wanted to tell him somewhere outside of the campus, where it could just be the two of you.

“(B/N)-ah, are you here?” You hear Yoongi’s voice call out to you.

“Here! I’m here!” You call back, he follows the sound of your voice and finds you easily. A small smile overcomes his features when he is able to see you.

“I’m the first one here, huh?” He questions and hangs his head a bit, brushing his nose with his thumb.

You tilt your head at the question. “What?” Suddenly it hits you and you realize that he doesn’t know why you brought him here. He must think that you were hanging out with a group rather than just meeting up with him. “Hyung,” You start off, careful to keep up the boy act until you are able to change, that is. “It’s just us.”

His eyes widen in understanding and a blush creeps up his neck, all the way to his ears. “O-Oh. Yeah. Cool.”

“Good. Let’s go then!” This time you are the one to take his hand and drag him away. It felt good to be in charge for a change.

* * *

 

You enter the small convenience store’s bathroom to change into some shorts and a top. You remove your wig and quickly apply a tiny bit of lipstick. Not a lot, just enough to make the color pop just enough to catch his eye. You shake out your natural hair and come running out of the store to where he was standing, completely taking him by surprise. He had thought you just needed to use the bathroom, but not to change.

“Come on! Just a little bit further, okay?” You say with a grin on your face. He looks away from your face, seemingly shy. Good. It was nice to be on the other side of the feeling. Once again, you take his hand. But this time you interlock your fingers, leading him down a brightly lit path. His long fingers respond and close on your hand, holding it tightly in his.

“You know… You never told me the meaning of the gardenias.” You begin, trying to coax him out of his shell.

“I didn’t think I’d get the chance.” He says lowly, a melancholy smile plays on his face. “(Y/N)… Does this mean-“

You suddenly break out into a run, dragging him along with you. You laugh and look back at him, he looks confused, but he will understand in just a moment. Within a minute you arrive at a small flower garden, you slow down to a fast walk and bring him to stand before a red rose bush.

“Now. Tell me, Yoongi. What do they mean?” It was more of a demand. He is taken aback and looks down at your interlocked fingers in contemplation. His eyes rise up to meet yours and he takes a small breath.

“Secret Love…” Hearing him say it was more intense than you thought it would be. A large smile comes to your face, and tears fill your eyes.

“I know… I looked it up a few days ago.” You admit and his eyebrows furrow.

“T-Then why did you need me to tell you?!” He is becoming flustered.

“Because I want you to know my answer…” You look over at the rose bush, your cheeks could almost match the color of the flower. “Do you know what red roses mean?”

His body shakes for a moment, his shoulders relaxing and coming forward as he hangs his head. This time, there were tears in his eyes. You begin to panic and try to release his hand, but he only holds it tighter and brings it to his chest, over his beating heart. “I thought… I thought that you’d pick one of the others… It’s been a week and I thought that-“ Before he could continue, you cup his cheek and wipe away the few tears that gathered.

“Yoongi… You’re the one. I-I love you. After all this time, I know that you are the one.”

“It’s me. It’s really me?” He lifts his head, a bright smile now on his face. One that you haven’t seen before. It warmed your heart to see him this way. He looked like a child at this moment. This was something that you’d cherish forever.

Instead of a basic answer, you settle for leaning into him and pressing your lips against his in a soft kiss. His hand leaves yours to come and caress your cheek and the other behind your back, pulling you flush against him. This was only the beginning.

* * *

 

****~ Some years later ~** **

Being with Yoongi was everything you had imagined it would be. He studied hard and ended being a music producer for some big hit company in Seoul. Which was lucky for you, since you wanted to stay close to your family and friends. Within a year or two he was able to afford to buy a home for the both of you to grow old in. When it was just the two of you, he was the kindest person. You felt like you really had made the right choice. He was always there for you, and on top of that, he and (B/N) became really good friends.

Today was just another day. You waited patiently on the couch for him to come home. It should be any time now. You scroll through your Instagram feed, looking at all of your friends living their lives to the fullest. You hear a key slide into the lock of your front door. You are quick to jump to your feet and rush to him.

“I’m home~” He called and laughed as he saw you come to greet him. Your arms flung around his neck in a tight embrace. “Hello, (Y/N). I missed you too.” Another laugh leaves him.

“How was your day?” You ask, removing yourself from him.

“It was a little stressful. We’re getting ready to debut some kids, I think they have a good potential.” He says and rubs the back of his neck.

“I have a good remedy for that…” You say, biting your lip suggestively. It was no secret to him that you constantly craved him. From the very first time you made love, you became hooked, and he was well aware. He wasn’t about to complain, oh no. He loved it. But you were very distracting when he had work to do.

“(Y/N), you’re playing with fire.” He warns.

“I don’t mind a burn…”

* * *

 

“Y-Yoongi!” You cry out his name. He had you bent over his desk, his hand on your shoulder, helping you move back against him with each thrust. He couldn’t help it, when it came to you there was no denial. He would never push you away. He picks up his speed, fucking you into the table. He was sure there would be bruises on you tomorrow but if you didn’t care, then neither did he.

He pulled out from you, causing you to whine at the loss. “Turn over and sit on the desk.” You did as he asked and he plunged himself into you once again. Your arms and legs wrap around the man. Your lips come to kiss his neck, leaving little love marks in their wake. Yoongi panted loudly in your ear. His neck was his weakness and you knew that. He pushed your legs apart, effectively removing them from his waist. He places his hands on your thighs and leans forward, so your back was pressed against his desk. “Stay.” He commands and you listen.

He was standing back up, thrusting into you. He often loved this angle. It gave him a full view of his cock sliding in and out of your drenched womanhood. He loved to watch your face contort and scrunch with pleasure. But also, when he thrusts hard enough, your breasts looked beautiful as they bounced around. His movements become sloppier as he nears his end. But he wasn’t ready to stop. Not until you came first.

“Fuck! So beautiful.” He grits out. One of his hands comes to your glistening pussy, his fingers begin to rub unheedingly at your sensitive clit. You cry out again, arching your hips up to meet his fingers.

“Oh, shit! I-I’m close~” You manage to let out.

“Come for me, Baby. Let me have it.” With the combination of his words, movements, and love, you felt your insides coil. Your inner walls clamp down on his thrusting cock and begin to spasm as you cum. The feeling alone is enough to send Yoongi over the edge as well, spilling his thick cum inside of you. Usually, he would be more careful. But not tonight.

Within a few minutes he is helping you clean up and you retire to your bedroom where you both lie on the bed. His head on your chest, listening to your heart. “I love you…” He mutters quietly.

“I love you more.” You counter.

“I’ve always loved you more. In fact, I loved you first.” He smiles against your skin.

“Not fair.”

“From the moment I knew the truth about you… I started to fall. (Y/N), I was going to wait for a while. But I think this is the best time.” He gets up from his spot on the bed and goes into his drawer to pull out a small black box. You take this time to come to sit on the edge of the bed, watching him with curious eyes. “(Y/N) (L/N),” He gets on his knees and you let out a loud gasp. “Will you marry me?” He opens the box to reveal a beautiful engagement ring.

“Yes! Oh, Yoongi! Yes!” You jump forward, causing you both to come crashing onto your floor (still naked). “I love you.” You kiss his face repeatedly. “Yes, I will marry you.”

“Good. Because if you said ‘no’, I’d have to convince you a little more.” He says mischievously. 

“Mmm, that so?” A grin spreads across your face. “Well, maybe I’ll change my mind?” He is quick to flip you onto your back.

“You asked for it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Jungkook!


	40. ENDING - Jungkook (18+)

****~ One week until your cousin’s wedding ~** **

Going over your various options you finally select a single choice. Two pink pastel shirts, one in your size and one in his. Jungkook didn’t tend to have a lot of color in his wardrobe and you wondered how he’d react when being presented with this matching shirt. A bright smile covers your face as you make your way to the cash register. Of all the ways you could have decided to tell him, you felt like this was the most original. When thinking back, it was he that first gave you a matching shirt to show his interest. Might as well return the favor.

Jungkook was due to meet you any moment. You had told him that you wanted to go shopping but you needed to go first to buy ‘girly things’ he understood and said he would give you a half an hour until you met up. You enter a unisex bathroom inside of the shopping center and dress into the matching shirt that you had picked out for yourself and some shorts that you had picked up. You remove your wig and freshen yourself up a little bit before leaving to meet up with him.

* * *

 

Jungkook ended up being early. Again. He didn’t mind waiting for you, he just wanted to make sure that you didn’t get done any sooner than expected. He sat on a bench and kept his eyes alert for your (h/c) wig. He was sure you’d be here any minute now.

“Jungkook!” You called out to the unsuspecting boy. His cheeks flared up with a blush when seeing you in your female attire. He stood up from his spot and rushed over to meet you.

He was quick to look around and the back at you as he came to face you. “Are you okay like this?” His eyes wander down your body. “I-I mean, looking like…” He continued but suddenly couldn’t find his words.

“Like…?” You try to coax out his sentence but are only met with his silence. He licked his lips and suddenly you feel yourself becoming shy. “N-Nevermind. But there’s something I wanted to give you.” You hand out the small paper bag that held his matching shirt. “Here!”

He takes the bag from your hand and smiled happily. “For me? Thanks! Can I open it?” He says as he examines the outside of the bag, looking at it from all angles, trying to figure out what it was. When you nod and give a small ‘mhm’ he is instantly in the bag. He pulled out the matching pink shirt and opens it, placing it to his body. “Ohh, the fabric is nice. Why did you give me this?” He holds the shirt in his hand. It hits him when he sees the shy look on your face and the red that now decorates your cheeks. He looks down at your shirt and holds his open once more, comparing it to yours. “Is this… a-a couple’s shirt?”

“It is… D-Do you like it? J-Jungkook!”

In a flash of a second, Jungkook practically ripped off his shirt, exposing his well-toned body. He didn’t care that he was in public. Right now, it only mattered that he gets this shirt on. He wanted to show you just how happy he was. When dressed he gives you the sweetest smile. Tears were brimming in his eyes. He looked so happy. His arms come to encircle your body, pulling you into a tight embrace. “I love it.”

Your heart dares to jump out of your chest. If it wasn’t for the boy holding you, you were sure you would have passed out from your overworking heart. Your arms find a place around his body, settling against him. You nuzzle your head into his neck, causing him to become a little stiff. “Jungkook… W-Will you go out with me?”

He gave a heartfelt laugh but shook his head. You pull away from him with a sad face, confused as to why he was saying ‘no’. “N-No, I mean, I will!” He was quick to defend himself. He wiped his eyes of the small tears that formed. “But I told you that I would be with you when you could be a girl again…”

“Then should I ask you in one week?”

“And take a chance to lose you to someone else? Hell no. You’re mine. From now on, stay close to me at all times.” He says half-jokingly and you just roll your eyes with a scoff but a smile forms on your face anyway.

“Jeon Jungkook… You’re perfect.”

****~ The night before graduation ~** **

He couldn’t wait any longer. After years of dating, you had finally moved onto the next step. His shaking hands touched your breasts ever so lightly, emitting a small giggle from your lips. “It’s just me, Jungkook. I won’t break. I promise.” You soothe over the nervous boy. He steels his resolve, his palms now cupping you more firmly. You let out a small moan and he looks more confident. He kisses down your exposed neck causing you to shiver in delight. He takes this opportunity to allow his hand to wander down south, very gently allowing his fingers to part your sex. This was the first time he had ever touched you like this, but you were so encouraging, it gave him the strength to carry on with his exploring.

“Y-You’re wet.” He comments as his fingers slide up and down your slit. You flush at the comment and nod your head.

“T-That’s because *ah* of you.” You tell him and a grin sets on his face.

“Really? Then let me see.” He kisses his way down your body until he gets to your quivering thighs. Your glistening sex was bare before his eyes. He had only seen it in porn before but this, this was better than he had ever imagined. With his hands keeping your legs spread he takes an experimental lick. “Delicious…” He says with a husky voice before diving between your folds. His tongue giving a relentless attack on your clit.

“J-Jungkook! N-Not so~ Ah!” You cry out and try to close your legs, but he held them open. He was going to have none of that. All of his research wasn’t about to go to waste. He can hear it in your moans. You were close. With a few more circles of his tongue, you came to your end. Crying out his name and arching your hips closer to his face. He lapped your folds a few more times before removing himself.

“If I would have known you tasted that good, I would have done this a long time ago.” He grins as he finds his way back up to your lips, aligning his hips with yours. You could feel his hardness press against your spasming womanhood. “Are you ready?” His voice was soft. His eyes connected with yours. You could feel his heartbeat in his chest that was pressed against yours. You were sure. He was the right choice. You nod your head and he gives you a nervous smile before slowly easing his way into your body.

“G-God, it’s so hot.” He grits out. His face scrunched up in pleasure and he closed his eyes, trying to burn this feeling into his memory. When he was fully seated inside of you he paused to take a look at your face. “I love you, (Y/N).”

“I love you too.”

****~ A Year Later ~** **

Within one year of graduating from your university, Jungkook found himself signed on as a singer for BigHit entertainment. It was more difficult to meet with him, but he always made sure to make time for you. One year, after he made it big in the entertainment industry he was able to buy his own home and invited you to live with him. Life with Jungkook was just how you had pictured it. He kissed you good morning, he kissed you goodnight and he was always making sure that you were happy. With Jungkook it was always an adventure. Right now, you stand beside him, looking out at the sky as the sun began to rise. He had insisted that you go hiking the Halla trail like you had that one time. However, through the years of dating, he had made sure your endurance was up to par with his. So, it was easier for you to climb this time.

“Do you remember that day?” He asked you with a small smile on his face, the golden sun rays hitting him in such a way that he looked like he was glowing.

“I do. That was the day you told me.” Even after dating Jungkook all this time, he never failed to make you blush. You looked away from him and looked around at the empty viewing area. It was just the two of you on top of a mountain.

He smiled at that thought and turned to face you. “(Y/N), I know that we are still young… But I know that what I feel every day for you is pure love. Whether you were a girl or boy, I never mattered. I’ve loved you for you.” He smiled up at you. “I know that I haven’t been around a lot like I used to… But I love you more than anything in this world. I don’t ever want you to doubt that. So, I,” He paused and got down on one knee, leaving you in pure shock. “I want you to” He pulls out a small black box, “Be my wife.” He opened the box, revealing a beautiful (expensive looking) engagement ring.

“Jungkook…” Tears form in your eyes. This was completely unexpected. When he reaches for your hand, you give it to him and he easily slips the ring onto your finger. “Promise you won’t let anything come between us?” It was a lot to consider. Being engaged to a famous person was tricky. But if he promised you, you knew that he would defend that promise until the day he died.

“If you say yes.”

You weren’t sure if it was the rising sun that was warming your body, but you felt like you were about to burst with heat. This boy- no – this man had become your everything. You’d love nothing more than to be his wife.

“Yes. Yes, I will.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just to let you guys know I have decided to upload AT LEAST twice a week with a chapter for something. But one will always be for this until it is over. So one week could be Crossdresser and Mute, the next week could be knock out and crossdresser blah blah, you get it. :) 
> 
> Also, these will NOT all end in an engagement haha but it fit for him. I was going to write out a whole lotta smut, but I feel like i'd get shit for it haha. So I hope you liked it.
> 
> NEXT UP MARK TUANNNNN!


	41. ENDING - Mark (18+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick note, I am back to uploading AT LEAST twice a week. One chapter will always be for Crossdresser and the other will be one of my other fics.

As much as you liked him, he sure could be a pain in your ass. You sighed, a heavy feeling now weighing down your chest. Just how long was he going to be? You had texted him, asking him to meet you outside of his dorms. You were beginning to feel like a creep. Maybe he hadn’t seen your message? Maybe you should just give up… With a saddened smile on your face, you will your feet to move forward, walking away from his building. Maybe it wasn’t meant to be. You feel your eyes being to sting with tears.

“You came all this way just to leave?” His velvety voice calls out to you making you turn around. Your tear-filled eyes now met with his. A sly smile etched its way onto Mark’s handsome face. “Sorry, I didn’t get your message until a few minutes ago. What was it that you needed?”

You are quick to wipe your eyes and are rapidly becoming shyer as the older boy’s eyes observed your body. “Ah, right. I um, do you think we could talk somewhere privately for a moment?” You ask. He is caught off guard and shakes his head.

“No… Not if you’re here to reject me.” A scoff leaves his lips. “I knew that it wouldn’t be me… But for you to come here in person and-“ Once again he is caught off guard but this time it is by your hands reaching up and cupping his face. You are on your tip toes, and before he knows it, your lips are on his in a soft kiss. His eyes widen in shock. Just as soon as it started it ended. A feeling of warmth ran through his body. “Does this mean…” His question dies out as he sees your head nod.

“Mark Tuan… Do you remember when you asked me if I could ever fall for someone like you? The answer is ‘no’.” A frown curves on his now confused face. “For one, no one is like you, and secondly… You’re the only one. I couldn’t fall for anyone that wasn’t you. No matter how much they are like you.” A quiet moment passes between the two of you.

“You really are something else.” He says with a laugh. “Kissing me in public like that?” Your face flushes a light pink, but it doesn’t matter much to you. You try and keep the straight composure, showing him that you are serious. “(Y/N)-ah, I hope that you are ready for me. Because now that I have you, I am never going to let go.”

“I know that. I’ll hold you to it.”

**~ One Year later ~**

 

“You graduate from college, have all the freedom to travel anywhere in the world!” You exclaim while looking down at Mark’s head that was now in your lap. “And you picked Jeju?” The smell of the salt water and the darkened sky reminds you of that night you had with him on this very beach a year ago.

“This is one of my favorite places in the world. Right here. This beach… With you. This is where we had our first kiss.”

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that.” You laugh and recall the time he had surprised you with a kiss. You look down fond eyes on his face. “Were you hoping to reenact that?”

“Among other things.” His lips spread in a smile, showing off his pearly white teeth. You find yourself mirroring his smile. This time, instead of him coming up to kiss you, you are the one to lean down, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Within just second of kissing Mark you are interrupted by a ringing in your pocket. You pull away from the boy to look at who it could be. A smile plays on your face and Mark narrows his eyes.

“Hey, Jackson! How’s it going?” You answer happily.

“How’s it going? Really? I’ve been waiting for you to tell me that you made it there safely all day! And what did I tell you to call me? O-P-P-A. Say it with me Oooo ppppp ppppahhhh- are you saying it?”

You laugh and shake your head, Mark groans from your lap and urges you to hang up but you want to play this out a little longer. “Sorry, sorry. I forgot all about that. We got here about an hour ago. Oppa…” You say, and Mark snatches the phone from your hand.

“Don’t tell my girlfriend to call you that, idiot. What is it that you wanted?” Mark snaps at the boy.

“To check on you-“ Jackson whines

“We’re fine, thanks. Next time call me.” He says and then hangs up your phone. “Aishhhh, he still calls you? That boy is asking for it. Man, I wish you were (B/N) again. It would make things a hell of a lot easier.”

“Why do you say that?” You question.

“When you were (B/N), I didn’t have much competition. Besides Shin-ah, that is.” You laugh at his statement, it was true after all. “I just want you all to myself.” His dark eyes bore into yours. “The only other guy I was truly worried about you choosing was-“ You cover his mouth with your hand.

“Let’s just live in this moment here, okay?”

“Alright… Let’s go back to the hotel.”

* * *

 

“I’m going to jump into the shower, want to join?” You ask him. It wasn’t abnormal for you to ask him to shower with you, but every time his face turned the slightest bit of pink.

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

The warm water cascaded down your body, effectively relaxing your body. Mark entered the shower behind you, his hands coming to your hips, pulling your back into his chest.

“Have I ever told you that you look sexy when you’re wet?” He whispered against the skin of your shoulder, giving you goosebumps.

“You may have mentioned it every time we shower together.” You roll your eyes but giggle. He was always the charmer.

“It’s true.” He kisses his way up your neck, his hands now rubbing circles into the skin of your midriff. You let out a small moan in appreciation. His masterful hands glide across your body with ease, and they find their way to your wet breasts, massaging the supple flesh. You arch your chest further into his hands.

“Mark…” You whine. You can feel the smile that spread on his face through the skin of your neck where his lips were currently pressed. He kneads your breasts firmly, his fingertips coming to lightly pinch your hardened nipples. You let out another moan and close your eyes, leaning back against him. Your backside lightly grinding against his hardening member. He let out a small hiss and pinches one of your nipples more roughly.

“Don’t play that way just yet. Let me take care of you first.” He whispers huskily into your ear.

“But-“ You begin to protest but your words are caught in your throat when his fingers part your sex and fondle the bundle of nerves hidden between them.

 

**~ 3 Years later ~**

 

It had just become to come to Jeju on any kind of vacation. This time it was to celebrate your own graduation from university. Mark had promised you that if you kept your grades up he would get you a present. You assumed it was the Jeju trip, but you were wrong. Instead, you find yourself looking at a very fluffy puppy in Mark’s arms. “Well, what do you think of your present?” He hands the puppy over to you and you take the ball of fur happily into your arms.

“You’re serious? He’s mine?” You could almost cry you were so happy!

“Ours. I know we talked about kids one day… So, I thought we should start off with an easy child.” Mark pets the pup’s head and the little guy leaned into his hand. “What do you think?”

“I love him! Mark, this is the best gift ever! Thank you!”

He leans forward and kisses your forehead. “I love you, (Y/N).” He smiled softly at you.

“I love you too.” A small blush covered your face. You turn your attention back to the puppy in your arms. “What should we name him?”

“I thought about naming him Jackson, that way we can have him replace the other one.” He laughed, and you rolled your eyes.

“Oh, stop it.”

“You’ve never heard of Wang Puppy?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Yugyeom!


End file.
